You Found Me
by areufollowingme
Summary: CSI Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and O/C Jules - A journey through their trials and tribulations, and their feelings about love, family and friendship. Rated M: Language & STRONG sexual content will follow in future chapters.
1. 1: I Wanna Go Home

Ok, here it is...my very first fan-fic ever. Actually my very first story ever. This is my first and I have done this secretly not knowing how addicting it would become.

I have only been a lurking reader here. Today, I am making my leap into writer.

Apparently I have to say I don't own any of these characters, except for Jules and any other ones I made up in my head. I don't own CSI and all that? Ok, there it is.

This is a story with a twist (kinda) and it involves mainly Warrick, Jules, and Nick. Some other characters may pop in here and there. Warning, aside from profanity that is sprinkled throughout, in the chapters that follow there will be SMUT so this is rated M for a reason.

Oh, and I read people asking for reviews so while I am not sure how that works, I would definitely love to hear some thoughts...Be kind; I'm a newbie.

Ok, without further ado, I introduce to you my first story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was close to 1:00 in the morning when Warrick called asking her to meet him at the lab. He knew she would be awake. Jules answered the phone knowing who it would be, figuring he just wanted her to bring him a double espresso to keep him going. She did that for him every now and then. Without a hello she began her greeting with,

"Oh, c'mon, Warrick! I'm watching a movie and am in my pajamas already!" she whined before he even told her what he wanted .

"No, no just I need to talk to you and since it's a rare thing to have a night this quiet, I was hoping you could come meet me now," he said.

"Oh yeahhhh, whaddya need to tell me? Who is she this time?" Jules laughed with her eyes rolling.

"Hey - just tell me when can you get here! Can you be here in 20 minutes?" he asked ignoring her comment.

"Ugh," she groaned getting up from the couch, "Allll right, all right! I'll meet you, but you gotta give me at least 40," she negotiated.

"Yeah, that's good but…um, can you pick me up a double espresso on the way here?"

"Yes, I will," she agreed.

Walking into the kitchen, Jules dumped her drink in the sink and put her glass in the dish washer. On her way out of the kitchen she pulls a few grapes out of the fruit bowl on the table and eats them on the way up the stairs. Jules knew she could get there in 40 minutes; it wouldn't take her long to get ready. She wasn't the type who needed an hour or two to get it all together. Glancing into the bathroom mirror she decided to just leave her hair clipped up and let the pieces, that had long since fallen, frame her beautiful face. She did however, decide to put some lipstick on to brighten herself up a bit. Jules had always been unaware of how pretty she was or what little effort she had to put in to look that way.

Jules shuffled down the hall to her room, pulling her pajama cami over her head as she went. Once she was in her room she threw it onto the chair in the corner, where a mound of other items were piling up. Scooting out of the matching pale yellow boy shorts, she added them to the collection as well. She glanced at the pile, remembering how she had meant to organize it today, but never did seem to get around to it. And now, as usual, she would just have to do it later. She dug around in her top drawer to find some underwear. She didn't care if they matched her bra, she just needed a pair. But, as it so happened, she found the match and slid them on. After choosing an Ed Hardy "Love Hurts" tee from her selection, she placed it over her head hoping it wouldn't pull at her hair clip since she didn't feel like fussing with it. Quickly pulling on a pair of faded blue jeans, which happened to be her favorite since they were "broken in" so perfectly, she grabbed her car keys off her dresser, and sprayed herself with her favorite perfume as a last minute thought. After making sure all the doors and windows were locked up tight, something Warrick always drilled into her head, she jumped into her car and in a flash she was on her way.

Smiling at the security guard as he held the door open for her, she balanced three cups of coffee in a little cardboard holder.

"Hey Bill, what's the good word?" she chirped.

"Not much, Sweetheart, how 'bout you?" he cheerfully replied.

"Oh, same old, same old. Hey, you see that cup right there?" her eyes directing him to a large Dunkin' Donuts cup that had an L/S written in black marker on its white plastic lid.

"Uh huh," Bill nodded.

Looking back up at him she whispered "It's yours…shhh! Don't let Sheila know how I spoil you. Still like it light and sweet?".

Bill smiled from ear to ear. Jules was the sweetest little thing he ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"You know me too well, kiddo," the gray haired man gushed, "You do know how much I love you for this, right?".

Jules gave him a wink and replied back, "I'm countin' on it Billy Boy."

Jules exited the elevator and turned right toward the lab. Warrick heard the elevator and walked into the hall to meet her. She smiled when she saw him waiting for her.

"You know it took you an hour, right?" he informed her.

"Whatever. Here's your coffee." she said.

He took the cup on the left leaving the other cup with the FV written on the lid for her. He knew she was a French Vanilla fiend and that one would be hers.

"Thanks, Girl," Warrick said and held her shoulder as the walked into the empty lab. He closed the door for privacy even though the whole room was made out of windows. He didn't do it to hide anything other then his words. He had something to tell her and he knew it would upset her. He leaned against the lab table and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Before he could speak, she looked around and said,

"Why is it so cold in here?" grasping her coffee cup with both hands.

Without answering her, Warrick handed her his jacket and at the same time began the conversation he had rehearsed all day to himself. He tread softly but he knew no matter how he said it, it would drop the floor out from under her.

* * *

Jules walked past the break room without making it her usual pit stop. Nick was drinking a mug of coffee, but looked up in time to see her walk by. Nick hoped she would stop and come into the break room to talk.

"Hey, hey Jules", he yelled out.

She froze hearing Nick's voice. She closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to see him but her head hurt and her brain was on overload. She also worried that if she saw him she might cry and that was not something she ever wanted to do. Strangely, she felt a connection with Nick even though she had only known him for a few months. She wasn't sure why or how, but that night at the club, when she met him for the first time, she was drawn to him. She felt like she knew him for a lifetime. She wasn't sure if it was because she had heard so much about him from Warrick; knowing he was his best friend, and his partner at work. She wasn't sure, she just knew she felt tied to him somehow. Of course, she didn't actually tell anyone that, but she knew she felt it.

Jules opened her eyes, turned, and put on a fake smile, as she walked into the break room. Nick took one look at her and furrowed his brow.

"Jules, are you ok? Is something wrong?" he inquired.

He had instantly recognized that she didn't look like her normal happy self to him. She looked almost scared. Jules worried that if she spoke her voice would crack so she just stared back at him remaining silent. Nick quickly got up and touched her arm as he lead her over to the table. Pulling out the chair he asks her to please sit.

"I know it's 2:30 in the morning but…do you want a cup of coffee?" he offered. "Sorry we don't have French vanilla creamer but it's fresh."

She smiled slightly at him, mostly because he remembered she liked French Vanilla creamer in her coffee.

Nick bashfully added, "The diner…you always get it at the diner when you come along for breakfast."

"No, no, Nick. Actually I just had one but thank you.", she managed to answer.

Jules propped her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her hand, feeling very tired. Nick suddenly asked,

"Did you talk to Warrick? He told me you'd be meeting him here. He said it was important and he needed time to talk to you."

Jules nodded but again didn't speak.

"What happened? Do you wanna talk about it?" he questioned.

"No, no," she said shaking her head, "I'm fine, it's ok. I just want to go home. I'm ok, really. I'm uh, I'm just gonna go. "

She tried to sound cheerful and faked a smile. He sighed and leaned in toward her.

"Jules, you do realize I'm an investigator, right? I know when people are lying and I know when smiles are for affect. Something's wrong, Darlin'!" Nick paused and then continued,

"I hope you know you can talk to me. You do know that right?"

She nodded, stood up and walked toward the door leaving Nicky behind looking concerned and confused. With one last glance, she looked back and whispered,

"Thank you, but I'm fine," before walking out to the elevator.

All the way down in the elevator she hoped Security Bill wouldn't be in the lobby. She got lucky and she scurried out the door before he returned. With her mind numb, she had to think about where she parked her car. When she found it she could not believe what she was seeing. Was this a joke? Her back tire was completely flat.

"Oh no, no, no, no, not now, no!" as if demanding it to go away.

She looked in her purse to get her keys to open the trunk, but they weren't in there. Things flung to the ground as she dug frantically.

"Where the fuck are they? Are you fucking kidding me?" she said out loud.

She shook her purse from side to side and dug around again, although she knew darn well they weren't in there. She felt the burn in her eyes and a lump form in her throat as she realized she had left them in Warrick's pocket when she wore his jacket in the lab. Warrick had left with her keys.

"Ok Jules, no worries," she said to herself. "Just call a cab to take you home. She froze. And she said aloud two simple words: "House Keys."

She didn't have her keys to get into the house! This was the last straw. She kicked her car. She kicked it again. She wasn't sure how many times or how long she'd be kicking it, but she did know she just allowed the flood gate of tears to open wide.

* * *

In the locker room, as Nick packed up his stuff from his locker, he was still wondering what Warrick had told Jules to get her so sad. He would have to wait to ask him since he was taking some very uncommon time off. He had to use some of his sick days or he would lose them and he figured he might as well just allow himself to relax. He grabbed his stuff and sighed. He was happy to be leaving but he also hoped he wouldn't miss any good cases while gone. He leaned into Grissom's office and rapped on the door frame.

Grissom looked up from his file and Nick gave him a "so long" salute. Grissom took off his glasses and said,

"Nicky my boy, you better not even think about coming back here early. Enjoy that time off. And if you get bored or lonely…then go out!! Just don't come to this lab!"

Nick beamed a "Stokes smile" and said, "No problem there, Boss."

He knew he was half lying. He would get bored and probably lonely but he knew better than to come back after Griss gave those orders. As Nicky walked to his truck he could hear a commotion across the parking lot. As his eyes scanned the lot he immediately knew the car and who it was kicking it. He shook his head smiling until he came closer and saw she was not only serious but crying. He came up behind her and inherently wrapped his arms around her. For a split second she melted backward into him but soon stiffened up and pushed him away.

"Get off of me!" she yelled elbowing him in the chest.

He let go and she turned and pushed him again. She tried again to push him and he put his hands up to surrender but she pushed him anyway. She hit his chest again and then again until he leaned forward and held her tightly whispering,

"Jules, no. Just stop. You're okay. It's ok. It's ok.. Everything will be ok. Let me help you."

He felt her body droop under his arms as she stopped fighting and succumbed to her sadness. She buried her face in the crook of his arm and cried. Nick waited. He knew she needed to let it out. Finally he gently brought her face upward and pushed back her hair to look into her teary eyes. He stared at her staying silent. He knew he needed no words to relate what he wanted her to know - he was there for her and she could trust that. Jules nodded looking ashamed. Nick held the sides of her arms holding her at arm's length and said,

"Ok Darlin', **now **do you want to tell me what's got you so sad & angry?"

Jules wasn't one to let someone comfort her. Nick had no idea how he was actually one of only a special few right now. She looked up at him to answer his question and boldly replied,

"Who the hell knows! Where do I even begin?" She felt angry, but still continued.

"Warrick is being the big man of wisdom, my supposed voice of reason, my rock and my hard place. He brought me back to a place I'd rather forget. I have too many thoughts and feelings racing through my brain. Never mind that my back tire is flat and for the grand finale I left my keys in Warrick's pocket! So, yeah tonight just ain't a good night, Stokes!"

Nick stared at her a few seconds before asking her where Warrick was. This time she calmly answered him,

"He and Catherine had a scene on Richmar Ave. that they had to leave quickly for. I guess that's what he gets for saying it was a slow night!"

That made them both smile.

"But, I gotta tell you, I was actually happy he had to go…to give my mind a break. I just don't want to hear him, Nick. I can't. I can't do this. I can't go there!" she protested. "Why is this happening to me?"

He knew it was a rhetorical question so he didn't even attempt to answer it.

"You know what, I just want to go home.", she sighed. "I want to go home and I fucking can't!"

She bit the inside of her cheek and frowned. She was getting fired up again. Nick couldn't let that happened so he took control and just told her what she was gonna do.

"Listen to me, Jules. I just got off shift. I'm headed home and you're gonna come home with me tonight."

She backed up a bit and started to protest by shaking her head while saying "No but thank…", but he spoke over her…

"aaaannnd after a good night's rest you will be able to think clearly and maybe I can even help you figure whatever it is all out."

Jules was still shaking her head when he had no choice but to pull out his ace in the hole.

"Well Darlin', let's face it, at this point, ya really have no choice!"

His Texan accent comforted her in a strange way and she knew she couldn't argue with him. Secretly she actually wanted to go home with Nick. She didn't really want to be alone.


	2. Baby Girl

Chapter 2: Baby Girl

- I don't own CSI or anything CSI related. Just a story from my head...

* * *

Nick pulled into his driveway and turned to look at Jules, who had her head firmly against the headrest. She turned to look at him without lifting it off the seat and said,

"We're home I take it?"

Nick smiled sweetly, secretly masking the pleasure he took in hearing her say "we're home", and he simply nodded. She turned away and stared straight ahead. She looked tired. Whatever it was she was holding in, whatever it was that Warrick stirred up, had gotten the best of her. He could see her usually strong demeanor had deteriorated.

Nick shut the engine, got out, and walked to her side of the truck. Together they walked to his front door. It was still dark out and Nick fumbled with his keys. Jules just waited patiently behind him in silence. As she stood in his living room she realized the awkward silence had followed them in.

Nick was the first to break that silence.

"What can I get ya? Are ya hungry? Do ya want a drink? Aww man, I guess we should've stopped at the diner first, huh?" he rambled his thoughts.

Jules was hardly listening because she was intensely scanning the room, looking at the many book lined shelves, the degrees and awards hanging on his walls, and noticing he had a few photographs on his desk and end tables. And, as she was looking around, she realized it was the first time she had ever been at Nick's house. She felt close to Nick and yet obviously she wasn't if she had never even been to his home. And oddly, she imagined his place would look like this. Even the unusual color he chose for his walls didn't surprise her; it suited him.

"Jules? Do you want to answer any of that?" He teased, after watching her blatantly and completely scoping out his place.

"Oh, no, no I was listening. I'm sorry. No, I'm fine. I'm glad we didn't stop anywhere," she told him.

Nick went into his kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed two beers anyway. He popped off both bottle caps and tossed them on the counter as he walked back into the living room, handing her one. She smiled at him as she took it.

"Thank you, Nick. Thank you for everything."

Nick responded with a sweet smile that only Nick Stokes could give.

The two of them sat on his couch for awhile casually drinking their beers and joking about the "Lab Rats" as they affectionately called them. Jules knew everyone there from Warrick and had an uncanny ability to imitate Hodges exactly. Nick started laughing as he told her about how he and Warrick snagged Hodges asleep with his head on the microscope. Jules shook her head, cracking up with laughter, declaring Hodges a complete screwball. Nick clinked his beer bottle on hers in agreement.

The awkward silence began to creep in again. Once again, Nick broke the silence.

"Ya know what, Darlin?" smacking his hand on her knee "I am gonna go grab you something to sleep in; do you need anything in particular?" he asked.

Jules shook her head and added a quick "Nope."

Nick walked to his bedroom wondering what he could get her to wear that would fit her small frame. As he rummaged through his dresser drawers he decided she could wear one of his t-shirts as a nightgown. When Nick returned to the living room he was carrying a t shirt. As she took it from him, she smiled at it…it was the same LVPD T-shirt that Warrick constantly leaves lying around on the floor of their laundry room. She has slept in them many times before…just not Nick's.

As Jules went off to the bathroom to change Nick grabbed another beer and then flopped back onto the couch draping his arm over his forehead. He felt like he knew her for a lifetime. From the first time he met her he was drawn to her; enamored by the way her eyes danced when she told a story and how her laugh was so infectious. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. He knew his best friend would not like the thoughts Nick had tumbling around in his head. Nick leaned his head back against the cushion and stared up at the ceiling remembering the night he went to Club Taboo with Catherine, Warrick and Greg. He and Catherine didn't even want to go but Greg and Warrick convinced them that they all needed to get out and relax for a change.

Nick closed his eyes again remembering that cute, little blond at the bar. A real beauty with thick, blond hair that cascaded over her shoulders. The few little freckles on her nose added to her charm. He could still see himself looking over at her while he ordered drinks for his table. Damn, she was hot. They started flirting immediately and idly chatted while he waited for his drinks. Then, when her cell phone rang, she excused herself but he could still faintly hear her tell a friend to come to the club because she had just gotten there. Nick's drinks arrived and he brought them back to his table hoping he could get back to the bar where she was as quickly as possible. Juggling a tray of beers and shots he was glad to see Warrick standing up next to the table thinking he could help him get the drinks on the table quickly. And that's when he saw Warrick pull his phone from his pocket and answer it. As Nick approached he could hear him loudly say,

"Baby Girl? Where are you? It's hard to hear you..you ok?"

Nick could hear that Warrick got an unexpected call from his sister which meant he wouldn't be helping him by grabbing the drinks. Nick knew Warrick always stopped everything when his sister called.

"Damn it, Rick, of all times," Nick mumbled unsure if that babe would still be at the bar when he got back.

For as long as Nick could remember, Warrick always stopped everything for his "Baby Girl". She was the little sister whom he adored. Nick didn't actually know her; she had moved to Jersey before Nick began his career at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Warrick once revealed that she left to get away from a guy who was not right for her. Nick vividly remembered Warrick's fury when he spoke about the guy. He was enraged that this guy was trying to control her and Warrick had begun to suspect he had been pushing her around. Warrick once confided to Nick that if he ever got his hands on Jimmy Cole he would kill him. Warrick wouldn't discuss his sister too much because, while he knew it was for the best, it bothered him that she was gone. Nick always thought it was nice how much Warrick cared about his sister.

Pressing his cell phone to his ear, Warrick's sister must have told him something that made him turn around. But Nick became distracted because he saw that bubbly blond from the bar coming his way. She was walking toward him and he smirked with confidence. But she stopped and stood behind Warrick with a smirk of her own. As Warrick turned, Nick watched with disappointment as Warrick wrapped both his arms around her and lift her off the ground in excitement. Nick watched disappointingly as Rick kissed her forehead and buried his face in her neck. Nick remembered thinking "Damn, Warrick's got first dibs on his babe from the bar." But Nick's jaw dropped when he heard the words "Baby Girl" come out of his best friend's mouth. Was Warrick actually introducing this blond beauty to the table as his little sister? With all three of them stunned, Catherine, Greg, and Nick first stared at Warrick then stared back at her perplexed. Greg finally broke their silence with one sentence.

"Um, you're white."

Warrick shook his head and rolled his eyes at Greg, but without skipping a beat, the little beauty just smiled and answered Greg.

"Uh, yeah, we kinda get that a lot," she smiled, "Warrick caught a lucky break when his Gram adopted me," she laughed and her eyes sparkled as she looked over at Nick with a smirk of her own.

Warrick introduced her as his kid sister, Julianna Parker-Brown, adding that everyone calls her "Jules". She scooted into the circular, red bench at their table and…

"Nick?"

Jules startled him from his memories. He pulled his head up off the cushion and open his eyes. When he went to answer her, his words refused to leave his mouth. He just stared at her unable to speak. He just wasn't prepared to see how fucking sexy she looked with nothing but his T-shirt on. His eyes weren't even discrete as they cruised the unfamiliar territory. He swallowed hard when he saw that his shirt stopped just below her panties exposing the tan, slender legs of his best friend's sister…Jules Parker-Brown. She took his breath away. With an actual shake his head he raised his eyes back up to her face. He was relieved to find that she hadn't noticed his how rudely he was surveying her until he realized her face looked troubled. As he got up, he placed his beer bottle on the coffee table in front of him, and went over to her.

"What's the matter? You ok," he asked tilting his head unsure.

"I just wanted to say goodnight and to thank you again for giving up your bed. Nick, really, I don't mind sleeping on your couch."

"Not a chance, Darlin'."

She knew it was a waste of time to fight him on it. Nick was a pure bred Texan and he would never let a lady sleep on his couch when he could give her his bed. Without even realizing what she was doing, she leaned into him and hugged him tightly. She had no idea how welcome a surprise it was to Nick as he wrapped his arms completely around her. With her cheek next to his, and her arms around his neck she spoke softly.

"Thank you so much, Nick. You have no idea how much you've helped me. I feel so secure with you and if ever I needed to feel secure it's tonight."

He heard her voice crack so he pulled back and looked into her eyes. He could see them brimming over with tears.

"Then trust me, Jules. Let it out. I want to listen to you. I want to help you sort through whatever it is going on inside of you. I mean it."

Nick took her hand and together they walked back to the couch. She curled her legs up under her while tugging her shirt down over her knees. He sat facing her, draping his arm across the top of his couch.

"Do you trust me?" he asked sincerely.

"I do, Nick. I do trust you. I am not holding back because I don't want to tell you **what **Warrick told me; I'm holding back because," Jules paused and then began again, "I'm only holding back because I'm afraid that once I start to tell you I will cry, and once I start to cry I won't be able to stop."

She looked down embarrassed as to how hard she was taking Warrick's news. She was shocked really. She hadn't realized how painful it was. She thought she was over this many years ago. She quietly admitted to Nick how much she hated crying and she especially hated crying in front of anyone. Looking back up at him she smiled faintly knowing she already had.

And then, suddenly, Jules took her chances and started venting.

"Nick, she makes me so sick!" she began.

"Who?" he prodded.

"I don't even know what to call her. My…my..mother? I can't call her that!" she frowned.

Nick just waited for her to explain.

"Warrick told me she is in Vegas. She is here. She is here…in Vegas! How long has she been in Las Vegas? Years? Weeks? What?"

Nick knew it was one of her rhetorical questions again so he just tilted his head waiting.

"Apparently the woman is in the hospital and she has asked for me. She won't let up and she keeps calling Warrick with her sad story. She has the nerve? The nerve to want to see me? She actually wants me to go there to see HER? And Warrick thinks…..," Jules was rattling on until Nick shook his head not understanding.

"Wait, I don't," he stammered.

Jules realizes that Nick had no idea what she is talking about. It finally dawns on her that Nick only knew that Jules was adopted by Warrick's grandmother, beyond that he knew nothing. Jules paused and said,

"Oh, ok, sorry, let me explain…my mother, my real mother, Jolene, was a low life junky. She rented the unit next to Warrick and Grams. When I was 7 months old she decided she didn't want that life anymore. She thought it would be better to start a new one. She didn't want her home. She didn't want her job. She didn't want me!" Jules swallowed hard and waited a second before beginning again.

"So, all right, ok, sometimes that happens, right? Kids are put into foster care or given up for adoption all the time. Some are left with their grandmother for safe keeping, and sometimes, as horrible as it sounds, some kids are left at hospitals. I get that. But not this woman. That was not in the cards. She just left. She packed her things. She took everything worth taking…everything but the crib…she left behind the crib and she left behind what was in it. She just closed the door and actually locked it behind her."

Nick tried hard not to gasp.

"She never planned on telling anyone; she just left. She left me behind alone. Like I was an old couch that wouldn't match her new life."

Jules looked down at her hands again, fiddling with her nails, but this time Nick took her hands in his and held them. Jules looked up for a minute and continued her story.

"It was Warrick that heard a baby crying. At first he heard it in the afternoon when he was playing hide and seek with the downstairs tenant's kids. He told his grandmother about it but she didn't pay too much attention to it since babies cried all the time there."

Jules continued to share with Nick the details of how it was that she came to be a "Brown".

"Warrick thought he still heard that baby crying right before he fell asleep that night too, so he put his pillow over his head and went to sleep. But ,when he woke in the morning and still heard it, he climbed onto his fire escape and peeked into our unit. He saw everything empty. He saw it was completely vacant - except for a crib. A crib with a baby in it. Alone and crying."

Jules stopped again, fought back the lump in her thought and then continued, "So Warrick decided right then and there that he would have to break in somehow. He was 7 years old, Nick. He was 7 years old but he had more sense than my own pathetic mother. He knew what to do at age 7 what my own mother wouldn't! Once Warrick got himself inside that cold, dark and filthy apartment, he picked me up and took me to Grams. All I know is that I was hungry, dirty, scared…and Gram was the one who took care of me, just waiting until my mother came back. Gram was just so sure Jolene would come back for me. But days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months," Jules voice trembled and tears brimmed again.

"It's ok Darlin. I am listening. Tell me," Nick pressed and she continued.

"Warrick took me everywhere. I was his shadow. He never minded and I idolized him. He was my hero. And he cherish and protected me and he made sure I had everything including friends, which would have been difficult had it not been for him. A little blond, white girl in an all black community wasn't exactly a welcomed sight. But, they accepted me. I was "the baby girl" that was left behind and they all loved me more than my own mother, Nick. And after a few years, Grams knew my mother wouldn't ever come back for me and so she went ahead and made me her own. She didn't have the money or space for another kid but she made me her own anyway."

Nick intently listened and understanding now how she came to be Parker-Brown. Jules stared through Nick for a few seconds. Finally she muttered,

"That bitch did me a favor. Ya know, even if I close my eyes and try to remember anything about her, I can't. I don't know her and now…now….I just….I…but Warrick says…" and her tears fall furiously.

Nick pulls her close to his chest and whispers "I'm here, sweetheart. Get it all out."

As her head is on his shoulder she says, "Warrick tells me she is here in Vegas and he thinks I should go see her to make my peace, even if that means to tell her to 'fuck off'…but I cant seem to get it, Nick."

Jules picks her head up and looks at him. "How could Warrick WANT me to do that? I never go against him, Nick. He never asks much of me and I never go against him. But right now…right now, he is asking a hell of a lot from me and I don't know why! Nick, even the thought of seeing her, knowing how she left me like a piece of garbage, knowing if Warrick hadn't gotten me I would be just like those babies you guys find dead…" she didn't finish her sentence but she didn't have to.

Truthfully, it even sickened Nick at just the mere thought of what that woman did. Before Nick could even stop himself he reached out his hand and cradled her cheek in his palm. As his fingertips tangled themselves in her hair, he used his thumb to wipe a tear that had fallen. As if instinctively he used his other arm to scoop her towards him. She leaned forward and rested her head just below his shoulder. He smelled the scent of her hair and he just wanted to inhale her. He so badly wanted to hold her face in his hands and kiss her softly on her lips. He wanted to take away her pain and help her forget. He wanted to comfort her, hold her, and he desperately wanted to make love to her. Nick took a deep breath and silently asked himself if was he actually thinking these thoughts as she cries on his shoulder? "C'mon Nick", he thought, "what the hell is wrong with you?".

He really didn't mean to think about it. He just did. He felt secure with her too. He felt like he needed her as much as she needed him. He felt a pull toward her from day one and a closeness with her now that he had never really felt before, at least not in a very long time and never for someone he only knew for a few months. He couldn't help enjoying the feeling the softness of her hair against his face. He closed his eyes and traced his thumb along the small of her back. He was startled by the rise he was getting from just his thoughts. In order to stop it, he softly said,

"Come on, Darlin. You don't have to think about this anymore tonight. You need to just decompress. Just for now, let's get you into bed."

She agreed and stood up. Nick took her by her hand and walked her silently to his bedroom. He guided her to his bed and pulled back his down comforter to make it easier for her to get under. God how he wished he was joining her. Instead he said,

"Go to sleep for me, Jules. I'm not going anywhere. I will be here for you when you wake up."

As he turns to leave her she reaches out and grabs his arm. He turns to look at her. She stares back at him and her eyes plead with him not to leave her.

"Don't go yet, Nick. Just stay here with me."

Nick stares down at her and nods.

"I'll lie here with you, Darlin', and I promise you we will sort this out together in the morning. We will sort it out and you can make your own decisions. And whatever you choose, Jules…I will stand behind you."

He lifts the comforter and crawls under it encasing her in his arms. She snuggles down into the crook of his neck and he hopes she can't hear how loud his heart is beating. As he strokes her hair she is asleep within seconds. Nick watches her as she sleeps saddened at the thought of her being left alone. He is bewildered at how a woman could not only abandon her child but leave her to die . He knew only too well that had Warrick not found her when he did, she would have certainly been dead within a couple of days. It was no wonder why Warrick stopped everything for her. She was his rescue. And he was her Superman.

Nick closed his eyes and held her tight as she slept, as if to protect her from the horrors of her past. As Nick drifted off to sleep, he was enveloped with the desire to be her Superman too.


	3. Ch 3: Back & Forth

Don't own CSI or anyone on the show.

Rated M - No sex but violence and profanity.

* * *

Jules awakened to the sound of a dryer buzzer. She looked up confused at first about where she was. She rubbed her eyes and focused and could hear someone rustling around in the next room. Nick. She was at Nick's. Wow, she wondered if she had ever slept that soundly in her life. Jules laid back and stared up at the ceiling fan spinning. She just stared trying to figure out which was more on her mind…the fact that the mother who abandoned her had suddenly returned or Nick Stokes. One thought was unbearable but the other was unstoppable. She thought about how Warrick would react if he knew she was lying in his best friend's bed wishing he would slip in under the covers and consume her, or how she couldn't help her heart from pounding when she remembers how tight he held her last night. She closed her eyes for a minute flashing back to Nick stroking her hair and wiping her tears. Oh God, she knew she was in deep trouble. She had it bad for CSI Stokes. She just couldn't help it. Warrick was so not gonna like this.

* * *

Warrick wasn't one to ever tell her who she could and couldn't date but they always had a deal, a pact from way back in high school, that they wouldn't date each others friends. They both agreed it caused far too many problems for the other and when something went wrong or a break up happened, the shit always hit the fan for them _both_.

She rolled her eyes thinking about her senior year of high school when Warrick dated her best friend Tamara. They thought it was great at first how they all could go out and how cool it was to have her best friend at her house constantly. Until the fights. Until Jules and Tamara caught Kendall Morrison and Warrick getting it on in the storage unit behind their building. Jules shook that image out of her head. Boy, that was a mess. Because, no matter how wrong Warrick was, and God knew he was dead wrong, he was her hero. And God help _anyone_, even her dearest friend, if they spoke bad of him…even if it were true. So, that wasn't just the end of Warrick's girlfriend, it was the end of Jules' friendship with her BFF. It was ugly and sad.

* * *

Nick cocked his head in order to see into his bedroom. He wondered if Sleeping Beauty had awakened; he wasn't sure. She wasn't in the same position as she was, but he wasn't sure her eyes were open either. He didn't want to bother her. He was genuinely happy that she slept all night without getting up. He hoped it was because he protected her from her demons. He knew she needed him to tell her it was going to be all right even if he wasn't sure it would. He knew his holding her all night made it feel like she wasn't alone. He knew that for sure…because it made him feel that way, too.

Nick hadn't even realized he felt alone or in need of anything until last night. Holding her in his arms was apparently something he not only missed but needed. She filled a hole in him he didn't even realize he had, just by being there, letting him hold her, letting him feel wanted, needed, and appreciated. He shrugged to himself. He never realized she was missing until he found her….

* * *

Jules was still watching the blades of the fan go around as her thoughts went around in her head the same way. She bounced back and forth from how she would like to be with Nick on a whole other level to how she was abandoned as a child by a mother who now wanted to see her. Such opposite thoughts it was almost funny. But it wasn't funny. She couldn't figure out why this woman would even want to see her; she never tried before. Jules was actually surprised that the woman even remembered her let alone wanted to see her.

And why would Warrick be adamant that she should see her? He knows only too well what she did to her. Jules frowned, then squinted her eyes in confusion. She knew she would never go against her brother but at the same time she wasn't actually sure she could go ahead with it. She didn't owe this woman anything…but Warrick, now Warrick she did. Did Warrick have a reason for this? Does Warrick know something she doesn't? What the hell is he thinking? And…Dear God that Stokes was hot. How was it he was still single? She furrowed her brow again; deep down she knew why. She knew he was just like Warrick - married to his job. And like Warrick, Nick had a heart of gold. Nick was the polar opposite of Cole.

* * *

Jimmy Cole was a black cloud. She thanks God she got the hell away from him. And this time she believed he would stay away from her for good since it has been several months and he still hasn't come to find her. It wasn't easy to keep him away from her. Last time she had to pack up and move to New Jersey to get away; taking a job in Princeton without any questions or assurances. She knew Cole was bad news. He hadn't always been but somewhere, somehow he became a devil wearing Jimmy's clothes. It began with the drugs. And then when he saw how much money could be made dealing he succumbed to the enticement. But of course it was never enough, so when he saw an opportunity to pimp out his "girls" he took it.

Jules was amazed that a street smart girl like herself couldn't see it happening right under her nose. That will never make sense to her. _Did she not want to see it_, she questioned herself for the billionth time. Regardless, when she figured it out she was horrified. And before she could even get her thoughts wrapped around this new Cole, and what she would do about it, he started slapping her around. She knew exactly what was necessary. She got the hell out of Vegas.

* * *

Leaning over his washing machine pouring detergent in for his newest load, Nick wondered if he should wake her but decided against it since they hadn't gone to bed until 6:30 in the morning. But, it was 3:00 in the afternoon and he hadn't heard a peep. Not that he minded; she could sleep the day away if it helped her. He would've liked to sleep late himself since he didn't have to go to work that night, but his internal clock made him wake up as he always did, at exactly noon. He was happy now that he was off for the next few days. That was a very rare thing, and he was believing that it was just meant to be. He hoped that she would stay longer. Maybe she would stay again tonight.

Nick suddenly thought he should call Warrick. He realized at that moment that Jules' cell phone was still in his truck. _Poor Warrick_, Nick thought, _he drops this bombshell on his sister, has to leave suddenly, and then doesn't know where the hell she is_. He hoped Warrick crashed as soon as he got home from his crime scene, then he wouldn't be worried that his sister hadn't even come home. Nick raised his eyebrows, squinted his eyes and figured he better call his buddy. He paused for a minute, and thought, "_Damn, that will definitely kill the idea of her staying another night if he tells Warrick where to find her_". Nick sighed loudly as he took out pancake mix and his cell phone.

* * *

Jules could feel a little anger creeping in when she thought about Cole following her to Jersey. He didn't at first and Jules _**thought **_she made a clean break. But, sure enough, just a few weeks after Jules got settled, Cole made his grand appearance. She was horrified to find him sitting on her couch in the dark when she entered her apartment. It scared her but she wouldn't let it show to Cole. She had to put on the tough exterior so he wouldn't think he had the upper hand. She sternly told him to leave just before he announced that he had just rented the apartment downstairs.

"Howdy, neighbor," he gloated.

Jules remembered how she felt her blood actually drain from her face. But then Cole laid on the charm. Explaining that he was done with the shady dealings. He was back - the old Jimmy was back and he wasn't complete without her.

He promised her the stars, the moon and the sun. He told her he would prove it. And as the weeks went on, Jimmy Cole did seem to be back. He wasn't that scumbag he was in Vegas. He put his best foot forward, and the girl from the hood got scammed into believing in him. Again she questioned her actions, but deep down she knew the why; she had abandonment issues. She hated the feeling of being rejected, and he promised he would never hurt her again. She believed him. She should have known better.

* * *

Nick stirred with one hand and held his cell phone to his ear with the other. After several rings Warrick finally picked up.

"Brown," he grumbled.

"Rick, it's me. Where you at?" Nick asked.

"Home and asleep, Nick." Warrick replied flatly and continued. "Would you believe Catherine and I didn't leave 187 over on Richmar Avenue until 8:30!" Warrick complained, "**and **it took me over an hour just to log in all of the evidence! Catherine and I grabbed breakfast and by the time I got home I didn't crash until 10:30 - 11. I am fuckin' shot, man."

"No way, you were there all night?" Nick shook his head with sympathy.

"Yea, we spent hours getting trace off the walls and windows. Nick, you wouldn't believe the mess there," Warrick said. "An absolute MESS."

Nick knew he would normally be bummed that he missed such a challenging case but, for the first time, he was actually glad he didn't work it. He felt truly happy to not be working for the next few days. He really, really would rather spend the time with Jules.

Nick focused back on Warrick and caught the tale end of his description of how far the spatter went and Nick gave him an "Uh Huh" just to act as if he heard it.

"What do you need anyway, Nick? Tell me you ain't checking in on a case when you're on a seriously hard-to-come-by break"

Nick put the spoon down against the bowl and grimaced as he watched it fall into the batter and out of sight. He turned away from the bowl and leaned against the counter.

"Oh, oh, no, no I'm actually not calling you about the case. I wanted you to know that your sister is here with me and I didn't want you to worry about her. She was really upset last night and…"

Warrick interrupted him.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No, no, not at all. I just knew you might worry if you saw her car in the parking lot, and that she didn't come home last night. I didn't want you to panic. I just…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Nick, what do you mean?" Warrick interrupted again. "Shit, I didn't even know she wasn't home! How did you happen to take her home and why is her car in the lot?"

Nick interrupted before Warrick could say another word.

"She lost her keys and… and Warrick she was crying when I ran into her in the lot."

Warrick let out a very loud sigh as Nick continued "So, I told her to come home with me, so she slept here last…"

Warrick stopped him again mid-sentence.

"Nick, let me tell ya, I am so happy you looked after my kid sister, I really, really am, **BUT DO NOT**, I repeat do _**NOT **_think you are gonna make a move on her. I'm not tryin' to be a dick, but I don't need that in my life! You are my best friend, my colleague, my top guy on and off the job, but the thought of **you **on top of _**my sister **_is enough to make me vomit, never mind the complications it would cause." Warrick ran his palm over his face remembering. "Trust me brother, I know all about that. Jules and I have an agreement to never date each others friends and I expect her to keep it. We learned the hard way. So do me, and yourself, a favor and don't even think about it!".

Nick quickly responded, "Calm down, would ya! God, Warrick!" lowering his voice he pushed the phone closer to his mouth.

"I'd would never come on to her last night! What is the matter with you? Your sister was devastated." Nick was silently screaming how he couldn't promise Warrick he wouldn't come on to her.

He wasn't sure he even could stay away from her, though he really would try. But, he wasn't lying either. He didn't come on to her…_last night anyway_.

Nick's thoughts were broken again by Warrick's voice.

"Yeah, ok man. I'm sorry. I'm just tired and being stupid. Listen, thanks so much for looking out for her. She has a lot on her plate. She has a lot of things going on in her head that she and I need to talk about." Warrick said.

" I know... I know," Nick muttered softly.

"She told you?" Warrick replied surprised.

"A little. Enough." Nick answered.

"Oh. Okay. Huh. Well, then you…you already know." was all Warrick could manage to say.

Nick could hear in his tone he was taken aback. Nick took that to mean he and his sister didn't share their family secrets with too many people.

"All right, Nicky, thanks again. I gotta get some sleep. I really am shot and unlike YOU I'm not off for the next few days!" he teased. "Just let her know I am home but sleeping."

"Yeah, okay, Rick. Sure thing, I'll talk to you later on, man," Nick replied.

As Nick closed his cell phone, he turned to face the counter and he looked down at the now way too thick batter that hid his spoon. He suddenly had a glimmer of hope that Warrick would not be able to whisk Jules away so soon. After all, he knew Rick would have to sleep or he'd collapse.

Nick had hope he was going to have Jules all to himself for the rest of the day at least. Maybe they could go see a movie or do something together - just the two of them for a change. And he really would try to keep his mind off of his impure thoughts. He agreed with his best friend. They did not need the drama of Nick dating his sister. They spent far too much time together for his sister to fall into the mix too. No way, it just ain't gonna happen.

* * *

Jules thought she could hear Nick talking but she wasn't sure. Her thoughts quickly went back to Cole and what an asshole he is. She really should have known. But ultimately it came out anyway. It was just a shame Jimmy couldn't remain the respectable, good man he once was. It was a shame she wasn't able to give notice of her departure to her landlord or her boss. She would have to tell Warrick about that; maybe he could put the word out to the Princeton Lab that she had to leave immediately. But then…. Then that would mean she would have to tell Warrick what did happen. If he found out Cole followed her and she let him back into her life he would be livid. _And _if he found out what Cole was doing, and what he did to her, she wasn't sure Warrick would be able to hold back this time. She really wondered if he would be able to refrain from killing him. Not that she had any concern for Jimmy. She just didn't want her brother to lose everything and she knew he would if he got his hands on him. Jules turned over on her side and had a flash of what went down that last day. She closed her eyes but the scene was still there. If Warrick learned what Jimmy did to her… If he actually knew, she had no doubt, her brother would kill him.

Jules kept her eyes closed as she re-visited the scene in her mind. She could still see the way the sun shone into her sliding glass doors. She remembered how she walked over to them to pull the curtain to keep it from being so bright. Had she not walked over to the sliders she would never had known Cole was out on the balcony and on the phone. She heard everything. She heard him talking to his "girl" and giving her a name and address of who her next client would be. She heard him tell this girl to make a drop at the deli on Grandview before she met with her client. Jules knew right then that he was not only still dealing, but he was still mixed up with renting out these girls. Jimmy Cole didn't change. He was the same dirt bag she left in Las Vegas.

When Cole looked up he literally jumped when he saw her standing there with her mouth open. He snapped his cell phone shut mid sentence and walked toward her. Jules could feel the anger of his betrayal boiling over. She seethed and gritted her teeth as she told him to get the fuck out. He told her she was mistaken, that she misunderstood. She called him a liar. She called him every name in the book. And when she was finished lacing into him, and telling him what a low life she thought he was, she again told him to get his shit and leave.

It was when she grabbed his arm to move him towards the door that he gave her the hardest slap he could right across her face.

She grimaced just from the recollection. She mumbled aloud a barely audible "mother fucker". She also grimaced because she knew that Cole didn't stop with just that slap.

He grabbed her by her hair and told her what he thought of her opinion of him. He grabbed her face and squeezed it hard. He spit and yelled in her face that she should be _thankful _that he loved her. He reminded her how he followed her to Jersey because they belong together. He reminded her that she is a piece of garbage, and that she was left in the ghetto by her own _mother_. He banged her head against the wall so hard it cracked the drywall.

Again Jules winced at the memory.

Cole continued to slap her, grab at her, beat her. He threw her down to the ground and kicked her in the shoulder. She heard it pop but Jules was never one to cower to anyone so she still tried to get up. But, before she could even move he grabbed her by the shirt to yank her up but instead the force ripped her shirt wide open. Jules could still see Jimmy leer at her in her bra. His evil smiled brought a chill down her spine. Cole unbuckled his belt all the while staring into her.

Jules could feel the panic rising even now, although she was aware she was lying safely in Nick's bed.

Once Cole got his belt off he folded it in half and whipped it at her several times. She could feel the sting though her jeans. And when it whipped the bare skin on her side it felt like it was on fire. He laughed when he saw her try to hide her pain. Suddenly he put his mouth on her neck. She could smell his cologne that mixed with his sweat.

With one hand on her neck, Jimmy used the other hand to unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them apart with such force that her zipper broke and the little metal pull flew across the room.

"Jimmy, please. Jimmy don't. Why do you want to hurt me? Why?" she pleaded.

"Hurt you? Why would I want to hurt you?" he repeated her question. "I never wanted to hurt you, Love! **YOU **made me do this. I want to forgive you, Love, and make you feel better. I'll make you feel better now," he whispered.

"Cole, I…I'm sorry. I won't fight you. I, I just don't want you to do this right now. We can have sex later in the bed. I…I love you, Jimmy…Just, please, not here, not now, okay?"

She wanted to vomit telling him she loved him and talking to him so intimately.

He made her skin crawl when he called her by his pet name "Love".

He looked at her and tilted his head. "You know I love you, right? You're my shinning jewel, my perfect Love. I don't want to fight with you. I just…I can't lose you…," he said suddenly changing his demeanor as he stared back at her with beads of sweat on his forehead.

"You won't, you won't! Trust me, Cole. You and me - forever. We can get through anything."

Jimmy knelt above her and started crying; telling her how much she means to him and how it hurts him when she makes him do these things. He stood up and held out his hand to her in an effort to help her up. She stood up bracing herself on the end table. She was beat up pretty good this time. Her shoulder throbbed, her hip still stung and she felt the welt the belt had left on her skin. _What the hell did she get herself into this time_, she wondered but she would **never **show defeat.

"I'm gonna go shower, okay, Jimmy?" she asked, wanting desperately to wash him off her. It took everything she had in her but she leaned over and kissed him on the lips gently. He smiled back at her.

"We're ok, right? You and me?" he whispered.

Jules nodded and looked back at him using the one eye that wasn't swollen shut.

* * *

Nick looked up at the clock and wondered if he should wake her now that it was half past three. He decided to at least check on her; she had to be hungry. He crept slowly into his room. He looked through the door and watched her as she lay snuggled under his covers. He could tell by the shape that she was lying with her legs curled up and on their side while the rest of her turned onto her back. Her blond hair spilled over his white pillow and one arm draped over her head. He noticed then that she wasn't sleeping at all. Her eyes were open and staring at his ceiling fan. He wondered how long she had been doing that.

As the sunlight tried to break in through his drawn shades, it couldn't and the room remained dark. But even in the dark he could see her just fine, and he continued to watch her watching the fan. God, she looked so pretty and enticing, he thought. He saw her white socked foot wiggle and escape through the bottom of the comforter. He smiled at the socked foot thinking it was cute that she wore his socks to bed. He wondered if she always wore socks to bed.

He closed his eyes as a quick distraction as he silently reprimanded himself… _"Stokes, why are you so enamored with this girl! Who cares if she wears her socks to bed? Damn it." _He opened his eyes again, leaned against the door frame and continued to watch her. He wondered if what she was thinking about had to do with going to see her mother. He figured it did. Little did he know that worrying about whether she should go see her mother was not the demon that was haunting her right now.

* * *

Jules let out a sigh of happiness to know she was free of Cole. She left him that night. She crept away in the night leaving her job and friends behind. She left **everything** behind: her deposit and security, her furniture, and a note telling Cole to stay the fuck away from her. She would have to explain to her landlord, boss, and friends another time. She knew that she would be ok; she just needed to go and go fast.

She called her best friend Trista from the airport and told her she was coming home for good. Jules smiled when she heard her scream with delight. Trista was so happy and she would pick her up within twenty minutes.

Trista cried when she saw Jules, but not because she was so happy to see her. She cried when she saw what Cole had done to her. As soon as she looked at Jules she knew it was Jimmy Cole who made those marks. Jules lowered her eyes and shamefully put her head down but Trista reached out, took Jules' face in her hands, and brought her face back up to meet hers.

"_Don't you look away_," she demanded, "You hold your head up. **You **did nothing wrong."

Jules nodded. Trista knew Jules was usually tough and able to handle a lot from growing up in her neighborhood, but Jimmy had broken her down.

"Jimmy followed you to Jersey, didn't he!" she said angrily.

They both knew she already knew the answer to that question. So Trista went on to tell her she could stay with her for as long as she needed to. Jules let her know that she would actually take her up on that, at least until her face healed. They **_both _**knew she could never, ever, ever show up looking like this to Warrick. Jules loved her brother and she didn't want him to go to jail for murder.

It was exactly three weeks and two days before the last of the purple crept off her face. There was no more evidence to show what Cole had done to her. No more purple bruises, nothing swollen or scraped. She knew she was able to go see her brother and leave Trista's house. Jules felt free and looked better than she had in months. She had a weight lifted off of her. She was finally where she should have been all along. She belonged in Vegas with her brother and friends. She spent too many years in New Jersey and with Cole.


	4. Ch 4: Texan Charm

Chapter 4

Nick and Jules can't fight their attraction. What will they do?

Don't own CSI or their characters.

* * *

Leaning against the door frame Nick saw a faint smile come over her face. That made him happy and a faint smile came over his own face without him even knowing it. He was about to say "Good morning" when he noticed the furrow form on her brow again. She was obviously contemplating something. Nick's mind took over again and he fought off the inner voice that expressed how he hoped she was contemplating letting him curl up next to her in bed for the next two days. He rolled his eyes at himself.

Jules was so happy she was home for good. She didn't even miss New Jersey. Yes, she liked it there, and she had met some nice people but her home was here and she was free of Cole which made it all the better. She was free. At least was for the past few months…until Warrick dropped the bombshell that her mother, Jolene, finally made an appearance after twenty six years. Who the hell wanted to see that woman now? Certainly not Jules. Man she was pissed at her brother. Warrick had some hell of a nerve wanting this from her. He gonna owe her big if she goes to see that wench…and he better know that he just may have to pay up with his best friend Nick. God that man was gorgeous. Oh no, here she goes again bouncing from thought to thought. At least the thought of being with Nick Stokes might not be the best idea, it was certainly a pleasant one. She smiled; she couldn't help it.

Nick smiled too when he saw her concerned face quickly transformed into happy. Wow, was this girl thinking her morning away. That was fine by him if it meant she would be in his bed. She could stay in his bed forever for all he cared…although he would prefer it if she were naked and beside him and…"Oh would you stop it, Stokes. C'mon man, you're killing me!!". He shook his head as if to chase the voices away. His movement caught Jules' eye and she slowly turned her head toward him.

"Morning, Texas," she said. She silently yelled "Oh my God, did I just give him a nickname? Oh my God…oh my God…" and she waited for his reaction. Nick's smile was so bright it nearly lit up the darkened room. He obviously liked it and she felt relieved.

"Texas, hu?. Well, good morning to you, Sleepin' Beauty," he said with his Texan drawl as he walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed.

"You slept well," he smiled.

"I did. I really, really did. Thank you."

"Now don't go thankin' me for anything; I am just so happy you got a good night sleep. Do you want some coffee?"

Jules propped herself up on her elbows, and he watched as her hair dangled from her head and pooled onto the sheet below her.

"Ya know what, Texas? I would LOVE a cup of coffee!" she smiled brightly and her eyes smiled too.

"Then come on out from your nest and greet the morning…or afternoon at least, " he said happily.

Looking shocked she asked, "Are you serious? What time is it?"

"A little after 3:30. You must be starving!" he replied.

"Wow, no way! Why did you let me stay here so long!?"

In a split second her face looked horrified at her newest thought. She sat up completely and practically yelled.

"Oh God, I am so, so sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to hold you up. Aw no, and it's your day off. I bet you had a lot to do and here I am monopolizing your house. Ughhh." as she rattled on she threw the covers off showing that his shirt she was wearing had crept up on her in the night and crumpled up at her waist revealing feminine, black and pale purple panties with lace trim…God he was a sucker for lace. She flung her socked feet over the bed but before she could stand up he leaned over the bed, reached out and touched her arm.

A loud "No!" was all he could get out quickly.

She looked over at him taken back a moment. "Excuse me?" she chuckled.

Lowering his voice, he smiled, "No, you did not monopolize my home. You did not hold me up from doing a thing. Yes, it is my day off and I am catching up on my laundry as I planned to do with or without you in my bed. And, by the way, those are already clean sheets on my bed I'll have you know. So, Sleeping Beauty, I am actually glad you are here to keep me company. In fact, I'd be even happier if you'd come in the kitchen and have a cup of coffee with me. I would offer you pancakes but I screwed up the batter when I was on the phone with Warrick."

Jules' eyes open wide as she inquires, "Aww, God! Warrick! Was he worried?"

"Actually no because when I spoke to him he was half asleep. He worked a hell of a long shift and got in at a ridiculous hour." Nick explained.

As he was talking, Jules sighed and stretched her arms above her head. She let out a little squeal as she stretched, yet another thing Nick found incredibly adorable. As she stretched her shirt continued to rise. As her arms fell back down to her sides, she looked at her bare thighs and she quickly tugged her shirt down when she realized it wasn't covering her anymore. She looked up and blushed. He blushed too and gave her a nervous smile. Then as he nodded upward he blurted,

"So, um, would you like a pair of sweatpants? I can get you a pair of sweatpants. I know they won't fit but I can get them for you. Of course, by all means, you are welcome to come out to the kitchen wearing nothing but those little panties…in fact I would prefer you that way but…" he stopped dead realizing his thoughts were actually words that had actually left his mouth and hit the air.

His face dropped. Then he squinted, reached his hand up and scratched the back of his head before letting his hand rest on the back of his neck as he looked down, all the while shaking his head. Jules started to laugh. She couldn't help it. She found it funny that Nick Stokes got flustered! He rambled and he stuttered because he was flustered! The CSI had checked her out and liked what he saw. She continued to laugh. And the more she thought of this man, whose job made him have nerves of steel, flustered at the sight of her in her underwear the more she cracked up. He looked up and let out an embarrassed chuckle. Which made her laugh harder at how embarrassed he was. It may not have been so hysterical to her normally, but because she had really needed a good laugh, she was not about to stifle it. She leaned forward and covered her face laughing. Then fell back onto the bed with her legs still dangling off the side and her panties still in plain view. Nick can't help but to steal another look, admiring her flat, smooth stomach, all the while still shaking his head. All he could say was,

'Nice, you're laughing at me, huh."

This makes Jules laugh more. He loved the sound of her infectious laugh and he was so happy he was what caused it, even if it did mean he looked like a dumbass. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of navy blue sweatpants that had Texas U in white across the hip. He walked around the side of the bed and stood in front of her as she was trying to stop laughing at him. He held out his hand to her.

"Knock it off, you can't laugh at me! Here take my sweats then, but don't cry to me when they're way too big!" he grins.

She begins to sit up with the aid of his hand when her laugh escapes and out comes another fit of laughter. As she throws herself backwards onto the bed, Nick, who is still holding her hand, jolts forward and falls literally on top of her.

And while his accidental comment wasn't all that funny, the two of them were both laughing hysterically now. Jules has tears rolling down her face, but this time Nick welcomes the sight of them. He props himself up on his forearms as to not squash her. As he looks down at her, their laughing fades out until there were only the sounds of silence. He wants to say something but he can't. She wants to say something but she can't. He goes to jump up off of her but she reaches up and grabs his shoulder. Their eyes lock and he couldn't move away even if he wanted to. Jules looks back at him and her eyes fall from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes.

Nick felt as if he were in a cheesy romance novel but here it was, the girl he wanted desperately, lay beneath him. So, without another moment of hesitation, he let himself lean back down on her again, placing his hands on each side of her face - just as he had fantasized. Jules moves forward, sliding her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck confirming this was a wanted action.

Jules reached up with her other hand and ran her fingers through his dark hair. Oh God, she wanted him. She needed him. He took her breath away. She hadn't felt like this in so long she couldn't remember if she ever did. She felt his excitement bulging from his own sweats. He was already hard and she could feel it pressing on the black and lavender panties that caused it all. Her hands continued to swim around in his hair and her thumb traced his right ear. His one hand slides from the side of her face down her neck and onto her shoulder, giving her chills. His hand continued following her arm until he reached her wrist, which he held for a second, before pulling her hand away from his face, surprising her back to reality. He pulls out of their kiss and pushes his weight off of her with his palms. With one knee on the bed and the other foot on the ground, he stands above her, the back of his hand pressing against his mouth.

There were no words spoken. Dead silence filled the air. Jules never took her eyes off him, but his eyes wouldn't meet hers. He looked down, still not meeting her eyes and moved his knee from the bed and stood up completely. Nick wanted to speak. He desperately wanted to tell her how much he didn't want to stop. He wanted her to know how badly he craved her and he had from the first time he met her. He wanted her to know how much he believed he needed her. He wanted to cover her with himself again, and caress her body. He loved the way she felt under him, and how the heat from under her panties penetrated thought his sweatpants. He felt it. He felt it emotionally, and physically. None of those words left his mouth this time. Instead, he groaned, lifted his hand to the back of his neck again and mumbles in his Texan accent,

"Awww, mannnn".

He thought about Warrick and heard him adamantly telling him to stay the hell away from his sister. He couldn't have made it any clearer. Nick, turned away and began to walk toward the door. And, as he did, he calmly said,

"I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Jules had a lot of thoughts too but unlike him, she wanted him to face them. So she sat up and with cat like precision, she managed to flip onto her knees and crawl over to the corner of the mattress to stop him from leaving the room.

"Wait. No." she said.

When Nick glanced back she was now kneeling at the end corner of his bed. Their eyes met and locked. Nick walked back to her and began to explain. He started to say her brother's name but as their eyes were still locked, Jules reached out and grabbed his hand. Nick couldn't finish his sentence. Hell, he couldn't begin his sentence. He felt like a school boy looking at his first dirty magazine.

Jules smiles at him sheepishly. He was so taken by how beautiful she looked. She had to be the only girl he knew that looked that pretty even after just waking up. She really was a sight of perfection. Finally it was Jules this time who broke the silence.

"I want you, Nick. I have since the first time I met you," she admitted softly as if she had heard his silent thoughts.

Those two sentences were all he needed to hear and, throwing caution to the wind, he went straight for her. He stood at end of the bed where she knelt before him, and his hands grabbed her by her tiny waist and he pulled her flush with him. Their mouths found each others within seconds. He no longer could hear Warrick's demands or warnings. He could only feel Jules begin to lift his shirt up over his head with heated movement. He stood before her shirtless and their bodies began to crash together when the doorbell rang. They both froze and stared at each other like deer in headlights. There was complete silence as Nick turned, and left the bedroom leaving his shirt on the floor.

His palms were sweaty and he ridiculously felt like a teenager being caught hooking up by his parents. He dragged his sweaty palm down over his open mouth while sucking in air, and wondered how the hell he was gonna explain this one. He opened the door expecting to see Warrick and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it wasn't Warrick at all.

* * *

"Hey, how are you, Mrs. Berman. I, uh, I'm sorry," he said looking down realizing he was without his shirt. "I was, um, just going to get into the shower," motioning with his hand in the wrong direction of his bathroom.

"What can I help you with, Ma'am?" he inquired.

"Hi Nicky, I am so sorry to bother you but Mr. Berman and I are going to Florida and wondered if you could watch our place again. We won't be back until April but don't you worry about mail because we put a forward on it this time." Nick smiled at her. She reminded him so much of Edith Bunker from All in the Family.

"Not a problem, Ma'm. I certainly will keep an eye on everything," he said politely.

"I know this is a safe neighborhood, but ya just never know, Nick. Look at that crazy break in across town I heard about on the news. Except those poor people were home...and KILLED" she said dramatically with her eyes wide and animated.

Nick, raising his eyebrows and nodding, placated her with, "You're right, you're right, Mrs. Berman, and I will be sure to check in on it and keep watch, I promise." he said hoping to close the door.

"You have our number to reach us in Florida, right?" she inquired.

"Yes, Yes, Mrs. Berman. I absolutely do."

"And you have our house key just in case you need to get in, right?" she asked.

"Yep, I sure do." he replied patiently.

Nick has had the key to the Berman house for the last five years and every time Sylvia and Sid Berman go to their Florida home, she never fails to ask him if he still has the key.

"Oh thank you, Nick. It feels so nice knowing our neighbor is a big CSI like yourself. We feel so safe with you here, ya know," she giggled and said in her Edith Bunker voice.

"I'm glad. I'm glad," he said smiling. As Nick was closing the door he added, "You and Mr. Berman be safe now!" with his sincere Texan charm.

Sylvia Berman smiled widely "Oh, we will, we will!" and he slowly closed his door.

Nick leaned his palm against the closed door, and put the top of his head against it, blowing out the air in his lungs.


	5. Ch 5: What Are You Thinking?

I own nothing CSI.

Nick and Jules fight about what they are doing and how it will affect Warrick and the team. Will they walk away or give in?

WARNING SMUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! RATED MA FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!!!

* * *

As he turned away from the door, he saw Jules standing there. She was dressed in her jeans and shirt already looking ashamed realizing that could have been Warrick at the door instead of Nick's neighbor. Nick, feeling afraid she might be blaming herself walked toward her.

"Jules, I am so sorry. I know better. It was my fault. It's not right, I know. It's…," He rambled.

"Nick," she interrupted, "I know every word you're going to say because I've already said them over and over to myself." She clipped her hair up and back off her face as she spoke.

"I'm not being fair to you, Nick, and I am not being fair to my brother. I am being completely selfish. Warrick and I promised each other years ago not to ever get involved with each other's friends. He and I learned the hard way what that was like."

Jules shrugged up her shoulders pushing her hands in the front pockets of her jeans.

"Do you have any idea how much chaos I could cause by getting involved with you? Your not only his best friend but you work together as a team. As a partner, Nick. In a job that is dangerous and you rely on each other to have each other's backs and always be focused."

Nick knew she was right. If Nick ever hurt Jules, or something went wrong, even unintentionally, there would be ridiculously hard feelings from Warrick. If he screwed things up with her Warrick would never forgive him. And, he knew, if there was tension or turmoil between them it would affect the team. It would cause far too much dissension for them to work effectively and in this line of work, it wasn't just important, it was imperative.

Nick didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't know how to defend their actions because he didn't want to let her go. All he could do was walk shirtless into the kitchen and grab two mugs from his cabinet. Jules turned and looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing? Aren't you listening to me?" she implored.

"I am. I am but…" suddenly he felt like he didn't know how to form a sentence.

"But what, Texas?" Ugh, she did it again, she called him by a nickname.

"But…" he started slowly, "but, even though I know you are right, I…I don't want to…" Nick stopped and suddenly asked "Do you want coffee? I don't have any French Vanilla creamer though".

Jules gave him a disgusted look and just ignored his question.

She took a deep breath and said "You don't want to, I know, and I get it. I don't want to either."

Jules walked to the entrance of his kitchen and leaned against the wall staring at him.

"Nick, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to stand here and tell you we need to restrain ourselves and all the while you are standing in front of me shirtless? You think I don't want to…" and she stopped. And then she began again, "I know it is crucial for your team to work together. No turmoil, no distractions. There can be no cracks and there has to be trust. I know. I get it. You rely on each other to have each other's backs. Do you know how badly I would fuck that up?"

Nick turned away not wanting to answer. Not wanting to accept that reality or think of the complications.

"And never mind how I would be breaking a promise to my brother. I never go against my brother; I've told you that." she said.

Nick walked over to the coffee machine and leaned in to peer into the pot. Truth be told he just didn't want to look at her and he needed a distraction from the truth that was coming from her lips.

"Huh, I forgot to hit the start button. Well, this is a pretty quick machine; it shouldn't matter. It'll be done in a couple minutes," he said walking to the refrigerator. As he opened the door to grab the milk she slammed it shut nearly taking off his arm.

"Are you kidding me, Stokes? Are you completely ignoring me or are you just trying to be an asshole?" she said sternly.

Nick gripped the refrigerator door handle and was looking down at the terracotta colored tile beneath his feet. As his grip tightened his knuckles turned white, and when he thought he gained enough self control to acknowledge her, he tried to look over at her. He knew she deserved his undivided attention. He knew she needed him to agree with her and walk away. Nick loosened his grip on the handle and stood upright but still wouldn't look over at her. Lowering his head again, as if talking to the bottom of his refrigerator, he began to speak.

"You want me to answer you? What do you want me to tell you?" his voice was rising.

Jules said nothing. She wasn't sure if his tone was from anger or frustration. She just stared at him silently as he continued,

"You want me to tell you I am ok with this? You want me to tell you you're wrong and you don't know what the hell you are talking about? I can't. I can't do that because I know you are right." He walked to the counter in front of the coffee machine and put his palms on the counter top hunching over it. He had stopped speaking.

Jules jumped when he unexpectedly slammed his hand down on the counter.

"I know! I KNOW!" and this time he was shouting. She knew he wasn't shouting at her; he was shouting at himself. His frustration was boiling over. "I AGREE WITH YOU AND I KNOW BETTER! WARRICK TOLD ME TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU AND I SAID I WOULD. I AM AN ASSHOLE. I KNOW THAT! AND I AM TRYING! I AM TRYING NOT TO ANSWER YOU BECAUSE…", he lowered his voice but still stared down at the counter. "I am not answering you because I don't want to look at you because…because I know if I look at you I will try, with every fiber of my being I will try, to hide the intensity of what I feel for you."

His body straightened up and he looked over at her. As soon as their eyes met, just as he feared, his stomach dropped. His heart began to pound and his frustration and defiance showed. With silence in between them he tried to stay where he was, but his feet failed to comply. He turned away from the counter and walked straight to her. Without saying a word, his right hand reached for her face and as he caressed her cheek his fingers entwined in her hair. He stared into her for a minute as his left arm wrapped itself around her the small of her back.

"THIS is why I can't answer you…can't look at you…" and as if there was not a second to spare, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. At first she stiffened in protest but she couldn't refrain from melting into his arms. He pulled her tighter to him. The emotion between them was so intense he swore he saw stars.

Their bodies flush together they turned and he pushed her to the counter. Grabbing her ass he lifted her up and her legs draped around his waist. As he set her on the counter top he brought his hands back to her face. Jules felt as if her heart would explode. Their lips finally parted as he kissed her neck and she rolled her had back and breathed deep. As Nick kissed his way back to her longing lips his hand removed her hair clip and her hair tumbled down. He ran his fingers through her hair and grabbed it roughly.

Again their kiss was broken when Jules pushed him back, stared at him as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up and over her head. He loved how her bra matched her panties and she wore them both so well. Nick stepped back and watched as she unhooked her seductive bra and let it fall on the counter. HOut of the corner of his eye he saw it slither slowly into his sink but he didn't care. Before crashing himself back to her, he absorbed the sight of her nakedness. With her bare breasts beckoning him forward, Nick moved his eyes back to hers and they locked for a minute and their foreheads brushed together. He vigorously wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the soft skin of her naked back. Nick pressed his chest against her bare breasts and he felt her tongue on his neck and shoulder. Their passion was intense and they were on fire.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and squeezing tightly, Nick took her cue by moving his hands under her, lifting her off the counter and carrying her down the hall to his bedroom, never once breaking their kiss. With fervor and passion Nick literally threw her onto the bed and looked down at her. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer giving him opportunity to get her out of her jeans. Nick expertly began to remove her jeans revealing the black and purple panties that started it all.

As Jules scooted backward up the bed, she kicked off the rest of her jeans until they fell to her ankles. Nick grabbed them away and threw them to the floor. As if his lips needed hers in order to breathe he tumbled on top of her covering her with his body and engulfing her mouth with his. Her arms embraced his shoulders and she dragged her nails gently up his back giving Nick the chills. Jules could feel how hard he was and she needed to feel him inside her. Determinedly her hands dove into the side of his sweatpants and she began to lower them, but without skipping a beat, Nick moved down and used his shoulders to push her hands away in order to grab them with his hands. Propped up over her he held her hands above her head. Jules turned her head to the side and he ravished her sweet smelling neck. He sucked harder when as he heard her moan with pleasure.

Suddenly Nick let go of her wrists, propped himself up and hovered above her. As he stared into her eyes, he pushed himself to his knees and scanned her undeniably hot body. Nick wanted to rip the sides of her panties to get them off but he quickly regained composure and instead slid them down stroking her legs with his fingers until they fell to her ankles. Nick seductively leaned down and began to kiss her stomach. He wanted to explore every part of her. He had wanted her for so long and he needed to savor her completely.

Nick had been with many women in his life, more then he even cared to admit, but never in his life did he feel as if his soul collided with another's as he felt it was right now. Nick continued to kiss his way up her stomach until he reached her sultry breasts. She was so warm and soft. He kissed her breasts and expertly licked her nipples. Jules arched her back, closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip but it didn't help to hold in her moans. Nick stopped suddenly and, breathing fast and heavily, he moved back to a kneeling position. While they stared at each other longingly, Jules slid his sweatpants down to his thighs, her usual insistence of a condom never once crossing her mind as it always had before. Once his sweatpants pooled at his thighs he hovered over her again, quickly resuming his attack on her breasts and continued his tour by using his tongue to slide up her neck. Jules was on a tour of her own as she explored every inch of his back, neck and arms with her fingers and lips. While he was kissing and sucking her neck, Nick executed the perfect removal of his sweatpants and positioned himself above her. Using his knees he gently pushed apart her legs, and forgetting completely about his adamant condom rule, he reached down with his hand and introduced his throbbing cock to her opening.

Jules felt him making his way inside her and she bit his shoulder lustfully. She held her breath and thought about how badly she had wanted him and how she had longed for this moment. Nick buried his face in her neck and hair as he thrust deep inside her again and again. His pace picked up speed and sweat began to form between them. Without tiring Nick continued to push himself in and out of her with such expert motion that she swore he could make her lose consciousness. Without slowing nor an end in sight they simultaneously moaned and cried out in pure ecstasy.

With flawless navigation, Jules orchestrated herself on top of him while keeping their bodies in sync. As she straddled herself over him she looked deep into his brown eyes as her hair dangled over him. With her hands on each side of his face, she leaned down and kissed him softly and meaningfully. He ran his fingers through her hair before sliding them down to grip her waist to rock her back and forth rapidly. Soon Nick's hands moved up her body, his touch not missing an inch of her, and he held her face lovingly. With their eyes locked in on one another he sat up to kiss her again. As their bodies faced each other, Jules wrapped her legs completely around his waist and he kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids and earlobes. He wanted every part of her; he couldn't seem to get enough. Reducing her pace, she began to ride him slowly so she could savor and hold on to the feeling of Nick Stokes inside her for as long as possible.

Without being able to control himself Nick grasp his hands on each side of her waist and rocked her faster and she followed his lead and picked up the speed to her rhythm. With their foreheads touching they breathed each others air. Jules could feel the sensation encapsulating her body and she knew he was going to send her over the edge. Nick felt the tightening of her walls and he knew she was on her way to exploding. With a gentle swoop he put Jules on her back and began to pound himself into her hard and deep. His face burrowed into her shoulder as he felt her tightening around his cock. He was hammering her faster and faster and she began to scream his name which made him fuck her harder. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head to keep her from digging her nails any harder into his back. With one hand he held them together and the other he used to grab her ass for more leverage.

As he thrust himself into her deeper his cell phone began to ring in the background. The sound of its ring did not slow them down. Jules continued to scream his name which helped drown out the ring tone. Nick hadn't even noticed when it stopped because he was listening to her scream his name. He loved hearing his name on her lips and he didn't let a ringing phone compete with her one little bit. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more than this moment, being inside her, hearing her scream his name, tasting her sweet skin and feeling the heat between them. He would leave the team before he let go of her. And as she screamed her last "Nicky" before her sweet walls clamped down on him tight, he felt himself erupt inside her and their bodies fuse together.

Nick and Jules stayed intertwined with each other for several minutes before he rolled over beside her onto his back blowing the air out of his lungs slowly. He could only manage to say "wow" before turning on his side to look at her. He felt not the tiniest bit of remorse for disregarding Warrick, nor did he even care about any consequences that may follow. Nick bent his arm and rested his head onto it. With the other he reached for her hip. He pulled her over to him and she rolled on her side staring back into his eyes, her hair damp with perspiration.

"Hey, Darlin'," he said softly and smiled warmly at her.

Jules leaned in and kissed him gently before replying with a raspy "Hey, Cowboy."

She didn't feel bad for breaking the pact she made with her brother so many years ago. She felt no guilt for following her heart and allowing what she truly believed was meant to be. She now understood why she was drawn to him; she knew now why she had felt so close to him the first time they met. They were meant to be together. She had no doubt, and if she didn't know it before, she sure as hell knew it now. Their electricity together was just to intense to be anything else but fate. Jules stared back at Nick wondering and hoping he was thinking the same thing.

"What are you thinking, Texas?" she whispered.

"Baby, I have so many thoughts running through my head that my brain is on overload," he smiled.

Her stomach dropped for a second hoping he wasn't sorry or thinking about what he would tell Warrick. She pressed her lips together and said, "Oh yeah? Like what?" waiting anxiously to hear what he was thinking.

"Well, first I have to tell you that you are amazing - and I don't just mean in the sack, which you happen to be, too, but I…. I don't think I have ever felt a connection like this with anyone."

"Uh huh, I bet you say that to all the girls," she said sarcastically.

"No," he said emphatically. "Actually, I don't. Actually, I have never said that in my life." Nick propped his head up and rested it in his hand. Looking down at her with his face cloaked with seriousness and desire, he spoke firmly.

"And you better believe that."

He didn't smile. He meant it and she could feel it as he stared back at her with his true feelings exposed. Jules looked back at him without interrupting, she was listening to the little voice in her head telling her that she just found her soul mate. Nick's cell phone continued to ring but the two of them were in such deep conversation they didn't even hear it. Nick continued,

"I am also thinking that we're all spending so much time thinking something will go wrong, and worrying that a relationship between us would ultimately cause turmoil with me and Warrick and our team. Why? Why are we even anticipating any trouble, or any betrayal between us?" he questioned.

Jules stayed silent. Nick's house phone began to ring. Sill not aware of the ringing, Nick continued,

"And, I am thinking about just how wrong I was all these years. How I never believed it was possible and I scoffed at the mere idea. But now… but now, I can't deny it."

Jules tucked some hair behind her ear, and propped herself up on her hand, listening intently to what Nick was saying.

"And," he said, "had you asked me just a few months ago if it existed, I would have given you an unequivocal NO."

"If what existed?" she asked looking unsure.

" Love at first sight," he whispered and gently moved some more strands of hair that had fallen over her eye. He cupped the side of her face with his palm and ran his thumb over her lips. She kissed the tip of his thumb and he leaned in for her to kiss his lips as well. Pulling back he flashed her a smile before leaning in again to kiss the tip of her nose. She scrunched her nose up and smiled at him as her heart pounded and her inner voice screamed "is he telling me that he loves me?" as she began to express her feelings to him too.

"To tell ya the truth, Nick, I always thought it was bullshit. I'm a little, white chick from the 'hood', do you really think I believed in such a far fetched fantasy? But now, now, I am not so sure either because I gotta tell you, Nick, from the first moment I saw you I was drawn to you. I can't explain it…" her face coaxing him to understand.

"Trust me, Honey. You don't have to explain it. I get it. And I felt it too. Heck, I'm still feelin' it," he confided.

He reached over and held the back of her head to guide her face toward his. Their kiss was slow and soft and she scooted her naked body closer to his. His chest pushed into hers until her back was flat against his soft white sheets. And, as Nick began his climb upon her, they both remained immune to the ringing coming from the phone on the wall in his kitchen. Instead, their concentration focused only on each other - her lips kissing his chest, while his fingers intertwined with hers.

This time she didn't scream his name, their moans were quiet, their movement slow and gentle, and not a word was spoken between them because they didn't need any. Together they made love with emotion so raw and pure their silent explosion was deafening.

Jules turned on her side away from him. Soon, rolling on his side himself, Nick reached over, his hand on her stomach, scooped her into him. He rested his lips on her shoulder inhaling her deeply as she snuggled herself into him like the perfect puzzle piece. With his arm resting across her body, he kissed her shoulder softly. Jules was completely aware that she felt a happiness and a security she had never known before.

"Ok, and now what are you thinkin'?" she casually asked with her face in the opposite direction of his.

"What am I thinkin'?" he repeated.

"Yes, what are you thinking right now at this moment?" She smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"I am thinking…at this very moment…as you lay here in my arms….that it is absolutely amazing how someone as damn sexy as you could be so freakin' adorable at the same time," he told her. "Now whaddya think of that?" he smirked.

"I think you are out of your mind, Texas. I think you are outta your southern ass mind!" she laughed.

Nick began laughing too and he dove his face into her neck and she squealed from his tickle.


	6. Ch 6: Closet

This is rated MA for strong sexual content. Nick finds Jules irresistible. Don't own anything CSI.

* * *

Jules stood naked in front of his closet, leaning on the edge of the open door. She scanned the clothes that hung neatly on hangers in his closet.

"Very neat, Texas! Very organized and neat!" she said impressed.

"My mama taught me well, Darlin'," he said gazing at her bare, sensuous figure while sitting up in his bed.

"You have a lot of suits," she thought out loud.

"I guess," he shrugs and adds, "I need 'em for court."

"I like your ties; they all match so perfectly!" she observed.

"Yea, well, that's the idea, Baby," he smiled at her even though her back was to him.

"Do your dress socks match your ties?" she asked curiously.

"No, black or gray works just fine for me," he said loving how interested she was in him.

Then he smirked adding, "Do you realize how ugly socks would be in matching tie print?"

"Hmmm, I guess you got a point there," she nodded at the closet.

Reaching over and pushing some shirts aside she grabbed one and pulled it off the hanger, leaving it behind swinging back and forth.

Still half way under the blankets, sitting with his back against the headboard, Nick puts one knee up as he continues admiring her from across the room.

"What are you up to over there?" he asked.

"I'm not up to anything; I'm getting dressed so I can go in the kitchen and you can make me something to eat," she looks back at him and gives him a childishly large grin.

Nick gives her a crooked smile enjoying her immensely. Jules puts his dress shirt on and is looking down as she buttons the front.

My God, Nick thought, I love her in my shirts. With that he throws the covers off, picks up his sweatpants off the floor and puts them on.

"You don't wear underwear, Texas?" she asked tilting her head toward him still buttoning the shirt.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I do…usually," he answered her while nodding. "This was just quicker. I didn't really think about it to tell ya the truth. Would you like me to put 'em on for you?" he gives her that irresistible Stokes smile.

"No, Cowboy, I like to take them off of you not put them on. I'm just askin'," she said matter-of-fact.

Nick walks over to her as she stands by the window wearing only his dress shirt with the sleeves dangling over her hands. Her fingertips sneak out from beneath the cuff of one of her sleeves as she pulls aside the shade a bit to peek out. Standing behind her he rests his chin on her shoulder and wraps his arms around her waist. Jules wonders for a moment if he had any idea how his embrace just made her heart melt. They stay like that for a moment before he reaches his arm over her and grabs the cord to the shade pulling it up to give her a better view.

"Is that better?" he asks.

"Well, I liked it better darker but it's your room," she says as he nibbles on her neck, his arm back around her waist.

She spins around inside his arms to face him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, they begin to kiss slowly. Never breaking his lips from hers, he reaches the shade cord again and it falls furiously back down over his window. He slides his hands down to her ass, grips it tightly and pushes her into his groin. Just as she is about to say "No, let's eat" she feels his erection in full swing again. Both still entangled he turns her away from the window and pushes her up against the closet door causing it to close all the way. Kissing her harder he reaches under his dress shirt and uses his finger to prepare her for his cock's abduction. He rubs her and feels how wet she has already become and he inserts his two middle finger inside her as she moans. Jules breaks from his kiss, and in a breathy voice asks,

"What are you up to, Cowboy?"

"I'm not up to anything; I'm just helping to get you dressed" he mimics leaning in for more kisses.

She speaks nearly inaudibly as her mouth is being accosted by his lips,

"Oh, is that what this is called?"

"Mmmm hmmm," he affirms as he continues to kiss her.

After sliding his fingers in and out of her several times, he reaches into his sweatpants and unleashes the monster who wanted to break free. With his other hand he grabs the back of her thigh and lifts it up to the side of his waist. Once he has guided himself inside her, he moves his hand around to grab her ass lifting her off the ground. Pushing her up against the door firmly she groans loudly and wraps her arms tightly around his neck placing her forehead on his collarbone. Her back is being jammed into the closet door as he continues to thrust himself back and forth deeper each time. She manages to wrap both her legs around him giving Nick full access to hold her hips while he pumps away.

It doesn't take long before they are both crying out "Oh, yes! Oh, yes!" as he continues to jam himself inside her faster and harder causing the door to bang from being pressed back and forth with force into the door frame. Leaning in he takes her breast in his mouth and she cries out even louder begging him not to stop. Once again Nick feels her walls begin to tighten and suck him in sending a wave of intense pleasure throughout his own body. Jules moans and groans loudly as Nick shouts, "Oh Baby, Baby, Oh yyyessssss, Baby!" and they both explode together synchronously.

Once Nick pulls out of her, Jules slides down the closet door slowly quivering with weakness. She is completely spent and she closes her eyes and shakes her head back and forth muttering,

"That was….un…believe….able. Oh…my…Oh, wow…Oh, that was…un-fucking-believable.... I just can't…I…You…YOU are absolutely amazing. There are no words. You don't understand…"

Nick cuts her off, "Oh, oh I understand, Darlin. Trust me, I understand!" he says panting.

"Where have you been all my life, Honey," he says softly with his sexy southern accent, "Where... have... **you**... been?", he shakes his head back and forth and then rests it on the closet door above her head, his eyes still closed.

Both leaning against the closet the two of them were still unable to move. Finally, reaching her arms around Nick's waist and putting her head on his chest, she says softly,

"Nick, I am so hungry."

"I am too, but there is no way I am cookin' after what you've done to me!" he says resting his chin on the top of her head.

"WHAT! What I've done to **YOU**!" she laughs jerking her head back to look at him.

"Yep, what YOU'VE done to ME," he smirks while hugging her back into him tightly.

She places her head back onto his chest. "Oh you are so full of it, Stokes. Absolutely full of it," she says with her cheek firmly pressed against his chest.

"Now Darlin', I never said I had my fill of it, I just simply meant I want to order out," he says devilishly.

Leaning herself back against the closet door and looking up at him, Jules smiles, bites her lower lip and asks "Chinese or pizza?".


	7. Ch 7: Swing By

I don't own CSI or anything having to do with it.

NO SEXUAL SITUATIONS. But there is profanity.

This is about Warrick and his thoughts about Nick and Jules.

* * *

Warrick got out of the shower and dried himself off before grabbing his watch off the sink. It was already past 9:00 pm and he still hadn't heard from Nick or his sister. Throwing the clothes from the floor into the wicker hamper, he wondered why in hell Nick wasn't picking up the phone over there. After all, he called Nick's cell phone, he called Jules' cell phone, he called Nick's house phone but nothing.

"What the fuck!? Man, I gotta go to work again in a couple hours and what the hell am I suppose to do about Jules' car in the lot, her keys, and fixing that flat. "Pissin' me off!" he grumbled. Throwing his watch back onto the sink vanity in frustration, it knocks into a bottle of Victoria's Secret body spray causing it fall to the floor. Warrick thought it cracked and splattered for a minute but was relieved when it hadn't. Bending down to put it back on the counter he mumbled "and why is she leaving her shit in the bathroom? She has her own room. She can go get her own fucking apartment if she is gonna start this bullshit…getting her shit all up in here." Warrick didn't mean it. He loved having his sister home. In fact he was the one who insisted she stay with him instead of wasting money on a place of her own when he had the room. He just was annoyed in general.

"Why not just answer the fucking phone!" he yelled out to no one. "Even if they went to get something to eat, Nick has his cell phone for Christ's sake! Jules has her cell phone…something ain't right."

Warrick went into his room to get himself dressed. Man, he was still tired from that 187 last night. He could feel he had a short fuse because of lack of sleep. He hasn't worked one like that in a while. He started thinking about some of the evidence that he lifted from the windows from the scene on Richmar Ave. "What a fucking mess that was," he said shaking his head in disgust. What kind of psycho breaks into some unsuspecting family's home and slaughters them all while they were just sitting down for dinner? They weren't botherin' anybody. That is just crazy, he thought. We HAVE TO get this guy, he promised himself as he pulled the shade down before taking off his towel. After Warrick was fully dressed he brought his CSI case downstairs with him to the living room.

Placing it on the coffee table he opens the case to take inventory so he can restock it. He knew it would be wiped out from last night, and knew he had to get everything ready. He also knew he should have done it before going to sleep this morning, in case there was an emergency call, but he was just too tired. So sitting down on his couch, he opened up his case and missioned through it, simultaneously leaning over grabbing his cordless phone. Once again, for the billionth time tonight, he was dialing Nick's house.

As the phone rang endlessly, he began to think about what a pain in the ass this was gonna be…"I'm gonna have to drop off my keys and my car for her so she can get into the house and she can use my car if she needs it. Maybe I will call Greg and see if he can follow me to Nick's before our shift. Yeah, that's what I can do…this way I can have her flat fixed while I'm working and then take her car home," he thought. "You're a pain in my ass tonight, Baby Girl!!" he yelled into the air. "If they just answered the damn phone Nick could just drop her off before I leave," looking up at the ceiling he yells, "Do you hear me, Baby Girl? PAIN.. IN.. MY.. ASS!" but only an empty house listens.

Warrick throws his list in his case and grumbles something about "lame ass print powder". Closing up the case he puts the pen between his teeth and he reaches over for his address book lying on his end table. He leafs through it looking for the number of Tony, his mechanic. He pauses before he dialing Tony's number and decides to call Greg first to ask him if he can follow to Nick's.

Unlike Nick, Greg picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Sanders"

"Greg, it's Warrick, what time is your shift tonight, man?

"Same as you, why?" Greg inquires.

"Can you do me a favor? I need to swing by Nick's to give my sister her keys and leave her my car. Can you follow me there and let me ride in with you?"

Greg begins to snicker, seriously annoying an already aggravated Warrick.

"Sooo, Nick's shackin' up with your sister?" and he chuckled again.

"Are you fucking kiddin' me, Sanders? Don't be sayin' that shit to me about my sister! NO! Her car is at the lab... with a flat.... Her keys... are in my pocket..... So Nick let her crash at his place. So now smartass I need to give her my keys and car," Warrick said slowly as if Greg was mentally impaired, "Get it? Now can you or not?"

"Yea, uh huh. I can." he answered in a tone that made Warrick want to slap the lab tech in the head. He knew damn well Greg was smirking.

"I don't find it fucking funny, Sanders!"

"Oh please Warrick, she isn't 16 for God's sakes and Nick's a nice guy."

"GREG! Enough alright!"

"You're ridiculous, but whatever," Greg shrugged.

"Let me ask you something Greg, if your best friend, and someone you work with every day, was dating your sister would you care?"

"Honestly? No, not in the least."

"Yeah, right. Ok then, how about this, how about if you and your best friend are always bullshittin' about the dates you go on and the chicks you bang but now you would **never **be able to go there because the chick he'd be talkin' 'bout banging is your **SISTER**!" Warrick's said revolted. "**AND THEN** you gotta work with the guy too, to rub it in? Naw man, that's just not cool. It's not for me, man. What's that they say? Don't shit where you eat?"

"Yeah, I guess when you…eww, yeah no." he grimaces on the other end of the phone.

"Dude, why are we even discussing this? It ain't happening!! Jules wouldn't do that and Nick gave me his word he'd stay away from my sister"

Greg stays silent for a second before asking, "You and Nick really talk about the girls you bang?" and he laughs.

"Greg. Can - you - follow - me - or - not?" Warrick says slowly with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I can, BUT I am stopping to get a pound of the new coffee that my buddy at the coffee shop told me just arrived," Greg announces excitedly.

"Yeah, and?" Warrick doesn't give a shit about his coffee addiction.

"And I need to leave my house early so I will have time to get what I need which means I will be picking you up much earlier than our shift because the coffee shop is past your house and between swinging by Nick's and getting my…" Greg is rambling.

"Greg, I got it. I don't care. Call me when you are on your way. I will be ready anyway," Warrick interrupts shaking his head.

Warrick didn't mean to be so short with the kid, he just was tired, irritated and pissed off at his best friend and his sister. He picked up the phone to call Nick again but then figured why bother; he had it taken care of now anyway. Instead, he dialed Tony so he could meet him in the parking lot for the flat.

Shaking his head Warrick yelled out loud again, "Nick you are such an asshole for not answering that phone!".


	8. Ch 8: Special Delivery

No owning of CSI - duh!

WARNING: SMUT

RATED: MA for language and smut

* * *

After perusing take out menus for some time, Nick and Jules both decided the easiest thing to do was to just order a pizza. As Nick picked up the phone to dial the pizzeria he paused, looked over at Jules and said,

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you out to a nice restaurant? I really would love to take you out." His sincere Texas charm gets her every time.

Squinting her eyes and contemplating it for a few seconds Jules shook her with doubt replying,

"Ya know what, Nick, normally I would be all over that invitation but I am so hungry I could kill someone and I cannot wait to get food at a restaurant. Do you realize we haven't eaten since…ya know what, I don't know about you but I haven't eaten since 6:00 yesterday…unless you count a few grapes and a cup of coffee at 1:00 in the morning," she said sitting with her legs tucked under her on his couch.

"Yea, it's been awhile for me too. Not to mention all the energy we burned." Nick gave her that Stokes Smile that never fails to melt her heart, and walked over to her. Putting one knee on the couch and leans in to her teasingly attacking her neck as she laughs hard and loud.

"I'm telling you right now, Texas, do not even start to come on to me until you feed me!"

"Oh, I can feed you, Baby; I can feed you!" he raised his eyebrow and they both laughed.

"You are out of control!!" she said still laughing "Seriously OUT.. OF... CONTROL!"

"Hey, can you blame me?" Nick leans backs to look at her in the eyes. "I have wanted you from the second I saw you at the club. I have wanted you every single time we've hung out, every time you ate at the diner with us, gone bowling with us, grabbed drinks at the pub with us...." he faded off for a moment remembering.

Nick snapped himself back and continued "Every thing you did made me want you...even just watching you hand a double espresso to your brother at the crime lab would make me want you… Just sitting in the break room with you...every damn time I saw you I wanted you...You have no idea," he smirked while rattling off his thoughts.

"Ahhh, so all you wanted me for was sex, huh?" she raised her eyebrow back at him now.

"Don't even joke about that one, Darlin'," he said looking straight at her, "I meant it when I told you I have never felt like this with anyone. And, don't think I'm not even a little embarrassed to say something so corny cus I am... But, I can't help it, it's the truth. Honey, I've wanted you even before I met you.

Jules pressed her lips together, in hopes to keep her heart from beating out of her chest, and smiled which showed her dimples. Nick stood up but still rested his knee slightly on the edge of the couch.

"What about The Casual Comedy Club on East Charleston? Ya wanna go?" Nick asked, quickly adding "AFTER we eat here, of course."

"Hmmm, now that isn't a bad idea you got there, Texas." she winked.

"Oh my God," he said and leaned into her again with a gentle tackle, "I can't stand how freakin' adorable you are!

Jules squealed as he bit her neck and yelled "Call the pizzeria PLEASE!"

* * *

Nick hung up after placing his order and put the phone back in it's charger in the kitchen. Walking back to her he told her "20 minutes, Darlin', will you be able to make it that long or will you need mouth to mouth?"

"I think I have already died anyway," she said smiling.

"Ohhhh really? Reallllly…so you DO need mouth to mouth to be revived!" he said lunging toward her.

Jules screamed loudly and made a dash off the couch and ran to the other side of the coffee table laughing.

"I'm a trained professional!!! I'm a trained professional!" he tried to reach her knocking over the stack of books that were on his coffee table onto the floor.

"And went to Heaven! Already died and went to Heaven, I meant!!" she yelled laughing so hard but still dodging him.

"I won't call Super Dave! I won't call Doc Robbins! I can do it! I can bring you back, Baby!" He said laughing and darting side to side to head her off if she ran.

"No! No mouth to mouth! You have to answer the door when the pizza comes and be composed... you…you horn dog!"

"HORN DOG??" he picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at her. Jules ducked and it hit his framed diploma on the wall and down it came, landing onto a potted plant, which tumbled over with a thud, leaving soil splashed about the floor.

Both of them laughing loudly, Jules yells, "Nice shot, Cowboy. You wish it hit me though, no?" taunting him.

"Ohhh, a tough girl, huh!" and he throws the second pillow at her hitting her in the arm.

"Is that all you got, Texas?"

"Oh, baby, when I catch you I'm gonna show you what I got." and he lunged for her by stepping over the coffee table.

Screaming she tore off and made it around to the other side, but not before tripping into his basket of folded laundry spilling it to the ground.

"Oh, oh, you are so gonna pay for that one, Honey!" he said tilting his head looking at the pile of now unfolded clothes.

"Stay back!" Jules grabbed a shirt from the pile.

"Wait, time out. Are you seriously threatening me with a shirt?" he looked at her shaking his head.

"Never…ever…underestimate the power of garments!" she twisted it to snap it at him if need be and added "Ya know, they dedicated a whole district to garments in New York City, so I'd watch what...".

Nick interrupted her. "Garment? Did you just say 'garment'?' As in, hmmm, I don't know…. UNDER GARMENT? Like, say, those sexy little panties you wore to seduce me?" he laughed.

"Oh, yeah, to seduce you," she said sarcastically and went slightly to the left.

Nick went towards the right and almost had her, but she snapped the shirt at him making him back up like a lion from his tamer's whip. Jumping back again as she made another snap at him, he banged up against his coffee table knocking over the pictures this time. A couple fell to the floor as the others just fell flat on the table top.

"Oh, see! See what you did!" he said looking down at them.

"Yeah, right. **YOU**!" she pointed, still shimming back and forth without trusting him. "You're the one trashing your house, Cowboy! And you **STILL **can't get your girl!" she said with a fit of laughter following.

* Ding Dong *

The doorbell rings and Jules screams "TRUCE, TRUCE - the food is here so it's time out!"

Jules ran to the door to answer it as Nick yelled to her, "Whoa! Whoa! HONEY, WAIT!"

She looked back at him as she opened the door and stood before the delivery man wearing nothing but Nick's dress shirt which only slightly covered her nakedness. The deliveryman looked her up and down and smiled widely before stuttering "Uh, um, uh." He quickly cleared his throat, all the while groping her with his eyeballs, before saying, "Special, um, Very Special Delivery," as he snickered. Nick went straight toward the door and stood in front of her while pushing her behind him with his arm.

"Oh no I didn't!!" she yelled embarrassed.

Nick paid the man and the man looked at him and gave him the "You're Getting Lucky Tonight" thumbs up. Nick laughs and closes the door.

"Nice. Nice. Nothing like seducing my pizza man!" he laughed giving her a sideways look as he brings the pizza to the coffee table.

Jules replies "Oh my God…was that not humiliating!"

"Uh, no, not for the pizza man who is probably imagining right now what I am gonna do to you after we eat this. He won't be wrong but I would rather not have an audience even if it's in his own mind!" Nick gives a loud laugh.

Jules walks back into the living room with paper plates and two beers. Nick sits on the floor in front of the coffee table with one leg out and the other bent in front of him. Reaching over he puts a slice of pizza on a plate and hands it to Jules. He then puts another slice of pizza on a plate as he rests his back against the couch. Jules steps over the mound of books on the floor and sits in between his open legs, leaning back onto his chest. The two of them sit there together eating their pizza like it was their last meal.

"What time is that Comedy Club open till?" she asks him, after biting into her second slice.

"Honey this is Vegas, I don't think it closes!" Nick says while reaching for his third.

"Oh right, I keep thinking it's Jersey where clubs don't stay open all night."

"You still wanna go, right?" Nick said excited about the prospect of taking her out.

"Uh huh," she says before squealing "OH NO!"

Both of them look down at where her pizza fell face down on Nick's dress shirt. As the cheese slides downward the sauce splatters covering the front of it completely.

"Aww, ya know, you really are out to destroy me tonight, Honey," he said chuckling in his Texan accent. "Just look around at this war zone, and now my poor shirt, my favorite one I always wear to court, has pizza sauce across it... It looks…it looks like you bled out! Nick leans his head close to her ear and whispers "Should I check for trace evidence?"

"NICK! Is it really your favorite shirt!?" she says worriedly.

"Naw, I'm just teasing you. I don't care what you do to my shirt, Baby," he kisses her temple.

Putting her empty plate down on the table, she picks up the remains of her destroyed pizza and mound of cheese and splats it on her plate in front of her. Using Nick's knee for leverage to stand up, Jules steps over his leg and stands a few steps away from him. Looking down at the sauce covered dress shirt, and then back over to him, she begins to unbutton it.

"What are you gonna do?" he says hopeful.

"Um, well…I can't exactly wear your dirty shirt now can I?" she smiles teasingly.

Nick starts to laugh softly as he watches her slowly unbutton his pizza covered shirt, all the while staring directly at him. She lets the shirt fall over her shoulders and down to the floor. She stands there naked just staring at him. Nick flings his plate onto the table, where it flies like a Frisbee to the other side and onto the floor. He really couldn't care less as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve and begins to crawl towards her lustfully. Once he reaches her he kneels up in front of her, grabs her waist and guides her down to him and she complies with ease. Both kneeling in front of each other, she grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his muscular body. She whips it across the room, knocking over a cup that held all his pens. They both look at each other and Jules gives him a look and says "Oops!". He grabs her face and kisses her not caring in the least about yet another mess to add to the collection.

Without saying a word, Nick proceeds to ravish her neck and shoulders and she wraps her arms around his head leaning her bare body against him. Tilting her face towards his, their lips begin their whirlwind of passion. Jules reaches down and grabs his sweatpants and yanks them to his knees. Lowering her slowly onto the carpet their passion ignites. Nick climbs on top of her as their hands keep exploring each other completely. Nick once again finds himself inside her moving slowly back and forth. Jules is engulfing his neck with her mouth softly moaning from his movements. Nick begins to pick up pace and he wants her so desperately it hurts. With a wild flip Nick finds her straddling him and smiling devilishly.

"What is it they say? Ride her Cowboy?" she smirks.

"Well then, go ahead and ride your Cowboy," he teases back.

Jules begins to push him inside her deeper and rides him tirelessly. His hands are rubbing her breasts and squeezing them gently. He suddenly pulls his hands away and using his palms he pushes off the ground with such force he is able to get up to a kneeling position with her still attached to him. Jules wraps her arms around his neck and he is able to get to his feet. With one swoop he pushes the pizza box off the table, not caring about the contents inside, and places her on top of it. Standing above her he looks down admiring her naked body displayed across his coffee table. Kneeling in front of her he begins his journey between her legs by stroking and licking her ferociously. Jules is shaking from the feeling his tongue and lips are giving her. Never before has she felt anyone go down on her quite like this. She grabs his hair and screams his name but he is relentless. She begs him in a raspy voice to please let her feel him inside her. She begs him over and over until he climbs onto her and enters her with instant precision. As his momentum increases the coffee table begins to slide toward the wall with every thrust.

With their fingers intertwined over her head he can feel himself ready to give in to the pleasure. He holds back and waits for her. As Jules purrs his name and tells him how amazing he is, how hot he is and how she wants only him, Nick pounds himself deeper inside her as if to claim her as his own. He can feel her tighten and her moaning intensify. Her nails are dragging themselves up his back making him unable to hold back. She feels him unleash himself inside her, and as he calls her name with desire, she lets herself go as well.

Nick drops back down to his former kneeling position between her legs, leans forward, and lays his head on her bare torso. They're panting in sync with each other and Jules runs her fingers through his hair. They stay like that for awhile until Jules scoots herself down onto the floor. Jules grabs his arms guiding him to lie next to her. He happily lays beside her and kisses her head gently.

Both of them hold each other silently.

Neither one of them revealing to the other that they believe their spirits just collided.


	9. Ch: 9 Disaster Zone

Don't own anything CSI in case you wondered. Couldn't sleep so I decided to write…

_**Rated M . **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! DO I SUCK AS A WRITER!?! Should I quit? **_

_**I see you! I see you reading this! Take a minute now...go ahead....hit the review button! C'mon, you can do it!**_

* * *

Still lying on the floor, the two of them are basking in the afterglow. Jules' head is perched upon his chest and, as she listens to his breathing, she starts to scan the room with her eyes. Suddenly she pops her head up and says,

"Oh my God, Nick, we cannot go out leaving your house like this," before snuggling back into his chest.

Nick lifts his head a little off the ground and laughs as he puts his head back down on his carpet. Running his hand through his hair and stretching his arms above his head, he rests them down on her back again before saying,

"Wow, you really did trash my place. I don't know if you are welcome back here anymore, Baby," he said trying not to smile.

"Yeah right, **YOU **did it!" she said placing her chin on his chest to look up at him. "If you weren't chasing me I wouldn't have had to run. And you did most of the damage by throwing pillows and jumping over coffee tables. Or, better yet, how about how having your way with me on the floor wasn't good enough, so you put me on your coffee table…and now look where it is! It's half way out of your living room!!" she pointed out laughing.

"It sure was fun though, wasn't it, Baby?" Nick says with an exaggerated southern drawl and grin. He chuckles a bit just remembering it and continues to play with Jules' hair.

Jules doesn't even answer, instead she rolls off of him and as she gets up he reaches out and grabs her hand pulling her back.

"Where you goin'?" he asked with a boyish whine.

"I thought I would get dressed for real so we can actually leave the confines of your humble home," she says sarcastically and gives him a kiss in the air.

"Good, I'm glad you still want to go," Nick says and rolls on his side to get a better view of her as she walks down the hall naked. He yells after her "I gotta get you outta here that's for damn sure!"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" she yells from the bedroom.

"Because you have worn me out, Baby! I can't keep up with your insatiable sex drive! It's crazy! It's all you wanna do!" he was smiling that Stokes Smile again when she popped her head out of his room.

"Oh you are so not funny, Texas. Notttt Funnnny! **YOU **are the horn dog that wants to make up for lost time," she insists before her head goes back in his room and out of sight.

"Arrrgh," he groans as he gets up off the floor. "I can't argue with you there, Darlin', and we sure do have a lot of 'making up for lost time' to do!" he yells into the hall just to annoy her.

"How can you keep doing it? Aren't you getting tired already?" she wondered aloud. "I swear, Nick, **you're a machine**!".

Nick laughed proudly.

"Yeah, you think it's funny!" she yelled back, "I hear you laughing!!"

"I do," he said matter of fact with a cocky smile.

Nick looks around and spots his shirt on his computer table, his sweatpants in the corner, and his underwear on his couch. He smiles inwardly remembering her whipping his shirt and nailing his pen holder. He smirks to himself thinking about how many times those clothes have gone on and come off, gone on and come off. Pulling up his boxer briefs and pulling on his shirt, he grabs his sweatpants and, with them in his hand, he walks down the hall. Looking into his room, Nick leaned against the door frame, watching her before adding, "Are you complaining or have you been counting?"

She shot him a look with an impish smile but didn't answer his question. Instead she said,

"I look like hell! My clothes are all wrinkled from being on the floor; I am disheveled! How am I gonna go out looking like this? And what did you do with my panties?" she yelled out.

"Baby, don't be even sayin' the word panties to me because it makes me think of you in 'em and how this all started with them this morning."

"Whatever, Texas, I will forever call them my lucky underwear if they're the reason we were finally brought together," she said sincerely.

Nick smiled at her liking what she said.

"Ugh," Jules scrunched up her face, "I SMELL LIKE PURE SEX! I have GOT TO shower before we go, Nick!!!" she starts to remove her clothes again.

"Jules! It's a casual bar with comedy; let's just get out of here, it's already late," he informs.

"Seriously, don't you think a shower is appropriate after what we have done all day?" she questions.

"Seriously, who cares?" he looks at her and continues "We'll grab a few drinks, laugh at some jokes and we'll have a good time."

"And you're sure," she continues, "you're sure you really don't mind if we leave your living room like that?" she motions her head toward the other room smirking, "It is SO trashed," she laughs.

Nick is exaggeratedly nodding at her before telling her " No worries, it'll be here for us when we get back. Nobody's gonna be in here anyway and we can straighten it later. This way…," Nick paused.

"What?" she asked.

"We won't be wastin' our time having to clean up twice," he says grinning, "because I never said I wouldn't be chasing you around again later."

"Ok then, let's go!" Jules brushes against him walking past him into the hall.

"AND," he calls out to her, "I will have my energy back to do that in an hour anyway!"

"Yeah right, ok sure, in an hour? You're out of your mind you lustful animal!" she yelled back with sarcasm while walking into the kitchen laughing.

"Hey! Are you doubting me?" he said still leaning against the door and smiling "I got news for you, Darlin, I can take you on right now!" he said with confidence still staring into his empty room as he spoke.

Nick pushes himself off the door frame, turns and walks to the kitchen where she is grabbing a bottle of water from his fridge. She closes the refrigerator to find him standing in the doorway. She smirks at him doubtfully and pushes past him saying "uh huh".

"You are doubting me!!!" he laughs surprised. In his southern accent he tells her "Aww, Baby, if you think I need an hour to be with you, you are sadly mistaken. I can't get enough of you, don't you know that?"

Jules turns back to speak but before she can say a word he leans over to her grabbing her around the waist, and while burying his face in her neck he begins to walk her backwards toward his bedroom.

"Nick, I swear, you really, really are a freakin' machine!" she squeals and trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Well, Darlin', that's what you get for doubting me," he laughs still walking her backwards. "AND, you're the one who wants to shower before we go!"

"Oh, so **NOW **you want a shower?" she is laughing into his neck and holding onto his shoulders trying to help her not fall but her feet tangle with his and she knows she is going backwards to the floor. Screaming with laughter the two of them tumble on the floor.

Nick is careful not to crush her as he is lying on top of her. He wastes no time unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off her with ease. Jules scoots backward away from him, leaving her jeans behind. Nick catches her by the ankles, yanks her closer, clutches the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her head throwing it over his shoulder as she begins her scoot backward again. Both are laughing hysterically. Nick grabs her by the ankles again and drags her back to him pulling the famous panties off in one swoop whipping them over his shoulder and down the hall. Jules falls to her back squealing only left in her matching lace bra.

Nick takes her laughing fit as the perfect opportunity to pull his shirt up over his head and he flings it to the ground as well. Jules scrambles up off the floor and to her feet, she quickly removes her bra and throws it at him, but her poor aim causes it to sail over his head and land onto his couch. Screaming loudly she turns and runs into his bathroom with Nick hot on her trail. Using her body to close the door tightly behind them, he pushes her against it with a strong, hard kiss as she removes his underwear for yet another time. Seconds later they are in his shower, in the throws of passion, surrounded by a rain of water and the hum of the bathroom fan, thinking about nothing else but pleasing each other.

What they do not know is Warrick and Greg are on their way to drop off his car and her keys.


	10. Ch:10 Shower Me

I don't own CSI or any CSI characters. This chapter is rated MA for sexual content and some profanity.

_***** If you guys don't start reviewing my story I am gonna think my writing sucks being this is my first attempt ever. No reviews leave me wondering if I should continue… and I would hate to stop since this story is so addicting for me. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SUCK OR NOT!!!**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Shower Me

Warrick's phone rings and for a second he was hopeful it was Nick or Jules. Not because he would change his plans of dropping off his car and her keys but to give them both a piece of his mind and ream into them brutally. Instead, it was Greg letting Warrick know he was en route and would be there in a few minutes. Collecting his things, Warrick puts his case by the door and walks over to his couch. Leaning over and tying his shoes he finds himself grumbling about how inconsiderate his best friend and sister were being. Truth be told though, he was fighting off his gut feeling that was telling him something was wrong, since he just couldn't figure out what it could be.

Pulling into Warrick's driveway Greg beeps his horn to let his buddy know he had arrived. Warrick looks at his watch, grabs his case, and heads to Greg's car window.

"Hey Man, thanks a lot for helping me out," Warrick says with appreciation.

"Hey, don't mention it; it really is no problem!" Greg answers sincerely.

Greg follows Warrick to Nick's place not thinking about much of anything, except maybe his new brand of coffee he was going to be getting soon. As the two vehicles pull up in front of Nick's house, Warrick feels even more annoyed seeing that Nick's truck is in fact in his driveway. While he was happy he could make the exchange face to face, he was pissed that there was no reason for them not to answer a fucking phone.

As Warrick exits his truck he notices Mrs. Berman standing on the curb looking towards Nicky's house. Warrick tilts his head as if to try to figure out why she was there and why she was staring at Nick's house. He walks over to her before heading up to Nick's front door.

"How are ya, Mrs. Berman?" Warrick says smiling still unsure about her body language.

"Wow, you guys waste no time when it's one of your own, huh!" she says happy to see him.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he replies.

"I sure hope I didn't call you people for nothing. I mean, I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone but…to tell you the truth I haven't heard those types of noises since Nick was having his ceiling fixed," she explains.

"I'm not following, Mrs. Berman," Warrick says with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, as I told the man on the phone, I went to give Nick our key to the house. I know he said he had it, but I realized he doesn't have the key to the NEW lock. So, when Mr. Berman reminded me we ran to the Home Depot to have a key…"

Warrick can't take it and interrupts her "Mrs. Berman, please! I don't mean to be rude but I am not following you."

"Well, I went to bring the key over to Nicky's house and when I walked past the side of his house there was a terrible banging and what seemed to be like yelling! Now I was a bit startled since I had spoken to him earlier and he was just on his way into the shower, but I gotta tell you Warrick it sounded like there was a real fight going on in there!"

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Warrick leans in with confusion.

"Well, I went back to my house and told Mr. Berman and he said maybe I should mind my own business," she said scrunching up her face as if still insulted by his comment.

"Ok" he listened intensely.

"So," she continued " we both sat down and watched the Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy so some time had gone by before I decided to walk over again but this time I brought Mr. Berman," she said just like Edith Bunker would.

"And this time," she continued, "when we knocked on the front door no one answered!! We were going to leave the key but I told Sid that that would not be safe, reminding him of that break in we heard about on the news."

"Ok Mrs. Berman, and so you called the precinct why?" he asked still confused.

"Because! When Sid and I went back the third time even HE heard the commotion going on inside! It sounded like wrestling and things falling to the ground. Now Warrick, it may be nothing but ever since that break in and murder I tell you it has me on edge!"

Warrick turned without answering her and he ran to Greg's car. Greg who was fiddling with his CD collection was startled when Warrick banged on his window motioning him out of the car. Greg opened his door and jumped out.

"What's up?" he asked closing his door.

"She just told me there might be a problem in Nick's house," he said motioning his head toward Mrs. Berman.

The two of them both jogged toward his front door.

* * *

As warm water poured upon them and steam swirled around the bathroom, Nick was busy engulfing Jules' mouth, neck and breasts. With her soaped hands wrapped around him, Jules rubbed his back and moved down to his ass grabbing it seductively. She began to kiss his neck and moved to his collarbone, slowly she ran her tongue down to his chest while lowering her self until she was on her knees before him. Staring at his hardened cock she grabbed it with gentle force. Nick looked down at her knowing what was about to take place. Leaning her head forward Jules took him into her mouth sucking only the tip first. Nick put his head back, closed his eyes and groaned "Ohhhh" as the water splashed across his face . Swiftly, she took him deeper while dragging her finger tips under and over his balls. Her eyes looked upward so she could watch his face as she moved her mouth back and forth savagely. Looking back down at her he shook his head and managed to tell her how fucking amazing she felt.

Nick could feel himself wanting to let himself go but he didn't want the euphoria to end just yet. Grabbing her head he nudged her upward letting her know he wanted her to come back up to him. Jules understood and accommodated his request by slowly moving upward, stroking his body as she went. There she stood before him staring at him silently. Nick stares back, and reaching over, he holds her face lovingly. Looking into her eyes he leans in and kisses her with intense passion. As his mouth and tongue entwine with hers, he begins a loud conversation with himself that only he could hear…

"I am so in love with this girl…How can this be?… I don't know, but I love her…But how, Stokes? You don't believe in love anymore?…But I am…I am madly, madly in LOVE with HER! But….but, how can this be?" Strangely, Jules could feel his thoughts and silently she answered him…"**because I love you too**."

* * *

Warrick began banging on the door but there was no answer. Looking over at Greg, they both squinted their eyes and tilted their heads at the same time as if they both were saying, "What the fuck?". Warrick's hand reached for the door handle and to his surprise he found it was unlocked. Opening it with caution, he found it difficult to open the door as if something was blocking it. Using his shoulder he began to push with force at the same time unsnapping the leather gun holster on his hip. Now even Greg had begun to worry.

Warrick managed to open the door enough to peek his head inside and what he saw made his blood run cold. He looked back at Greg and nodded, drawing his gun as Greg followed his lead.

At the same moment Captain Jim Brass pulled up with two marked police cars following behind him with their lights flashing. Brass and the officers flew out of their vehicles and they waited for his orders. Brass looked straight at Nick's house, watching as Warrick and Greg had their weapons drawn; he was very nervous something might be terribly wrong. He wasn't sure why Brown and Sanders were on the scene already but it added to his uneasiness. With an authoritative tone, Jim Brass waved his officer toward Sylvia and Sid Berman who were waiting on the curb watching with great concern.

"See what they know, Manning," he ordered the young officer before adding "They're probably the ones who called it in."

"Yes, Sir," the officer obeyed, jogging over to where the Bermans stood to begin getting their statement.

Using their shoulders, Warrick and Greg both leaned against the door and this time it opened from their force causing the door to push Nick's coffee table out of the way. Standing in the doorway both of them scanned the dismantled room. Warrick's eyes fell onto the potted plant that had been turned over with soil covering the carpet. His eyes followed the trail of disarray looking at a mound of pens, as well as the holder they were once in strewn across the floor. As he ran his clammy palm over his face, he noted Nick's framed degree on the ground where it had notably fallen from the wall.

Greg looked around the door spotting pictures and books knocked off tables, noticing a pizza box, that still contained pizza, on the rug, and paper plates scattered across the floor. Greg's heart suddenly sank when he saw Nick's shirt crumpled on the floor covered in what appeared to be possible blood.

"We may have blood," he called out with his voice shaking.

Warrick looked over and spotted it too as his face winced with fear.

"Wait, wait guys, let us clear it!" Brass moved in followed by another officer.

Warrick's mind raced, remembering the crime scene he and Catherine worked the night before on Richmar; recalling the family who lived in a nice neighborhood and were unsuspecting before they were ambushed by a madman. His throat began to tighten as he worried about his Baby Girl and his best friend; worried about what he would find inside this house.

* * *

With the warm water beating down hard on his back, Nick used one hand to hold Jules' arms up over her head as she pressed her back against the heated tiles of his shower. Jules silently thought how she loved when he held her hands together tightly over her head taking control of her. Unwavering, Nick invaded her neck and breasts with his lips and tongue, and she did the same to his neck and chest. With his other hand he gripped the back of her thigh steadying her leg up and over the side of his hip. As he had promised, Nick was taking her on and pounding inside her, proving to be the '_machine_' Jules' had labeled him earlier. Water poured down their bodies as their rapid movements caused the shower doors to clamor loudly beside them.

Once again with deep passion and intensity, Jules and Nick were focused only on each other but, unfortunately for them, they were unable to hear the commotion outside the bathroom door coming from inside Nick's living room.


	11. Ch:11 Cause a Scene

**Nope, STILL don't own anything CSI. Rated MA for sexual content and profanity. PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL CRY. :O(**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Cause a "Scene"  
**

With guns drawn, Captain Brass moves inside Nick's home swiftly with a uniformed officer beside him. With no words spoken, Brass motions his officer to begin scoping out the area. The seasoned officer nods and heads for the back rooms. Cautiously entering Nick's kitchen the officer begins scanning it feverishly before calling out "kitchen clear". Brass also begins his walk through, with his eyes and ears on high alert as he walks over the chaos, careful not to step on potential evidence.

Warrick stands frozen for a minute in pure fear. Normally he would be all over the scene, aiding Brass in the sweep, but tonight… tonight he was frozen as if his feet were cemented to the floor. He felt the pounding of his heart in his ears. Warrick clenched his fists, closed his eyes and choked back his emotions. For the first time in a long time he was scared. Images began to flash before him. He could see himself as a boy peering into the vacant apartment window from the fire escape outside. The image of a baby crying alone, holding up her arms to him as he came closer to her crib. His images flashed to a little girl with blond pigtails swinging high on a swing laughing loudly and squealing "Warrick, Warrick, look at me!". His visions continued at the speed of light as he saw the blond beauty twirling in her prom dress as he and Grams smiled proudly. Warrick shook his head violently as if he could physically remove the images from flashing before him.

At the same time, Greg followed Brass into the living room, disregarding his orders to wait for an "all clear". Greg was quickly growing suspicious about the scene as he picked up Nick's "blood" stained shirt, held it close to his nose, and instantaneously smelled the scent of pizza. Crouching on the floor while holding the crumpled shirt in his hands his head looked up. Greg looked around again, looking past the throw pillows tossed randomly across the room, and past the spilled laundry basket a few feet in front of him. His eyes instead focused on a tiny black piece of material that lay harmlessly on the floor by the entrance of Nick's hallway. Greg's eyes widened as he thought he might know exactly what they may be. Moving his head quickly in every direction he scanned the area again furiously seeing things in a new light. Suddenly noticing the black lace bra haphazardly dangling from the arm of Nick's sofa. Greg gulped and became frozen himself.

As Brass made his own trek down the hallway, he began to step over Nick's shirt and he began to pay special attention to a pair of female jeans lying before him. Frowning with a puzzled look, he knelt down and picked up a small, grey woman's tee shirt. Quickly his head swung back and his eyes met with Greg's at once. With their mouths hanging open in horror, they both, as if in slow motion, simultaneously look over at the black lace bra that dangled from it's perch on the arm of a sofa. Their eyes then scan over to the tiny, black and purple lace thong panties lying within their view.

Brass jerked his head away and looked back over at his officer who had his back up against the wall next to the bathroom door with his gun held in front of him with both hands. There was a loud clanging noise coming from the bathroom, sounding as if the doors on a shower were being beaten down. Brass and Officer Sobel made instant eye contact as the officer motioned with his head toward the bathroom door indicating there were possible suspects inside.

Running his hand through his hair nervously the captain shakes his head frantically and motions him to get back, and he orders him to MOVE away and lower his gun! Sobel looks at him curiously unsure of why he is being told to move back and hold his weapon but he follows his superiors instructions instantly.

* * *

Still breathing heavily, Nick and Jules come to a rest against the glass shower doors.

"Cowboy, you never cease to amaze me," she pants while clinging to the shower bar.

"You…you…," he stutters "are amazing period!" he chuckles still breathing loudly.

Nick reaches over and turns off the water which has become increasingly colder.

"I could probably stay in here longer if the water didn't get so darn cold!" he bragged.

"Oh please! Like we even noticed it was cold?" she smirked as her eyes sparkled.

"It is probably for the best it did get cold," Jules added "because for God's sakes, you barbarian machine, I think that makes it five!" she giggled.

Nick steps out of his shower and holds her hand to guide her out. Grabbing a large bath sheet, Nick wraps it around Jules' shoulders and uses it to pull her close to him. He smiles and gives her a self assured wink, nodding confidently that they indeed made love five times. Leaning over to his linen closet he grabs a white towel and wraps it around his waist.

"Oh are you suddenly getting bashful, Texas?" she smirks as he covers himself.

"Uh, no, Honey, it's called cold!" he shakes his head smiling.

"Well, come over into my towel big man and I'll keep warm," she says teasingly.

Nick didn't waste anytime as he grabbed her and lifted her onto his waist. Jules squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. With the large towel draping around the small of her back she grabbed the edges and pulled them over to the side of Nick's arms. With their mouths attached to each other's, Nick held her up onto him with one hand, as he opened the bathroom door with the other. Together as one, with towels tented around them, they fumbled their way through the door with their laughs muffled by their kisses.

Greg, Brass, Warrick and Officer Sobel were standing as stunned audience members witnessing the couple exit the bathroom harmoniously. And, with their mouths enmeshed with one another's, Nick and Jules are unaware of their unexpected company and they crash into the wall in front of them, knocking into yet another framed diploma causing it to fall to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Officer Sobel was the first to say it, but only milliseconds before Greg.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" came flying from Warrick's mouth as a startled Nick lets go of Jules and she slides down from his waist in horror grabbing her towel tightly around her.

"ARE YOU…ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Warrick is screaming.

Brass puts his hands up as if to negotiate and exclaims "Ok, ok, let's all not get excited…I mean, get up in the air…um, I mean UPSET…we can just um…" Brass looked away from Nick and Jules as the two of them stand stunned before the onlookers.

Nick looks down to check his towel and, while Jules still clutches hers being sure to cover herself completely, Nick steps in front of her to shield her from view. Finally, Nick is able to speak.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE?" he yells looking at each of the four men.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!?" Warrick yells back.

Officer Sobel begins to snicker and adds "I think that's fairly obvious," under his breath.

Greg smirks and looks away not wanting to encourage him. Brass shoots him a "NOT NOW" look before turning away himself. Warrick begins to walk toward Nick in a fury.

"Whoa, whoa, ok now, um," Brass steps in front of Warrick's path.

"Let's just take a breath and go outside," he insists. "We don't belong in here anyway."

* * *

As Jim Brass and Officer Sobel leave the premises they are greeted by curious neighbors concerned about the CSI they have come to know and love. Brass looks over at Sobel who is obviously struggling to keep it together. And then, Sobel, holding it back for far too long, roars with laughter. Brass trying hard to be professional does his best to not laugh. Quickly the captain yells out to the concerned bystanders to move along it was a false alarm, which causes Sobel to laugh even harder.

Brass walks away from him and toward his car to radio in the "misunderstanding" all the while continuing to stifle his laugh the best he could. In the midst of talking to the dispatcher, Brass loses his fight to keep his composure when he hears Sid Berman loudly bark at his wife "God damn it, Sylvia! I told you to mind your own damn business!"


	12. Ch:12 Not the Only One

_**And nope, I stillll don't own CSI or their characters. Wish i did. I'd be filthy rich. But, I don't. I also wish people would review my writing. But they don't. :o(**_

**Chapter 12: Not the Only One - Things come to a head for Nick and Jules. They are exposed...and so are everyone's thoughts and feelings.  
**

**

* * *

**

All four staring silently at each other, each in a state of shock. No one knew what to say. No one was sure who should speak first. Greg shifted back and forth uncomfortably not knowing what to do. Warrick, frowning with a look of disgust, hurt and disappointment, bores holes into his best friend, afraid to speak for fear he might not be able to restrain his anger and wind up punching Nick in his face.

Tears brimmed in Jules' eyes for so many reasons: embarrassment, sadness, guilt, fear…so many emotions curdled together. She knows she let her brother down, even if it was unintentional. She went against him, something she never saw herself doing. She owed Warrick more then this. She owed him so much and she is repaying him by sleeping with his best friend. She felt immense shame.

Nick looked down sheepishly. He felt uncomfortable and unsure how he could explain. He wasn't sure how he could tell Warrick that he tried to refrain; how he could tell him she wasn't like all the other girls they talked about; how she wasn't just a piece of ass to him but the real deal. Nick tightened the towel around his waste before beginning his plight.

"Warrick," Nick embarks on his speech "Listen, just hear me out," he implored with his hands out in front of him.

"Nick…Nick," Warrick growled interrupting Nick immediately. "I never thought…," he just shook his head back and forth turning to Jules.

"And **YOU…YOU, JULES**…" he spat with sheer distain and disappointment. Jules winced just from the way he said her name, knowing he rarely called her anything but "Baby Girl".

"I expected more from **YOU**! How could you disrespect me? How could you disregard my feelings like I am a stranger? **I NEVER** would have expected this from **YOU**. You have never been so selfish and inconsiderate. I don't even **KNOW YOU** right now!" he roared.

Jules tried to speak. Her mouth opened but no words were spoken. Pushing her wet hair away from her face and some strands behind her ear, her lip trembled. Her eyes stared at drops of water that were dripping furiously down her legs and pooling at her feet.

The only words she managed to muster out was "Warrick…Warrick, you don't understand".

"**YOU ARE DAMN RIGHT, I DON'T UNDERSTAND**!" he screamed back at her moving closer toward her with his finger pointing directly at her.

Nick moved forward and stood in front of her as if protecting her from her brother's words. Jules, wiping burning tears off her face and clutching her towel tightly, turned and fled to Nick's room slamming his door behind her; leaving a dripping wet Nick to battle her brother alone while standing only in his towel. But, Nick didn't feel left behind, he was glad she escaped Warrick's wrath. He could handle things on his own.

He began the face off with his best friend with his own fury building. He was becoming angrier and angrier. He was angry that he had to explain his actions and feelings to anyone but Jules. He was angry that he had to be in the position he was in. Angry because his private, intimate moment became not only a publicized scene but one that unfolded in front of his friends, co-workers, neighbors and fucking police officers from the LVPD. This was an absolute, fucking nightmare. With his jaw clenched and his voice tightening he looks at Warrick and yells directly at him.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, RICK? ARE YOU? YOU…YOU CAN NOT TELL US TO NOT BE TOGETHER. WE ARE ADULTS! WARRICK, SHE IS NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE**!"

"**YOU TOLD ME, NICK! YOU AGREED TO LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE! YOU ARE A FUCKIN' LYING ASSHOLE! A SNEAK AND A REAL SCUMBAG, NICK**!" he screams with his neck veins bulging.

"Warrick, calm down, man. Nick has a point. They are both consenting adults who dig each other. Where is the problem? What is wrong with that? It really is their own business, Warrick," Greg finally decides to defend Nick's actions.

Warrick shoots his head around staring at Greg rejecting his reasoning.

"Stay out of this, Greg!" he instructs him coldly.

"**WHY, WARRICK**?" Nick interjected. "Why do you want him to keep quiet? Because you know it is illogical to tell your sister and your best friend what they can or cannot do? Are you serious, Warrick? Do you hear yourself?" Nick shook his head with his own disgust.

"We had an agreement, Nick!! She and I made a promise to…"

"A promise you made in 10th grade, man! **TENTH GRADE**!" Nick interrupted slamming Warrick's words tight.

Wiping her tears with her arm, a fully clothed Jules, takes a deep breath and walks from Nick's bedroom completely composed. She walks down the hall, stops to pick up Nick's Diploma and puts it back up on his wall. Walking slowly and purposefully into the living room, she stands between her brother and his best friend staring at Nick first and then over to Warrick.

"Listen to me, Warrick. I am so sorry you had to walk in on this," She spoke sincerely and softly.

Nick shook his head pained and saddened that she had to explain herself. Slowly he turned and numbly walked down the hall and into his empty bedroom finding his sweatpants on the bed where he had threw them earlier. Throwing his wet towel on the floor he yanks his sweatpants on, still sickened by the chaos around him. Now at least he was wearing sweatpants instead of a towel, he thought. Nick walks out of his room shirtless and stands at the end of his hallway. Nick looks at Greg who shrugs at him as if to say "Hey man, I tried and I understand". Leaning against the wall Nick listens to Jules' heartfelt justifications to her brother.

"I am so sorry I scared the hell out of you. I am so sorry for hurting you, and I am sorry for so many other things. But I am not sorry…I am **NOT **sorry for being with Nick. He is not just someone I am hooking up with, Warrick. He isn't someone I just want to have a fling with. Nick is…"

Warrick interrupts her loudly asking "How long has this been going on, Jules?" She winced again hearing him call her by her name. But, looking directly into her brother's eyes she tells him honestly,

"I can't answer that. I can't give you a time, Warrick," she shook her head slowly.

Nick, who was staring at the floor listening intently, looks up unsure of what she meant.

"**OH MY GOD**! Oh... my... You have been screwing Nick behind my back this whole time? You sneaky little…"

"**NO**!" she raises her voice and cuts him off. "No, Warrick. I can't give you a time frame because while I haven't acted on my feelings before today, I have felt a connection to him from the first time I met him. Warrick, I have wanted him without even knowing it. The diner, bowling, bars, hell, even in the break room…I wanted to be near him… I wanted to see him…I wanted to sit next to him…I wanted to be with **HIM,**" she looked back at Nick before quietly admitting, "I can't explain it, Warrick. It's crazy. It's crazy but…I…I've loved him before I even met him," her eyes filled with tears and with deep hope that she didn't just scare the hell out of Nick and make him want to flee the scene.

Greg spoke up again "Warrick, do you hear what she is saying? Do you know how many people would die to find something like that? Hell **I ONLY WISH** I could find that. And Warrick…if I did, if I did find it, I wouldn't let anyone stand in in the way of it; I wouldn't let it go either."

Ignoring Greg's wise words, all Warrick could do was spew his anger by saying,

"Jules…you make me sick. I would have respected you more if you had come to me. If you shared with me your feelings. But you didn't. **AND YOU MAKE ME SICK! DO YOU KNOW WHAT A DISGUSTING IMAGE I HAVE SEARED INTO MY BRAIN RIGHT NOW? YOU NAKED IN THE ARMS OF NICK? YOU MAKE ME WANT TO VOMIT! YOU ARE A DISGRACE**…"

Nick cannot stand it anymore. He knows better than to get in between a sibling fight. He knows how much Jules loves her brother, but he cannot stand there and allow him speak to her like that. Walking past Jules he gets in Warrick's face. Warrick staring back as if he might punch Nick squarely in the face.

"**WARRICK! ENOUGH**!" Nick yells assertively and defensively at his best friend.

"Nick, you'll want to take a few steps back, man," Warrick slowly warns with anger building.

Greg walks toward them just as Brass comes back into Nick's living room to see how things are progressing. Jim looks over at Greg and then back to the two men getting into each other's faces.

"Ok, ok fellah's" Brass walks next to them, "this is something you guys need to discuss when you both calm down and privately.

Warrick ignores Brass's suggestion and continues. "**YOU ARE BANGIN' MY SISTER, STOKES! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TAKE THAT? MY SISSSSTERRRR**!!!!" he yells directly at him.

Following Brass's lead, Jules walks up to them, and Greg walks over to be by her side. Jules looks up at Greg and, standing side by side, he looks down at her sympathetically and puts his arm around her shoulder giving her a slight squeeze. Warrick and Nick are stranding nose to nose with the audience of Brass, Greg and Jules on the sidelines encircling them cautiously; all three unsure if they should step in just yet.

"C'mon Warrick, listen to yourself!" Nick protests still not moving away from Warrick's glare.

"**YOU KNOW WHAT, NICK? YOU ARE A BACKSTABBING SNAKE. SHE IS MY SISTER, MAN. MY SISTER**!" Warrick is still adamant that Nick is wrong and out of line.

Staring back at his friend, Nick holds his ground. Taking a step back and looking directly at his best friend he speaks slowly and emphatically.

"**YOU know what, Warrick? YOU are NOT the only one who gets to love her**." Nick looks over at Jules whose eyes are brimmed with tears. Swallowing hard Nick holds back his own emotions. He couldn't believe what he was saying out loud and in front of his buddies, but here he was exposing his true feelings. Nick pauses for a minute, swallowing hard again, and looking directly at Warrick he tells him,

"**I love her too…"**


	13. Ch:13 Worthless

CSI ain't mine and neither are any of their characters. I am just making this shit up as I go along. Thanks for reading it.

Rated K - no profanity * no sex * just heartache.

* * *

**Ch. 13: Worthless**

A grim silence loomed over Nick's entire living room like a storm cloud. Warrick glared directly at Nick with ferocity. Nick stood in front of him unwilling to budge and stared back with the same determination. Both men unsure of how to react or what they were prepared to say.

Jules stood frozen from the sad revelation that she has just been ripped in half. She stood frozen because she was standing in front of these two men…her savior on one side and her soul mate on the other.

Greg stared quietly just from the sheer discomfort he felt. Looking down at his watch he wasn't sure if now would be a good time to remind Warrick that they needed to get to the Crime Lab to start their shift.

Jim Brass, noticing that Sanders was looking at his watch, thought it might be a good opportunity to diffuse the situation by informing Warrick his shift would be starting soon. The captain placed his hand on each of their shoulders, hoping to separate the two, and opened his mouth to speak before being cut off by Warrick's words.

"I never said I was the only one who gets to love her, Nick!" Warrick finally spoke clearing out the fog of silence that had developed between them. "You telling' me you love her, man?" he begins to laugh sarcastically while shaking his head. "You don't even know her!" Warrick insisted, still stunned by the betrayal surrounding him.

"Then step aside, Warrick. Step aside and let me." Nicks eyes looked sad but they were still focused on his friend.

Brass continued. "Ok, men. Listen, let's just walk away for now. I think I can speak for Sanders when I tell you that you have an uncomfortable audience here and we don't want to be witnesses to something that is none of out business. Warrick, let Greg drive you into work as intended; your shift starts soon."

"Ya know what, you are right, Brass," he agreed. "There really is nothing left to say," before continuing Warrick looked over at Jules and then back at Nick. "You both don't have any respect for me. In fact, you both deserve each other." Warrick dug his hand in his pocket, pulling out her set of keys, he threw her them across the room and turned to walk away.

"Warrick…Warrick wait…," Jules called after him.

"Let him go. Let him go, Jules," both Greg and Nick said to her at the same time.

"Never…," she her voice trembled. Jules' eyes looked childlike and her face grimaced from the rejection.

Warrick stopped for a minute feeling a pain deep within him. He swallowed hard. He wanted to turn around and grab her, hold her and tell her she would always be the baby girl he rescued so many years ago. He never walked away from her before. He felt shame for an instant and he felt guilt that he was being so possessive of her. He knew he should turn back and tell them both he was wrong and he was just hurt at their lack of regard for his reasons.

But instead of saying any of that, he didn't turn around…he just kept walking.

Numbly she watching him leave. Jules put her face in her hands and silently cried. She failed the only constant in her life. And, at that moment, she realized what she had known her whole life… she was worthless. She was a piece of trash, just as Cole had always told her she was. She was now convinced she was worthless, worthy only of being thrown away…if she weren't, then why would yet another person she loved walk away from her...leaving her behind.


	14. Ch:14 And Just Like That

_**No copy rite infringement intended. Don't own anything CSI.**_

_**Rated T - No sex but it is implied in a memory, some profanity but not much. Just a lot of heartache and comfort. Enjoy. Get your tissues ready. :O) And revvvvview! pleeeeze!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: And Just Like That...**

And just like that…Warrick was gone. He never stopped. He never turned back to look at Jules or Nick. He just kept walking. Greg glanced at his watch again before speaking.

"Um, I…I'm sorry about crashing your house, Nick. I'm…" He scratches his head and looks at Brass for help. Instead Brass nods at Nick, walks out of his home, leaving it all on Greg's shoulders.

"Um, I…I um, I gotta go…good luck." Greg tenses up a minute asking himself if he really just said "good luck"? I'm an idiot, he thought. He shook his head and walked out.

Already outside, Warrick is standing alone in the glow of the street light beside Greg's car rubbing his forehead. Mrs. Berman walks over to him slowly with her husband close behind.

"Is Nicky all right?" she asks cautiously.

Warrick looks at her nodding, before finally answering her.

"Yes, yes he is. It was a mistake." He meant it. Nick and Jules together? Yeah, they were a big mistake, he said silently.

Walking from Nick's front door, Greg trudges across the lawn to where the Bermans and Warrick were standing. He doesn't say anything he just stands there quietly listening to her inquiry.

"Well, I know I am not crazy. It was a real scuffle in there, I tell you. Right, Sid?"

"Right, Syl. There was a racket," Sid answered nodding emphatically.

"No, Mr. & Mrs. Berman. I promise you he is fine," Warrick answered hoping she would accept his answer and leave it alone.

Sid looks away after his comment, and his eyes are drawn to Nick's window. He squints his eyes to see a small figure standing in front of it staring out. It was a blond girl. He couldn't make out her face completely but he knew by her slow motions and her hand on the window told him she was sad. Sid couldn't help it; he couldn't look away. He stared at her in the window confused. He didn't know Nick had company. Sylvia had told him he was alone! And then, his heart sank and a light bulb went off in his head.

Oh my God, he thought. The noise, the banging…it wasn't a break in. Oh my God, what did Sylvia do to those poor kids?! He turned back to his wife who was adamantly telling Warrick and Greg that those noises were loud and they were real.

He tried to interject but his wife continued.

"No, no, something was happening. Are you sure you looked around good enough? Sometimes criminals are good at hiding…"

"We're sure ma'am," Greg assured her trying to guide her away from Warrick by putting his arm on Mrs. Berman's back.

"He is ok then, right? Because I worry, ya know? He is a good man, that Nick. And there really was loud yelling and banging," she repeated, all the while Warrick feeling as if he just threw up in his mouth.

Suddenly, Mr. Berman whipped his head around and grabbed Sylvia by the arm.

"**GOD DAMN IT, SYL, DON'T YOU GET IT!?"**

"**Sid! You don't have to yell at me like that! What the hell is the matter with you?" **she protested.

"**SYLVIA! ARE YOU THAT DENSE?" **Sid says lowering his voice a bit. **"Nick has a woman in there…it's not WHAT he's banging…it's WHO!".**

Mrs. Berman put her hand over her mouth and ran across the street and into her house. Mr. Berman turned back to Greg and Warrick, and sincerely apologized, asking the men if they would please not tell Nick who it was that called in the disturbance. Greg nodded understanding their request.

Warrick and Greg both turn and get into Greg's car. Greg didn't say one word to Warrick. He had a lot of thoughts of his own jumbled throughout his brain. First off he was embarrassed. Embarrassed that poor Nick had to be exposed like that. That not only was he caught literally with his pants down, but he was ambushed with guns blazing. How embarrassing. He felt truly bad for his friend.

Then his thoughts went to Warrick. He felt bad for him too but he also felt he brought it on himself. He had no business telling them to stay away from each other. He understood his logic and yea, it would be gross to think about his own sister with Nick, but if she was happy that would be all that mattered to him. Yes, he felt bad for Warrick, but he blamed him too.

And then, shamefully and secretly, Greg's thoughts turned to Nick having the hot, naked chick slung up around his waist, and knowing they just obviously fucked their brains out all over his house. Lucky man, he thought, lucky freakin' man. Greg gave his head a subtle shake to keep his secret, dirty thoughts at bay.

And then Warrick said something to him he wasn't expecting to hear.

"I'm wrong, aren't I?" His head looking at his feet.

"Uh huh," Greg answered honestly.

The two pulled into the parking lot, Warrick grabbed his case from the backseat and without saying another word he walked off alone. He passed Jules' car along the way and grabbed the receipt from Tony the mechanic from under the windshield wiper. He stuffed it into his pocket and kept walking...

* * *

Jules stared at the door her brother just walked out of, but quickly turned away so she wouldn't see it mock her. She didn't want it to remind her of how, once again, she was rejected. Instead, she rushed to the window in Nick's room, and watched her brother drive away…leaving her behind. She had never planned on this. She never wanted Warrick to find out this way. She couldn't think of anything worse then coming out of the shower on top of her brother's best friend…it's as gruesome as it gets for her poor brother. Never mind breaking the promises made to him by both Nick and herself.

Nick waited a few minutes before going after her. He was torn: he wanted to give her space but he also needed her to know she wasn't alone. As he stood in his bedroom doorway watching her, he could feel his throat tighten. He wanted to cry because from across the room he saw her, her hand on the window, looking defeated, broken hearted, and beaten down by her Superman. It hurt him. She didn't deserve it and he owned some of the blame which was an unbearable feeling.

Moving slowly from Nick's window, Jules felt her mind race to her mother and how she left her behind too. She thought maybe she should go see her mother after all, and tell her…tell her she understood why she closed the door behind her, leaving her alone in the crib. How she understood now why she didn't take the time to drop her off somewhere, anywhere, to be safe. She knew now that Jolene Parker wasn't the bad person at all…it was her. She was the one who would only fail the people who loved her. She would be the one to fail her mother and hurt her. Her mother simply did it first, before it was done to her.

Turning from the window Jules didn't even notice Nick standing there watching her. She just leaned her back against the wall but soon slid down to the floor pulling her knees up to her face. Her polluted thoughts seemed rational to her. All her life she had been thrown to the side, but she always managed to pick herself back up and keep going forward; never letting it ruin who she was and always knowing she had Warrick beside her. Jules couldn't recognize what a big heart she had, what a genuine person she was. Everyone who met her loved her but… everyone she let herself love back wound up leaving her. Her thoughts began to haunt her as she remembered…

Tamara Jackson, who was her closest friend in the world, closed the door leaving her behind when Jules wouldn't side with her against Warrick. She would never go against her brother and so she watched Tamara go and just like that… she was gone.

Michael Deacon was her first love. The boy from the other side of town who was the captain of the football team and the highlight of her life. He closed the door leaving Jules behind when he found out she was the "child" of a black family. He broke her heart but Jules would never denounce her family so she watched him go and just like that… he was gone.

Jimmy Cole was supposed to be the real thing. He knew all about her and he loved her anyway. He treated her like a princess and she swore she would never find another like him. But Cole turned to drugs and terrible things and he chose them over her, closing the door leaving Jules behind, reminding her how she should've been grateful he loved her considering where she came from. But Jules made no apologies for who she was and where she came from so she told him to go and just like that…he was gone.

And Grams, oh God how she loved her Grams. She begged her not to leave her. She cried at her bedside every day and every night. She pleaded with her not to die, she begged and prayed for her not to leave her behind. Grams would stroke her blond hair each night as Jules cried at her bedside. She promised Jules everything would be all right, but it wasn't. Warrick and the man downstairs had to pry Jules away kicking and screaming when she awoke to find Grams' lifeless body. Grams broke her promise and she died and she closed the door of Heaven behind her and just like that… she was gone.

The only constant in her life had been Warrick and now just like that…he was gone too.

* * *

Nick could feel her pain from across the room. He knew the bond she had with her brother and he knew that Warrick walking out on her was the worse thing he could have done to her. Her spirit had already been wounded to it's core from being left as a child. Warrick knew that, and yet he did it to her anyway. Nick wanted to kill him for that. How selfish of him, he thought. Yes, he knew it had to be a horrible scene for Warrick to walk in on, and yes it would have been better if it hadn't gone down that way, but he didn't have to hit her below the belt. He didn't have to pour alcohol on her deepest wounds.

Nick couldn't stand to see her in pain and his own spirit hurt for her. He went to her and knelt beside her. He pulled her into his chest and told her he was there. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be all right but something told him not to say that to her and so he didn't. Truth be told he didn't know and he was not about to break any promises to her. He could only promise her for sure that he was there for her and he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted her to know she wasn't alone and she could lean on him.

Nick felt her stiffen at first, silently screaming for him to get away from her, but he wouldn't let go of her and she was too broken to fight him. Instead, she disintegrated into his arms and Nick held her right there on his bedroom floor in the dark; brushing her hair with his fingers and breathing her in until she fell asleep. Once he was sure she was sleeping, he cradled her in his arms and stood up, slowly walking with her over to his bed careful not to wake her. Gently he placed her down on the soft white comforter. He grabbed the blanket that was folded and draped at the foot of his bad and he covered her with it, pulling it close to her chin. Quietly he crept from the bedroom but he wouldn't close the door. He knew she had too many doors closed on her and he was not about to close another one.

He walked slowly down his hall and turned on the light in his darkened living room. Scanning the room he shook his head - it was so trashed and it reminded him of the ridiculous crime scene it turned out to be. Grabbing a white garbage bag from his kitchen drawer, he silently carried it around his living room throwing out the pizza box, the plates, remaining slices of pizza and any garbage strewn along the way. When he came across the tiny black lace panties crumpled on the floor he bent down and picked them up. Walking with them to his couch he sat down and stared at them. Finally he whispered out loud at them "This is all your fault!".

For a brief second he smiled to himself realizing how stupid he sounded. Holding them in his hands and staring at them he lowered his head and felt tears roll down his face. He wasn't crying for himself. He wasn't crying for anything or anyone other than the pretty, little, blond asleep in his bed.


	15. Ch:15 Didn't Know

I don't own CSI but I bet you already knew that.

This is rated M for some sexual content.

**This is the last chapter i am able to download so either I can create another volume or someone can tell me how to add a chapter 16. **

* * *

Nick wasn't sure how long he had been sitting alone in his living room before deciding to go to bed. He thought about lying on his couch and sleeping there but he needed to be with her. Maybe it was selfish but he needed to hold her in his arms as he slept. He needed to feel her heart beat on his chest. He didn't want to disturb her, but he couldn't seem to keep himself away.

Creeping slowly into his room he sat a the opposite side of the bed and sat there a few minutes just watching her. He wished he could say he was sorry he let his emotions and feelings get the best of him. But he couldn't. There just was no denying the spark between them. For so many months he had wanted to be with her. Nick's mind went back to a few months ago, remembering Warrick's reaction when he started asking about Jules. He asked if she was dating anyone and Warrick gave him a look of death. He shot Nick down right then and there and said

_ "Don't even think about it! You and I spend enough time together, do I really need to see your ugly ass face 24/7?_"

Warrick said it jokingly but Nick knew him well enough to know he sure as hell meant it. So, Nick just sat on the sidelines, wishing she was interested in him and would give him a sign. He had no idea she felt the same way. Maybe if he had known… maybe if he asked her out earlier he would've been able to ease Warrick into the idea of him dating his sister. Maybe. But they will never know now.

Nick slid slowly into the bed, careful not to wake her. He scooted up close to her and draped his arm around her. He rested his forehead on the back of her head and felt intoxicated by the smell of her hair. True, maybe it wasn't the best way for Warrick to have to accept that he and his sister had a connection worth pursuing. But he would have to understand that it was a connection so rare that Nick wasn't about to let it go. If that meant leaving the team and switching to the day shift then, as hard as that would be, he would do it. The way he felt about Jules only came around once in a lifetime. He never would have believed that before he met her. But now… now he had no doubt. As he watched her lay sleeping beside him, he gently twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers, leaned closer and quietly whispered to her…

"I didn't know I needed you until You Found Me".

* * *

Jules felt Nick slide into bed and felt relief when his arm draped across her body. She wasn't sleeping when he came in, he just didn't know it. She had just been staring into the darkness thinking. She felt Nick's head on the back of hers and she wished she could lie in his arms like that forever. She rolled over and faced him. He smiled at her softly and kissed the top of her head. He felt sad that her eyes were puffy and red from crying. He wanted desperately to take her pain away.

"I'm sorry, Darlin', did I wake you?" he whispered.

Jules loved his southern accent and they way he called her Darlin'. It had always made her smile.

"No, you didn't wake me," she whispered back.

Nick noticed she didn't call him "Cowboy" or "Texas" as she had been doing before. He loved when she called him by a nickname.

"I was awake," she paused and then quietly continued "listen to me Nick, I want you to know how really sorry I am for…"

Nick cut her off abruptly.

"Please, please do not tell me you are sorry. I can't bear to think you are sorry. Please, just don't tell me your sorry, ok?"

"Ok" was all she could tell him. It hurt her deeply to see the pain in his eyes when she said she was sorry. She reached out her hand and touched his face.

"Have you been crying, Nick?" she whispered to him softly while holding his face in her hand.

"Aw, no, no, Baby…I'm just tired," he would never want her know he shed some tears earlier because of the pain she was in.

Jules leaned in and kissed him softly. He kissed her back gently but pulled back not wanting to come on too strong. Once he saw she wasn't backing away from him, he felt sheer gratitude that she was committed to him and he leaned in and kissed her again. She moved away from his kiss, stood up and pulled off her clothes as they had been doing all day it seemed. Crawling back into his bed seductively Jules kissed him back harder and grabbed his head passionately with both of her hands. He reached over and cradled her face, weaving his fingers in her hair. He felt her scoot her body next to his and push herself tightly into him. She wanted him. He felt it and he was so relieved he thought his heart would beat out of his chest.

Taking her lead he leaned back into her. Her hands caressed his back, neck, shoulders and arms. She was touching him as if she needed to memorize every inch of him. He felt her take his sweat pants and move them slowly downward. Nick stopped her for a minute asking her if she was sure. She didn't answer him, instead she let her passionate kiss answer his question. Nick moved his body on top of her and continue holding her face and staring directly into her teary eyes. Jules pushed back a few strands of her hair and looked back at him silently. Using his knees he separated her legs and entered her slowly. She let out a quiet moan and closed her eyes. He took it slow with her, wanting to feel her move with him. She kept her motions slow too, as if she was savoring the moment. She wasn't loud like she had been before. She wasn't clawing his back or flipping herself on top of him. She was silently making love to him and clinging to him as if she needed him to breath. She held on to him as he moved in and out of her and she whispered in his ear how good he felt. It turned Nick on immensely to hear her tell him that with such sincerity.

But, as much as their souls clung to one another, as much as he felt an absolute pureness to their movements, something seemed different this time. He wondered if it because he never knew he could feel such intimacy and devotion to someone. Maybe it was because he was just surprised by his stamina. Truthfully he hadn't had this much sex in one day in a very long time. But this was different; it wasn't the same thing. Before it was just him fucking some chick to get himself off and to rid him of his frustrations from the job. But those times couldn't compare to what he felt now. He wasn't fucking Jules; he was giving everything he had: his heart, his mind, his soul and it left him breathless and in unfamiliar territory. She brought him to a place he never wanted to leave.

No, Nick thought, the difference was not because of his insatiable desire for her, it was Jules. She seemed numbed, or hollow. He still could feel an intensity with her, he felt it in her caress. He could feel it in her kiss. He could feel it by the way she was holding him so tight as he continuously thrust himself into her with commitment and fervor. He could feel her excitement and heat swallowing him whole. But something was different, he just couldn't explain it. It was something that made him feel like she was trying desperately to absorb him, to absorb his spirit and his soul. It was almost as if she needed to bottle it in order to keep it with her.

* * *

Jules felt safe with Nick. She was holding on to him and wishing she could feel him forever. She needed him. She needed to feel his body on top of hers, feel him inside her and feel his heart embrace hers. She needed to capture this feeling. She ached to hold on to it for as long as she could. She knew she would yearn for it. She knew it would nearly kill her that this would be the last time she let him love her. She knew she was about to be walking away from one of the best thing that ever happened to her. She had found the perfect piece to life's puzzle and that piece was Nick. She knew it.

Every part of her was screaming for her not to do it; begging her to live for herself. It was as if her spirit was screaming "Let him love you!". But she knew what she had to do. She knew there was nothing else she could do because, truth be told, she loved Warrick much more than she ever loved herself. Not just because he found her as a baby. Her mind knew he was just doing what any normal human being would do if they saw a baby left to die. That wasn't it. She loved Warrick because he was the only one in her life she could ever run to to keep her safe, to build her up, to make everything right. He always stopped everything for her. He had done that for her from the time he found her. He wasn't only her brother, he was her father. He did the best he could, after all he was just a kid and didn't have a father himself, so he made damn sure that she wouldn't feel that same loss.

Warrick was the one who taught her how to tie her shoes. How to ride a bike. He taught her how to drive a car and how to play the best game of Black Jack throughout all of Vegas. He taught her how to survive in the rough neighborhood they lived in and he taught her how to fight if the nasty girls started with her in the halls, which occasionally happened. It was always her and her brother. He was the one who made sure she was prepared in life and the only one who ever picked up the pieces of her broken heart. If she knew one thing for sure, that was to never let anyone, even if your heart knew it found it's other half, come between family. Warrick was her family and as sad as it would be, as hard as it would be, she knew had no other choice but to walk away.

She could feel Nick picking up the pace as he thrust himself deep inside her, claiming her, becoming one with her. She loved how he was holding her face and staring directly into her eyes as if he could see her soul. She loved the way he made love to her. Nick was an absolutely amazing lover. She wanted him to know she had never felt this way with anyone and no one in her life had ever made her feel this incredible. Nick knew how to make a woman feel things they never knew they were capable of. No doubt in her mind, he was a fucking incredible lover and there was no denying that. Jules could feel his breathing pick up as he pounded into her with immense desire. she wanted to beg him to slow down, to not let himself go just yet. She wanted him to let it last for as long as he possibly could. She wrapped her legs around his waste and cherished him with her deepest embrace. She grasped her arms around his head and held his face to her neck. He could feel her heart beating rapidly and felt her clutch onto him as if she never wanted to let him go. The heat of her desire made him lose himself inside her and he exploded with ecstasy and complete devotion.

Nick didn't know that his thoughts and feelings were true. Jules really was trying to capture him. She was trying to bottle their intensity one last time before walking away from him. If he had known, he would never have let himself fall asleep next to her, holding her naked body in his arms. If he had known he would have stayed awake so he could plead with her not to walk away from him.

But, he didn't know. He didn't know that she would sneak out from his embrace once she knew he was sleeping. He didn't know she would lean in to kiss him softly on his lips, gather her clothes from the floor, creep down the hall and put them back on in his living room. He didn't know she would use the paper from his printer to write him a note with one of the pens she had accidentally knocked to the ground only hours before.

Nick,

I hope you will forgive me for walking away.

Please understand.

He's my family.

~ Jules

She almost wrote she was sorry, but she remembered his eyes when he begged her to never say that to him. So she paused for a moment and whispered "I am so sorry, Texas," then just signed her name instead.

With her hand trembling, Jules put the note on his kitchen counter, grabbed her purse and the keys that Warrick had left behind. She stopped for a minute, contemplating ripping up the note and running back to him. Instead, she didn't look back…she wiped her tears off her face, took a deep breath, and walked out his front door, closing it behind her.

And just like that…Jules was gone.


	16. Ch:16 Upside Down

**CSI ain't mine and I want everyone to know that. Ok? No lawsuit now.**

**Rated T for a few scattered bad words. other than that, there is nothing objectionable.**

**Fluffy chapter, not much excitement but it is a needed chapter to carry the story forward. **

**I guess it's a waste of time to ask for reviews, huh?**

* * *

Chapter 16:

The sun had just come up when Jules pulled into her driveway. She was so drained she didn't get out of the truck right away. She just sat in the driveway staring at the house. She thought about packing her things and leaving but she knew that would make no sense, since she came home because she wanted to mend things with her brother not run away. She did wonder though, as she sat silently thinking, if she should get her own place soon. She didn't want to be around when Warrick brought his girlfriends home for a nightcap. She didn't want to be around when Warrick had his friends over. She needed to get away from his friends anyway. She spent so much time with him and his friends; she needed to distance herself from everyone. She knew she was protecting herself from being with a crowd that included Nick or people who were friends with Nick.

Jules felt like she wanted to cry but she started to laugh instead. It was a subtle chuckle at first and then a full out belly laugh. She sounded insane. It just struck her that she had a peaceful, carefree seven months once she came back to Las Vegas. She got away from Cole, she had a great home with her brother, she had a lot of friends and an action packed nightlife. Hell, she hadn't even needed to get a job yet! The balance in her bank account had grown pretty fat from her high paying job she had in New Jersey not to mention the investments she made continued to pay her well. Jules also knew she could get a job in a heartbeat if she needed to. She was good at what she did and in high demand. But it was nice to just relax for a while, which was something she wasn't used to. She and Warrick were high achievers; they had to be. They didn't have much growing up so they had to work hard and set goals. Their Grams made sure they got their education. She drilled it into them that an education would be their ticket out of there. Both Jules and Warrick made something out of themselves and it was thanks to Grams that they never wanted for much of anything because of it.

And, of course, her brother made it easy for her to keep her bank account from dwindling. Warrick never let her pay a cent for rent; he said it was his mortgage and he would be paying it whether she lived there or not. She tried to pay the utilities but she could only do that if she could get to them first. He figured that out after he called the cable company and told them he hadn't gotten a bill in six months. Once he learned Jules had been paying them, he went paperless and paid everything online. Jules couldn't take feeling like a freeloader so she continued to badger her brother until he finally agreed she could take ONE of his bills. He was not thrilled when she chose the highest one, his truck payment, but a deal was a deal. She paid for his truck and bought all the groceries, insisted on paying the tabs when they went out and always made sure he had a full tank of gas. She had to admit, she assured him that paying those things was a hell of a lot cheaper than living in New Jersey and so he **finally **accepted her contribution graciously. Once they got that settled, it really was nice just enjoying life without the stress she had been feeling for so long.

But then, in a flash, everything gets turned upside down. Her stress free life becomes chaotic: She finds out that the mother who dumped her is not only in town but wants to see her. She was seen by the LVPD on top of one of their CSIs wearing nothing but a towel. She has a fight with her brother that is so bad he walked out on her, and for the grand finale… she actually connects with her soul mate but loses him all within a 48 hour time period. It was unbelievable. She just had to laugh.

Jules decided she might as well go in and go to bed. She hadn't slept at all. Even as Nick slept beside her, she was awake listening to him breathe. She wanted to feel his arms around her for as long as she could before her escape. Jules leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes remembering how it felt to be in Nick's arms. He had the best arms. They were so muscular and strong. When he hugged her it was like the embrace from a bear. No, she didn't want to fall asleep and miss that chance to feel him one last time. And she also knew that she was afraid if she fell asleep she would wake up next to him and not want to leave. She knew she had to sneak away or she would never have the strength to leave him to his face. She knew she took the coward's way out. She knew it, but she didn't care. She had no choice. It was either that way or she would never be able to do it.

Walking up to the front door, Jules heard a car pulling down her street. She whipped her head around childishly wishing it was Nick coming to rescue her from this heartache. But it wasn't; it was just the neighbor on his way to work. Opening the front door and walking inside, she threw her coat on the coat rack and kicked off her sneakers. She just needed to get into her bed and melt away. As she walked up the stairs and into the hall, she stopped into Warrick's room first. She knew he wasn't home yet but she needed something. She went to his dresser and grabbed a shirt from his middle drawer. She closed the door on her way out and went to her own bedroom. Jules began to take off her clothes and threw them in a pile on the floor no longer caring about the mess. She didn't care about anything. She pulled Warrick's shirt over her head and stared at herself in the mirror. She knew why she wanted that shirt instead of her own pajamas. It was the same black LVPD CSI shirt Nick had given her to sleep in. She crumpled the material at the bottom of the shirt in her fist tightly before taking a deep breath and letting it go.

Jules opened her top drawer to get a hair scrunchie to put her hair up before bed. As soon as she opened that drawer, she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. After a few seconds she opened her eyes again, reached in and grabbed the few pictures that had been haphazardly thrown inside. She had gotten them a few weeks ago and she meant to put them in an album or frame and since she couldn't decide which, she did what she always does…she threw them in a pile.

She felt her heart actually hurt when she looked through them. They were from the night at the bowling alley and pub. Warrick, his friends and her all laughing and acting stupid. She smiled at the picture of her and Wendy high fiving each other. She remembered it was because no one thought Wendy would be able to make the spare except Jules and when she did they were completely obnoxious about it. She paused a few seconds as she looked at the picture of her and Warrick smiling happily together. She remembered Greg taking that picture. And then her heart fell as she flipped to the picture of her and Nick. They were clicking their beer bottles together and smiling at the camera. She thought about how Nick told her how he had wanted her for so long. How he wanted her every time they went out to eat, bowled, went to the bar…she kept staring at the picture knowing now what she didn't know then... he had wanted her. She looked at his face and said out loud "…and you didn't know, but I wanted you too."

Jules pressed the picture up to her chest and her face showed tremendous sadness. She pulled it away quickly, held her breath and threw them all back in the drawer without looking at anymore. "Screw the scrunchie," she told herself before adding "I don't fucking need to put my hair up anyway". She crawled under her heavy down comforter, reached over for the other pillow and clutched it tightly to her chest. She closed her eyes tight and asked God to please let her dreams be free of her Cowboy. That was the last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Warrick saw his truck in the driveway when he pulled in after his shift. He was drained from everything that went on. He was happy to see Jules was home but his stomach sank when he thought for a moment that maybe she was inside packing. "Oh God, she wouldn't do that, would she?," he thought. Warrick walked into his house and saw her coat and shoes in her usual spot. She always just threw her shoes in the corner. He looked around and when he didn't see her, he made his way upstairs. He went to her room first and peeked inside; she was sleeping. He felt bad. He felt hurt. He felt guilty. He felt a lot of things, but he couldn't help, whether it was right or wrong, feeling she should not be with Nick. He walked silently into her room and walked to the edge of the bed looking at her feeling so guilty for walking away from her last night. He knew that was cruel given all she had gone through with rejection. Looking down at her he whispered softly "I'm glad you came home, Baby Girl", before turning to walk back to his own room.

Jules stirred and leaned up.

"Warrick?" she said softly.

"Yea, Baby Girl, it's me," he turned back to walk closer. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, not really, I just heard the creaks," she said.

"I'm glad your home and…" he looked down and then walked over and sat at the edge of her bed. "…and Baby Girl, I am so sorry for walking away from you. I was just so mad, ya know?"

"I know. Warrick…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to walk in on something like that. I just want you to know that it wasn't something we took lightly. We didn't just laugh and say 'Oh screw, Warrick!'. It really wasn't like that. You do know that, right?"

"I just expected more from you two. I have always trusted Nick, hell I've had to trust him with my life on a few occasions. He has had my back many times and I just didn't expect him to…well, you already know how I feel about it," he said looking directly at her. "I can't help but be mad at Nick, and mad at you too, but, there is one thing I should have never, ever done and that was turn my back on you."

Jules looked down.

"Warrick, I like Nick a lot. I really feel something huge for him. But you and me…we're family. You're all I got. All I ever had; especially after Grams died. I don't care how much it hurts me to walk away from Nick, if that is what you want me to do then I will," she said hoping he would say 'No, go get him' but she meant what she said either way.

"Baby Girl, I don't want you mixed up with him. And it sounds so bad to hear it come out of my mouth, I know that, but I really have good points that you have to understand. I work closely with Nick. I hang out with him when we're off. You know how a relationship with him, could fuck things up all the way around? And Jules, our job ain't pretty, ya know. We put ourselves in the line of fire far too many times and I want better for you than that. It's bad enough that I work crazy hours, and battle shit that goes on in this fucked up town. Can't you find someone who has a normal life - works 9-5, doesn't chase criminals or use firearms? I mean, c'mon Jules. I don't want you waiting up at night to see if Nick comes home or not. I mean, of all the guys you could choose from, you have to choose NICK? And of all the girls he can go for, he goes after my SISTER?" he shakes his head.

"Then that's it, Warrick. It's done."

"So, that's it? No fighting me?," he says tilting his head suspiciously.

"No. I hear you".

"Thanks for understanding me," he rubbed the top of her head.

Warrick got up and began walking to the door before saying

"Ya know who called on the answering machine?"

"Who?"

"Brett Grayson," Warrick told her smiling. "He wanted to know if you wanted to meet him for lunch at Lola's tomorrow. Why not go out with him? Hey, ya never know you guys might click".

"Really Warrick? Ya think so?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, he's a nice looking guy. He's an attorney, respectable and down to earth. I liked him and I don't have to see his face at work everyday," he laughed.

Jules started smirking. "Oh yeah, Warrick? I will have to tell Brett that. He thinks your nice looking too. In fact, HE will be thrilled to know you like him!"

"Yeah? Why?" he crinkled his face not getting where she was going with it.

"Warrick, my darling brother…um, he's gay, you jackass!" she laughed and pulled the cover up over her.

"Oh, oh…really? Oh, no, no, no!" he waved his hands at her as if to say "Not me! Not me".

"Close the door on your way out and...Warrick? We're good, right?" she said softly.

"We're good, Girl. Always," he looked back at her all snug under the covers and he closed the door as she asked him to do.

Nick reached his arm over to snuggle her closer to him and that is when he found the other side of the bed empty. He sat up and looked around the dark room. Rubbing his face he called out for Jules but the only reply he heard was silence. Nick hopped out of bed, grabbed his boxers off the floor and threw them on before he walked down the hall to the living room. He looked around and closed his eyes. He knew where to look next. He didn't even go check the other rooms. He walked into his kitchen and looked at the counter. Being an investigator gave him the edge to be one step ahead of the usual person. And there he saw what his gut told him he would find…her note. "No, no, Honey, no…don't tell me. Don't tell me your sorry, Baby," he walked to the note and leaned over with both palms on his counter. He read the few words she wrote and he hung his head. "Don't do this," he whispered. He took a step back from the counter, grabbed the note and crumpled it into a ball before whipping it to the ground. He walked back down the hall, flipped the light on in his bedroom and stood in the middle of the room numbly, before kicking the bed making the mattress nearly fall off.

"Why are you doing this, Baby? Fuck! This is your fault, Warrick!" he yelled out into his empty room.

Sitting back down on his bed, he scanned the room and saw his socks that she wore to bed the night before tossed on the floor. He looked at them a few seconds before hanging his head and wiping the tears from his face with his shoulder.


	17. Ch:17 No Air

Don't own CSI, remember?

Rated M for strong sexual content.

* * *

**Ch. 17 No Air**

Jules strolled down to the kitchen sometime after three in the afternoon. She poured some creamer in her coffee and sat down in front of the newspaper that was left on the table, but she wasn't reading it. She was just staring at it without even knowing it was there. Taking her coffee with her, she went back to her bedroom. She stared at her bed a few seconds, contemplating getting back under the covers and sleeping her life away, but she figured she would have to come out eventually and face the heartbreak.

She took another sip from her mug and placed it on her dresser. She opened the dresser drawer to look at the pictures again. _Why did she want to torture herself?_ she wondered. She looked at the picture of her and Nick again sadly. She started to flip through them all this time. There were a few of Sanders and Bobby Dawson from the lab. She laughed to herself as she remembered that night. She wondered if she would ever be able to go out with them again. She had spent a lot of time with them before, but things wouldn't be the same now.

Jules was about to throw the pictures back in the drawer when she looked closer at the ones of Greg and Bobby. She saw herself in the background laughing with Nick. She looked at the next picture and again she saw herself in the background with Nick and she could see now that his eyes were focused on her. She flipped to another one and sure enough, she was hanging with Nick and they were laughing together. She shook her head and decided to call Trista.

Throwing the pictures back in the drawer she was glad when Trista picked up her phone.

"Hey, Honey what's up?" her friend asked while chewing on a bagel.

"Oh Trist, you have no idea," Jules began to tell her about Nick.

"Oh my God, Jules!! You don't mean that gorgeous guy Warrick is friends with, do you? Girl, you have been hot for him from day one. So? What's the problem?" she asked excitedly "Totally go for it!"

"Warrick is having a huge problem with it and I mean **HUGE**."

"Well, then that's just too damn bad for Warrick then, ain't it!" she laughs not realizing it was a big issue for Jules.

"It's rough though, he has a lot of good points about why it wouldn't be a good thing for any of us," Jules told her half believing what she was saying.

"Oh, please, just shut up! Just stop. He needs to relax!" she flipped off even the mere idea of Warrick's concerns. "Okay, soooo...tell me, Jules! Tell me how it happened!"

Jules began to fill Trista in about the crap going on with her piece of shit mother who just came strolling in suddenly wanting to see her. She confessed to Trista how hard she took it. She told her how Nick took her home and they fought their attraction until it just boiled over. She began to explain to her how much they connected and how different it was from anything she had ever known. And the sex. Oh, the amazing sex.

"You have no idea, Trist. The man is not only hung like a fucking horse, but he had me feeling things I never knew where possible!" she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Yeah? The man is a pro?"

"Oh, oh, the man is a pro," she repeated. "The way he threw me on the bed the first time was so freakin' sexy. He threw me down like a madman and we fucked our brains out until he had me screaming his name and begging him to never stop. I can't even describe it to you."

"Oh, you _**WILL**_ describe this to me, girlfriend!" Trista told her eager to hear the details.

"Trist, he banged me up against the closet door and literally had me off the ground. I mean _**off.. the..**__**ground**_!! And the shower, _**wow**_, the shower was great too..._**OH!**_ and never mind the coffee table…"

"Wait, Jules...whoa...whoa...Jules, Jules…how many times did this man fuck you madly?"

"That's the thing, Trista! Yeah, we fucked and it was **hot**, but we also made love so raw and so intimately I thought my heart was going to burst. Trist, he stared me in the eyes while moving back and forth _**with the motion of a god**_," she explained.

"I'm telling you...we have a some kind of connection. I don't know why...I don't know how, but it is _**undeniable**_," Jules sighed just remembering the feeling.

"Jules...I am still waiting to hear how many times this master had you!"

"Would you believe me if I told you **SIX**?"

"Holy shit. No! You're lying! In one day? The man is an **animal**!!!" she screamed. "And you are telling me you will walk away from him? You're fucking crazy! Can you give him my number then?" she laughed.

"Uh, how about **NO**!" Jules laughed back before adding, "But wait, I am not kidding when I tell you he got me off every single freakin' time without me even having to think about it!!" she confided in her best friend.

"**Nooooo**! Oh my God. That is so, so hot." Trista was freaking out.

Jules then told her the saga of the police and the faux crime scene that was the most humiliating thing she think she ever had happen to her. She expected Trista to be as embarrassed for her as she was but instead her friend just laughed hysterically until she nearly peed her pants. Jules had to wait at least five minutes before saying, "Okay, Trista! Are you finished laughing **NOW**?"

"I'm sorry, Jules but that has to be one of the fucking funniest things I have _**ever**_ heard. I'm telling you, one day you will laugh along with me on this one. Oh my God…I can't even tell you how hilarious that is!" and she says right before starts laughing again.

"Yeah, ha-fucking-larious," Jules said still not laughing. "Anyway, I have to get out of this house so I am going to meet Brett down at Lola's, do you wanna come?" she asked.

"No, I already ate and I am not into hearing about Brett's man troubles today. Count me out," she replied.

"All right. Call me later then".

Jules got out of the shower and threw herself together. She thought about heading for the gym for an hour before meeting Brett but then decided she didn't feel like it; she needed to run errands anyway. After putting the last touches of her make up on, Jules grabbed her purse and her keys and out the door she went.

Nick walked around his apartment aimlessly before deciding to go to the gym to blow off some steam. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle this. He kept bouncing back and forth the idea of going to get her so he could plead his case since she wasn't answering his calls or if he should wait to hear from her. He contemplated every possible scenario he could regarding her until his brain actually hurt. He grabbed his gym back and his keys and out the door he went.

Nick was pulling out of the driveway, when he looked down and saw her cell phone.

"**Oh my God, her phone is still in here,**" he said out loud with surprise.

He thought this might be just the thing to get to see her. He smiled instantly and gave a "_Hah hhhah_" along with an upward nod of his head that only Nick Stokes can do so well. He also felt better knowing that she hadn't taken his calls because she never had her phone. He wondered if she knew he had it. He wondered if she even knew she **didn't** have it. He pulled back into the driveway, grabbed her phone and went right back into his house. She will know soon enough, he thought, and he was counting on her to come to him to get it.

* * *

Jules was half way down her block when she decided to call Brett to tell him she was running errands but would still be at Lola's as planned. She reached over and started digging through her purse. Finally after digging for several blocks she pulled over and dug inside her purse like a drug addict looking for a fix. And then...she knew. **Nick**. His truck. Her phone. Her stomach sank.

"_How the fuck am I going to get it without dying instantly at the sight of him_?" she screamed to herself. "_**Okay, Jules, put on your big girl panties and suck it up. You need your phone, and you are not waiting to have Warrick get it because you're afraid you will have no self control. Suck it up, Jules**_", she said it loudly in order to convince herself.

* * *

Nick's heart was in his throat hoping to God she wouldn't just have Warrick get it. He would be so fucking pissed off if she did that. He frowned at the thought.

Jules heart was in her throat. She was hoping to God her phone would be in his truck and she could just reach in and get it. She pulled up to his house within minutes. With her hands trembling she scurried to his truck quickly and she peeked into his truck window.

She closed her eyes and said, "_You got it don't ya, Cowboy_". Wiping the sweat from her palms on her pants she walked to his front door and rang the bell. Nick put her phone in his bedroom before answering the door. He sure as hell didn't want her to grab it and go. Opening the door he saw her standing there with her head down.

"Hi, Nick," she said continuing to look down.

"Hi, Jules," he said and she noticed that he didn't call her Honey, Darlin' or Baby. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Maybe it was for the best.

"Um, I left my phone in your truck and um…," she stuttered, looking everywhere but at Nick.

"Yeah, I got it. Come in and I'll get it for you," he told her waiting for their eyes to meet.

Jules walked into his house and every part of her trembled. She wanted to tell him she was sorry but she remembered he never wanted to hear that from her. She bit her bottom lip and then told him she would wait there while he got it. She stood in his living room watching him walk down the hall to his room. She stared over at the couch pillows and remembered how they laughed when he threw them at her. She looked at the coffee table and remembered how awesome the sex was on top of it. Her stomach fluttered at the thought. Again, she wiped her sweaty palms on her pants.

Nick took his sweet time getting her phone. She knew it and he knew it. He grabbed her phone and sat on the edge of his bed for a minute thinking. "_If I hand her this phone, she will take it and bolt out of here. No, no way, this was his ace of spades as they say in Vegas_," he told himself.

"Nick?" she called out. "Did you get it? I, um, I have to go. I'm meeting a friend of mine and I really need to go."

Nick ran his hand over his face and stood up feeling literally sick in his stomach. He wasn't letting her go. He literally shook his head at the thought. No, no he couldn't do it. He paced back and forth. He felt like a kid in grade school. He took a deep breath and walked out into his hall and toward her. He caught her off guard when he walked into the living room and she allowed her eyes to meet his.

"Damn it, don't look me in the eyes, Texas, please don't..." she thought she said it in her head until she realized he was answering her.

"Why not? Why are you afraid to look at me?" he answered staring directly at her.

"I just, um…," she tried to find words but her brain failed her.

Nick came close to her.

Very close.

Closer still.

Until he was literally inches from her face.

"Look at me, Baby," he said softly.

"Nick…Nick, I just can't," she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

Nick reaches his hand to her chin and lift her face up for their eyes to meet. She looks away to the side before closing her eyes completely.

"You **can't **or you **won't**?" he whispered huskily while moving closer to her mouth.

"I can't," she whispered back with her eyes tightly shut.

With his lips barely touching hers he suggested softly "Then don't, Baby."

Her heart was beating so loud and fast she really thought she would stroke out right there in his living room. She felt his lips grazing hers and the deep, sexy tone of his voice made her hot. Every part of her screamed for him. Nick reached his hand around and held the back of her head in his hand while grabbing her hair gently.

"Keep your eyes closed then…you don't have to look at me, Baby…" his voice was raspy as he whispered and it turned her on even more.

"Nick…Nick, please, I promised him…I told him..."

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because he no longer grazed his lips over her's, instead, he leaned in and seized her mouth with his lips and she felt her world explode into him. Instantly they embraced like long lost lovers. He had her tightly pressed against the door as their mouths collided and her cell phone fell to the floor by their feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving them around in his hair before finally resting them to hold his face. Spinning her around they moved together toward his couch. Jules grabbed his shirt and yanked it upward over his head as if his clothes were on fire. He wildly pulled open her blouse and pushed the bra straps down while his lips trailed kisses over her neck and shoulders. Reaching behind her he unhooked her bra leaving her breasts exposed for him to devour. He was so hard, it almost hurt. He was grateful she was unzipping his jeans to free him.

With their bodies seared together Nick guided her to his couch where they tumbled down onto it. Nick lay on top of her, kissing her breasts and sucking her nipples seductively, dragging his tongue down her flat stomach and back up to her neck and finally meeting his resting place on her lips. Nick's hand lets go of her hair and he moves it down to the button of her pants. She helps him get them off quickly as their passion is wild and out of control.

Her breathing was heavy and hot on his skin. He felt her sucking his neck and nipping his earlobe with complete desire. He reached his hand into her panties and felt her heat instantly. His fingers trailed between her and he could feel her wetness on his finger tips. It was driving him insane to feel how much she wanted him. It was driving her insane to feel his fingers touching her. Sliding his finger inside her he slid it in and out making her moan softly into his neck. He rubbed and stroked her, loving the feeling of her squirming beneath him. He pushed another finger into her roughly and she moaned louder, tossing her head back, as his two fingers made her feel an even greater sensation. She couldn't help herself; she could feel a wave of heat float over her just from his fingers alone. He could feel her walls clamping down and capturing his fingers inside her. His own cock was throbbing in need from the feeling of her losing control.

She started whimpering his name while reaching to pull his jeans down. He raised himself on top of her and slid himself into just in time to feel the last of her quake. She yelled out loudly now begging him to stay inside her. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and he pounded into her with unleashed passion. He wanted her; he needed her; he loved her and it showed with ever thrust he gave her. He started pulling her hair back roughly with one hand, while grabbing her ass with the other. He was frantically kissing her mouth, neck and shoulder while confessing in his southern drawl "Oh Honey', I need you…I want you…I cannot lose you, Baby…I love you."

With that last declaration Jules felt another wave of ecstasy fill her mind, body and spirit and she came with such force and intensity that her brain went absolutely numb and she swore for a minute she lost consciousness until she heard herself speaking softly into the side of his face "I love you, too." And, as her eyes began to brim with tears, one escaped and slipped down her cheek. Seeing her vulnerability and hearing the words "I love you" actually coming from her lips, Nick could no longer hold himself back and he released himself deep inside her.

Completely spent the two of them lay motionless on his couch with their naked bodies intertwined with each others. Finally Nick brought his forehead to hers and he whispered to her,

"Don't you get it, Baby? I am so in love with you it feels like I need you in my life in order to breath. You leave me, and you take my air away. Don't do it. Please don't do it...promise me…"

It looked like Nick wanted to cry but wouldn't allow himself to. Jules, on the other hand, couldn't stop crying.

"I promised him I wouldn't... I just can't, Nick..I can't do it....."

Nick thought she meant that she couldn't go against Warrick and for a second he felt sure he would punch a hole in his wall... **until **he heard the last part of her sentence.

"I just can't stay away from you. It hurts too much to not be in your life. I can't do it, Nicky. I cannot walk away from you. I am too far gone to walk away now."

Nick pulled his head back to look at her. Staring directly into her eyes and brushing back her hair with his hands, Nick let a tear of his own fall onto her cheek.

"I love you, Baby. And I know, without a doubt, I always will."

"And I love you too, Cowboy. I love you too."


	18. Ch:18 It's You

CSI = Not Mine.

Rated T - some profanity

* * *

**Chapter 18 - It's You...**

Nick and Jules weren't quick to get up and go about there day. Instead, they stayed naked in each others arms for what seemed like forever, just talking. They didn't talk about anything in particular or their worries about Warrick or the troubles that lie ahead. Instead they laughed about things they all did together the past few months and made fun of Hodges who Nick kept referring to only as "The Kiss Ass".

Jules loved listening to Nick's voice when her head was on his bare chest. She loved how he played with her hair and twirled it between his fingers. She loved to gaze over his muscular body and wonder what she ever did to ever get this lucky; she not only found the man of her dreams but she turned out to be the one he was waiting for. Jules shook her head in disbelief.

"What are you shaking your head about, Darlin'?" Nick asked her suddenly.

"I am?" she smiled.

"Uh huh, what are you thinking about that you need to shake away?" he smiled back observing her well.

"I honestly was just thinking about how amazing you are. I was honestly thinking about how lucky I am," she answered truthfully.

"You're full of it, Baby!" he said in his southern drawl smirking at her disbelieving.

"Ok, so don't believe me, but it really is the truth," she shrugged.

Nick didn't answer her or give her a sly comment. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her deep into his body. With her head on his chest and one leg draped over his stomach, she listened to his heart beat which began to lull her to sleep. She was at peace in his arms. Twirling Jules' blond locks between his fingers he felt himself just about to fall into deep sleep when her cell phone rang. He was afraid the ring tone blaring would wake her so he gently reached over her and picked her phone up off the coffee table. He saw the name Brett come up so he was relieved it wasn't Warrick. He answered trying to keep his voice low.

"Hello?"

"Um, ah yeah, hi…is Jules there?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, she is, but she is…well, she is sleeping at the moment," he looked down at her lovingly.

"Really? I don't get it. She is supposed to meet me at Lola's and I am here waiting for her," he answered confused and then quickly asked "and who IS this?"

Nick was getting a little jealous feeling about who this man was calling Jules and why was he questioning who Nick was. He wasn't sure how he should approach this guy.

Jules stirred and looked up with a dazed look. Nick took that opportunity to tell her Brett was on the phone. Jules reached up taking the phone from Nick, quickly sat upright, while holding the blanket over her chest.

"Oh my God, Brett! I am so sorry, Honey!"

Nick jerked his head back and gave her a jealous "_what the fuck_" look. Jules smirked back at him.

"Jules, what happened?" Brett Grayson asked concerned.

"Ya know what. Brett, I am so, so sorry for screwing you over!! I cant talk right now but I want you to call Trista. Tell her I blew you off because I fell asleep with Nick. Tell her that, and she will fill you in on everything else. And Brett, when she does, I think you will forgive me, okay? But if you still don't then I will make it up to you, Honey, I promise!" she smiled even though he couldn't see her.

"You want me to call Trista? And she will tell me why your not here right now?" he repeated confused.

"Yeah, that's what I need you to do," she answered.

"Ughhh, okay, okay, but she better give me a good explanation or I am going to make you buy me lunch for the rest of the month, Doll Face!" she could hear him getting intrigued already.

Jules clicked her phone shut and smiled knowing damn well Brett would be all over this story like a tabloid gossip queen and Trista would be thrilled to tell it. Reaching over and placing her phone back on the table she rolled back into Nick, put her chin on his chest. Looking up she smiled at him waiting to hear him ask her who that was. Nick wanted to play hard to get and not ask, but he lost that attempt.

"Who is Brett?"

"My friend. He's gay. Does that help?" she said in 3 short sentences as she laughed.

"Uh, yeah, I guess the word "gay" erased all the ideas I had floating around in my head," he chuckled at her. "And Trista? Why can she explain everything?" he questioned.

"Because I told her I am madly in love with you and how my heart was breaking not being with you and when she hears Brett ask her about why I am sleeping in your arms she is going to go absolutely crazy and the two gossip queens are going to be so excited that Trista will fly to Lola's and the two of them will have lunch to talk about it, which will totally take the heat off of me for ditching Brett," she rattled her reasoning all in one breath and when she finished she smiled confidently.

"You are adorable, Baby. You know that?" Nick looked at her like she was the best thing in the universe and Jules wasn't about to try and change his mind. He kissed the top of her head and Jules put her cheek back on his chest.

"Can you reach that blanket above your head, Texas?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Yes, Darlin', you want it?" he said already reaching for it.

"Mmm hmmm" she said tiredly.

Nick flung it over them and he quickly re-snuggled back into her. Both Nick and Jules laid quietly in each others arms, never once mentioning Warrick's name. It didn't take long until they both drifted off to sleep completely contented.

* * *

Warrick felt a little bad about making Jules choose but it was something he really had a problem with. He knew Nick better than she did anyway. Nick was a great guy and seriously Warrick's right hand man, but he also knew Nick could be a real dog with the ladies. He was a good looking, single man who liked women…a variety of them…with no commitments and no strings. Nick had no shortage of chicks to choose from either and the two of them were both quick to compare notes on each of them. Yeah, maybe they were "_man whores_" as Sarah once called them, but they sure had some great stories to tell.

Nick was a good guy. Warrick never said he wasn't. He just knew Nick wasn't the type of guy to settle down or commit himself to one woman. No way, his sister would not become one of Nick's honeys that they talk about at the bar. And, Nick always said he didn't believe in love. Did he forget who he was talking to when he claimed to be in love with Jules? Warrick wondered. Was this guy smoking' crack or just full of shit?! He never talks like that! Warrick shook his head and sighed with annoyance.

He was so relieved that Jules understood his reasoning and agreed to walk away. It was going to be difficult working with Nick now though. He felt really betrayed by him and felt like Nick totally scum bagged him. He was so mad at his best friend he wanted to choke him. He could still vomit at the thought of him banging his kid sister in the shower. His stomach literally churned when he thought of how destroyed his living room was. Shit the destruction went all the way down the hall, he thought. He tensed up with disgust. "Uhhhg," he shuddered.

He would have to deal with Nick. Warrick had a bad habit of holding grudges, but he also knew that Nick was going to come back to work with a wrath all his own. He knew Nick was going to be mad as a hornet when Jules tells him they're through. Well, Nick is just gonna have to suck it up and deal with it. There are many girls that come knocking on his door all the time, he thought. Yeah, and once that airline stewardess Sabrina comes flying into Vegas again Nick won't be so heartbroken, Warrick thought to himself remembering Nick's stories about how Sabrina comes to see him every time she has a layover in Las Vegas. Nick also told him that that babe could fuck like a rabbit and give a blow job that simply incredible. Yeah, Nick will get over this nonsense of being "in love" with his sister real fucking quick.

* * *

Jules woke up first and got up to go into Nick's bathroom. She hoped Nick didn't throw out that toothbrush he gave her yesterday. Looking around in his bathroom she saw everything was clean and neat. She saw he had the toothpaste back where it belonged and her toothbrush was long gone. She opened his linen closet in hopes he had another. Looking through the impeccably neat shelves she spotted one. And another. And another. What the hell? "Yeah, he had an awesome smile and amazingly white teeth but eight or nine toothbrushes at one time was a bit extreme, Cowboy," she thought to herself. Pushing aside his deodorant she spotted a large opened box of condoms. She closed her eyes.

"_All those toothbrushes were for the ladies he had sleep over…how fucking thoughtful, Stokes,_" she mumbled. She held the box of condoms in her hand just as Nick walked into the bathroom to look for her, half afraid she left him again.

"Oh, good, you are in here," he said relieved. He looked at her holding the open box of condoms but he stayed silent waiting for her reaction.

"You got a lot of toothbrushes handy, huh… Do you, uh, do you mind if I steal another one from your stash? I wouldn't want to dwindle them down on you though." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, what can I say, I was a thoughtful guy," he smiled at her. "I always used a condom and I always made sure I shipped them out with a parting gift," he laughed.

She didn't.

Jules just stared at him feeling a little intimidated at the realization that Nick had obviously had a revolving door of women. She bit her bottom lip without realizing it. Seeing her insecurities emerging, Nick moved closer to her.

"Awww Baby," he said with his southern drawl. "Didn't you notice the key words I used just now?"

Jules looked at him sideways confused.

"**Past tense**, Darlin'," he said firmly.

"You know why I used the PAST tense?" he held the sides of her arms and looked her directly in her eyes wanting her to understand and absorb what he was telling her.

"Because that is the **PAST **for me now. Why would I ever want anyone else when I have finally found what I have always wanted in you?" Nick pulled her into his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I want you to believe me, I mean _**really**_ hear me, and never doubt the fact that you are **IT** for me. I told you, I _**never**_**, ever** in my life connected with someone like I have with you. I wasn't lying to you, Darlin'. I meant it and I still mean it."

Jules wrapped her arms around him resting her head over his heart. She knew he meant it; she could feel it.

"Nick, did you always use a condom? Because, because we…" Jules stammered a bit with the realization that they hadn't used any. Jules was on the pill, her periods were always screwed up and the pill usually helped regulate it, so she wasn't concerned about contraceptives as much as she was about protection.

"Listen to me, this may sound like a bunch of bullshit but I swear to God, **YOU** are the **ONLY **one I didn't use anything with. I am fanatical about protection yet when I was with you it didn't even cross my mind! It's not normal for me **NOT **to have one on when I have sex with someone. I am telling you, you are not just someone, Jules. Something is very different with you and it has been from the start. Do you believe me? Please tell me you believe me…"

"Nicky, I believe you because I feel it too. I am not one to fall for lines but I do believe you and I agree… it is different…very different. So different I don't know how to comprehend it all," she tried to explain.

"Trust me, Honey, I can't either but I gotta tell ya, I don't care about why or how. I just know I will give up everything to keep it. There is nothing I want more than to be with you," he took a deep breathe. "I just want to be with you. I can say it over and over and still not wrap my brain around it. I can only tell you it's **YOU**. All I have ever wanted. All I will ever need. **It's you**," he told her with intense emotion.

Jules smiled at him and touched the side of his face. Nick leaned in and kissed her cheek before placing his forehead on hers.

"Sooo, does this mean I can have another toothbrush?" she whispered, smiling at him sweetly.

"Baby, you can have anything you want," he whispered back before kissing her softly.


	19. Ch:19 Always Be

Not affiliated with CSI or it's characters.

Rated T for minor profanity.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Always Be**

Nick is stretched out across his couch and Jules is curled up next to him using his bare chest as her pillow while they both are covered by a sea of blankets. With his one arm bent behind his head, his other is draped around Jules and with the remote in his hand he continues to flip through the channels on the television. Jules finally looks up and asks,

"Are you planning on watching a particular channel or just gonna flip through them all?"

"Uh, I don't know I just was kinda flippin'…why did you see something you want me to leave on?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Nope, you watch whatever your little handsome heart desires," she laughed softly burying her face tightly into him before adding "I just was wondering how the heck you can watch anything if you keep flipping, flipping, flipping."

"Baby, Please," he said smirking.

"I know, I know…it's a guy thing," she laughs without lifting her head from the crook of his arm.

* * *

Warrick had been thinking about how things would be once Nick returned back to work. He was mad at Nick; Nick would be mad at him. It would make for a shitty working environment. He knew Brass was right, they should talk about everything civilly, man to man and work this all out, especially before Nick comes back into work, which would be soon enough. They have been tight friends for years and if not for their friendship alone, then they needed to come to an understanding just for their team and working relationship. Warrick decided to drive over to Nick's and talk to him. He wanted to explain his side and let Nick know that he knows he may be very wrong but for their friendship they needed to get past it and move on. Which, Warrick knew, was easy for him to say since he got his way and now won't have to deal with a relationship between Jules and Nick. Nick wouldn't be as forgiving since he was the one without the girl he wanted. But, Warrick was confident that when Sabrina rolled into town, Nick would get over it quickly.

Before heading home, Warrick decided to swing past Nick's and if his truck was in the driveway then he would just go hash it out with him. As he drove to Nick's he called Jules to see what her plans were for dinner and if she wanted to meet up later at the diner. As her phone rang, he pulled down Nick's street. Warrick's stomach dropped when he saw Jules' car in his driveway.

"What the fuck are you doing, baby Girl?" he said out loud driving past.

Warrick didn't stop. He waited for Jules to pick up her phone so he could ask her why she was at Nick's. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt; maybe she had to retrieve something. Warrick could feel his betrayal kick back up when Jules' phone went directly to voicemail.

"Baby Girl, call me when you get this or just drop me a text; I want to talk to you about something," he said trying hard to sound relaxed.

* * *

As Nick and Jules rested peacefully in each others arms doing absolutely nothing but watching television and having good conversation. Hearing her phone ring Jules leaned over Nick and picked up her phone off the table to see the name that popped up.

"It's Warrick," she winced feeling like a real sneak.

"You gonna answer it?" Nick asked.

"No. No, I can't. I will tell him, Nick. I promise I will. But I just don't know how yet. I have to think about it," she admitted.

"Well, answer it and just don't tell him. It's really none of his business anyway," Nick insisted.

"Yeah, I know, I know, but if he asks I can't lie to him".

"Man, you and your brother share a bond like I have never seen. I admire it, but I just don't understand it. I mean, I love my sisters but I draw the line if they told me what I can and cannot do," he told her honestly.

"I know, I understand how people could find it strange. But, no one knows what life was life for us growing up. I can bet my last dollar that your childhood was nothing like ours," she laughed even at the idea. "We had to look out for each other. We really only had each other, and we learned to rely totally on each other for everything. Warrick wasn't just my brother, Nick. He was a brother, a father, a mother, a best friend. So no, no one knows how we grew up and that's ok; it's really only **our **family business," she explained sincerely.

Nick nodded trying to imagine living a life like that. He had things pretty normal. A great family who never wanted for anything. He really didn't have any idea how Warrick and his sister got through their circumstances, so he had no place to question or judge it. He understood that.

"Ok, Darlin', whatever you decide, I will stand behind it," he said beginning to play with strands of her hair again.

* * *

Warrick turns his car around and parks across the street in front of Nick's house. All he can think of is how he hopes she is there for a reason and will be walking out leaving in just a few minutes. Otherwise, he would have to deal with the knowledge of what a little fucking liar his sister turned out to be. He waits. After several minutes go by, he tries her cell again and once again it goes to voice mail. Warrick waits awhile before trying her one last time. This time he sends her a text.

'Baby Girl, are you with Brett or home?'

He waits.

* * *

Nick grabs Jules's phone off the coffee table for her this time and hands it to her, both still not moving from their entwined position. She flips it open and reads the text aloud, before looking up at Nick.

"Ya know, I won't lie to him so I am not answering him," she says while handing Nick back her phone to put back on the table.

* * *

Warrick gets out of his truck and walks to Nick's front door. He has to see for himself the truth. He wants desperately to trust his sister. He rings the bell and waits.

Nick doesn't feel like moving from their comfortable lounging position and since he was on the bottom Jules felt it was only fair to hop up and get it.

"I am not gonna find one of your 'glamor girls' standing outside your door looking to see if Nicky can come out and play am I?" she laughs while picking his shirt up off the ground and throwing it on to cover herself. Scanning the room she grabs his boxer shorts and throws them on too.

"Cute shorts, Baby," he says looking her up and down smirking devilishly. "Don't get me all worked up again please. I love how you look in my clothes," he drawls.

Jules giggles as she opens the door.

Warrick stares at her in disbelief. It was worse than he thought. Not only was she not there to pick up something and leave, she was standing in Nick's clothing…his underwear no less. He just stared.

"Warrick. Oh God," was all she could manage to say.

Nick sits up and makes sure his is covered. Looking over to his best friend he says nothing.

"Nice. You are unbelievable," he growled.

"Warrick, come in. Come in right now before you cause a scene outside," she demands.

Warrick walks in and Nick still continues to sit knowing damn well he can't get up holding only a blanket over himself. The fight between Warrick and Jules ensues. Nick is witness to an all out battle between the two. Something told him he needed to stay out of this one. He could feel she wanted to handle this head on and it was just for her and her brother to hash out.

After the fireworks of name calling and insinuations, and the knock down drag out words of disapproval and disappointment, the fight grew silent. Looking over at Nick with fire in his eyes he shakes his head.

"Nick, this image of the two of you playing house, the sight of my sister in your boxer shorts, this whole scene, I need it out of my head, so I am gonna go, but before I do, I want to stress this to you… She is no stewardess or bartender and if you treat her like the others, I will kill you myself," he said with disdain. With steely eyes he continues "And I don't know how you did it, brother, I don't know how…but you win."

Nick continued to stay silent and Jules stood her ground.

"Warrick, this isn't a game. We never lied to you!" Jules tell him.

Warrick cut her off sharply.

"Oh no? You didn't tell me this morning you were through with him?" he laughed disgustedly.

"Listen to me, Warrick. I meant what I said. I only came here to pick up my phone. And when I was here I realized something. I am walking away from what could very well be the love of my life. And then I realized that it is **YOU **that is being unfair. **YOU**, **Warrick**," Jules take a deep breath and continues.

"How dare you ask me to stay away from someone I obviously care very much about. You may not like me being with your best friend, but you just have to deal with it and stop trying to control this. I have been loyal to you all my life, Warrick. And you have been nothing but my constant my entire life. But Warrick, I am all grown up. I am not that little girl. You can let me go and still love me. Let him love me too. Don't rob that from us."

Warrick didn't know how to answer her. She was right but he still was furious.

"I won't walk out on you, Baby Girl, but I can't accept any of this. I am not going to say things I might regret one day so I am going to turn around and go home. Just let me have that. Just give me my space too," he said stoically.

"That's fine, Warrick. I understand," she said, this time feeling strong and adamant about her decision. She didn't feel guilty anymore. She didn't feel frightened of him leaving her behind. She felt strong and very capable.

Warrick touched her hand and turned to walk back to his truck. Jules watched him for a moment before calling out to him.

"Warrick," she said as Nick froze across the room worried she was going to cave to her brother again. Instead he heard her tell him,

"Warrick, you will **always be** my rock. I just can have more than one," she looked at him lovingly and closed the door.


	20. Ch:20 Sooner or Later

Don't own anything that has to do with CSI. Rated T for a few profane words here and there. Probably could be K but whatever.

**Chapter 20: Sooner or Later**

* * *

Entering the building Nick sees Bill the security guard and each of them say "Hello" to one another and give a friendly nod. Entering the elevator Nick feels a little nervous to have to deal with working with Warrick after everything, but it was gonna happen _sooner or later_. With his gym bag slung over his shoulder he exit's the elevator and heads down the hall toward the locker room. Passing a few LVPD officers they all exchanged quick "heys" and "what's ups" as Nick walks toward them. Only a few steps past them Nick hears Officer Harmon yell over to him.

"Hey Nick, sorry to hear about your crime scene."

Nick turns around still walking slowly backward. "Whadya mean, Harmon?" he asks tilting his head looking unsure.

"Well, we heard the Captain and Tom Sobel had to pay a little visit to your house and that your place was um, you know, **SCREWED **up," Officer Young snickered.

"Yeah, Nick, I heard it was an **assault with a deadly weapon**," Officer Braeden yells out.

"See, now **I heard **it was just a **Breaking and Entering**," Young says laughing louder.

"No, no worries, guys," Officer Harmon chimed in. " I heard Nick was able to '**Bang Out' **the scene single handedly." All three officers roar with laughter.

Nick, still continuing to walk away backwards and just about to enter the locker room before calmly giving the men the finger and answering with a "Yeah, yeah, real funny guys," while shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Suddenly they all hear the loud slam of a locker just before a very pissed off Warrick walks out of the room. Nick turns around nearly bumping into him. Warrick stares at all of them before saying with disgust "**Yeah, REAL FUCKIN' FUNNY**!" and he turns and walks away in the opposite direction down the hall.

Officer Young calls out to him. "Hey sorry, Warrick, we don't know you were there, man. **SORRY**!"

Warrick doesn't turn around he just yells back "**Fuck you, Braeden. Fuck all of ya's**!"

Nick looks up to the ceiling before bumping his head against the wall. Looking back over at the officers Nick shakes his head and says "Thanks, Guys…yeah, I really appreciate that. Nothing like making it easier for me, right?" Nick turns and walks into the locker room pissed off himself about what just went down in the hallway. He mumbles "Awww Fuck!" under his breath while slamming his bag on the bench.

* * *

No sooner does Nick enter the break room when Grissom comes in with a few assignments to hand out.

"Warrick, Catherine, Nick, I want you to take a 30-S out on New Holland," Grissom hands Catherine the slip. Warrick turns to look at Nick, who is looking at the floor.

"Hey, uh, Griss, you really need 3 of us for a Homicide by Shooting?" Warrick asks questioning his superior.

Grissom looks up slowly from his other slips and tilts his head staring back at Warrick looking very irritated at the question.

"Yes, Warrick, obviously that is what is needed if I have asked the 3 of you to cover it.

"Yeah, but it seems a bit extreme. I would think Catherine and I could handle it. I mean it's …" Warrick is cut off sharply by Grissom.

"**IS** there a **PROBLEM** with that, Rick?" Grissom is insulted and it shows.

"Nah, nah, NO problem. No problem at all," he says as he whips a half full cup of Starbucks coffee into the garbage and walks past Grissom and out the door. Nick continues to keep his head down.

Grissom looks back as Warrick leaves and, turning back to the team, he asks "**Can someone tell me what his problem is**?"

Catherine shrugs and tell him she has no idea. Greg looks in the opposite direction and Nick is still looking down. Grissom puts his glasses back on to look at the other slip when he stops, and looks back up.

"Catherine, you ride with Nick and tell Warrick to come see me before he goes to the scene." Grissom says quite disturbed. "Greg and Sarah, you two are covering a 211 at the Tangier. Greg snaps up the slip and the two of them walk out of the room both saying at the same time "Yes, Sir."

* * *

Catherine and Nick walk quietly out of the room and into the hall before Catherine whispers to him.

"What the hell was **THAT **about, Nick?" her eyes were wide and she looked stunned.

Nick stops and looks at her. "Cath, I am involved with Jules and he has a problem with it. And I mean a **BIG **problem with it."

"Yeah, well I heard some rumblings about that but I thought it was all over. I thought it was cleared up and you and Jules were going to call it off in order to avoid a conflict and strife with this team."

"We couldn't do it, Cath. I won't apologize for falling for his sister and not walking away from it. This is a once in a lifetime thing, Catherine. I have never fell for anyone this hard and this fast in my life. I can't walk away from that because Warrick can't handle it or because people on this team think I should!" Nick says defending his actions with ferocity.

Catherine nods at him, a bit taken back at his tone, and they continue walking down the hall. "Nick, I will meet you in the truck. I will go tell Warrick to see Grissom first. I'll be right out," Catherine says before turning the corner.

"Yeah. Yeah, I be out back," Nick answers continuing to walk away. On his way out he walks past Officer Sobel who he hadn't seen since he was standing in a towel with a gun drawn on him.

"Hey, Nick," Sobel says looking up.

"Hey, Tom," Nick replies walking by.

"Hey Nick? Do you know what the weather is gonna be today?" Sobel asks.

"Yeah, I hear sunny all day. Should be nice, why?"

"Oh, good. I thought I heard something about there being **SHOWERS all day**," he laughs loudly.

"Nice, Sobel, really mature," Nick grumbles at him.

"Sorry Nick, couldn't resist. Hey, I'm just bustin' ya. Truth is, I'm jealous as hell. You really banged it up! You're place was wrecked!!! I'm impressed, Stokes. Very, very impressed," he said nodding before ducking away into an office.

* * *

Catherine sees Warrick grabbing the gear from their office. Walking up to him she places her hand on his back and he turns around.

"Hey Cath, I will be right out," he says softly.

"Warrick, what got into you? You know better than to question Grissom, and especially in front of the team," she says rubbing his back.

"I know. I just was hoping…" he trailed off. "This ain't gonna be easy. I look at him and I want to punch him in his face!"

"Warrick, come on," she says softly. "He really does care about her; she isn't just any girl to him or he would have walked away from her in a heartbeat. You know he would," she says looking at him sincerely. She feels sad for both her friends.

"Yeah, I know. I am not saying I am right, Catherine. I am just telling you how angry I am at both of them for their lies…the lack of respect, just, I don't know," he says shaking his head.

"Well, I'm telling you, you have to find a way to get past it. They might very well end up being the real deal, Warrick. Don't take that from them. I can see it in his eyes. They obviously really want to be with each other."

"Sorry, Catherine. I can't get past it. I just can't. Nick knew better. You don't go after your best friend's sister. It's a Man Law, ya know?"

"No, I must have missed that Man Law 101 seminar," she answered smiling. As she begins to walk out of the room she pauses before saying "Well, I hate to tell you this but you are gonna have to catch up to us at New Holland; Grissom wants to see you in his office."

Sighing loudly Warrick nods.

* * *

"Have a seat, Warrick," Grissom says flatly without any kind of inflection.

Warrick reluctantly walks into his office and slumps into the chair in front of Grissom's desk.

"What that hell were you thinking questioning my authority, Warrick?" Grissom says sternly.

"Yeah, listen, I'm really sorry about that, Griss," Warrick answers looking back at him.

"You need to tell me what the hell is going on. Why you didn't want to go with Catherine and Nick?".

Warrick begins to tell Grissom everything. He tells him about what he told Nick about his sister from day one. He tells him about how Nick agreed to stay away from his sister and his sister's promise. He gives him the blow by blow of the "crime scene that never was". All the while Grissom listens quietly not saying a word. Warrick looks back at Grissom and explains that right or wrong, he has a huge grudge he needs to let go of, but right now he can't seem to do it.

"Warrick, it is going to affect this team, you realize that," Grissom spoke wisely.

"I can see that," Warrick puts his head down.

"And Nick isn't willing to nip this in the bud and stop dating her?" Grissom inquires.

"No, they both said they would but they didn't and they won't," Warrick answers grimly.

"I see. Well, I can't have my team compromised. I need to speak with Nick, and I will need to see you both in the morning," Grissom puts his glasses back on and stares at his crossword puzzle before adding, "That's it."

* * *

The crime scene was tense and Catherine was feeling the heat and feeling like she had to pick up the slack. She was getting exhausted just dealing with the two big babies she was working with. Still, she kept her mouth shut and did her job.

Nick hated working with Warrick. He was absolutely unbearable. His short answers, flip tone, snide remarks were starting to really get on Nick's nerves. He continued to collect his evidence and kept his emotions intact.

Warrick couldn't let go of the grudge. He couldn't let go of the betrayal. Whether he was right or wrong he didn't care. He was lied to and he had no trust in his partner. He couldn't wait to get back to the lab and away from that backstabbing asshole.

* * *

Nick sticks his head into Grissom's office. "You wanted to see me, Grissom?" he asks.

"Have a seat, Nick," Grissom tells him. "Nick, what are we going to do about the tension that has assaulted upon our team?"

Nick looked back at his boss with his jaw tight but he didn't reply. He had had about enough of people's opinions about his personal life and he was not about to have his boss question him now too.

"Nick, I hate to ask this, but is there any way you can just walk away from Warrick's sister? You have dated a lot of girls since I've known you, Nick, there isn't any way you can just steer clear of **THIS **girl? Does it **HAVE TO BE **Warrick's sister?" Grissom asks sincerely.

Nick stands up without replying. He stares at Grissom with his face cold and bitter. Nick felt anger. Anger that Grissom was actually sticking his nose into his personal life. Actually going as far as to ask him if he would walk away from Jules, even insinuating there are many of fish in the sea so go find another one…as if he hadn't already wanted to walk away. Nick's anger was about to get the best of him so he headed for the door.

"**NICK**. I wouldn't ask if I hadn't hoped it was a possibility," Grissom implored.

Nick stopped in his tracks and turned to face Grissom.

"Ya know what Grissom. I have given **you**, this **team**, **this job** my complete dedication from the day I walked in here. I have made this team my **family** and putting off making one of my own because of it. I never planned on falling for Warrick's sister **but I did**. I fell hard. And ya know what, I want to have a life **with her **instead of having my work be my life. I'm really sorry that you don't think that pursuing a relationship, with the same dedication that you give your crime scenes, is a priority, but for me, for **THIS** girl, yeah, she is a huge priority for me and I plan on making a life with **HER**," without waiting for his answer Nick heads out the door before stopping abruptly and turning back around to say one last thing to his boss.

"You will have my request for a shift change on your desk by the end of the day. I want off this team."

Grissom's mouth falls open as he stares in disbelief and Nick walks out the door.


	21. Cha:21 I Choose

I do not affiliated with CSI in the least.

Rated M for sex and profanity.

* * *

**Chapter: 21 I Choose**

Pulling up to his house Nick was so happy to see her car still in his driveway. Ever since she bailed on him while he was sleeping it left him still a little insecure that she would decide to leave him again. He didn't think he could handle that; especially not now that he just requested a transfer from his team. He had worked with them forever and he knew them well. He loved each of them like family, Lord knows they spent enough time together. But, his dedication to his team felt small next to what he felt building between him and Jules. He was very aware that, whatever it was the two of them shared, it was intense and it was going to be a huge deal. He knew it, he felt it and he sure as hell wasn't walking away from it. Not for his work, his friends, his bachelorhood. No, he was seeing this one through.

* * *

Wearing nothing but Nick's t-shirt, Jules was continuing to fold the laundry she had piled in the laundry basket beside her. She had washed a load of Nick's clothes since she had to wash her clothing anyway. She didn't have anything else to wear since she hadn't gone home yet. She needed to give Warrick his space and going back home would mean she would have to invade that space. She could have gone home while Warrick was at work but she just didn't want to sneak off in the middle of the night. So she stayed with Nick. Jules couldn't help but smile just thinking about waking up in his arms the past couple days. She loved it. Absolutely loved it. He was the only man that ever held her tightly all night long. He never let her go, as if he wanted to feel her next to him as much as he could. Oh God, did she love it. It was actually depressing to see him have to go back to work but she was grateful she had those rare days off with him that she had. She figured she would make her journey home today and see how it goes.

* * *

Nick sat in his truck for a minute, thinking about his anger toward Grissom and anyone else who challenged his relationship with Jules. He thought about Grissom's face when Nick came back into his office, before leaving to go home, with a letter of request for transfer. He felt bad about that. He didn't want to leave and he really loved Grissom and held him in high regard, but he just couldn't do his job the way things were going. And in his profession, victims needed a fully working team. Giving any victim anything less then his best was not something Nick was willing to do; he just wasn't made that way and their families deserved more than that. Nick rested his head back against his headrest as the memory of Grissom's face saddened him. He closed his eyes and played it over in his mind:

"Nick, Nick, don't do this," Grissom said as he got up and closed his office door.

Nick sat down in front of his desk looking firm and adamant. Grissom sat back down across from him holding Nick's letter of transfer in his hand.

"Nick, I know this is a touchy subject and I know…" Nick cut Grissom off immediately.

"No Griss, it is not a touchy **subject**…it is my personal life…**my** **personal life**! It has been infringed upon and I don't like it. It's wrong and offensive, not to mention unprofessional."

Nick was right. Grissom had no business even mentioning Nick's relationship regardless if it was Warrick's sister or anyone else for that matter. Gil knew it was inappropriate but sometimes he forgets that his team is not his actual family and that Nick and Warrick aren't his sons who he needs to intervene between. Grissom stared back at him thinking of the appropriate reaction to Nick's statement.

"Nick, I am very sorry. I should have never suggested...implied…," Gil paused. "Listen, you took only a few of your sick days and we both know you have many, many more. You will lose them anyway, Nick. I know you haven't cared about losing them in the past but maybe this time…maybe taking a few more would be a good thing," Grissom said hoping Nick would be responsive to the idea. "Take a few more days off, Nick. Let me hold on to this letter. Can you do that for me, Nicky? Can you just give me time to see how I can fix this?" Grissom sounded devastated.

Nick stared stone faced with his jaw stiffened tight. He really did feel terrible about telling Grissom he wanted off his team. He hated to jump ship on them but he felt cornered into it. Nick felt himself nod at his mentor and friend. He respected Gil Grissom highly and he would honor his request…for now anyway.

* * *

Nick realized he had been sitting in his truck for some time and had actually started to doze off. Damn he was tired. It had been a long shift and he got nothing but aggravation from his co-workers, his team, his best friend, even the douche bag cops downstairs. He was glad he wouldn't be going back for a few days. He began to smile broadly at the prospect of what he could do with Jules during his time off. He thought about taking her to Texas to see his folks but wondered if that would freak her out so early on. He thought about whisking her away to a sandy beach or somewhere fun. He wasn't sure how he would spend his time with Jules but he knew one thing for sure, he wanted to spend every minute of it with her. Well, actually he was sure about one of the ways he would spend his time with her…definitely naked beside her. Or on her. Or under her. Nick laughed to himself. "My God, Stokes, do you ever stop thinking about making love to this girl?" he thought silently. As he got out of his truck he heard himself say out loud

"Nope, no I do not. It's all I wanna do…it's all I wanna do."

He slams the door of his truck and clicks the alarm on.

* * *

When Nick walked through his front door Jules felt her heart literally leap. She felt genuinely happy to see him and she couldn't tame her smile.

As Nick walked through his front door and saw Jules folding laundry and wearing nothing but his t-shirt, the sight of her being in his home so comfortably made everything feel all right.

Hey, Cowboy!" she smiled so brightly she had to bite her bottom lip to try to contain it.

Hey back, Darlin'," he said wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her into him. "You look so sexy wearing my clothes, Honey, you know that, right?" he gave her a soft, intimate kiss that made tingles go through her body. Pulling away from his kiss but still remaining in his arms she looked back at him and asked him how everything went today.

"So, how bad was it?"

"Ugh, truth?" he replied looking up and shaking his head.

"Awww, Honey, I'm sorry," she gave him a sad face and she meant it.

"Let's talk about it later, ok? Right now I want to enjoy this moment."

"Yeah? What moment would that be?" she asked a little unsure.

"The moment of walking into my house and seeing you here waiting for me wearing only my shirt," he smiled widely.

"I wanted to give you a sly comment about what made you think I was waiting for you but the truth is…I have been waiting for you all night, Texas. I couldn't fall asleep with you out there working and me in your bed alone.

Nick leaned back to her and kissed her deeply. His hands fell from her waist to her butt. He was secretly checking to see if she was wearing any underwear under that shirt of his. Much to his delight, she wasn't.

"Aww, Baby, you sure know how to fire me up," he laughed and started kissing her neck.

"It's not my fault. I had to wash my clothes and my underwear are at the bottom of this basket! I was folding until I reached them! I didn't know you were coming home just yet, Texas, or I would have been dressed!!!" she yelled before squealing "You're tickling meeeee!"

Jules wiggled around in his arms trying to break free but Nick's arms had her tightly. With his hands on her ass he pushed her into his groin and she could feel his erection through his pants.

"Oh my God, Texas! You have a hard on?!" she screamed laughing.

"I told you you get me fired up and I am damn glad I came home early then. I like you dressed just as you are!!" he mumbled with his mouth against her neck.

"Do you ever **STOP**! You're insane!!" she laughed hard.

"It's you, Baby. **YOU **do this to me! You know I can never resist you and it only gets worse when I see you in my clothes!" he laughs back loudly.

"Well, then I guess I will just have to help you with that," she whispered in his ear making his erection feel like it could burst through his zipper all by itself.

Jules slid her hands from around his body and started unbuckling his belt. Nick continued kissing her neck. Once he was free from his pants, he let them fall to the ground where he kicked them off completely. Jules slid her hands down both sides of his underwear and lowered them down. As Nick kicked them off too, he guided her to the floor by her hips and knelt in front of each other.

Jules began unbuttoning his shirt until it hung open and her hands could caress his bare, muscular chest. She wrapped her arms around him and dragged her nails on his back and dragged them slowly back to his stomach making him laugh a little into her neck.

Giggling back as Nick pulls the t-shirt up over her head, Jules tells him "You realize your like an animal in heat, right?"

"Mmm hmmm," is all he muffled out as he continued to suck her neck moving downward to her newly exposed breasts. Jules rolls her head back as the sensation of his tongue on her nipples ignites a fire within her. Nick begins to lean himself into her, lowering her until her back is against the floor and he is on top of her. Reaching between her legs he begins to stroke her to prepare her for his hardened cock. Once he feels how wet she already is he can't stand it and needs so badly to insert himself inside her.

Spreading her legs wide with his knees, he begins his maddening thrusts inside her. She moans out in complete ecstasy as he wildly pumps into her. As she moans she can't stop telling him how fucking amazing he is, how fucking bad she aches for him, how he is so damn hot and how much he turns her on. She confesses how she thought about him all day and how badly she wanted him. Nick loved hearing every word of it and it made him pound into her harder and faster until he slows only to flip her over and have her on all fours. Kneeling behind her, he grabs her hips and continues to slap himself into her loudly back and forth until she is screaming his name deliriously. As he feels himself wanting to unload inside her, he hovers over her and begins to rub her nipples with one hand as the other holds him up over her.

Nick can't help but to groan in her ear how fucking hot she is and how good she makes him feel. He never slows his pace as he continues to admit to her how much he fantasizes about her and how much he loves the sounds she makes when she feels him inside her. With each of them having no more willpower to hold back, they both cum simultaneously with one another both collapsing to the ground in a wild, sweaty heap. Both are unable to speak or move, they can only feel their hearts racing together in sync.

In a raspy voice Nick breathlessly tells her he loves being with her and how happy he was when he walked through the door finding her there. He lets her know how much he loves how they are able to fuck like wild animals and yet can also make love like their souls collide. He never felt anything like it. As he reveals his thoughts and feelings to her he gently kisses her shoulders and rolls himself off of her back.

"You all right, Baby?" he asks when she still hasn't spoken or acknowledged him.

"I…can't…speak…yet!" she grumbles out the words slowly.

Nick starts to laugh and moves her hair away from her face.

"Are you going to keep your face smashed into the carpet the entire time I talk to you or are you going to roll over," he asks continuing to laugh hard.

"I…I…I don't think I can move yet, ok," she chuckles slightly.

Nick reaches over and drags his finger tips up and down her back. When she still remains immobile he leans over her and kisses a trail up to her back, her shoulder and finally her neck where he knows how ticklish she is. Jules starts screeching from his tickle and rolls over to her back immediately.

"Get's ya every time, Baby!" Nick continues to laugh enjoying every second with her immensely.

"And guess what, Texas," .

"What?" he asks curiously.

"You will always get me every time and you can have me any time, too!" she looks over at him and bounces a kiss off his cheek.

"Well, that's good, Honey, because…um…I'm gonna be home for the next several days so I will remind you of that each day," he tells her knowing she is going to want to know the details of why he will be home.

Sure enough, Jules sits up with a jolt and looks down on him.

"_**Excuse me**_?" her eyes wide and inquisitive.

"Well…I...," he reaches up and brushes her hair off her shoulders. "Let's just say Grissom is not exactly excited about receiving my Request for Transfer form," his face winces knowing she is going to go through the roof any second.

"**WHAT???!!!**" she says going through the roof as Nick expected.

"What do you say we get dressed and go out for breakfast and we can talk about it over something good to eat. Would you do that for me?" he reaches out and touches her face.

"Oh no, Oh God. I knew I was going to be the cause of turmoil and strife!" she says flopping back down on her back throwing her arm over her face.

"Darlin, does it look like I was in any kind of strife or turmoil just now?" he says giving her a chuckle.

"Welll, not exactly" she smiles moving her arm off her eyes and onto her forehead.

Nick props himself up, leans over and takes her arm off her face and moves it to around his neck. He smiles and kisses her softly before looking her in the eyes.

"Listen, Jules, listen to me, ok? **I get to choose what is important to me **and what is important to me is **YOU**…and like it or not, Sweetheart, **I chose you**," he smiles at her.

Jules can't believe how amazing this man is and all she can do is wrap both of her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep, heartfelt kiss.


	22. Ch:22 Halo

**And the Nick and Jules story goes on... I don't own CSI. Rated T just in case but it is mainly a big fat FLUFF STORY...SAPPY SWEET...**

**Only 2 people have reviewed my story and I have written 22, yes TWENTY TWO chapters. Is this story a flop? Please tell me and I will put it to rest. Am I boring? It is too long? Ugh! Somebody review!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! :o(  
**

**Chapter 22: Halo**

* * *

Twisting her wet hair around in a towel, Jules walked into the bedroom where the radio was playing softly and Nick was lying across the bed with his forearm over his eyes. Jules noticed the sun had come up while she was in the shower, brightening up the room.

"I seriously needed that shower, Nicky, you have no idea…," she told him."Don't take this the wrong way, but I am actually glad you didn't follow me in there. I really needed to…" she stopped mid-sentence when she realized he hadn't acknowledged a single word she was saying.

Jules turned and walked over to the bed and smiled when she saw he was sleeping. Grabbing a blanket she pulled it over him and looked at him tenderly thinking how tired he had to be. It was his first night back at work, they barely slept and they have had more sex in the past few days then they have had in …well, she could only speak for herself but she didn't think Nick preformed like that on a regular basis. Jules walked over to his windows and drew the curtains closed making it peacefully dark for him.

Standing next to his bed, she watched him sleep. Filled with intense emotion, she secured her towel around herself tightly and she crawled onto the bed, slid under his blanket, and curled up next to him. Although still asleep, Nicky instinctively rolled to his side and pulled Jules into him. Together they slept peacefully within each other's arms.

* * *

Hours had passed before Nick woke up dazed and startled. For a minute he thought he was late for work, but laid he back down when he realized it was not only mid afternoon but he had off anyway. He looked over at Jules who was sleeping peacefully wearing only a towel as she slept. As he stared at her he felt bad knowing how many walls she had to built up around her to survive what life had dealt her. He smiled inwardly though grateful that it was **him **who was able to break those walls down. He knew he had; he felt it in her kiss. At that moment, Nick was fully aware that he finally knew what being in absolute love actually felt like. He was madly in love with her and he knew it.

Nick began to slowly creep up out of bed when Jules quickly reached out her hand and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going, Cowboy?" she gave him a sleepy smile.

"I, my angel, am going to take that shower now so we can go out to a nice restaurant instead of having pizza on the floor," he winked at her.

"Aww, lay here and talk to me, Texas?" she gave him those puppy dog eyes that made him smile wide.

Nick leaned back to lay with her, and she propped herself onto his chest. He started to play with her hair. He loved her long, blond hair; he loved the way it smelled, loved the way it felt between his fingers. The radio played softly in the background and they talked about silly things that made them laugh. They talked about their favorite movies, their favorite food, favorite places to travel, their favorite songs.

"I like a lot of country music," Nick told her.

"Yeah? Not a big country fan myself, must be a Texas thing, huh?" she said as he nodded.

"**OH! OH!!!**" Jules yelled loudly, "Listen to this song! It reminds me of you! I swear to God Nick, it's as if Beyonce wrote it for us, just listen to the words!" she jumped up off him, gripped her towel shut and ran to turn up the radio.

"This is a good song, but I don't think I really ever listened to the words," Nick said before Jules shushed him emphatically.

"**SHHHHH! **Listen, listen!" she hopped back on the bed and resumed her position in his arms.

Jules stared at him and he stared back at her, both listening intensely.

"Listen to it, Nick, it's like **I** wrote it about **you**…" she said feeling like her heart would burst at how much she adored him and was hoping he would feel it just from the song alone.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

**Nick found those lines alone amazing since he had just been thinking about the walls Jules had put up. He continued to listen...**

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

**Nick touched Jules face knowing in his heart it wouldn't fade away...and she was worth every risk they had taken... **

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

**As the chorus played, he spoke.**

"I am blown away, Baby. This Beyonce chick put into a song exactly how I feel," he said continuing to hold the side of her face in his hands.

He knew the words couldn't be more accurate. He was amazed and continued to listen.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

**Nick wondered if Jules knew that SHE was his saving grace...that she had given him something he had been lacking...SHE was giving him a life other than work.**_  
_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

His thoughts began to drown out the chorus as he stared at her wondering how Jules had the power to turn him into a mushy wimp just by making him listen to a song. He couldn't believe that he could stand over victims of heinous crimes and not blink an eye, he could pick up a chunk of someone's skull and bag it like nothing and yet, as he lay with this beautiful woman, all he wanted to do was surround himself with her embrace. She made him feel something he never knew was possible. She had him mesmerized and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

He could feel himself getting aroused again.

Breaking him from his thoughts, Jules scooted herself above him and kissed him gently. Nick began to wrap his arms around her and they kissed passionately with intense emotion. Abruptly, Nick pulled away and, while still holding the side of her face with his hand, he told her:

"Baby, if you want to eat you are going to have to get off me right now or I am going to flip you under me and make love to you until tomorrow," he said completely serious.

"Ok, ok, Cowboy. I don't know where you get your stamina from but you're right, we really do need to eat," Jules agrees, touching his face lovingly before moving off him.

Nick groans as he hops up off the bed and heads for the shower. Looking back he says,

"You wanna come in with me? You could just stand there, we don't have to do anything," he cracks up laughing as they both know damn well he is full of shit. Jules shakes her head and smiles wide, pushing past him she goes into the living room to grab her clothes from the laundry basket.

____

Walking into Delmonico's Steakhouse, Nick and Jules were seated pretty quickly since they obviously beat the dinner rush.

"Oh my God, I am starvvvvving!!!" Nick told her.

"I'm with you on that one," Jules agreed.

The waitress took their order and Nick and Jules talked intimately. The two of them were never at a loss for conversation. Nick reaches his hand across the table and intertwined his fingers with hers as they spoke. Leaning in close he whispered something to Jules that made her laugh and cover her mouth with her red cloth napkin before putting her hand back into his. Nick laughed along with her.

Jules excitedly told Nick about a the most incredible pair shoes she saw at a boutique downtown and even though Nick had never cared about a pair of shoes in his entire life, his eyes watched her intently, showing how enamored he was by everything she said and did. They were blatantly captured by one another; it could be seen from across the room. **And it was.**

**

* * *

  
**

Warrick was sitting at the bar waiting for his take out order when he spotted them walk in arm and arm. For a brief minute he became angry seeing them together. He watched them ask the hostess for a table for two and saw Nick kiss the top of Jules' head before walking to their seats. He watched the way she looked him as he kissed her, and how Nick looked at her from across the table. He smiled when Nick made her laugh, and noticed that their hands never separated. Warrick's take out arrived and he pushed it to the side and asked for a beer, he wasn't done watching the scene unfolding across the restaurant.

* * *

Nick and Jules got their food and were eating and talking about how damn good it was. Nick reached his fork over and swiped a shrimp from her plate and she playfully pretended to stab his hand with her fork. They both laughed and Nick speared a piece of his own steak and fed it to her as payback for the sneak attack on her meal. As she was about to take it in her mouth he moved it away and then to the side and then back, and she gave him her puppy dog eyes until he couldn't take it and fed it to her.

Jules wrinkled her forehead and bit her lip before telling Nick that she doesn't think she had eaten since last night when she couldn't sleep.

"Oh yeah, were you rummaging through my kitchen while I was working?" he laughed.

"Yeah, kinda," she grinned back.

"So, what did you find?" he asked before his eyes grew fearful for a second. "Oh no, I hope you didn't eat any left over take out because everything is old and needs to be tossed; I just never got around to it," he asked concerned.

"Taken care of, Handsome," she smiled. "I cleaned everything out and your refrigerator is officially in desperate need of restocking. I planned on going to the store today but we fell asleep for hours!" she explained.

"Awww, Darlin', you don't have to do that!" he groaned.

"Man can't live on take out alone, Texas," they both laughed knowing it was true; Nick's repertoire of take out was extensive.

* * *

Warrick watched them laugh and enjoy each others company immensely. He saw his sister crinkle her nose up as Nick leaned over and brushed her blond hair away from her face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It looked kinda like a scene from a syrupy chick flick, he thought.

"My God, they are crazy about each other. Absolutely, full blown captivated" he said to himself, almost out loud.

He hadn't taken the time to see it before. He was seeing it now and he felt ashamed of himself for trying to break something like that up. Nick was right, he was in love with her; anyone could see it; it was visible from across a room for God's sake. Warrick knew right then and there, as he sat at the bar watching them, that Nick didn't see Jules as all the other girls he "dated".

Warrick knew at that moment, he was wrong and...these two belonged together.


	23. Ch:23 Winner

No CSI Affiliation.

Rated T for a mild insinuation of sex.

* * *

**Chapter 23 Winner**

A sexy, little redhead rushed through the doors of Delmonico's Steak House as another waitress inside tossed her an apron. It was obvious by her demeanor and her frantic rushing that she was late for her shift. The redhead nodded and gave a "so sorry" look to her boss who was standing across the dining room and pointing at his watch. Eventually, the sexy redhead came out from the back room and was immediately greeted by her unhappy boss.

"I'm really sorry, Joe. I know how it sounds, but I really did have car trouble. I swear," she told him.

"Brenna, it is your first week here, and I gotta tell ya, I'm not liking what I see so far," the boss said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well Joe, I'm sure you wouldn't get rid of little ol' me now would ya?" she licked her lips flirtatiously getting the man flustered. She knew she was a sexy little fire cracker and she knew how to use it to her advantage.

The rushing and the chatter made Warrick look away from Nick and Jules and look toward the redhead and her boss instead. Giving them a double take, Warrick rubbed the back of his neck, and uttered an "Uh oh" under his breath. Warrick knew he recognized that redheaded girl from somewhere but now it just dawned on him from where.

"Ahhh, let's see how you get yourself out of this predicament, Nicky Boy," Warrick silently questioned as he ordered another beer; he wasn't about to miss this show even if it meant his meal would be cold.

* * *

Nick and Jules were still engaged in deep conversation which had long since deviated from boutique shoes. Jules decided that, while they had known each other for months and knew each other well, Nick knew more about her than she knew about him so it was only fair that he give her the little details about himself in order to even the playing field.

"Playing field, huh? Am I just a game to you, Sunshine?" Nick laughed at her.

"Um, well no, not a game," Jules paused taking a sip of her wine. "A gamble maybe," her eyes danced when she smiled.

"Okay, Baby, then how about you show me your cards? Tell me what you already know about me and I can build on that. How's that for cutting to the chase?" he negotiated.

"All right, fair enough. Let's see, um, well, I know you are from Texas, Texas," she grinned proudly and Nick rolled his eyes and smiled. "I know your daddy is a judge and your mama was a lawyer in her day. And, I think you are the baby of like a bizzillion kids..." she tilted her head unsure if he was the youngest.

"Uh huh," he nodded, "only have 6 siblings, by the way, but c'mon, keep going!" He smiled absolutely loving that she took such interest in him. She had no idea how much he loved it.

"Well, handsome," she smirked and continued "since the diploma you knocked off your wall said Texas A&M University, I am gonna go with that. With your good looks and charm I am also betting you were a frat boy and on the wild side, too."

"Good investigative skills, Darlin'. Very impressive," he raised an eyebrow, and took a swig of his beer. "And you are correct! I did go to Texas A&M and I am a Greek. I'm a Delta Tau Delta to be exact. Now the wild part? Welllll, I don't know about wild..." he flashed her that amazing "Stokes Smile" that grabbed her every time.

"Oh, so you like **my **investigative skills, huh? Let's move on to **your **investigative specialty, shall we?" she bit her bottom lip thinking. "Hmm, well I know Warrick is an audio-visual guru so I know you're not specialized there, right? I think...I' m gonna say....I...Okay, I don't know what your specialty is," she frowned.

Nick pretends to cough out his beer and says "Oh, ohhh you know what my specialty is, Darlin'"

"Nice, Nicky, real nice!" she rolled her eyes and groaned at him.

"All right, all right…hair and fiber analysis," he smiles.

"Ahh, so that is why you love to play with my hair?" she smiles at him.

"No, no, now Baby, not just your hair…I love to play with your…"

"Nick!" she shushes him while looking around the restaurant embarrassed.

"Okay, okay, sorry," he said not knowing how much his smile turned her on. "No, **your **hair is definitely different then the stuff I analyze. Now if you want to eat dessert, I can promise you you'll not want to continue this part of our conversation," he winks and gives her a knowing look.

"I can handle it, Cowboy; I was a Lab Rat, ya know," she gave him the "knowing look" back.

"Hmm, got a point," Nick agreed remembering Jules was a bio-chemist at a lab in New Jersey. "**BUT**, you don't handle the gore though, true?" he leaned forward giving her back the "knowing look" again.

"True, very true, **but **I can introduce you to recombinant DNA which, to some, could look gross under a microscope," she smirked "_knowing look" _back at Nick.

With their hands already interlaced, Nick rubs his thumb back and forth on the top of her hand before saying "Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you are?" giving her a hot, seductive look.

"Um, I think so. Have I told you how absolutely, incredibly hot you look in your CSI vest?" she tossed back.

"No, Baby…actually you have not," he began tightening his entwined fingers with hers.

"Well, CSI Stokes, I find you incredibly sexy in all of your CSI gear, if you want to know the truth," she chuckled devilishly.

"Ok, that's it, we're skipping dessert! I'm getting the check!" he says laughing out loud raising his finger pretending to yell "CHECK, PLEASE!"

Jules laughs too and just shakes her head and whispers "You have a problem, ya know that?"

"I told you! **You **do this to me!" he says still laughing and wiping his mouth with his napkin and shifting in his seat.

* * *

Warrick is watching how much fun they have with one another. He had to admit he has gone out with Nick too many times to count and he had never, ever seen him so enthralled with one woman. Warrick was impressed. **If** this was the real deal, then he was all for it. "But," he thought, "he was going to find out for sure in just a few minutes." because that sexy redhead just looked over and spotted Nick. Smiling widely she begins to sashay over to him but then, spotting Jules, her smile fades, she frowns deeply and stares jealously.

"Mmm hmmm," Warrick mumbled. "I knew that 'honey' was **not **gonna like Nick romancing a woman in her domain," Warrick thought as he took a gulp of his beer. Warrick was very aware that Nick really liked this red head, too. She used to work at the Nobu Restaurant across town but apparently she doesn't now. Warrick knew this chick because whenever he and Nick were on the prowl they always hit Nobu first to see if Breanne, or Brenda or whatever her name is, was available. She was high on Nicky's favored list. Warrick watched intensely, and even thought he had no part in setting this up, he was convinced that it would be a really great test for Nick. Would he put on a show in front of Jules and then do the old "I gotta go to the bathroom" trick to find the redhead and make arrangements to meet up soon? Warrick and Nick were skilled at that move. They got snagged on a few occasion and that trick helped keep their list of 'honeys' intact.

Warrick watched it begin to play out in front of his eyes and he began to silently grumble "You better not, Stokes, I will kill you if I have to pick up the pieces of my sister's heart. I mean it, Nick. It's do or die right here, man. It all rides on this roll"

* * *

Nick and Jules continued to laugh as their fingers still stayed locked together.

"Sure, go ahead and blame me for your insatiable sex drive, Texas!" she told him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love when you arch your back and bite your lip when you are trying to hold back your moans?" he leaned over the table and whispered.

"No, I don't think I did hear that one," she bit her lip to try not to smile without even realizing it.

"So, tell me CSI Stokes, if we go back to your house right now, will you put on your CSI vest and your…" her sentence was cut off by a redheaded waitress who walked behind Nick and put her hands on his shoulders. Leaning forward over his shoulder she said seductively,

"Yeah Sugar, will you put on your CSI gear on for her?" Then, looking over at Jules she said "I do happen to know he'll break out his handcuffs, **IF **you beg him long enough, ain't that right, Nick?"

Nick nearly jumped out of his chair. Jules' mouth fell open. Warrick watched.

"Whoa, whoa," was all Nick could get out of his mouth as his chair stumbled back a bit.

"Excuse me?" Jules said with disgust in her voice.

"Nick, aren't you going to introduce **ME **to your little friend?" the redhead swooned.

Nick looked at Jules with deep regret that she was enduring this nonsense. Jules looked back at Nick with mounting anger. Warrick bit the nail on his thumb.

Nick was about to explain who she was when Jules put her hand on top of Nick's and stopped him.

"Wait, wait, ya know what…" Jules calmly said "I'm not interested in knowing your name, I'm actually not interested in you knowing my name, nor am I even the slightest bit interested in how you know Nick's name, so you can go about your business now," Jules gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, Sweetie, I couldn't possibly not warn you, that this man right here, is a player. Did you know that he was just with me a few weeks ago? You remember Nobu's, don't ya, Mr. Stokes?"

"Okay, just stop it, Brenna," Nick moved his chair back to look at her callously.

"Sure, sure, but before I go, and even if you are a player," she smiles wide at Nick, leans closer to his face and continues "you still can **rock my world**, Doll. And because you are just so fucking amazing in bed, I do want you to know that after you drop _**her **_off, you can still give me a call," she raises an eyebrow at him and looks over and smirks at Jules.

* * *

Warrick was getting a little worried since this redhead was overstepping more than he expected. He wasn't sure how Jules would react to this chick putting her hands on Nick right in front of her. He couldn't tell from where he was sitting if Jules was about to let her ghetto temper knock that redhead into next week or if she was simply staying calm. Warrick continued to bite his thumb nail and watch.

* * *

Jules took a sip of her wine and calmly placed it back on the table. She took in a deep breath to keep her temper in check and she looked directly at the waitress.

"Okay, listen up, I am going to say this one time, Brenna. You are leaving this table now, otherwise not only will I call your boss over here but you will be wearing this wine by the time he arrives. Which, by the way, hasn't already happened simply because it is very good and I don't want to waste it on you. Now, seriously, it's your choice," Jules stared at her waiting for her decision, almost hoping this redheaded bitch would challenge her.

Brenna looked at Nick as if she was expecting him to protect her. Nick looked back at Brenna and, much to Warrick's surprise and relief, Nick didn't try to charm his way out of it as they always had before, but instead he told her like it was.

"Brenna, I wish you didn't have to act this way; it isn't necessary. I am in a serious relationship now so it's best if you would please do us both a favor and lose my number. I am not interested in anyone else," he looked over at Jules and reached for her hand.

Brenna looked at Jules and looked back at Nick. "Fuck you, Nick!" Brenna growled jealously. "Fuck you!"

"Please tell our waitress we need our check," Nick didn't even look at her when he spoke. His eyes were fixated on the woman he came there with.

* * *

Warrick smiled impressed by the class Nick just showed. Nodding his head he thought "Well done, Nicky, well done. Way to play the rush"

Getting up from his seat, Warrick looked at his tab and threw some cash down on the bar before grabbing his take-out dinner and heading for the door. As he was about to leave Warrick looked back at Nick, who was getting ready to pay his bill, and whispered the Vegas saying "Looks like we got a winner here, folks."

Because as far as Warrick was concerned, Nick had not only won big, he just hit the jackpot.


	24. Ch:24 Crash

No copyright infringement intended.

Rated M for strong sexual content and profanity.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Crash**

The two of them walked arm and arm together down the boulevard silently. Nick was afraid to begin a conversation. He didn't want to say the wrong thing about the crap that went on in Delmonico's and he was afraid to find out if she was mad at him. So, he remained silent. He felt bad about Brenna taunting Jules. It was so childish and unnecessary. He didn't want Jules to feel insecure, or angry, or disgusted. He just wanted her to remain happy. He continued to walk with her silently.

Jules tried hard not to imagine Nick banging Brenna; it made her so sick. But, Jules knew she couldn't be mad at Nick, it was something that happened before they even got together and it was in the past now. She also knew it wouldn't be the last chick Nick slept with that she would come across. She smiled to herself, not because she liked the idea of Nick with other women, but because she knew that both Warrick and Nick made it sound like they were banging chicks from here to the Grand Canyon but she knew better. After all, not only did she live with Warrick but she hung out with him and Nick for many months; she knew both men pretty darn well. True, they did have their fair share of "Honeys" as they called them, but it usually was a list of "favorites" that wasn't as long as they would like everyone to believe.

Jules' stomach churned for a minute, knowing the list was still longer than she would have liked. She remembered the toothbrushes he called "parting gifts" and thought she would throw up. But, still, she reminded herself, it wasn't as bad as they made it seem. She knew they didn't want any commitments or strings. She knew they were in it strictly for sex so they chose the hot ones that were okay with that. The list guaranteed them a lay and that's all they wanted. Yes, she would have to deal with some hot glamour girls still coming around looking for a roll in the hay with Nick but she was happy to know it wouldn't be the whole state of Nevada as the CSIs portrayed, and even happier knowing it wouldn't be happening anymore.

Suddenly Jules started to chuckle. Realizing how funny it was that this redhead was so insanely jealous. As she chuckled Nick looked down at her relieved and he smiled. Jules started to laugh harder and before they knew it the two of them were hysterically laughing. Nick stopped Jules after the laughter died down and held her by the waist staring at her.

"What's the matter, Texas?" she asked confused as to why they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I must say, Darlin', you sure did handle her calmly."

Jules shrugged her shoulders.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing I think you are?" he asked pulling her closer.

"Yea, I heard you say that a few times," she leaned up and kissed him.

Together they walked to the end of the pier and stood looking out at the water. Nick stood behind Jules and wrapped his arms around her tightly, leaned into her and kissed her cheek. They were silent for awhile, just listening to the splashing of the water. Their silence spoke volumes. Nick was the first to reveal his thoughts.

"I am crazy about you and it makes me nervous," he confided quietly.

"Why, Texas? Why are you nervous?" Jules asked feeling a little nervous herself that maybe after seeing that redhead he was starting to doubt a commitment.

"I just don't get it, Baby. This is really new to me. Part of me feels very exposed and I'm not exactly used to that," he rested his cheek next to her hair.

Jules swallowed hard hoping not to show her fear of his rejection.

I've been hardened, Jules." Nick said as if it was something to be ashamed of. "I worked hard at making sure I was emotionally detached."

"I understand," she whispered as he continued to hold her.

"I am not used to being unguarded. I am not used to being a mess of emotions. I handle decomposing bodies for God's sakes, Jules. I see horrific things everyday…pieces of people's lives broken and ripped out from under them. I have to be hardened in order to not let myself crumble at the sight."

Jules turned around slowly in his arms and put her hands against his chest.

"Nick?" her voice trembled. "Are you trying to tell me this is too much for you, that your feelings for me aren't what you **need **in your life?" she questioned. "Nick? Do you **need** to walk away even though you don't want to?" she could feel herself wanting to sob, but she wouldn't dare let herself.

"Oh my God, Honey, is that what you think I am trying to say?" he pulled her into him close and held her even tighter than he had been before. "No, no, no, Baby, don't ever think that."

Jules looked up at him and smiled softly. She was very, very relieved. She was in love with him already and the thought of him walking away because the feelings were too intense was almost unbearable to think about.

"Jules, what I am trying to tell you is, I am used to being this tough guy, and now, **just looking at you **takes my breath away. Before you, I invested myself completely into my work. Not because I had to, but because I wanted to. I love being a crime scene investigator, I believed it was who I am, not what I do. I liked it that way," he paused and took a deep breath. "Now…now I don't want that to be all there is. For the first time **ever**, my job doesn't complete me, Jules… **you do**," he rested his forehead on hers. "And, I gotta tell you that scared the hell out of me. It's almost funny, actually. The decomposed corpses, the guns, the drug dealers, the murderers…**none** of them scare me as much as what I feel when I'm with you… how much I love you. Knowing that you are everything I never knew I wanted or even knew I needed…" he trails off.

Jules stays quiet just listening to him pour his heart out to her. Looking up at him she sees he is filled with such strong emotion it was nearly bringing him to tears. She stopped him from saying anything else.

"Don't be, Nicky, I am right here with you and I am not going anywhere," she leaned up and kissed him deeply. "I want only you. I have for a long time."

"You really do amaze me, you know that? You scare the fucking shit out of me, but you amaze me," he laughs looking out at the water.

Jules laughs and turns around to look out at the water, just enjoying him standing behind her with his arms around her tightly.

"Will you let me love you or will you wind up pushing me away from fear?" she asked without looking at him.

"Push you away? No, no, that is not my fear, Jules. My fear is being **without **you. My fear is that you'll go home tonight instead of sleeping in my bed. My fear is waking up and finding you gone. It scares me to think of you up and leaving me again." Nick let go of her and walked next to her at the railing looking down at the water beneath them.

"I'm sorry I did that to you, Nicky. I am sorry I snuck away in the night. I hurt you already, and I am so sorry for that." she said looking over at him.

"Jules, are you planning on going home tonight?" he asked without looking at her. "I really want you to stay at my place again."

"Yeah, I want to, but Nick, I do have to go home at some point. Everything I own is there. I haven't been home in a few days. I need to go and work things out with my brother or at least pack up my things."

"But, you'll stay tonight?" he looked at her and rested his hand above her back.

"Definitely," she smiled.

"That's good, because…" Nick paused and let his hand move down around to her butt and grabbed it. "because I need to fuck your brains out tonight," he said matter of factly trying to not smirk. He wanted to see her reaction.

Her head spun over at him. "**NICK**!" she slapped his arm and quickly realized he was teasing her. She knew he meant it, but his delivery was for shock value. Nick couldn't stay silent any longer and he busted out laughing, pulling her into him, grabbing both sides of her face with his hands and kissing her passionately.

"Nick?" Jules says as she breaks away from his kiss.

"Yes, Darlin'?" he asked quietly.

"Let's go back **NOW**!" this time she grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him hard.

Breaking away from her kiss, Nick grabs her hand and yanks her along with him as he heads for his truck. Jules laughs loudly.

* * *

On their way back to Nick's, Jules is already thinking about what he planned to do to her and it was making her hot. She looked over at him and couldn't help but stare at how fucking gorgeous he was. She always wanted him but lately she constantly turned on by him and just couldn't keep her hands off of him. Nick looks over at her and smirks knowing that she knows he is going to ravish her.

Jules puts her hand on his inner thigh and rubs it up and down slowly back and forth.

Nick jerks his head over at her startled and surprised.

"**BABY! KNOCK IT OFF**!"

Jules laughs at him and moves up to his crotch stroking it with her nails on his jeans.

"Ohhh, you just wait; payback is a bitch," he says shifting in his seat because of the hard on he is sporting.

Jules removes her seatbelt and moves closer to him.

"What are you up to, Baby!" he says gripping his steering wheel tightly.

Jules doesn't answer him. She unbuttons his jeans and slides his zipper down looking at him seductively.

"OH, oh no…you wouldn't…" he looks at her knowing what is about to happen.

Jules reaches into his underwear and crashes his hardened dick into her mouth taking him deep on the first shot.

"**HOLY SHHHHIT, OH…FUCK…YOU ARE CRAZY**!" Nick is ready to crash his truck it feels so good. Jules continues to deep throat him as he grips the wheel until his knuckles turn white.

"Baby, if you … don't…**OH MY GOD**… if you don't stop I am gonna….**OH FUCK… YES**…if you don't stop I am either going…"

Jules continues sucking him harder and moving her head up and down faster and faster ignoring his pleas for the cease and desist.

"**IF YOU DON'T STOP I AM EITHER GOING TO CRASH OR RIP MY STEERING WHEEL OFF!" **he yells.

Jules tries not to laugh as she continues sucking him and although she can't get to his balls directly she makes a point of using her one hand to drag her nails up and down his jeans vibrating them the best way she can. Nick closes his eyes for a minute and hears a car beep loudly as he swerves into the other lane.

"Oh my…you're gonna make me crash, Baby!" he says in a hard, raspy voice.

Jules feels the car turn, swerve and stop. Nick has pulled the car down a street off the boulevard, and parks crooked on the side of the road. Jules continues to suck him but slows down a bit to make him groan. He puts his head back on the headrest and closes his eyes enjoying the sensation. Pressing the button on the side of his seat he moves back so she can get more room and access. The feeling of her sucking his cock, taking it deep and scraping her nails on his balls through his jeans makes him nearly blow his load.

He runs his fingers through her hair and whispers "Oh fuck yeah, Baby. Oh fuck… yeah…I'm gonna cum…Do you want to move your head?"

Jules won't answer she is too busy sucking and moving her head up and down. He wasn't sure if she cared if he came in her mouth. Truthfully, if it was anyone else, even the idea would repulse her, but this was Nick. This was **her **Nick Stokes and she wanted every part of him. He knew she wasn't budging. He was just about to blow when bright headlights beamed in front of him as a squad car pulls up next to him.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDIN ME??" **he yells slamming his hands on the steering wheel. Jules stops but won't lift her head yet. Nick puts his window down and Officer Braeden yells over to him from his police car.

"Hey Stokes, what's going on? Everything all right, man?

Nick cannot believe what is happening. He hold Jules head down hoping Shawn Braeden wouldn't see her.

Nick nods his head upward "Hey Shawn. Yeah, fine"

"I almost didn't know it was you till I ran your plate! Dude, why are you parked here? Your truck die?" he asked.

"Uh, no, well uh, yeah," he stuttered. _Oh fuck_, Nick thought, _why didn't I say "no". I couldn't say no, I don't have a reason to be sitting on the side of a road! _He screamed at himself silently.

Officer Braeden gets out of his patrol car and walks over to Nick's Denali asking "You need help?"

Nick knows he is a dead man. Before any more embarrassment, Nick rubs his palm down his face and says "Shawn, please…do me a favor. Just get back in your car and keep going, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about, Stokes?" Braeden says coming closer. "Do you need help or what? I can…," the officer stops seeing Jules' head in Nick's lap. Braeden's smile is ridiculously wide. He covers his mouth with his fist in order to not bust out laughing and takes a few steps back.

"Nick man, I'm sorry. I, uh," Braeden loses it and laughs out loud.

"**I…am…so…embarrassed…**" Jules whines loudly from Nick's lap.

"Um, ok, no need, Jules" Braeden silently mouths to Nick **_'it is Jules, right?' _**as Nick mouths back **_'of course_!'"**

"I uh, I.. I'm gonna just go…Nick, can you uh, finish up here quickly because you don't want a rookie to pull up next," he says shaking his head.

"Thanks, yeah, we're leaving now," Nick said looking straight ahead and not at Braeden.

Finally, Jules can't take it anymore and pops her head up pleading with Braeden.

"I don't suppose you will be keeping this to yourself, Shawn? **PLEASE**!!!!!!!!" she yells.

"I'll keep it on the down low guys," he laughs.

Jules hides her face back down in Nick's lap completely humiliated and groaning "**I AM SO EMBARRASSED!!!**"

With Jules out of sight, Braeden mouths to Nick **"_You are one lucky mother fucker! I can only WISH_!" **and gives him the thumbs up.

Nick says nothing but just rolls up his window. Jules refused to get her head out of Nick's lap. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry she was absolutely mortified.

Silently they drove a few blocks before Nick calmly said "Um, are you going to take your face out of my lap anytime soon or will you be traveling like that our entire ride?"

"Nick…**I am …so….embarrassed**!" she said face down.

"Well, Baby, this one is completely **YOUR **fault…**I told you to stop**!" he said half mad and half laughing. "**Do you have any idea the kind of shit I am gonna hear about this?**"

"Oh God. Oh my God…" she gasped with her face still hidden.

"Yeah, I'll be lucky if Warrick doesn't cold clock me in the face before I even see it coming…no pun intended," he smirked at his own joke.

"I know. **I KNOW**! I, I just couldn't help it. I don't know what is wrong with me lately! You are so hot and I wanted you so bad and I …I'm an **IDIOT**!" she said finally getting herself back into her own seat.

They drove again in silence. Jules had her head back against the seat. She was sick about Officer Braeden's laugh and felt even worse at the thought of Nick being pissed at her.

Jules slowly looked over at him. "Are you mad at me?" she bit her lip. She was so used to Cole's temper she was almost expecting Nick to scream at her. Instead, Nick looked over at her with a puzzled look. He looked back at the road and then back at her.

"You're serious? Mad at you? Uh yeah!" he deliberately paused as he pulled into his driveway. Jules started biting her thumb nail.

"I'm gonna be really mad at you…if you don't continue what you started as soon as we get through my front door!" he reached his hand over in one fast swoop grabbing the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Jules grabs his face with both hands and kisses him hard back. Nick pulls away from their kiss and, breathing heavily, tells her what she is happy to hear.

"**Get in this house now before I pull you on top of me right here in this vehicle,**" he says as he reaches over and hit's the 'unlock' button on the door.

Jules grabs the door handle and she is out of his truck beating him to his front door. Catching up to her quickly he grabs her arm, whips her around and pushes her hard against the front door. Their bodies crash together and they are kissing wildly with their hands groping each other. Nick tries to open his front door, refusing to break from their kiss he fumbles with his keys but eventually unlocks it. Pushing Jules backwards into the door, it flies open and they tumble to the floor still in a passionate kiss. Nick uses his foot to slam his door shut and the magnetism continues.

Across the street the blinds close tightly and Sylvia Berman yells out to her husband.

"**SID! Those two are at it again**!"

Sid Berman yells back "**Well damn it Sylvia, this time would you just mind your own damn business!!!**"


	25. Ch:25 Time Off

No CSI affiliation.

Rated M for sexual overtones.

* * *

**Chapter 25 : Time Off**

Sunlight crept into the room this morning because for once the curtains hadn't been closed. Jules moved herself to her back and put her arm over her eyes hoping to fall back asleep. After lying like that for a few minutes she turned her head to look at the alarm clock and saw that it was already 9:30 and she should be getting up anyway. Looking over at Nick, who was sound asleep, she couldn't help but watch him. My God Nick was handsome. She wondered if he looked like his mom or his dad. In the pictures on his end tables, she thought he resembled his mother and oldest brother the most, but you could never be too sure in pictures, she thought. Jules wanted to reach out and touch his face; she wanted to drag her fingers over his perfect skin, his straight nose, his square jaw. She wouldn't dare though. He looked so peaceful sleeping, and she didn't want him disturbed because she was entranced by his extraordinary good looks. Instead, she quietly rolled out of the bed, grabbed a t-shirt from his drawer and slowly and gently closed the curtains for him. Throwing his shirt over her naked body, Jules crept out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

As she was brushing her teeth she realized she and Nick had finally slept normal hours. Instead of the usual Grave Shift time clock, where he would go to sleep in the morning and be up all night, they went to bed around 11:00 pm...of course that was after having amazingly wild sex on the floor in his entrance way. She closed her eyes and shuddered for a second just remembering how good it was. Oh, that man does things to her that sets her on fire. Shaking the images from her head she began thinking about how much she liked having Nicky home from work. She could definitely get used to this, but she knew it wouldn't last forever. He would have to go back to work sometime and she would have to get herself back to work soon too. But, rather than let those thoughts ruin the fun she was having now, she threw her toothbrush back in the cup and thought about what to make for breakfast instead.

Looking inside Nick's refrigerator, Jules groaned at the empty shelves. She decided she had to go food shopping today or it would be another round of fast food, diner food or take-out for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She also needed to go home and get clothes since she had been washing and wearing the same outfit for a few days now. She looked over at Nick's front door and laughed inwardly when she saw their clothes strewn across the floor in front of it; a trail leading all the way into the living room. They were animals she said to herself.

As Jules picked up her clothes and threw them on, she decided right then and there she would go home to get new clothing. Jules really liked clothes and wearing the same outfit over and over again wasn't her style. In fact, she thought, as nice as her outfit was, she thinks she might burn it just so she doesn't have to look at it again. Throwing an apple into her purse and heading for the door, she stopped and looked down the hallway. She thought about going to give Nick a kiss goodbye but was afraid she would wake him. So, instead, she scribbled on a piece of paper that she was headed home to get some of her things, and she made a point to write that she promised she would be back soon. She bit her bottom lip to hold back her smile as she wrote "I love you" at the bottom. Leaving the note on the kitchen counter where she knew he would find it, she closed the door tightly behind her.

It was almost 11:00 in the morning when Nick rolled over and reached for Jules. He squinted his eyes and noticed she wasn't there. Rubbing his eyes, and yawning loudly, he was very surprised that he slept that many hours. Stumbling out of bed he headed for the bathroom, he looked around for Jules before beginning his morning routine. Nick was about to jump in the shower but decided to see what Jules was up to first, so he sauntered into the kitchen finding her note. He smiled wide. He was not only happy to see that she wrote "I love you" but happy that she said she was grabbing some things and coming back soon. He hoped that meant she would stay for a while. He loved having her there and he dreaded the thought of her going back home. Nick continued to smile all the way back to the bathroom as he went to take a shower.

* * *

Jules grabbed the two coffees she had in her cup holder and slammed her car door with her hip. She walked into her house just as Warrick was coming down the stairs. They look at each other in silence for a few seconds before he gave her a smile.

"Morning, Baby Girl."

"Hey, good morning back," she smiled.

"What ya got there?" he asked looking at the coffees in her hand.

"Well, I couldn't get myself a coffee without grabbing a double espresso for you," she handed it to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you!" he was genuinely thrilled.

"Listen, I know you said you needed your space but I'm sorry, I have to get some clothes!" she looked down at her wrinkled outfit.

"Listen to me," he took her hand and led her to the couch.

"Warrick, it is too early in the morning to deal with the bullshit, I just want to tell you that right now," she told him sternly.

"No, no bullshit, Girl," he assured her. "I want to tell you I'm sorry for being such an asshole. I only meant to look out for you. But, I never stopped to see how sincere Nick was; I was too busy yelling and demanding my way," he looked at her as the two sat facing each other on the couch.

Jules didn't speak, she only took a sip of her coffee and listened. She was waiting for a "but" to come into the conversation but he didn't give her one. Instead he told her a little story about last night. He began explaining how he was at Delmonico's.

"Wait, you were at Delmonico's Steak House? Last night? At the bar? You were there?' she rattled off several questions at once making him smile.

"Yesss, that's what I said ain't it," he grumbled and continued to tell her about what he saw and how Nick looked at her and how he passed the test.

"You sent that chick over to us?" Jules could feel the fury building.

"NO, oh no, no, no!" he put his hands up in defense. "No, I just watched and thought for sure Nick's actions were gonna prove my case. Girl, that redhead was top on the favorites and I…"

Jules cut him off. "Oh thanks, Warrick. Just what I want to hear!" she shook her head and rolled her eyes before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Well, my point is that Nick didn't even flinch at the thought of giving her up. He never looked back. He didn't think twice. His eyes remained on you. I never saw him like this in all the years I have known him," he took a gulp of his own coffee. "Now," he continued, " the bad news?"

"Ugh, here we go…" she sighed.

"No, bad for me. The bad news is I just lost my partner in crime. No more trolling for the ladies now," he smiled at her.

"Annnnd, the good news?" she tilted her head waiting.

"The good news is maybe I can have that list of his and…"

Jules mouth opened and she punched him in the arm. Warrick laughs and gulps the rest of his coffee.

"No, no, I'm just fuckin' with ya! The good news is Nicky my boy passed the test which means he is seriously committed to you. And ya know what, Baby Girl? You were right. I was dead wrong. Nick is the real deal. I saw it first hand myself, and now I gotta swallow my pride and tell you…you couldn't have found a better guy. A tamed Nick is perfectly fine for my kid sister," he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I am glad you approve **but **you realize you are never, **NEVER **to pull this crap with me again. **And **I want you to also know that you drove me to a point where I really don't give a shit whether he passed your test or not…he passed mine and that is what matters to me," she frowned at him.

"Ok, ok, I deserve that. You gonna forgive me or hate me forever?" he looked back at her actually a little worried.

"Oh please, I knew we would be fine once the dust settled. We can battle it out like the best of 'em," she laughed. "You don't scare me, jerk," she hit him in the arm again.

"You wanna go for breakfast?" he smiled.

"No, I left Nick sleeping and I just want to grab some stuff and then run errands," she said standing up and heading for the stairs she stops and looks back at her brother.

"You know, Warrick, it's your choice but I personally think you owe **HIM **an apology too," turning back she heads up the stairs. Warrick stood up and nodded. He agreed with her.

* * *

The thought of Jules packing her stuff to come back to his place made him think of her throwing clothes into a suitcase or a duffel bag. That thought carried him to the next thought….he wanted to take her away. He wanted to show her off to his parents. He wanted to take her to Texas and he hoped she would go with him. He had the time off, she had the time off and they really needed to take advantage of that. Nick really wanted to introduce the love of his life to his mom, too. He knew she would love Jules. He knew she would be thrilled to see him so happy. He had to take this trip. Parking himself in front of his computer, he went to see what flights were available. He needed to hurry before Jules came back; he wanted to surprise her. He wanted to make the reservations before she could over think it, get nervous, or try to pay for the trip. He knew her like a book already.

A little while later, Nick hit the print button and out came two round trip e-tickets to Dallas, Texas. He was beginning to get a little nervous; worried that maybe he shouldn't have made the decision for her. Well, it was ultimately her decision, he thought. If she didn't want to go then he could always just go alone. He really did want to see his family. Truthfully, that thought made him sick, but it could still be the reality. It would be her choice but he did hope she would go. "Well Nicky, what's done is done…you're going to Texas!" he said with a "hah hah" and threw an apple up in the air before catching it and taking a bite.

Nick walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a book he had been wanting to look at. He sat on the couch shirtless, wearing only his jeans. He propped himself up on some pillows and began reading about DNA technology in forensic science. At that moment, Nick realized he was the happiest he has ever been in his life. He was madly in love with the girl of his dreams, he was going to see his family, and he was reading a great book without worrying about the time or if he would be late for work.

"Ahhh," he thought, "life is good." Suddenly Nick started to laugh out loud a little, and silently said to himself "**and **my girlfriend can give a blow job that I won't forget in this lifetime…what more can a man want?"


	26. Ch:26 TEXAS

No CSI affiliation.

RATED M FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND PROFANITY.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Jules walked in with a pretty pink duffel bag dangling from her arm.

"Hey, Handsome," she said leaving the front door open.

Nick walked over to take her bag for her and she stopped him.

"No, no, no… this is the easy one, the grocery bags are the ones I want you to grab," she said smiling and walking past him to the bedroom to put her stuff down.

Walking into Nick's bedroom, Jules was ready to throw her duffel bag on the chair in the corner. Before she even had a chance, she looked at his dresser and her face lit up and her heart melted. Nick cleared out not one, but two drawers for her. She glanced over at his closet and raised her eyebrows when she saw his neat and orderly suits pushed to one side and empty hangers left for her stuff. "My God," she thought to herself "this man is incredible!" Without being able to contain herself she yelled out to the kitchen one simple phrase "**I LOVE YOU, NICK**!" She grinned like a school girl when she heard the faint yell back from the kitchen "**Love you too, Babe! Glad you like it.**"

Walking back into the kitchen, Jules pinched his ass as she walked by and told him how nice it was of him to clear out some space for her. He closed the refrigerator and slapped her ass back as she bent down to grab a bag from the floor. As she started putting things away, she looked up to see Nick coming back in carrying a few more bags and placing them down on the floor too.

"That's the last of 'em. I put your car keys on the hook by the door," he told her.

Together they put the groceries away and Jules felt perfectly at home. It felt so right to both of them. Nick made a point to _only _say "Thank you" for the groceries because he knew she would not want to hear about how she shouldn't have done that or didn't have to do that. He knew she would get insulted so he just kissed her cheek and continued to put the badly needed items away.

"Ya know, Nicky, you didn't have to clear out all that room for me. I don't plan on staying here every night! I do have a home, you know," she said reaching up to put away pancake mix.

"Whatever, Babe. It's there if you need it," he said half listening. His mind was on taking her to Texas and he was nervous she wouldn't want to go with him. He was beginning to get agitated as time went by. He decided to move in slowly with his newest agenda. As Jules was stooping down to put away some things, Nick put his hand on the counter above her and leaned against it with his hip. As she popped up she came face to face with him.

"Um, your in my way, Handsome," she smiled and tried to move past him. He had hoped she would call him Texas but no luck. When he didn't move she ducked under his arm and began to unpack another bag.

"Nick?" she said slowly with her back turned. "What's on your mind?"

"Why do you ask, Darlin?"

"Because you're acting weird," she looked at him.

"No, no, I was just thinking about…" and his well rehearsed conversation began.

Nick explained to her that he hadn't been home to see his family in quite some time and since they both weren't working at the moment, they should take advantage of their time off. He told her how much she would like Texas and how it would only be a few days and continued to ramble before Jules cut him off.

"Wait, are you asking me to go to Texas, Texas?" she put her hand on his arm stopping him from his mad ramble.

"Uh huh," Nick made a face as if afraid to hear her response.

Jules smiled and put her arms around his waist. "I would absolutely love to go with you," she said as her face lit up and she bit her bottom lip to control her smile.

Nick couldn't believe how easy that was. All that worrying and she was just that easy. God, he loves this girl!

"**BUT**…" she started in.

Nick shook his head knowing she was going to go on about some kind of condition she concocted.

"…when we go, I wanna pay for the tickets, do you hear me?" She pointed at him.

"No, actually that's not possible," he walked over to his printer in his living room and held up the printed tickets.

"**YOU BOUGHT THEM**?" she screamed.

Nick smiled hoping it didn't offend her. "You mad?" he asked. "I mean, I should've asked you first I just…" Nick's sentence was cut off again because Jules ran over to him from the kitchen and leapt into his arms. Nick grabbed her up and she gripped her legs around his waist as she stared at him.

"Mad? I would **LOVE** to go meet your family and I…I feel so flattered," she gave a childlike smile before burying her face in his neck.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me!" he squeezed her tightly.

"Don't you get it, Cowboy?" she looked into his eyes. "I want to know everything about you; I want to share everything I can with you; I absolutely can't wait to meet the people closest to you."

Nick was so happy he couldn't stand it. He didn't expect her to be this excited and he certainly hadn't expected that it would make **him **get excited, but once again, Nick's erection had taken hold and he wanted her right there in his living room. As she buried her head in his neck squealing at the thought of taking a trip with Nick, she felt his hands begins to caress her ass and back. She paused from her squealing for a second and realized the hard mound that was bulging from his jeans. Jules whipped her head around to look at him.

"You have a hard on, don't you!" she gasped and hung her mouth open in shock.

Nick said nothing. Instead he smiled a "Stokes Smile" and walked with her to the couch as she clung to him tightly with her arms and legs. Both of them laughing, Nick grabbed her by her waist, peeled her off of him and let her fall hard onto the couch.

"Ooooh, you dirty, mean man!" she growled seductively as she fell into the cushions.

Still, Nick said nothing he just straddled his knees over her and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Wait, wait," Jules said.

"Why?" Nick asked confused.

Jules grabs her shirt on each side of the buttons and ripped as hard as she could tearing the shirt open and sending buttons flying like confetti.

Nick stared at her and now _his _mouth hung open in shock.

"Ooooh, you dirty, little minx" he laughed staring at her gorgeous breasts. "You just tore that shirt up!"

"Don't care, Cowboy! I'm going to **TEXAS**!" she yelled laughing while pulling his shirt over his head. Truthfully, Jules didn't care about her shirt, she never wanted to see that outfit again after wearing it for so many days in a row. Nick flung his shirt across the room and, yet again, his living room was flurrying with clothing.

Naked and sweaty the two of them were mangled together on his couch after another round of steamy sex. The two of them had such chemistry it was nearly impossible to stay away from each other. The heat they had when they were together was combustible.

Nick moved her hair out of her face and smiled.

"Nicky, I swear the things you do to me are mind blowing," she panted.

"I know the feeling," he smirked. "And the thought of you coming with me to Dallas just made me have to have you right at that moment," he said as he ran his hand down her stomach and began to stroke her pussy gently.

"Oh no, you can't possibly have it in you," she squirmed.

He laughed at her as he rubbed his middle finger across her wetness and stuck his finger inside her just as a tease.

"What? What I do?" he nuzzled her neck.

"You're trying to get me fired up again!" she insisted.

"Uh, doesn't feel like I have to, Darlin'; you're feeling pretty hot and wet to me," he said while licking her neck and adding a second finger inside her.

"Mmmm," Jules began to arch her back and moan softly as he stretched her, because it just hurt so good..

Nick began to jam them in faster and harder while rubbing her clit with his thumb. "_Holy shit this man knew what he was doing!"_ she silently screamed to herself. As he continued to finger her he slid his tongue down her neck and his mouth attacked her breasts. Seeing her head roll back, her mouth open and hearing her moan loudly, made his cock become hard just at the sight, which even surprised him. Damn, he was actually impressed by his own tenacity. Without any warning Nick removed his fingers, rolled on top of her and entered into her steadily. Jules lost all control of her composure and began to yell out in ecstasy loudly. Hearing her scream with pleasure and dig her fingers into his shoulders, turned Nick on immensely. He devoured her neck, and put his thumb in her mouth and rubbing the wetness along her lips. Once his thumb was soaked from her tongue he brought it down to her breast and rubbed it against her nipple. It didn't take her long before she screamed out "_**OH MY GOD, NICKY! OH GOD, I WANT YOU! NICK, NICK, NICK, NIIIICCCKKK…**_" and he began to thrust in deeper, harder, faster…until he felt her walls clamp down on him making him suck her neck roughly and cum inside her with such force that he fell on top of her completely numb.

Hardly having a voice to speak, she managed to ask him what in the world made him take her again.

"He chuckled with his face still in her neck. "Honestly? Just thinking about you coming with me to Texas makes me want you so bad I can't stand it!"

Jules laughed softly at his reason.

"Hey, does your mom let you sleep in the same bed with your girlfriends or is that disrespectful to her?" she asked thinking if her Grams was alive she would have a fit at such an act no matter how old Jules or Warrick was.

"I don't think she would really care; I'm a grown man for God's sake," he said looking at her like she was nuts.

"Whadya mean" Does she or not? Is she religious?" she pressed, her voice still hoarse from screaming his name.

"I really don't know, Babe, I have never brought a girl to meet them," he mumbled nuzzling her neck again.

"I'm the first girl you have ever taken to meet your family?" she chuckled. "Yeah, right!" she said doubtfully.

Nick pulled himself away from her neck and looked at her. 'What do you think I would make that up? I said I have never taken a girl to meet my family before and it's true. I never thought any of the girls I have dated were worthy of meeting them," he said sincerely.

"Wow, now I am even more flattered, and um, more nervous," she grimaced at him "Ya know, I didn't look at those tickets…when do we leave?"

Nick started laughing. Jules just looked at him confused.

"What? Why are you laughing? I want to buy some new clothes to look respectable!"

"You won't have time, Babe," he buried his head back into her neck.

"Niiiicck…?" she dragged out his name suspiciously.

"6 am" was all he whispered.

"You are lying!" she screamed.

"We will need to leave around 4 am with security and all," he continued to mumbled.

"Does your mom know you are bringing me?" she began to sit up and push him off her.

"Nope," he started to laugh realizing he never told her **HE **was coming.

"**WHAT! NNNNICK**!" she yelled pushing his shoulder.

"I guess I better call them and tell them we're coming for a visit," he laughed.

Nick proceeded to grab his phone off the end table and dial. "You're gonna call her naked?" she scrunched her face up at him.

"She can't **SEE **me, Darlin'!" he chuckled.

Jules just shook her head finding it just weird.

____

"Hey Ma, what's goin' on?" he said smiling as he spoke.

"Hi, Honey!' Mrs. Stokes said happily.

"Guess what, Mom," he said coyly and began to tell her about his pending visit tomorrow and he had someone he would like her and the family to meet. Mrs. Stokes literally hopped with delight.

"You better not be kidding me, Nicholas!"

"Nope, got the tickets in my hand."

"And who are you bringing?" she inquired eager to know.

"Do you remember me telling you awhile ago about meeting Warrick's sister and being shocked when I met her because I wasn't expecting her to be white?" he laughed and shrugged at Jules when she looked over at him with her mouth open.

"Yeah, I do remember that. The grandmother adopted her, right?"

"Well, she is the best thing that ever happened to me, Ma, and I want you and Pop to meet her," he smiled at Jules who rolled her eyes at him embarrassed.

"Wow Nicky, we look forward to it. I will tell your father when he get's home and I am so, so glad you are coming, Nicky. It's been so long and you work too hard. You need to come be with us for a while. Dad and I will pick you up. Just call us from the airport, Honey," Nick could tell she was smiling through the phone.

Jules got up and took the opportunity to take a shower while Nick talked to his mom for awhile. She figured it would be a good time to shower without him barging in because quite frankly she didn't think her vagina could take much more. She swore she'd be walking like she has been riding a horse all week. She shook her head as she let the water hit her face, thinking about what an amazing lover he was and how she never had anything like it in her entire life. They definitely had an intense chemistry. It was no wonder why they were drawn to each other the first time they laid eyes on each other.

As Jules let the water run down her back she felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought about taking a trip with Nick and meeting his family. After her shower, Jules walked out of his bathroom feeling refreshed and clean. She could hear him still talking to his mom as she walked into the bedroom to change. She knew one thing for sure; he could stay on that phone all day because she was going to buy herself some clothes. Nick may think she had no time but she knew differently.

Walking out fully dressed she leaned over and gave him a kiss and a pair of boxer shorts.

"Hold on, Ma" he said looking over at Jules and covering the phone with his hand. "Where you going?"

"Shopping and home to grab some things. Be back in a few," she said winking.

"Ok, but you can't take too long! You have your cell, right?" he asked.

"Yep, I won't and I got it," she answered both questions.

"Love you, Babe," he called to her before getting back to his mom.

"Back at ya, Texas," she said closing the door behind her.

His mother was silent for a minute.

"Ma? You there?" he asked.

"Nicky? Did you just tell her you love her?" she was smiling again through the phone.

Nick started to laugh a bit embarrassed that she heard him.

"**Oh. My. God! Nicholas**!!! I have never in all my years heard you tell any girl you loved her. I am shocked! Wow! Nicholas!" she kept repeating herself. "I cannot wait to tell your father and your sisters!" she shouted. "Ya wanna know something funny, Nicky," she said in her heavy southern accent. "I was just talking about you to your father and sister! I was telling them how you are getting older and you really needed to settle down and Daddy and Tara agreed.

"**Maaa, come onnn**!" he whined like a little southern boy. He knew she would have the whole brood over to celebrate his sudden love interest, but thankfully, not all of them lived close. Unfortunately, most of them did though and he knew right off the bat that at least three of his sisters would be battling to get there first. "**Seriously Ma, don't embarrass me!"**

After some time chatting, Nick hung up with his mom and headed for the shower. He couldn't believe he was going to see his family. His mom was right, it had been too long since he was there. He felt bad about that, but he also couldn't believe there was actually someone in his life that he **wanted **to bring to Texas. He had never felt that way before.

Stepping into the shower, Nick couldn't help thinking about what his mother said. It was true, he never told a girl he loved her. Well no, actually he did tell Carrie Jacobs he loved her but he was in the tenth grade and a little drunk. He really didn't think that counted. "_Wow_," he thought to himself "_this is it_." He really did fall in love with her. He smiled to himself and thought…"_Everything I ever wanted…I found her_."


	27. Ch:27 Mile High

Don't own CSI

Rated M for sexual content

* * *

**Chapter 27 Mile High**

Carefully folding his shirts, Nick was placing them perfectly into his suitcase when the doorbell rang. It actually rang a few times before he was able to get it. He made a mental note to make Jules' a key.

As he opened the door Nick was surprised to see Warrick standing in front of him. For a minute he felt annoyed because he didn't want to hear his possessive bullshit about Jules. He was tired of it; he didn't care anymore about how anyone felt about his relationship with her. He cared only about Jules and it wasn't up for debate.

"Nick, can I come in?" Warrick asked after standing there a few seconds.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure, come in," Nick moved aside to let his friend in.

"Have you spoken to Jules?" he asked after some brief small talk.

Nick tightened his jaw and thought:

"_Of course I fucking talked to Jules, she has been living with me for over a week, Dumbass." _But all Nick chose to say was: "Yeah, she went shopping."

"Did she tell you she and I had a long talk and um, Nick, I uh," Warrick stuttered his words nervously.

Nick stared turning his head slightly, unsure of what would be coming out of his friend's mouth this time. Jules' had mentioned to him that she spoke with Warrick and things seemed to be going well, but he would have to hear it from Warrick to believe it.

"Listen Nick, I just want to apologize, Man. I, I was wrong and I am really sorry. You are a good guy and I had no business…" Warrick was uncomfortably apologizing and it was hard for him.

Nick almost smiled when he saw his friend swallowing his pride and owning up to his mistake. Rather than let him suffer he decided to let bygones be bygones.

"Rick, you and I have been friends a long time. I think of you like a brother and I really am sorry I told you I would stay away from her when the truth was, no matter how hard I tried…and God knows I did try… I couldn't do it. I shouldn't have made you a promise I couldn't keep. But, I am telling you, Warrick, I promise you this… I love her. You can trust me on that." Nick was firm about his feelings; he had no doubt.

"Thanks, Nick. Thanks," Warrick nodded happy that his friend was being graciously understanding after everything that went down because of him. "Listen, Grissom said something about Days? You wouldn't, would you?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, Man, I would. I put in for the transfer but Grissom is holding it hoping things could be worked out."

"Aw, c'mon, man. Come back to work and forget the transfer. Grissom never put it in and it will kill our team if you left. I'm sorry, Nick. I know it is my fault," Warrick looked ashamed.

"Warrick, to tell you the truth…" Nick began to explain and Warrick was getting nervous that he destroyed a perfectly good friendship and team because of his protectiveness of Jules. "I am not coming back yet."

"Because of me? Because of this?" Warrick babbled nervously.

"No, no, because I want the time off," he shook his head adamantly. "I plan on telling Grissom that he can shred the Request for Transfer, but I want my time off right now so I will hold back on that news, ok?" Nick explained to his friend.

"Why? When did you want to come back?" Warrick pried.

"I have the time and I want to take it," Nick said and then smiled. "I'm taking Jules to meet my family."

"What? You guys are going to _**TEXAS **_together?" Warrick jerked his head back surprised but he was happy.

"Wow, man. Here I was worrying you wouldn't be able to commit…shit you are already bringing her to meet the folks. Dayummm!" Warrick laughed feeling relieved he was so wrong about Nick and Jules. He felt ashamed for doubting his best friend. It just was so hard to envision Nick settling down. But, fortunately, he was wrong and he was owning up to it.

Nick laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I told you. I love her. I mean I am really, really crazy about her, Rick" he said. "You have known me a long time and I would never have even considered bringing a chick to meet my parents. But I can't imagine **not **bringing her," he shook his head.

Warrick nodded before asking "When are you coming back to work?"

"I need at least another week. I have so many vacation days I never used, so I can swing it. I just don't want Grissom to want me to spread them out so I am gonna lay low about the transfer until I get back. You get it?" he asked.

"Yep, got it." Warrick nodded. "When are you two leaving?"

"We'll be gone in the morning," Nick smiled at the thought.

* * *

The alarm went off at 3 am and Jules groaned ridiculously loud. Nick hit the alarm and leaned over, half on top of her.

"Morning, Sunshine. Wanna come to Texas with me?" he said excitedly.

"I hate you," she covered her head. She always hated getting up in the mornings, she was a definite night owl.

"Then stay in bed. I will get things ready and wake you when the cab comes," Nick said kissing her on the forehead.

And he did.

* * *

Nick looked over at Jules as she stared out the plane window. He smiled at her even though she couldn't see him. He couldn't believe he was taking her to meet his family. He couldn't wait for her to meet them, and for them to meet her. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would be able to find someone like her. He never thought he had the chance with her and yet here she was by his side.

She jolted him from her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, Cowboy?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing, just hanging out, minding my own business," he smiled. "Why do you ask?

"You look deep in thought," she leaned back as she said it.

"Oh, ok fine, if you insist! I can see how badly you want to," he smirked.

"Want to do what? I insist on anything," she furrowed her brow like he was crazy.

"I heard your thoughts."

"Oh yeah, and what may they be?" she asked curiously.

"You want to join the 'Mile High Club'," he laughed and touched her leg.

"You're sick. You know that?" she shook her head. "_**and **_I am gonna tell your mother that you wanted to have sex with me in an airplane bathroom just so you can join a silly 'Mile High Club'," she laughed at the thought of telling his mother such a thing.

"How do you know I'm not already a member? Maybe I just wanted to initiate **YOU**?" he smirked.

"I hate you again," she said flatly.

He laughed hard at her, and rubbed his hand up and down her thigh affectionately before putting his head back and closing his eyes.

* * *

The phone at the Stokes residence only rang one time before it was answered by Jillian Stokes.

"Hi, Mom!" Nick always smiled when he spoke to his mom.

"Hi, Honey! You made it okay? You're here?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep, we're here. We're in Texas."

"Oh good! Daddy and I can come get you now. We can be there in fifteen minutes." she began to scramble around grabbing her purse and keys.

"We will meet you in Luggage, okay?" he asked.

"Sounds good, Nicky," she said excitedly. "Wait, Daddy wants to talk to you."

Nick smiled as his father was getting on the phone, finding it funny since he would be seeing him only a few minutes and it wasn't necessary.

"Hey, Poncho! How are ya, Son!" Nick's dad was smiling and Nick could tell.

"Hi Pop, I'm good. I'm good," Nick replied happy to hear his father's voice and knowing it was close and not miles and miles away.

"Your mom and I are leaving now; we can't wait to meet your lady friend. Looking forward to it," Judge Stokes told his son. "and Nicholas?"

"Yeah, Pop?"

It's good to have you home."

* * *

Nick was a little embarrassed at the boisterous greeting he received from his parents as they walked toward him and Jules in the airport. He looked over at Jules who seemed to be enjoying it. She had a smile on her face and he felt so happy she was as excited to meet them as they were to meet her. This was all so new to him and surprisingly, he liked it.

"**Nicky**! Oh, Nicky! My God, I missed you!" his mom hugged him so tight and he loved it. He would always be her baby.

"**_Cisco_**!!" Nick jokingly yelled at his dad.

"Hey, Poncho," his dad said hugging him.

Jules looked over at him curious as to what the names were about but she figured he would tell her later.

Nick looked at her and smiled.

The four of them stood facing each other in the airport and Nick's face lit up as he introduced Jules to his parents.

His parents would later talk about Nick's expressions when they were alone.

They would talk about how enamored he is with this girl and how it shows all over his face.

* * *

Later that night, Bill Stokes was brushing his teeth in the bathroom of their master bedroom.

Suddenly he called out to his wife who was reading in bed.

"Jillian?"

"Hmm?" she said while turning the page.

"I think this girl might very well be the one for Nicky, ya know that?" he said before taking a gulp of water.

"Ya know, Bill, I was thinking the same thing," she said putting her book in her lap. "Did you see how his face lit up when he introduced her to us?"

"I did, I did. I noticed it right away," he said crawling into bed beside his wife of over forty years. "You couldn't miss it!" he laughed at how he could read his son's face like a book.

"It's the first time he has ever brought a girl to meet us, Bill... I'd say that is a telling sign, don't you?" Jillian glanced over at him.

"Yep, I am thinking our son just may have very well found the one," he said pausing for a moment. "It's about damn time though," he laughed.

"As long as he is happy then that is good enough for me," Jillian smiled at him. "And I must say she sure does make him happy," Jillian shifted to look directly at him. "Did I tell you he told her he loved her?"

"Oh, C'mon… **_Nicholas_?** I won't believe it until I hear it come out of his mouth myself!" he laughed unconvinced.

"I know what I heard, Bill," she said picking her book back up.

"Well, I must say she is very likable, not to mention easy on the eyes," he chuckled at his own joke.

Jillian looked over at him and smiled softly. "I can't argue with you there, Hon. She is pretty, but I just like how she makes Nicholas happy. I like the way he smiles at her," she repeated.

Bill started to laugh out loud a bit. Jillian looked at him crooked and asked him what was so funny.

"Did you see how Nicky's face dropped when she offered to sleep in the guest room!?" Bill continued to laugh louder.

"I think that was very respectful, actually. I am impressed about that, Bill!" she nodded. "Her grandmother raised her and Warrick up right, I must say!" she told him. "And, ya know, Nicholas really could have handled that facial expression a little better!! Even if it was only to keep his intentions from his mother!" she said a bit annoyed at her son.

"Well Jill, come on, he is a grown man," he told her.

"No, no, I understand," she looked at her husband and continued, "and don't you **dare **give me that "boys will be boys" line. **You men **might be proud of that kind of thing but trust me, mother's don't want to even think about that!" she winced. "And I gotta tell you, as a mother, I am very pleased Jules would have the consideration to ask where I would like her to sleep," she said nodding her head emphatically.

"Well, Darlin', then if it's a mother thing, I am happy you accepted he is all grown up now and allowed them to room together," he nuzzled up to his wife.

"Yes, well, I didn't want Nicky to fall over and die, and by the look of him I was afraid he would," they both laughed loudly at their son.

* * *

Feeling fresh and clean from her shower, Jules was already in her pink pajamas and ready for bed . She figured since Nick's t-shirts don't cover all that they should, she should buy some respectable pajamas, and she did. Before crawling into bed, Jules stood at the wall and looked at all the pictures of Nick and his brothers and sisters. She loved looking at him when he was a boy. She wondered if they were to ever have a baby, if he or she would look like him. She would hope so. He had the most gorgeous features.

"I was a cute kid, huh," Nick said as he sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She loved when he held her that way.

"Um, you're still pretty cute if you ask me," she said leaning her head back into him.

He smiled and leaned in kissing her neck. She wiggled away and told him not to even think about it.

"_**You can go without it for a few nights, Cowboy**_!" she informed him. "Besides, with all the sex we have been having, I think you met your quota for the **month**!" she laughed.

"All I did was kiss your neck and **you **have your mind in the gutter you dirty, dirty girl," he swiped for her as she jumped back laughing.

Nick laughed and kept walking toward her until she backed herself up against the closet door.

"I like how cute you look in those little, pink pajamas, Honey," he scanned her up and down.

"Nick, please. I purposely bought respectable pajamas. Pink pajama top and shorts aren't what I consider sexy, ya know!" she tried to scoot away from him as he leered at her.

Moving closer to her Nick took her face in his hands he kissed her deeply. Jules wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. As much as she didn't want to make love in his parent's house she couldn't help that their sparks were beginning to ignite.

"Please _**get away **_from me, Texas," she said pulling away from his kiss. "We have too much chemistry to be left alone together, you realize that, don't ya?" she said seriously.

"Mmm hmmm, I do," his words muffled as he kissed her neck.

Jules closed her eyes and pleaded with herself to have self control knowing his mom and dad were down the hall. Nick moved his hands down to her waist and began to wiggle her out of her pajama shorts as he continued to suck her neck.

"I don't know what it is, Babe, but the thought of making love to you in my old childhood bedroom is driving me wild," he began to lift her pajama top over her head and she willingly lifted her arms as he pulled it off of her. Gazing at her lustfully in her lace pink bra and matching panties gave him a hard-on almost instantaneously.

"Nick, I cannot believe we are going to do this with your mom and dad down the hall!" she said watching him drop his sweatpants and kick them to the floor.

Grabbing her by her hips he guided her over to the bed smiling devilishly. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I promise, Baby, we'll be quiet." Leaning her down on the bed and hovering over her he whispered "Don't shut me down, please" and began to kiss her softly. He was inwardly smiling knowing damn well she couldn't resist him.

"Ohhh, we better be or I will never be able to face them!" she said taking a deep breath.

As Nick looked down at her he brushed back her hair and said "I love you so much, Baby, you know that?"

"Mmm hmmm," she said with her lips already kissing his bare chest.

Nick reached down and pulled her panties to the side and he guided himself into her gently. Jules closed her eyes at the feeling of him inside her. She could never seem to get enough of him. It wouldn't matter if she was too sore to move, she would want him whenever he asked. It was the chemistry between them that made it impossible to resist each other.

Rocking himself in and out of her the bed began to squeak loudly and Jules put her hands on his shoulders stopping him.

"Oh, no, no, no," she said with her breathing becoming heavy.

"What? What?" Nick stops mid-thrust.

"The bed! It's squeaking! We can't do this!" she says beginning to get up.

Nick says not one word, and he wastes not one second, he scoops her up in his arms and lays her gently on the plush throw rug by the bedroom door.

Jules looks at him nervously.

"What?" Nick whispers wondering why she looks so concerned.

"So close to the door?" she whispers back, looking at the door next to her.

"Shhh, relax," he stares into her eyes.

Hovering over her, he reaches down, pulls her lace panties to the side again and guides his throbbing dick inside her. Jules bites her bottom lip and arches her back. Nick loved when she did that.

"How does it feel, Baby?" he whispers in her ear.

He knows she is stifling her moans with all she has. He is teasing her and he knows it so he continues.

"Can you feel how hard I am for you?" he breathes in her ear. "Do you want it faster? Deeper?" he whispers. "You want me don't you, Baby?"

Jules grabs his face with both hands and kisses him so hard and deep it made him thrust deeper inside her. He realized she was using his mouth to keep her moans back and he inwardly laughed at her ingenuity. Nick wasn't finished teasing her so he pulled away from their kiss and went back to whispering in her ear.

"You want me don't you, Baby?" he repeated. "Tell me you want me, Babe. Tell me how you want me inside you," Nick whispers but Jules won't answer him for fear that if she opens her mouth she will moan out with such pleasure she will wake the neighbors.

"You're not answering me, Darlin'," he smirked before licking her jaw line. "Do you want me to stop?" Nick purposely keeps himself motionless inside her just to add to the tease. "Aww, Baby…you feel so good…so gooood," he continues to taunt her.

Jules thought she would scream and beg him to fuck her hard, but she kept her composure for the sake of Bill and Jillian Stokes who were just down the hall.

"Nick," she whispers. "I want you so bad. Please," she begs as softly as she could.

"Ohh, you want me to move a little faster?" Nick says as he props himself on his hands and leans over her to watch her face as he moves himself in and out of her.

"Ohhh, Nicky…Nick…Nick…" she whispered when all she wanted to do was scream.

* * *

As Jillian continues her reading, Nick's father moves the covers off of himself and steps out of bed.

"Jill, I am going to get a glass of milk, do you want anything while I am down there?"

"No, I'm good, thanks," Jill says intently reading her book.

Bill puts his feet in his slippers and begins his trek down the hall looking at Nick's bedroom door at the end of the hallway.

As he passes the room he stops for a minute and pauses with sentiment knowing his youngest son is home with them. He thought about knocking to see if Nick wanted to come down to the kitchen with him like old times, but didn't want to disturb him or his girlfriend since they did have an early flight and were probably exhausted and asleep.

As he was about to walk away he heard them.

He heard his son whispering to her, "I love you so much, Baby, you know that? I am so crazy in love with you…" and before he could scurry away he heard her breathless response… "Oh God, Nicky, I love you too."

Judge Stokes shook his head laughing to himself that his son obviously made his move on his girlfriend as soon as he had the chance.

Still shaking his head and laughing as he walked down the flight of stairs, he smiled thinking back to his own youth.

But he was smiling even brighter after hearing his son tell her how much he loved her. He had actually heard it with his own ears. He had wanted his son to be this happy for a long time.

As Bill Stokes got to the bottom of the stairs, he paused for a minute and thought to himself:

_**"Yep, I believe that boy is gonna marry this one."**_


	28. Ch:28 Who's Who?

_**This is just a fluffy, frivolous, dribble, story. Just some fun banter between a Jules and Nick and how she wants to know more about his family. Cute but just talk so if you find it boring then keep going because there is more action to come in following chapters.**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think of these type of chapters...are they boring? Fun? Want more? Ya gotta tell me these things!  
**_

_**Rated K**_

_**

* * *

**_

The sun peeked into the room where Jules and Nick were just waking up. As they lie lazily in bed, wrapped light blue blankets, Jules stares up at the ceiling and is deep in thought. Nick rolls over on his side and begins to play with a strands of her hair as he asks her what she is thinking about.

"Well, I was just thinking that I will probably meet the rest your family today," she rolls over to face him. "Don't you think I should know who is who?" she asks.

"No...but if you really want to know I can tell ya," he smiled at her finding her so adorable.

"Well, I'm thinking I should know, or at least have an idea," she decided, rolling over on her back again.

"That's fine," he said reaching his arm over her stomach and pulling her closer, "I happen to have all that classified information right here," pointing to his brain.

"Hmmm," she said as she was thinking.

"You are too funny. You already know just about everything about me, Darlin'!" he shifts his feet under the blankets to mix around with hers. "I don't know why you are worryin' about meeting my brothers and sisters; they're nice people but they aren't celebrities," he grins at her.

"Ok, your oldest brother is Brian and he's married to Kim?" she asks ignoring his comment.

"Yep, and they have my nieces Brianna and Ashley,"

"Your brother John? "

"Married to Jackie and they have my nephew Jake and my niece Kaylee," Nick rattles it off to her matter of factly, enjoying how interested she is in his family.

"After John, it's Lynn and Laurie?" she asked while resting her head on his chest to use as a pillow.

"Yes and yes" Nick said as he stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly. "Laurie and my brother in law Tommy have my nephews Tyler and Luke.

"How about Lynn?" she asked looking up at the ceiling as she continued to question him about his family.

"Ya know, this is a lot like being in court on the stand," he laughs and runs his fingers through her hair.

Jules ignores him because she was still thinking and trying to absorb it all.

Nick sighs loudly. "Okay, Lynn is married to Chris and they have my niece Laurynn, whose middle name is Tara…her name is spelled L-a-u-r-y-n-n..."

Nick takes a exaggerated breath and continues again. "...her name is a spin off of Laurie, Lynn, and Tara. Get it? She combined the names and got Laurynn Tara," he smiles. "Creative isn't it?" he laughs and rubs his finger tips down her flat, toned stomach.

"Keep going, Cowboy, don't stop now!" she laughs back at him, moving his hand away.

"Tara is a year older than me and she and my brother in law Bobby have my niece Peyton…" he chuckled and pretended to take a deep breath as if to come up for air.

Jules smiles at him and shakes her head.

"Babe, my sisters are awesome. I know you will like them. All three of them live close by here, and I am gonna guess they will be here shortly… " he yawns again loudly and feeling his hunger kick in, he stretches his neck and starts to get up.

"And Matthew?" Jules ignored his attempt to get up.

"_**Oh my God**_, you're like a firing squad!" he whined and banged his head against the headboard jokingly before propping himself up on the pillows behind him. He tried hard not to laugh but failed.

"Matt is married to Jen. No kids. They live in Newport Beach so he isn't around much but he comes home probably more than I do….sad to say." Nick playfully pushes her off him as he gets up and her head flops onto the bed as he laughs.

"Heeeey!" she pretends he hurt her but it doesn't stop Jules from rattling off more questions.

"Tara is younger than Matt though, right?" she rolled on her stomach to look at him.

"Yep, Tara and I are only 13 months apart," he says while pulling on a pair of dark gray sweatpants.

"Wow, your parents really banged out their kids!" she laughed.

He looked over at her devilishly and raised an eyebrow before saying, "And now you know where I get my sex drive," he laughs all the way over to his suitcase where he grabbed his shaving bag and heads for the door.

"Wait, wait!" she jumps up and sits on her knees looking at him. "Tara lives around the corner right?"

"No more, Darlin'! I can't take it!" he groans teasing her. "I'm hungry and I want to go eat. My mother makes a kick ass breakfast as all real southerners do!" he smiles at her.

"Come with me," he adds looking back at her before opening the door.

"Like this?" she looks down at her pink pajamas.

"Yea, like that. You bought new pajamas for a reason, no? Otherwise you wouldn't be wearing any at all" he smirked and winked at her.

Jules smiles at him nodding.

Turning around Nick walked back to her, stands at the side of the bed, and pulls her into him by her waist.

"Please…tell me your done with the questions…I can't take anymore! Pleeeease, Baby, pleeeease!" he pretends to cry into her neck.

"Aw, my poor, handsome man," she says laughing and stroking the back of his hair.

Nick looks back at her and smiles as he kisses her on her forehead before heading back for the door.

Hopping out of bed, Jules grabs her own bag from her suitcase and follows him down the hall.

Suddenly Jules thinks of another questions and as she begins to ask him; Nick pretends to yell in agony.

**"Uggghhhhhhh!"**

* * *

Downstairs Bill Stokes looks over his morning paper at his wife and smiles.

"Nicky's up!"


	29. Ch:29 Welcome

Rated K - Jules meets Nick's family. Nothing objectionable. Just fluffy dribble to move them along... Reviews always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Welcome **

Greeted by smiles and kisses good morning, Jules felt very at home with the Stokes. She didn't realize how much she missed having a real family setting. It was nice to see that Nick had that with his family. She loved seeing how much he loved them and how much they adored him back.

"Morning, Poncho!" his dad grinned at the sight of him.

"Good morning, Cisco!" he said to his dad before giving him a bear hug.

Jules smiled remembering that Nick had told her last night that he and his dad had those nicknames for each other since he was a kid. He told her it was from The Cisco Kid but she had never heard of it, never mind seen it. She figured it must be some western thing.

"Good morning, Jules," Nick's father said turning from his son. "Did you sleep well," he asked.

Jules thought she detected a small smile from him as if he knew what she and his son had been doing last night, but she figured it was just her paranoia.

"I did, I slept very well, thank you. I didn't realize how exhausted we were from the trip," she smiled hoping to extinguish any possible thoughts that she and Nick were screwing around in Nick's old bedroom with his parents under the same roof. She was hoping it would be a good cover should Jillian or Bill think such a thought. She chuckled to herself knowing those thoughts would actually be accurate.

Jillian Stokes placed a container of orange juice on the table and Jules smiled and said good morning to her as well.

"What can I get you for breakfast, Honey," she asked Jules. "I enjoy cooking breakfast so we have a pretty large spread this morning," she cheerfully told her.

Looking over at Nick, Jules smiled knowing he was telling her silently '_**See, I told you**_'!

"Well, I have waffles in the waffle maker now for Nicky, and I would be happy to make some for you too. I also have fresh fruit and of course eggs are no problem," she rattled off entrees like a restaurant and Jules secretly gave Nick an _**'****I'm **__**impressed'**_ look from across the table. Nick gave her a proud '_**I know**__!_' look back.

* * *

Helping Jillian Stokes rinse the last of the breakfast plates and placing them in the dishwasher , the two of them spoke about Warrick and her grandmother. Mrs. Stokes marveled at what a remarkable grandmother she had. She told Jules she had met Warrick a number of times and thought he was just as respectful and kind as Jules. It was something Jules loved hearing and she was grateful Nick's mother felt that way about her and her family. She felt truly accepted in every way now. It meant a lot to her.

Suddenly, Jules heard the sounds of people screeching happily in the living room.

"Ohhh, the girls are here! Come on, leave these and let's go see them," she excitedly pulled Jules into her spacious and well decorated living room to greet her daughters.

Nick was so proud to introduce Jules to his sisters. He was actually embarrassing her by the way he gushed over her. Jules was welcomed graciously by each of them and they all seemed genuinely happy she was there. As the day went on, the rest of Nick's family all piled in one after the other. There wasn't one of them that Jules didn't like. Although Matt and his wife Jen weren't there, Jules heard enough stories to feel like she knew them both.

The house was scattered with kids and adults and it was absolutely heartwarming how they treated Nick like the Golden Boy. They sure did love him and Jules could appreciate that since she loved him, too.

* * *

That night Jules stayed with Nick's sisters sitting around the kitchen table just talking, eating junk food and drinking Diet Coke. Nick walked through the kitchen and felt his heart leap when he saw his sisters and Jules getting along so well. He smiled to himself but tried not to let it show.

Standing behind Jules he played with the blond hair that trickled over the chair and asked what they were talking about.

"How about none of your business, Nicky," Lynn cracked at him. Jules bit the side of her cheek smirking.

"How about kiss my ass, Lynn," he smiled and then spotted Tara take a gulp of her soda. Nick scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Uck, how can you drink that crap?" he shook his head at her.

"Oh please, Nicky and his soda issues," she rolled her eyes at her brother. Nick shook his head and put his hand on Jules' shoulder giving it a slight affectionate squeeze before walking into the living room to hang out with his dad and wrestle with his nephews.

Tara looked at Lynn and Laurie before she finally addressed what all three had wanted to know.

"Ok, so how did you do it?" asked Tara.

"Do what?" Jules asked confused.

"How did you get my brother to settle down like this!?" Tara laughed at how blunt she was being.

Lynn added her thoughts to the conversation as well. "My brother told every one of us that with all the crap he sees at work he would never fall in love. He swore up and down that it wouldn't be worth the risk of losing them," she raised her eyebrows and continued. "But Jules, from the looks of him, you have got him wrapped around your finger. The boy is mad about you." Lynn smiled at her showing her approval.

"You got to tell us how it happened, Jules, because we never saw this coming," Laurie asked.

Jules just sheepishly smiled as all three looked at her waiting for the scoop.

"I don't know how I did it; I'm not even sure how it happened. In fact, I didn't see it coming myself, but I gotta tell you, I am so happy it did because I am absolutely crazy about him, too" she admitted honestly.

* * *

The four of them continued chatting and telling their stories until midnight when they realized all the kids fell asleep on the couch and it was way past their time to head home.

Nick walked into the kitchen and, standing behind her, he put his hands on Jules' hips, resting his cheek against her hair and closing his eyes.

"I'm tired, Babe, and I am going to go up to bed soon, okay?" he told her sounding completely wiped out.

Tara walked over and kissed Nick on his other cheek and told him how happy she was that he was home and she would be back tomorrow.

"Oh and Nicky," Laurie said, "before you go up, can you please carry Tyler to the car and Daddy will grab Luke."

After Nicky had left the kitchen to go collect his nephew, Tara walked over to Jules. With her daughter Peyton sleeping in her arms, Tara leaned over and kissed Jules on her cheek.

"I couldn't be happier for him, Jules. He is a wonderful brother and I can't tell you how it makes me feel to see him this happy," she whispered to her before walking out to her car.

* * *

As Nick carried his nephew to Laurie's car Tara walked up beside him.

"Nicky, tell me the truth...you're in love with her aren't you," she asked.

"Why, does it show?"

"That's an understatement," she looked up at him chuckling.

Nick nods silently admitting he was.

"I like her, Nicky, and I think she is exactly what you needed," Tara said smiling at her brother.

* * *

Several months had passed since Jules and Nick went to meet his family and Nick continued to get a call from his sister every couple weeks asking him the same question each time.

"Do you still feel the same way about Jules as you did the night you told me you were in love with her?" she would ask and each and every time she would get the same answer.

"Yes, Tara. I love her more and more every day. She is it for me," he would tell her.

**And Nick meant it every single time.**


	30. Ch:30 Talk to Me

No affiliation with CSI or it's characters. Don't sue me.

Rated T - profanity and violence, but no sex.

**Chapter: 30 Talk to Me**

* * *

As Warrick turned right onto East Charleston he continued his debate with Nick about last night's game. Both bickering about bogus penalties and who failed to run the ball, Nick still insisted his pick won fair and square.

"That's bullshit, Nick! They got robbed!" Warrick complained.

"Nah, nah, Rick! Ask Jules and Greg, they agree with me;" he mocked him.

"Oh, yeah right! Greg doesn't know his ass from his elbow about football, and Jules…OH PLEASE! She wasn't even in the room most of the time! She's just siding with you because it's **YOU**!" he sighs loudly at Nick.

Nick can't stop laughing. "You're just pissed you lost money to **ME**! Haah haaah," Nick gave him the famous Nick Stokes laugh.

* * *

"The two CSIs traveled down the road heading directly to their favorite place to eat. Warrick was addicted to the tuna on rye and Nick was a die hard fan of their bacon cheeseburger. On the way to their destination, both Warrick and Nick agree to disagree about the game but both agree on one thing… that no other place in Las Vegas comes close to the food from Lola's Luncheonette.

"I don't know, man," Nick said while shaking his head "I don't know what the heck they do to that food but it is definitely, hands down, the absolute best in Vegas."

"No doubt. No doubt." Warrick agreed emphatically.

Pulling up to Lola's, Warrick pulled the black Denali to the curb and told Nick to get him the usual and make sure they include the pickle.

Nick looked over at Warrick and said flatly, "Hey, why do I have to go in and get it?"

"Because I drove here!" Warrick said looking straight ahead.

"Ah, no, no, no, I offered to drive and you said you wanted to!" Nick tilted his head suspiciously before opening his eyes wide and proclaiming "**YOU **just want to stick me with the tab!" Nick's mouth hangs open.

"**I do not**!" Warrick smirked like a Cheshire cat found with feathers coming from it's mouth.

"**You do too**!" Nick accused back in his thick southern drawl. "I can see it in your face, man! You are _such _an asshole!" Nick says laughing.

"Ok, ok, how about Rock, Paper, Scissors and either way I'll cough up the cash to show good faith that I will pay up," Warrick suggested.

"You'll gamble on anything won't you!" he shakes his head at his best friend. "Alright, let me beat your ass, ready?"

Warrick nodded.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors... SHOOT"

The two grown men sounded like school boys on the playground, but there they were on the side of the road, bickering about who was going in to get the order. Unfortunately for Nick he chose scissors which lost against Warrick's rock.

"Awww, all right, all right…the usual, huh?" he said as he opened the door and stepped out. Nick turned back and leaned into the truck's open window. "And, to show that I am a good sport…I'll pay the whole tab!" he said laughing as he turned and walked into the deli.

"**AND MAKE SURE THEY GIVE ME A PICKLE**!" Warrick bellowed from the truck.

Nick didn't look back he just held his middle finger up in the air and kept walking.

Warrick shook his head back and forth laughing as he sat in the truck flipping through different stations before checking his messages. Leaning back against the seat, he decided to give that girl from Friday night a quick call. Tapping his fingers to the sounds of Alicia Keys, he waited for her to pick up. Warrick didn't care that he got the chick's voice mail. He just wanted to touch base with her; he didn't actually feel like talking to her. Lowering the radio he waited for the beep and left her a lame message about how he had a good time and he would love to see her again.

Snapping his phone shut he reached to turn the radio back up before stopping with his hand almost at the volume button. Warrick could have sworn he heard yelling. He listened but the loud voices went away. Warrick waited. This time, he heard the name "_**Nick Stokes**_" in an argument or something of the sort. He tilted his head sideways and kept himself very still as if that helped him hear better.

Turning around in his seat, Warrick looked back toward the voices. It sounded like his sister's voice but he still wasn't positively sure and he couldn't get a good look. He couldn't see anyone, but he knew he definitely heard the name "_Nick Stokes_" and it was a very heated and loud conversation.

* * *

Jules had been walking from her favorite boutique in Las Vegas and hoped to grab a bite at Lola's before heading home. She was tired and had eaten earlier, but she was still starving; most likely because she absolutely loved Lola's. She chatted with Trista on her cell phone excitedly telling her about the fabulous shoes she picked up at Delilah's Destiny.

"Ohhh, no way! _**Talk to me**_, Girl!" Trista was begging for details about them.

Jules squealed enthusiastically as she explained that not only were they the LAST pair but they were in HER size!! She began to describe them when she heard the bone chilling voice behind her.

"Hi, Love."

Jules froze in her tracks and the hairs in the back of her neck stood up. Her heart immediately began racing.

"Trist, I have to call you back," she closed the phone without waiting for her response.

Turning slowly toward the unwelcome voice, she saw him standing behind her. Her stomach fell hard and she tightened her jaw before closing her eyes to think. After the few seconds, she spoke.

"Ya know what Cole, you have a hell of a lot of nerve coming back here!" she told him with pure anger rising up to her head.

"What's the matter, Love? Aren't ya happy to see me?" he smiled.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "Let me make it very easy to understand, Jimmy... Get the fuck away from me. No, no better yet, get the fuck out of Vegas!"

"Oh c'mon, stop. You've always been so dramatic. Enough time has passed to make you calm down and not be so angry with me. I made a mistake, Love. We **both **did." Cole explained, believing what he said.

"**Made a mistake, Cole? A mistake? You beat the shit out of me, you asshole!" **she yelled. "**The only mistake I made, Jimmy, was to trust you, was to let you back into my life. I won't make that mistake again,"** she screamed at him.

"Again with the drama, Jules. Look, you want me to beg, don't you?" he gave her a crooked smile. "Look, let's just put the past in the past and we can start fresh here in Vegas, ok? Come here, just _**talk to me**_," he leaned in to touch her.

"Not interested, Cole," Jules said pulling away. "Not interested in the least. Just get the hell away from me and get the hell out of here!" Jules gripped her bag handle tightly, spun back around and walked away.

Jimmy Cole followed only a step behind her. Continuing forward without acknowledging him, Jules headed for Lola's as she had planned.

"C'mon Jules, let me buy you lunch at Lola's. I know how much you love it there," Cole persisted.

"Drop dead, Cole!" was her only reply to his offer.

Jimmy's temper started to flare and he yelled to her as she continued to walk away.

"Is this because of that CSI you've been hanging around with?"

Jules stopped short and turned toward him.

"You been following me, Jimmy?" she said nervously and frowned.

"People talk, Love," Cole sneered. "I hear things."

"You need to stay away from me, Cole. You need to stay away from **us both**," she said fiercely.

Jimmy laughs at her.

"Ohhh, it's an '**us'**, Jules? **So you think you two are an 'us'**?" he mocked her. "Do you really think Nick Stokes can stand in my way? You think Warrick can rescue you again, like he had to when you were dumped like garbage?" he laughed again.

"Fuck you, Cole," she said and frowned at him with hatred.

"So, tell me, Love…how is my competition? Are you and this CSI hot and heavy? Tell me, are you fucking him?" he walked closer to her.

With a sadistic tone, Cole continues. "How does your…wait, wait, what do you call him?" He puts his finger to his lip sarcastically pretending to think. "Your brother? Yeah, that's it, your _brother... _The white girl's black _**brother**_," he laughs hard at her.

"So, how does **HE** feel about you banging his "CSI Side Kick"? Do you think they talk about how you like it in the sack?" he scoffs at her. "I'm curious, Jules, do you think Nick Stokes tells Warrick Brown you're a good fuck?"

"Go to Hell, Jimmy; that's where you belong." she begins to walk away again.

"Well, then, tell me, Jules…is it true? AM I WRONG? I want to know! **Are you fucking NICK STOKES OR NOT**?" he angrily screamed at her insisting an answer.

"**My life, my relationship… **_**none **_**of it is your business, Jimmy**," she spat back at him.

* * *

Nick pays for their lunch orders and grabs the bags of food. The kid behind the counter yells over "Sir, don't forget your drinks." Nick nods at him and smiles thankfully as he takes the cardboard cup holder from him. Juggling everything with expertise, Nick strolls to the car with a smile across his face. He was so psyched to be eating his lunch from Lola's.

Warrick wasn't looking at Nick. He was too busy cocking his head back to try and see who was yelling the name "_Nick Stokes_". He didn't like the tone at all and it was getting him aggravated that he couldn't see.

Leaning against the truck Nick starts to hand the bags through the open window.

"Rick? Ya wanna grab these or what?" Nick said to him.

"Yeah, yeah…" he mumbled. "Hey Nick, something's up over there. I can't see though, they're around that bend," Warrick says still stretching his body back to see.

"What? A disturbance?" Nick asks looking in the direction Warrick motioned to.

" I don't know, man, but I heard them yelling _**your **_name," he said.

"**My name**?" Nick jerks his head back looking confused. "Who? Where?" Nick begins to stretch his neck now too. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

"**Cole, just stop. Don't follow me. Don't even **_**talk to me**_**! Just leave me alone, and get the fuck out of Las Vegas!!" **Jules yells making it clear as she rounds the corner toward Lola's Luncheonette.

"I will never do that, Love. C'mon the deli is right up there, let me buy you something," Cole begged and then abruptly paused with a sudden angry revelation.

"**Ohhh wait... **or is **Nick Stokes **gonna be meeting you there**?**" he began to get louder.

Jules stops only a few shops before the luncheonette and just in the line of view of Nick and Warrick. She whips around looking directly at him.

"I told you, **leave Nick out of this**!" she said with defensive fire in her eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, Nick hears his name too and his face lights up when he hears it is coming from the sound of his girlfriend's voice. Both Warrick and Nick are unable to see that Jules is fighting; she is still far enough away that they are just able to hear very loud talking.

Smiling hugely, Nick leans against the truck and looks back over at Warrick through the truck's open window. Warrick begins to shake his head and groans knowing he is going to have to watch Nick go all peacock about it.

Sure enough, Nick starts in. "Sooo, your sister is talkin' about me, huh? See? Oh yeah, she is in _**lovvvve **_with _ME_…" he says smugly still lit up like a casino sign at night.

Warrick laughs at him and starts mocking him. "Ha ha! **Look at you**! You are so **WHIPPED **it's not even funny**, **ya know that?!" Warrick continues to tease him.

"Whaaaat? Oh, please! **Nooo way**," Nick says shaking his head and laughing while handing his friend two bags of food through the window.

"Oh please, _come on_, Nick! **You are so whipped it is disgusting**! Look at that smile you have slathered all over your ugly ass face!" Warrick exaggerates a revolted look.

Warrick looks over at him again and grumbles "Uckk, it's fucking disgusting!"

Nick laughs ignoring the comments he knows are true.

"Here take the bags, will ya? I wanna run down and tell her we're here," Nick smiles.

"Yeah, uh huh, and you're not whipped…riiiight," Warrick shakes his head.

* * *

Cole was growing angrier and Jules was beginning to get louder with her protests. It was now suddenly becoming a full out screaming match and people were beginning to stare.

"**Just stay away from me AND Nick, Jimmy!! He has nothing to do with you!!" **her voice was shaking with fury now.

"Do you want to hear it directly from ME? Is that it, Cole? Ok then, listen up… **YES, I am with NICK. I am crazzzy about that man. **And guess what? It really doesn't matter because Nick or no Nick, **I would NEVER BE WITH YOU!! Do you hear me, Jimmy? NEVER!" **she screamed**. **

As Cole got closer to her she stood her ground and yelled directly at him.

"**Get this through your head, Cole! I AM WITH NICK NOW!! DO YOU GET IT? DO YOU HEAR ME? NICK STOKES IS WHO I **_**WANT **_**TO BE WITH, NOT YOU…NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" **she is furious but lowers her voice a notch as she notices people looking.

"**Cole, we are done. We have been for a while! I am happy now. I am crazy in love with someone who makes me genuinely happy. Let me be happy for once, and leave me alone" **she pleaded loudly before spinning around and walking away from him quickly.

* * *

Nick _**would have** _been absolutely elated that he heard Jules announce to the world that she wanted only him. He _**would have** _been thrilled to hear her say how crazy she was about him. He _**would have** _been happy, _**if**_ those sweet words weren't being drowned out by a man frantically screaming…

"**Oh my God, he hit her! That man...that man just hit that girl!" **

Both CSIs spun their heads around and glared down the street. They both could hear that Jules was screaming at Jimmy Cole now. Nick looked at Warrick in shock and Warrick looked back at Nick. Warrick swings open the truck door and jumps out of the vehicle. Nick and Warrick could only watch in disbelief as, within only seconds, Jimmy Cole reached out and grabbed Jules by her throat. With her feet literally off the ground Jimmy threw her against the store glass window.

As if in slow motion, the little cardboard drink carrier Nick was holding fell from his hands. Both cups hit the pavement, their plastic lids flying across the sidewalk, their contents splashing everywhere and pouring down the curb. Nick not only felt his heart pounding but he could hear it slamming into his eardrums as he ran.

With everything he had he raced toward the horrific scene. Bystanders start screaming to call 911 but none of them are stepping forward to pull the man off her as he slapped her across her face and punched her in her ribs. Frantically, Warrick leans into the Denali, grabs his radio and yells to the dispatcher.

"**CSI Brown, code 3, requesting back up for a 217 in progress at the corner of East Charleston and Grand**" he paused before adding "**send an ambulance**!"

Warrick wondered for a split second if he should have called it in as a murder since if Nick didn't kill this guy, Warrick would. Shoving his radio into his vest pocket, and leaving the truck door open, he begins running.

Nick got to her first but not before Jimmy hit Jules with what Nick prayed was not a fatal blow. Jimmy Cole slapped Jules so hard it sent her flying across the sidewalk, and Nick actually heard her head hit the corner of the concrete building.

As Jules fell to the ground, Cole was instantly leaning over her with his arm pulled back to hit her again but his attempt was thwarted by a hard and vicious tackle from Nick. He had Jimmy Cole on his back within seconds, and while kneeling over him, Nick began punching him savagely in the face with such force that Jimmy rapidly became bloodied and raw. Nick would have continued to beat him except he saw Warrick out of the corner of his eye, kneeling down over his sister. Still holding Jimmy by his shirt with his arm cocked back to hit him again, Nick stops. He holds his breath for what felt like hours as he watches for Warrick's reaction.

"C'mon, Baby Girl…_**talk to me. Talk to me**_, Baby Girl. It's me. It's Warrick. C'mon, answer me, please," Warrick talks to her soothingly.

Nick throws Jimmy down hard, jumps off him and tumbles next to Jules. Warrick hops up ferociously and grabs Cole, throwing him back on the ground, as he tried to make a run for it.

"Please, Baby…Oh God, just talk to me. Look at me, Honey," Nick feels complete terror building inside him. Reaching into his vest pocket he pulls out his pen light. Cradling her head with the crook of his arm, he cups the side of her face and uses his thumb to open each eye. He expertly waves the light back and forth into her pupils. Sticking the light back in his vest pocket he gently places her head back down to the ground. As he pulls his arm away he freezes with horror. He is looking at the sleeve of his shirt completely saturated with her blood that is spilling from the back of her head.

"Oh, God, Oh no…no, no, no, Baby," he begins to apply pressure to the back of her head with his hand.

"Hold on, Baby. _**Talk to me**_!" he implores.

Warrick has Jimmy on his stomach and is digging his knee into his back as he cuffs him. He looks over at Nick who is now looking back at Warrick with fear spread across his face.

"**Warrick…WARRICK WHERE IS THE FUCKING AMBULANCE**?" Nick screams. "**FORGET IT, FORGET IT, I'M TAKING HER MYSELF!"**

With lights and sirens blaring, patrol cars screech to a halt surrounding the crowd of spectators. Officer Young is the first to grab Jimmy and lift him to the ground before throwing him against the wall with excessive force.

"You got 'em now, Young?" Warrick chokes out.

"Yeah, Warrick. I got him."

"Who is he? What happened?" Jim Brass is yelling to Warrick from the other side of his car.

"Jimmy Cole. The scumbag just beat my sister!" Warrick yelled back to Brass.

There was chaos swirling around them as Warrick turns to Nick who is cradling Jules' head in his hands begging her to open her eyes. Nick starts to lift her up to carry her to their truck, yelling that he will drive her to a hospital himself if he has to.

Warrick and Brass both run to Nick and, with sirens in the near distance, Brass tells him to put her down the ambulance is almost there. Nick lowers her back down, trusting his friend's instruction, and places her on the sidewalk gently.

He looks at Jules again to find her eyes beginning to open. Warrick kneels by his sister and she looks up at him disoriented.

"Hey, Baby Girl, _**talk to me, **_okay_**?**_" he asks her with his voice shaking.

"Hi, Big" she whispers.

Warrick chokes back his tears when he hears her call him "Big". He hasn't heard her call him that since they were very little. A tiny little thing, she used to follow him around calling him "Big Brother". Finally she just shortened it to "Big" since she had such difficulty saying "Brother" properly. She hadn't called him "Big" in many, _many _years.

"Hi Baby Girl, I'm here," he whispers putting his forehead to hers.

"Nick?" she whispers back.

Warrick looked up at Nick and, for a brief second, felt the strangeness of not being the one Jules called out for. His brain knew that Nick and Jules have been in a serious relationship for a while now, but even still, it felt odd to no longer be the one she went to. He had been so used to being her hero for so long. Moving closer to be at her side, Nick looks down over her, wiping sweat off his forehead with his arm.

"Hey, Baby," he says as he pulls out his pen light once again flashing it back and forth into her eyes before placing it back in his pocket and nodding at Warrick.

Jules' eyes met Nick's and then she locked eyes with Warrick's too.

"I knew...," she said quietly to them.

"What, Baby?" Nick questioned her softly.

"What did you know, Baby Girl?" Warrick asked at the same time.

"I knew you'd... come find... me…" she coughed before continuing. "_You.. always... do._"

**And in an instant she was out again.**


	31. Ch:31 Chaos

**Rated T for profanity No CSI affiliation.**

**

* * *

Chapter 31: Chaos**

Confusion circulates throughout the chaotic scene as both Warrick and Nick beg for Jules to just please hang on because the ambulance has arrived and everything is going to be all right. Officers continue to move the crowd away to allow the ambulance to move into the area. Screeching to a halt behind them, the back doors of the ambulance fly open and two emergency medical responders jump out simultaneously. Both Nick and Warrick move aside and watch as one EMT kneels beside Jules and instantly begins working on her. While the young technician calls out her vitals, the other one straps on a neck brace. As the driver of the ambulance is retrieving the gurney from the back, Captain Jim Brass is trotting alongside briefing the EMT of the possible injuries sustained according to witnesses' versions of the altercation.

Once loaded inside the ambulance the EMT calls to the driver that they are ready for transport. Without a second to lose Nick jumps into the back to be by Jules' side. For a minute Warrick wants to argue with him but he knows in his heart that he needs to step aside and let Nick be along side of her. Still it feels wrong; his mind may know it is time to step back, but his heart wants to be with his sister and it hurts him to relinquish his role as hero in her life to Nick. Warrick can only stand there frozen. Nick looks back at him.

"I gotta go with her, Warrick," he tells him with his eyes adamant.

Before Warrick could say a word the ambulance doors close and he stands alone watching as it drives off with sirens blaring and lights flashing. Leaning over, with his hands on his knees, Warrick looks down at his pants soaked with his sister's blood and he feels complete helplessness and fear. He could hear people still chattering and asking questions to each other; some were guessing if "the girl" would make it or not, which makes him think he might actually throw up.

Warrick's head was pounding, but he could still hear conversations between bystanders.

"Them cops are really dedicated, man! Did you see that one dude hold that chick in his arms?" one man said excitedly. "If ever I get smashed up I want them cops to treat me that well, right!?" he nodded his head emphatically.

"No way, I was too busy watching that CSI kick the shit of that guy who hit the girl," A man with a heavy accent said impressed. "He tore that bastard up!"

"Yeah, I heard he shattered his nose," some woman said as they laughed.

As the chattering continued, Warrick couldn't stand to hear anymore. Instead anger started to pour through Warrick's veins as he thought about "that guy" who beat up his sister. Warrick spun around with venom in his blood and fiercely scanned the area for Jimmy Cole. Almost instantly, Warrick catches a glimpse of him in the back of Officer Young's cruiser holding an ice pack to his face. Without a moment's hesitation, he races toward the police car ready to murder the man with his bare hands. Brass looks over and, realizing Warrick's intentions, starts running toward him, yelling for his officers to follow. Before they can get there, Warrick already rips open the door of the squad car and grabs Jimmy Cole by the neck trying to yank him from the vehicle.

Seconds later, Officer Young and Captain Brass arrive and grab Warrick by the back of his CSI vest and pull him out of the backseat with great force.

"**Warrick! No! No! He is not worth it, Rick**!" Jim Brass screams at him as he pulls at him.

"**Brown, you need to step away**!" Officer Young says trying to pull him off Jimmy Cole with all his might.

"**GET HIM OFF ME! HE'S CRAZY! GET HIM THE FUCK OFF ME**!" Cole screamed like the coward he was.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" **Warrick yelled**. "JUST LET ME HAVE HIM, BRASS. LET ME HAVE HIM**!" he screamed wildly, absolutely out of control.

As the officers try to control him, Warrick is able to grab the back of Cole's head and proceed to smash his already battered face into the seat him front of him. It takes the strength of both Young and Brass to pull him completely from the cruiser and off Jimmy Cole's neck. Both men throw Warrick to the back of the car while another officer kicks the car door closed to keep Cole inside and protected from Warrick. All three officers are finally able to adequately restrain him.

"**Warrick, Listen to me! I understand. I do, but you can't**," Brass grabs his friend by the shoulders." I will take care of things here, just go to Jules now; she's the one that needs you," Jim Brass said making Warrick realize he needed to get to the hospital.

Running back to his truck Warrick is able to jump in and race to Valley Hospital, his lights and sirens blazing, within minutes. Upon entering the Emergency Room he quickly spots a blood soaked Nick begging the nurses for answers.

"I am so sorry, Nick. You will have to wait until Dr. Harlow comes out from surgery to speak with you," the young nurse explains looking at him sympathetically. "Nick, I swear, if I knew something I would tell you."

"I need to know, Kelly. Call in there! Just tell me something…anything…please!" he pleads with her.

Warrick bolts to his side and listens as Nick is being told that he will just have to take a seat but she promises to give them both information as soon as she hears it. Nurse Kelly Decker knew both CSI's and she wanted to help but had nothing to give them. Warrick explained to her that this was **his sister**. Kelly looked at him, tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

"Warrick..." she began.

Warrick had no desire to explain for the billionth time why his sister was white and he was black, so he just cuts her off instantly by saying one word: "Adopted."

Kelly nods understanding completely. "I will go back there and see what I can find out and I promise you I will come and tell you as soon as I know anything," she assures them.

* * *

Slouched down in a chair in the hospital waiting room, Nick looks at his watch and wonders how long he can continue waiting before he actually goes insane. Warrick continues to pace a trail in the carpet, walking back and forth and wringing his hands.

As Captain Brass walks through the door he spots both CSIs immediately. Walking up behind Nick's chair Brass puts his hand on his friend's shoulder. Nick jumps forward startled from the sudden contact.

"I'm sorry, Nicky, I didn't mean to startle you," he says walking around the chairs to face the men.

"How is she? How's Jules?" Brass asked genuinely concerned.

"We haven't heard anything," Warrick replies.

"Unfortunately, you both know what I am going to say," he looks at them and continues. "…as much as I hate to ask you, I have to know what you witnessed and I need to get your statements separately."

"Brass, I don't think I can think straight enough to tell you, man," Warrick tells him.

Nick doesn't seem to even hear the conversation as he is leaning forward staring only at the blue carpet beneath is feet.

"Nick?" Brass turns to him. "Nick? Nick!" Brass calls him loudly snapping Nick back.

Nick looks at him blankly.

"What did you see, Nick?" Brass asks as Warrick heads to the Nurse's Station.

Nick shakes his head. "I should have realized they were fighting, Jim," he said looking up at him from his seat. "I heard my name," he paused staring into nothingness.

"And?" Brass pushes him to continue.

"I was laughing with Warrick because she was talking about _**me**_. I was joking about her telling the world how much she loves me," Nick winced looking like a whipped dog. "I should have known that they were fighting and I should have gone to her sooner," Nick wipes his eye with the back of his hand.

"And you saw James Cole strike Jules?" he pushed.

"Not the first hit," Nick said shaking his head. "I heard a man yell that some guy just hit a girl. When I looked over I saw that mother fucker grab her by the neck and throw her against the store window," Nick's hands gripped the arms of the chair and his knuckles were white from the pressure.

"Right, right," Brass scribbled in his note pad. "The mother fucker being James Cole?" Brass hated pushing Nick but he had to get the statement.

Nick nods and continues. "And I raced to her, Jim. I raced to her as fast as I could but before I could get there he threw her…**_her head_**…_**I heard it, Jim**_. _**I actually heard it hit the…**_" Nick loses his composure and crumbles, holding his face in his hands sobbing.

Jim holds his shoulder and takes a deep breath feeling like he wanted to cry himself seeing Nick so distraught, seeing the condition of Warrick, and sadly, seeing Jules in such bad shape being taken away in an ambulance. He wasn't completely convinced Jules would pull through this; the blow to her head was pretty bad and he felt sick by the thought.

"Okay, okay, Nick, I think I got enough here," he closed his notepad. "Nick, there isn't going to be a good time to tell you this."

Nick looked up at him.

"You are on administrative leave pending an investigation of the beating of James Cole," Brass closed his eyes, completely nauseated that he had to tell him this news.

Nick nods and doesn't seem to care a bit.

"The same goes for Warrick," he says looking at the carpet, unable to face Nick.

"Wait, Jim, Warrick actually didn't do it; it was me," Nick confessed.

"Nick, you listen to me," Brass leans over and grabs Nick's shoulder. "You did not just say that to me, do you hear me?" he speaks firmly.

Brass continues.

"Warrick is also on leave pending investigation because Jimmy Cole alleges that he sustained injuries at the hands of Warrick as LVPD officers tried to restrain him. _**However**_, the officers and I, who he claims helped remove Warrick from his throat, have **no knowledge of that incident nor did we hear any threats of murder**."

The two men look at each other and no words need to be spoken in order for Nick to know what he was saying.

Putting his notepad back in his pocket, Brass sits down next to him, not as a Captain but as Nick's friend…

Together they wait in silence.


	32. Ch: 32 72 Hours

No CSI affiliation…duh!

Rated T to be on the safe side for a few profanities.

Thanks to my last reviewer...you make me want to continue!

* * *

**Chapter 32: 72 Hours**

The clock on the wall showed that the Warrick and Nick had been painfully waiting nearly an hour without getting any solid information on Jules. Finally, dressed in pale blue scrubs, Dr. Steven Harlow walks in and meets with both Nick and Warrick in the waiting room. Shaking both of their hands, he sits beside Warrick with his face looking grim.

"Hi, Warrick," Dr. Harlow said to him before looking over at Nick and nodding to him as well. He recognized both men from the frequent visits they have made regarding interrogations and statements from witnesses and patients. Knowing both CSIs were familiar with the medical field and it's terminology, Dr. Harlow was very forthcoming and blunt with the situation at hand.

"Ok, I am going to lay it on the line for you guys. Miss Brown suffered an acute subdural hematoma and right now she is comatose. I am going to be honest with you both, we need to get her through the next 72 hours to see how she progresses. Right now, we are just going to focus on that 72 hour time frame, ok?" he spoke carefully.

Nick and Warrick both remained silent both looking horrified.

"I wish I had more to tell you but we are dealing with a waiting game right now. She suffered a traumatic blow to the head. We can only wait and see once the swelling goes down," Dr. Harlow says as he stands up. "In addition, Ms. Brown has…"

Warrick stops him. "Please Doc, call her Jules. Her name is Jules." Warrick felt like the doctor needed to say her name and cut the formalities. Jules was a real person. She had a name.

"Ok, well then, in addition to the more serious skull fracture, Jules has suffered two cracked ribs on her left side and, of course, multiple lacerations. I won't lie to you, she has a lot to go up against but we are still very hopeful at this point," he explained.

Nick pressed his palm to his forehead and stared off feeling as if he might vomit, while Warrick rested his head in his hands feeling completely numb.

"When can I see her?" Nick stands up and looks at the doctor.

"Well Nick, right now she is in the Intensive Care Unit which means it is restricted to family members only. I'm sorry but since you are not her spouse, it is only Warrick that can go in right now."

"Dr. Harlow, please, I have to see her," Nick is brimming with tears and on the verge of losing his composure completely.

"I'm so sorry Nick but hospital policy forbids visitation of non-family members in the ICU. "

Nick stared at him knowing that legally he had no claim to see her. He felt too numb to speak. Dr. Harlow felt terrible that he was causing additional grief so he quickly made him a promise.

"I promise you, Nick, I will see what I can do to get you in there soon, ok?" he reaches out and places his hand on Nick's shoulder.

Looking over at Warrick, Dr. Harlow informs him that there are forms and releases that need to be completed, but most importantly the consent form must be filled out immediately. Warrick nods.

Nick and Warrick didn't realize Catherine and Greg had walked in and were standing behind them listening until Catherine put her hand on Nick's back. Nick turned around and hugged her. As she held him tightly he wept on her shoulder.

"I know, Nicky, I know. I heard. We are going to stay positive though. She will come back to you, Nicky. You keep that faith, ok?" Catherine helped him sit down and she sat down beside him.

Dr. Harlow waits a moment before continuing.

"I also want you to understand that we will try to do everything we can to save the baby **but **right now our main focus is on Jules and getting **her **through the 72 hours," he stressed.

Warrick was confused and couldn't seem to comprehend what it was Dr. Harlow was talking about. Nick instantly looked up with a face filled with tears and pure confusion.

"Excuse me?" Nick said slowly standing up while still holding onto the arm of the chair.

"The baby," Dr. Harlow answered. "You do know she is pregnant, correct?"

Warrick looked at Nick and Nick back at Warrick.

"I, uh, I…" Nick couldn't seem to form words. "No, we didn't," Warrick said before fiercely turning to Nick "_**Did you**_?!" Warrick stared at Nick shocked.

"No… no…I…she and I…we had no idea. How far along is she?" Nick stuttered.

"My guess is at least 16 weeks. The heartbeat is present but definitely weakened and has obviously been compromised. Now, it is possible that the baby will make it through this and we are hopeful that will be the case, but again, our focus is on Jules, right now," he said and then looked directly at Nick, "Your inquiry, Nick…am I to assume it is your baby?" he asked slowly.

Nick nods confidently but is unable to speak.

"Well then, I would say that qualifies you as family in my book. You are the father of the baby and have a right to see the mother who is carrying it," Dr. Harlow says firmly believing he just found the loophole to get Nick into ICU without breaking protocol.

Nick's face is washed with relief. He needs to see her. His heart can't bear not to be with her. He can feel his knees weakening and he needs to sit. All of this is just too much for him to handle. Catherine reaches over and rubs his arm.

Before Dr. Harlow begins to walk away he stops and explains how he will call the nurse to let them know when they have Jules set up and ready for them to come in but in the meantime, he reiterates, Warrick needs to fill out consents and releases.

Greg pulls Warrick aside and asks him if there is anything he could do.

"I don't know, Sanders. I…I …I just…I can't think. I don't know." Then, with his eyes filled with hatred, he looks at Catherine, Greg, and Brass.

"**Just make sure Jimmy Cole pays for this. You guys make sure he pays." **

* * *

The tubes, the wires, the constant beeping of machines…all a horrific scene to the two seasoned CSIs who were usually hardened by such a sight, but this was _Jules_, and she looked so small and fragile. Warrick walked to one side of her bed as Nick stood at the other, both looking down over her. Nick reached out and stroked her hair as his lip quivered with heartache. Warrick took her small, pale hand in his and held it to his mouth. The silence between the men was finally broken by the sound of Warrick's sadness. He was crying. For as long as Nick has known Warrick he never, ever saw him cry; it was always Nick who was the emotional one. Nick looked over at his best friend and witnessed his tears first hand.

"Oh Baby Girl, I am so sorry. I am so sorry, I am so, so, sorry. I should have stopped him. I should have gotten to you sooner. I had the chance. I…" he presses her limp hand to his cheek.

Nick sees his own tear hit the sheet covering her, leaving a small wet circle on the light blue sheet. Nick's pain felt almost too unbearable to withstand. He was paralyzed with the fear that he may very well lose the love of his life. He thought for a minute about the baby she was carrying. They both had no idea. Jules was on the pill and Nick was sure she did not know because she would have told him. Her slim, tiny frame didn't even look pregnant, and yet she was at least 4 months along? How could she not show? Nick was blown away. He tried to think back to when she had her period last, but his mind was just too overloaded to think anymore and it really didn't matter. Right now, he just wanted her to wake up.

Nick stared down at Jules, but he couldn't get any words out, all he could do was reach over, place his hand on her stomach and hang his head in pure grief.


	33. Ch:33 Go Home

Rated T for a couple bad words. NO SEX. And I still sadly don't own CSI or their characters.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Go Home**

Nick walked through his front door and into his silent, lonely living room. He stopped, and with a heavy heart, he began looking around the room. It just seemed empty walking in without her being there… folding laundry, reading on the couch, or just trying to create some "fabulous recipe" she saw while watching the cooking channel. He smiled to himself knowing that those meals never did seem to come out right. Leaning his shoulder against the wall, he thought about her. Jules never did agree to live there but she had her own key and was there most of the time. He always felt it was more of a security thing for her to keep her living arrangement the way it was and not because she didn't want to live with him. He wasn't sure; he never pressed it. He was just happy she spend as much time there as she did. But now, the house was empty and so was he.

Normally the one to be organized and neat, Nick uncharacteristically dropped his coat and keys on the floor, kicked off his shoes, and just walked to his room numbly. Grissom had insisted he go home, shower, get clean clothes, and get some rest. Gil Grissom knew Nick didn't want to leave Jules and Grissom understood, but he had to push Nick because he couldn't keep going like that; it wasn't good for him and Gil knew he needed to get Nick out for his own well being.

Nick hadn't realized but he had been sleeping in the chair next to Jules bed for three days straight without leaving her side. And, had it not been for Greg going to Nick's house and grabbing him some clothes, he would still be wearing the blood soaked clothing he arrived at the hospital in. Grissom and Catherine had pressed him incessantly to _**go home**_, explaining to him that he shouldn't let Jules see him like that _when _she wakes up and now that Jules had her own room they would be able to stay and she wouldn't be alone. Worried Catherine and Grissom might be called off on an assignment, Nick finally agreed to go **only **when Trista promised to stay with her until he got back.

Standing in front of his dresser Nick caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked like hell. He looked really, really bad and he understood completely now why he was told to _**go home **_to get himself cleaned up. He could see he needed to shave before he went back too. Standing in front of the dresser, Nick stared at the two drawers he knew did not contain his clothes. He knew those drawers were hers; they held _**her **_clothes. His hands shook and he wouldn't allow himself to even look inside them. Instead, he grabbed some pants and a tee shirt from the bottom drawers, not caring if they matched or if they didn't.

As Nick headed for his bathroom he passed his spare room and looked in at it. He never used that room, unless his brothers or sisters came to visit which hadn't been in a while, accept for the few times he and Jules had made love in it. Nick smiled slightly knowing there wasn't an area in his house that they hadn't either made love or fucked madly in. He knew that even though they had been together for a while now, they still had a seriously heated chemistry that never slowed down. Nick's smile began to fade as he leaned against the door frame staring into the neat and well decorated room. His heart hurt when he thought about the love he felt for her.

But the bed was not the only thing inside that room that he looked at. The room also contained one of his favorite items he got from his dad when he was a kid. It was an old trunk that now had a shabby chic appearance and he liked it, but not enough to put it in his own room. Nick stared at it from the doorway. The trunk seemed to stare back at him knowing the secret it held inside.

Nick finally gave in and walked toward it. Kneeling in front of it he opened the lid and dug under some papers, trophies, and other things he had saved, until his hand touched the little box he had been digging for. Pulling it through the rubble, Nick held it in his fist as he let the lid of the trunk slam shut loudly. He sat on the end of the bed and stared at the black velvet box without opening it.

His thoughts went back to the day he bought it. He remembered thinking hard about where he could hide it so that Jules would never be able to stumble upon it. He knew his old trunk would be the best place since there wasn't a thing inside it that would interest her in any way. He had chosen well because not only had she never found it, but she had no idea what he had in store for her. In fact, that was the reason he hadn't given it to her yet. He wanted to create the perfect moment. He wanted it to be memorable.

Nick opened the box and stared at the beautiful engagement ring inside. He chose the one he knew she would absolutely love and he didn't care about the cost. She deserved nothing but the best and damn it he was going to make sure she had it. His throat tightened from the fear that was taunting him. What if she didn't pull through this? What if he never gets the chance to propose to her? What if he wouldn't be spending the rest of her life with her? Nick's hands trembled and he begged God to please let him live happily ever after with her.

Nick began to feel the anger. Not at anyone but himself. He had made sure he had hardened himself; he promised himself he wouldn't let himself feel. He hated himself for going against his better judgment. He swore he would never fall in love. He saw too much evil. He saw too many lives ripped apart. He would never let himself be put in that position…until she came along. He let his guard down. He let himself fall in love with her.

"_**You're an asshole, Stokes. You are a fucking fool," **_he screamed out into the empty room.

With his hands still shaking he placed the ring on the dresser, and walked to the bathroom to shower and shave.

* * *

Standing in the hall talking, Catherine and Grissom stood outside Jules' room discussing the charges filed by Jimmy Cole's lawyer against both Nick and Warrick. Spotting Nick getting off the elevator, Catherine puts her hand on Grissom's arm as a sign that their conversation needs to end.

"Hi Nicky, you look much better," Catherine says putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, you do, Nick, but I wish you would have stayed home a little longer to get some rest," Grissom said firmly." Warrick is back too and Trista hasn't left Jules for a minute. If there was something going on, Nick, we would call you."

Nick didn't answer Grissom, he just nodded and walked into her room.

"Hey, Nick," Trista greeted him as she sat in the chair next to Jules' bed.

Nick nodded to her without speaking and placed a pink duffel bag down on a chair in the corner of the room. Nick didn't mean to be rude, he just had no words inside him.

Catherine and Grissom followed Nick into the room to grab their stuff. They both needed to get back to the lab and now that Nick and Warrick were back they felt comfortable leaving. Catherine and Grissom said their goodbyes and said they would meet up with Warrick downstairs.

Nick managed to say "Thank you" to his friends, before turning toward the pink duffel bag. Trista watched him intently, wondering what he was doing. Nick rifled through the bag and pulled out a couple of pictures. Walking over to Jules' bedside, Nick placed the framed prints on the nightstand that stood next to her bed. He wanted her to wake up and see them, to know that she had people who love her and need her in their lives. Nick turned and walked back to the duffel bag.

Trista got up and walked over to the pictures, and leaned in to look at them.

"When was this taken?" She held up the one of Jules and Nick at his mom and dad's ranch in Texas. It was difficult for Nick to speak but he cleared his throat and answered her.

"About 8 or 9 months ago when we went to see my parents in Texas," Nick said taking a deep breath. Trista nodded and placed it back down. Reaching over she picked the other one up of Jules and Warrick.

"And this one?" she asked.

"Um, that one was about a year or so ago when we all went bowling," he told her. Trista silently thought how sweet, and heartfelt a gesture to actually think of getting a picture of Jules and her brother to put next to the one of him and Jules.

Nick walked back over and placed a bottle of Jules' favorite scented lotion on the nightstand as well. He planned on rubbing it on her hands and feet later. She always loved when he did that.

Walking to the side of Jules bed he stood next to Trista. He reached over and stroked the side of Jules' face. Trista put her hand on Nick's shoulder for encouragement. She could see the numbing pain all over him and she felt it too. Trista nodded to Nick and walked back to her chair thinking how Jules was so right about him; he was an absolutely incredible man.

"Where's Warrick at?" Nick asked in his southern accent.

"He went to get something to eat. You just missed him," she said sitting back in her chair.

"Nick simply nodded and sat on the side of Jules' bed, rubbing his hand up and down on her thigh affectionately.

"What did you bring in her duffel bag, Nick?" Trista asked in order to make conversation.

"Um, I just brought some things I thought she might like to have here when she wakes up. I brought her a robe. I know she won't want to walk around with the hospital gown hangin' open in front of everyone. I brought her some socks, too."

Trista smiled. "Yeah, she likes to sleep in her socks."

Nick smiled wide for the first time in a while and said, "I know."

Nick thought back to the first night she ever stayed at his house. The night that finally brought them together. He remembered when her foot peeked out from the covers and he saw she had put on his socks. He thought it was so adorable. Now he was used to it, but even still, he found it cute.

"It looks like you have if filled up pretty good." Trista noted.

"Yeah, not really. I brought her shampoo and conditioner. She is particular about it. She hated mine so I figure she will really hate the stuff they will give her here," he nodded. "I got her other toiletries and stuff. She will want them. She left one of her bio-analytical journals at my place so I brought it for her to read if she gets bored."

Trista's heart hurt for her best friend's boyfriend who obviously doesn't know how to handle this and is bringing her stuff here as if she was just asleep and would be up soon. If Jules knew Nick was in this much pain it would devastate her. She smiled at him and agreed that Jules would certainly want everything he brought her.

Sitting next to Jules on her bed, Nick was careful not to hit any wires or lean on her too hard. Silence loomed in the room as Trista watched Nick just stare lovingly at Jules and rest his hand on her stomach.

Nick felt a slight bump in her belly now that he knew to look for it, otherwise he wouldn't have noticed it. He thought about the baby inside her. His baby. Their baby. A baby they created together. He silently said "hello" to his baby and rubbed Jules' stomach subtly.

Without looking at Trista, Nick spoke.

"She didn't mention to you she thought she might be pregnant, did she?"

"What?" Trista was confused, which convinced Nick that Jules had absolutely no idea.

'She didn't tell you she thought she might be pregnant?" Nick repeated himself.

"God, no! If she did think that, trust me, she would have told me," she said adamantly. "Wait…why? Why would you ask me that?"

Nick looked over at her and said nothing; he just stared at her.

"Oh my God, Nick. Nick are you telling me…" Trista put her hand over her mouth.

Nick nodded. "Yes."

Trista stood up out of her chair and walked in circles for a minute. She always did that when she got nervous. Jules used to make fun of her for it.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't she tell me. That's not possible Nick, trust me, she tells me evvvverything."

"Trista, she doesn't know. I didn't think she did, but I wanted to know if maybe she told you she thought she might be." Nick returned his gaze to Jules.

Trista sat back down and stared in disbelief. If Jules knew she was pregnant she would have told her, that Trista knew for sure. She also knew Jules would have told Nick. Jules has always had screwed up periods, and Trista was actually not surprised that Jules would have no clue. She was, however, surprised Jules was actually _pregnant_.

"Is the baby…?" Trista paused not wanting to upset him.

"So far, so good. Heartbeat is still steady." he said relieved. Nick leaned over and kissed Jules' forehead softly.

"Wake up, Darlin'; I have something to tell ya, Honey. Wake up for me." Nick pleaded unsuccessfully.

The conversation ended when Warrick walked in holding a coffee and bagel. He handed a small white bag to Trista that held a muffin and a bottle of orange juice.

"I'm sorry, Nick, I should have gotten you something," he said and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"No, no, I'm good. Thanks." Nick gave him a tired smile.

"No change, huh?" Warrick asked already knowing the answer.

Both Trista and Nick just shook their heads. Warrick nodded and the three of them sat silently, just waiting.

Sadly the waiting would turn into hours, which turned into days, which turned into weeks… with at least one of them always by her side.


	34. Ch:34 Stay Out!

CSI doesn't know me. I don't own them.

**Rated T for profanity. NO SEX. Will it help if I BEG YOU for a review? **

* * *

**Chapter 34: Stay Out!**

Carrying his lunch with one hand and an ice tea with the other, Nick walked briskly back to Jules' room. He wanted to hurry back because he knew Warrick was off signing paperwork and he didn't want to leave Jules alone. He had to grab something to eat and get some caffeine in him so he made the quick run to the cafeteria. He knew he would only be a few minutes.

Nick was a little surprised when he saw the door was open to Jules' room. He walked slowly into it but stopped short when he saw a woman in a wheelchair dressed in a robe by Jules' bedside. Nick tilted his head and leaned against the door not allowing the woman to know he was there and trying to listen. He squinted his eyes and stared at her confused. He knew had never seen the woman before and yet she looked vaguely familiar. He leaned closer and realized the woman looked familiar because she looked a lot like Jules. She was worn and weathered but she had many of the same features as Jules' did. Nick closed his eyes and remembered Jules saying that her birth mother had wanted to see her and she was in town and in the hospital.

"_**Oh my God, this was Jules' mother. She was in **__**this**__** hospital and she found Jules**_," Nick screamed silently.

Instead of going in to meet her, he secretly waited and listened as Jolene Parker talked to Jules.

"I heard you were here, Juliana. I heard you were hurt and I wanted to come see you. Oh Julianna…what did you get yourself into?" Jolene asked her daughter.

Nick didn't like what she said already. He frowned.

"_**It wasn't Jules' fault! SHE didn't get herself into anything, you stupid idiot!**_" he thought but remained silent.

"I was hoping you would come see me, although I didn't mean for you to come as a patient," she smiled and touched Jules' arm. "I wanted to tell you I was sorry, Julianna. I shouldn't have left you behind. I was wrong. I know that now."

Nick listened feeling happy she was telling her she was sorry. He continued to listen.

"I should have come back, I know. I did hear that Esther Brown took you in though. I also heard you did very well for yourself," she said nodding her head.

"In fact, so well that **my **Julianna Parker became a Biology Cosmetologist or something," she patted her leg and sat up proudly as if she had something to do with her daughter's success.

"I don't know what it's called but I hear it is a very impressive job with an impressive salary," Jolene tucked her hair behind her ear, "I don't know how you did it, I don't know what exactly it is you do but...Cole mentioned you were making fucking $200 grand in New Jersey! _**TWO HUNDRED thousand dollars and you ain't even thirty years old yet?**_ Who the hell makes that kind of money at your age? Damn, that's nothing to scoff at, kid! It sure is a hell of a lot more than my income, that's for damn sure," she chuckled, "I was just happy when my tax returns said I made $30 thousand!" she moved closer and slapped her leg as she cackled.

Nick's mouth fell open. He almost dropped his lunch on the floor. His face grimaced and his stomach churned as he heard her discuss money with her comatose daughter she dumped many years ago. This woman hadn't changed a bit. Nick was fuming as he continued to listen her one sided conversation.

"You can imagine my surprise when I found out Jimmy Cole knew _**YOU**_!" she raised her eyebrows.

"It was funny, I met Cole through some of the girls I work..." Jolene paused, rethinking her next sentence.

"Well, um, yeah uh, some of my friends work for him, he's their boss, is all." she shrugged.

"Anyway, I know Cole through them... It's a small world, ain't it!" she smiled.

"Well when Jimmy found out you're my daughter he called me and told me all about your degrees and your job and your life with him. He said you had moved back to Las Vegas and he thought that it might be a good idea to look you up and see how you were!" she paused again.,

"I just didn't expect to get sick, and now I have come to find I have emphysema so unfortunately I have been cooped up in here for awhile," she explained. "But, maybe you can wake up soon and we can talk," she said with anticipation, "maybe, you know, you can help your mother out financially...I mean, it's not like you don't got it. Jimmy mentioned you bought a house and rent it. He said you even have a shore house at the Jersey shore...maybe you and me could go there and catch up? Or I could if your not up to it."

Jolene paused. She wondered if she was going on too much about money. She couldn't help it. It was such a motivating factor for her. But, she knew she had to play it cool, just in case Jules could really hear her. So, she changed the subject to something else that could work in her favor. "And listen, Jul...I know you are upset with Jimmy and I know…."

Warrick walked in silently and whispered "_What's up_?" to Nick when he saw him listening in on a conversation.

Nick mouthed to him "_Jolene Parker_" and Warrick jerked his head back surprised.

Before Warrick could move forward, Nick put his hand out and whispered,

"_Warrick, wait, I wanna hear what she is gonna say because if it's what I think it is, she is going to be tossed out on her ass_!" Nick could feel the anger rising.

Jolene was still rattling on. "Now I know Jimmy lost his temper with you but he really isn't a bad guy, Julianna. He has a short temper, I do know that, but he isn't a bad man, ya know? I mean he explained to me what happened and let's face it, you really didn't have to get in his face...he has pride, ya know? You can't make a man feel emasculated…"

Nick couldn't listen to another word and Warrick was right behind him.

"**GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!"**Nick yelled.

"Well, excuse me but I am..I…I'm her mother, so it's ok," she tried to tell Nick.

Warrick stared directly at her.

"You are not her mother! Esther Brown was her _**mother**_!" Warrick yelled.

Jolene squinted her eyes. "Oh, hello, Warrick. I didn't recognize you," she feigned a smile.

Nick walked past Warrick and straight for Jolene's wheelchair. Grabbing the handles he spun her around and pointed in her face.

"If you ever speak to her about Jimmy Cole again I will…" Nick paused and stopped before he threatened her, "Jolene, you are not welcome here," he managed to say with his jaw tightened. "**You are to stay away from her, do you hear me!"**

"Ohhhh, I get it. You must be _**Nick Stokes."**_ She stared at him. "Cole told me you were very possessive of her."

For the first time in Nick's life he thought he might slap a woman, but he wouldn't give her and Jimmy Cole that kind of satisfaction. They would love that. Instead he wheeled her to the door, pushed her wheelchair hard and watched as it went sailing into the hallway and bang into the wall in front of her. Nurses Kelly Decker and Rita Larsen were headed for Jules' room when they saw Jolene Parker come flying out.

"Whoa!" Nurse Larsen said looking surprised at what she was seeing.

_**"Nick, what is the matter?"**_ Kelly ran up and asked concerned.

Warrick walked over and spoke to her instead.

"Kelly, if this woman comes within a mile of this room I want you to notify us. She is not to come near this room, understood?"

"Yes, yes, of course Warrick. I will go right now and make the notation that the patient's brother has requested this woman be banned from this room. I got it." Nurse Decker said.

"HA! _**Brother**_! He is no more related to my daughter than you are!" Jolene scoffed.

"Get her out of here before I find a reason to have her arrested!" Warrick seethed.

Both nurses took hold of Jolene's wheelchair and rolled her quickly down to the elevator as the woman continued to spew racial slurs and wicked comments.

Warrick and Nick looked at each other with great sadness in their eyes. Nick took a deep breath and loudly blew the air out.

With his fists clenched, Warrick asked Nick what he had heard.

"All about money, Rick." Nick shook his head. "She was looking for a handout," Nick said feeling heartbroken for Jules.

"___**What is she talking about**_? Tell me she knows Jules' makes a large salary! Un-fucking-believable..." Warrick yelled..

Nick explained that Jimmy Cole told Jolene that Jules had a impressive career, and..."

Warrick interrupted. "Cole knows her? He talks to Jolene? Son of a **BITCH**!" he yelled not caring who heard him. "And Cole told her my sister makes a lot of money? Are you fucking kiddin' me?" He was steaming mad. **"Did he mention it's because** **she is a top biochemist and she **_**worked hard **_**for that title! Did she compliment her on her achievements? Did he tell her that she is the youngest scientist to lecture and consult? I fucking doubt it!" **

Warrick paced angrily before continuin**g, **"Jules doesn't care about money! It's never been about money for her…" Warrick shook his head in disgust. "Our grandmother didn't raise her like that!" Warrick angrily pointed in Jolene's direction. "Ya know, it really amazes me that that pathetic woman shares any DNA with my sister."

Warrick leaned against the wall. "It is so sad. That lowlife, piece of trash would have hurt Jules all over again if she had met with her. I cannot believe Jolene was only coming around now just to try to get for something from her." Warrick shook his head and thanked God Jules didn't know any of it. He would never let her know about Jolene Parker. As far as he was concerned…she was dead.

Nick felt bad that Warrick had to deal with that woman and the pain she always seemed to cause. Yet, at the same time, he felt proud of Jules. She was such a goodhearted person and she had made something of herself despite her odds. He knew Jules was a biochemist and that she loved it, but he had no idea she was one of the best around and had made a name for herself in that field. She would never brag about that. He smiled proudly; she was one of the youngest biochemist to hold those titles; she amazed him yet again.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Warrick asked twisting his face up at him.

Nick looked back at him and quietly answered. "Nothing…I'm just…I am just really proud of her."

Warrick suddenly felt a smile creep up on his face too, and he nodded, "Yeah, me too, Nick. Me too."

Together they turned around and went back into Jules' room to sit by her side.

They let themselves be proud and left their anger outside her room.


	35. Ch:35 Take Care

Well whaddya know...still don't own CSI or the characters of CSI.

**Rated T for profanity. NO SEX** ---- I so wish you would take a second to tell me if you like my story. If you think it is good. If it needs work...Give me _something_!!!

* * *

**Chapter 35: Take Care**

It had felt like a cinder block had crashed through her head. The constant throbbing had been unbearable so Jules was beyond ecstatic when it finally subsided. Whatever medication they were giving her was finally doing the trick. It was finally making the pain go away. Her head didn't hurt, her bones didn't ache, and she didn't feel scared anymore. She felt really great and she was so happy to be healing so quickly.

Jules looked around the room and saw Nick sleeping on a chair against the wall. "_God he must be so uncomfortable with his head like that." _She hoped he wouldn't have a stiff neck. She felt bad that he was camped out at her bedside looking disheveled and worn out. She couldn't wait to tell him that he doesn't need to worry. She wanted him to know he could go home and shower, she will be home soon. She felt perfectly fine now and she would thank the doctors profusely for getting the pain to stop.

Jules noticed Warrick's jacket slung over the chair against the other wall but he wasn't there. "_I bet he went to tell the doctors how well I look,_" she guessed. She smiled thinking maybe he can pull some strings to get her out of here early, but they better give her a prescription for whatever it is that is making the pain go away completely!

"Hey, Texas," she whispered but he only stirred without waking. She wasn't sure she wanted to wake him but she really wanted to see his smile.

She wondered how long she had been asleep and hoped he hadn't been sleeping like that for too long. Her thoughts went to Jimmy Cole, knowing he caused all of this. She felt very angry about that. She wasn't worried about her brother though. She felt at peace knowing he was there and not in jail for murder, which was a very good thing.

"Hey, Handsome, how long have I been sleeping?" she asked him this time, but he only stirred again so she left him alone since he was so deeply asleep.

"Poor guy," she said making a sad face toward him.

Jules heard someone walking into the room but couldn't see him clearly. She figured it would be Warrick and she was excited to tell him how great she felt and she couldn't wait to see how happy he was that she was awake. But, it wasn't Warrick.

"Oh my God! Mr. Jackson!?!**" **she said trying not to wake up Nick with her enthusiasm.

She hadn't seen Mr. Jackson in so many years she was absolutely touched that he would come see her. She smiled brightly and was genuinely thrilled to see him.

"Mr. Jackson, what are you doing here? How did you know I was in the hospital? Is Tamara here? How are you? God, it's been so long…" she rambled.

Mr. Jackson stood by her bed and smiled wide.

"Always the question box, Baby Girl," he laughed. "You have always been such the little question box."

Jules smiled knowing he always said that.

"No, no, Tamara isn't here with me, Baby Girl. I'm sorry, I know she would be if she knew you were here," Mr. Jackson said.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Mr. Jackson, Tamara and I had a falling out many, many years ago," she said sadly.

"I know you did. I know you did, but you two have a lot of history together. Lord knows, you spent so much time at my house I thought for sure we would adopt you before your Grams could!" he laughed in that boisterous laugh she always loved.

"How did you know I was here? Are you visiting someone? Oh no, Mrs. Jackson is okay, right? Is she here?" she asked.

"Oh, no, no, Girl. Mrs. Jackson is fine. She is with Tamara and doing very well," he answered.

"Oh," Jules said tilting her head a bit confused, but then came to the conclusion he must work there. He had been the custodian at the high school for years so she figured he must work here now. Surely he wouldn't come here just to see her after all these years.

"Mr. Jackson, I would love for you to meet my boyfriend Nick," she said. " It's funny the way he can sleep like that, isn't it!" she said smiling affectionately at him.

"Hey, Nicky" she called over to him. "…ya wanna meet an old, old friend of mine?" she rolled her eyes at Mr. Jackson when Nick moved a little in his chair but still didn't wake up. "The only time I see him move is when I call over to him, but still he doesn't wake up! The poor guy must be exhausted!"

"Oh he is, Baby Girl, he is. I don't think he has left your side but a time or two and they practically had to rip him from the chair to get him to go! I do believe this may even be the first time that boy has slept in a long time." Mr. Jackson turned from Nick and looked back at Jules. "Leave him be, child. Leave him be."

"Oh, poor, Nick! How long have I been sleeping!?" she asked surprised. "He must be so worried. He will be thrilled to know how great I feel now!" she exclaimed before asking,

"Hey, Mr. Jackson, do you know if my brother is outside?"

"Yes, yes, Warrick is down the hall talking with your doctors. And that boy hasn't left here either. He always did _take care_of you, didn't he!" he laughed. "You remember when he used to walk you all the way to Kindergarten even though his classroom was way up on the opposite side of the building! All because sometimes you would cry and want to go home and he would calm you down."

Mr. Jackson paused as he smiled remembering. "You never knew it but that poor boy would be late just about everyday, because he just had to watch you get into that classroom."

"Awww, he has always been so good to me, Mr. Jackson. Even now," she smiled proudly. "I feel really bad I gave him this scare. Do you think you can let him know I am awake now?"

"Honey, come with me," Mr. Jackson said holding out his hand. "I want you to see someone I know you will want to see desperately.

"Oh, Mr. Jackson, don't get me wrong, I feel great but I don't think it's a good idea that I get up and walk around just yet."

"It's okay, Baby Girl, just hold my hand and follow me; you will have no problem," he smiled sweetly and turned.

Jules was startled when someone had turned on the lights because it got very bright in the room. It hurt her eyes a little and she didn't want that hideous headache to come back. She also didn't want the light to wake Nick up since he was obviously so exhausted.

"Mr. Jackson, please, please turn that light off!" she begged.

Mr. Jackson turned to her and smiled. "Honey, that is your light. You have always shined bright, didn't you know that? You are "the baby girl" that Warrick found. You were the gift to our whole building. The little white girl who was one of us," he explained.

"Mr. Jackson, what are you talking about?" she scrunched up her face confused. _She only wanted him to shut off the damn light not get all philosophical and recite a poem_! she silently thought.

"Here, Baby Girl, take my hand…" he held his hand out again but she wouldn't take his hand. She just stared at him.

Suddenly the light was dimmed from a woman standing in it's way. Jules squinted trying to figure out who she was and hoped she came to turn off the light. She came to the conclusion it was her nurse and she was very glad because she surely would turn off that ridiculously bright light.

"Hi, are you my nurse?" Jules questioned her.

The woman did not answer her at first, instead she spoke to Mr. Jackson directly.

"**Leroy, you better leave this child alone**. I know you are happy to see her but she may not be ready to be ours again! You have to wait! **And don't you let Esther seeing you push her like that**!" she warned.

"**NICK**!!** NICK**??" she called out for Nick to help because this scene was starting to really freak her out now.

"**Nurse, maybe you should go get Warrick Brown, he's a CSI and is out talking to my doctor…**" she spoke louder hoping to wake Nick up, but he only tossed a bit.

The woman stepped closer and Jules leaned forward in utter disbelief.

"Aunt Bertha?" she said with her brow furrowed. "Aunt Bee? I don't get it. Why are you? But…" Jules looked around the room for some kind of explanation.

The light grew brighter and Jules covered her eyes with her arm this time. The brightest light came from another visitor.

"Don't worry, Bertha. I am already seeing what I am seeing and I can tell ya…I don't like what I am seeing!" the woman spoke sternly before coming closer to Jules. Jules knew that voice instantly.

"Hi Honey, I'm sorry Mr. Jackson scared you. I'm here now, Baby," she touched Jules blond hair.

Jules mouth fell open and she started to cry uncontrollably.

"Now, don't you go crying on me, Baby Girl. This is a happy place, we can't have tears here," she smiled.

"But, but, Grams…I miss you so much. Why, Grams… I needed you…" Jules couldn't stop crying. She was growing hysterical and her machines were starting to beep.

"Aw, Baby, I didn't want to go but it was my time. I knew Warrick would watch over you fine. He always had. I told him to never let you stray and to keep you safe. He knew Honey, he knew it was my way of making sure you would be okay once I was gone," she continued to stroke her hair like she used to do.

Jules held her face in her hands and wept. Grams continued to stroke her hair to calm her like she had done all Jules' life.

"Baby, I want you to know I am so proud of you and your brother. So, so very proud. You two have been the joy of my life and you both made me very, very, proud," she smiled at her lovingly.

Jules looked up at her. "Grams, I am so happy to see you; I love you so much," she told her wiping her tears.

"And I have always loved you, Baby Girl, from the day you came to us," she smiled.

"Jolene wants to see me, Grams…do I go? Do I meet her?" Jules had wanted to ask her grandmother what to do about her mother and now she actually had the chance.

"Honey, you don't worry about her now. You don't give her a second thought. You worry about getting yourself well, you hear?" she said and wiped a tear off Jules' cheek.

"Now, Baby, you need to grab hold of yourself and stop that crying," Grams said trying hard to resist holding Jules' hand in hers as Jules reached for her.

Jules nearly grabbed her grandmother's hand, but she excitedly turned away remembering Nick. She wanted Grams to meet him.

"Oh! You have to meet Nick. He is wonderful; you have to meet him. I have to wake him, he will be…"

"Baby Girl, I know all about him. And you are right, he is a wonderful man with a very big heart. He loves you and you have changed him… you've made him feel again," she smiled looking over at a sleeping Nick.

"Ohhh," Jules frowned and was prepared to tattle on her brother. "Ya know, Grams, Warrick was _**really being a big**_…"

"Now stop, I already know that too. He was just doing what I asked him to do; he was looking out for you, Baby. He knows now. He knows," Grams said cutting her off from telling on Warrick.

"Let me get up, Grams. I have to hug you! I am so glad you came back!" she began to smile like a child and held out her hand. Grams couldn't resist any longer and took her hand and put it to her mouth kissing it tenderly.

Jules was leaning in to hug her grandmother when the sounds of her machines went crazy. She saw Nick bolt out of his chair and she tried to tell him it was okay, and that she must have just moved the wires when she went to hug Grams, but Nick wasn't listening; he was screaming for the doctors.

"**Nicky! Nick, calm down! I'm okay, Cowboy! I'm fine**," she tried to explain. "**I feel great now and I'm not going anywhere! It is okay! NICKY! CALM DOWN!" **she yelled.

But Nick wouldn't calm down. He was crying and begging her to please not leave him. She tried to make him understand but he wasn't hearing her. The nurses rushed in and she thought _**finally **_they would help Nick calm down but they weren't! They pushed him aside!

"**Hey, HEY!" **Jules yelled. **"It's all right, he can stay with me! Nick, come here, I'm fine**!"

Warrick came flying into the room like a madman. It startled Jules and she slammed her hand down onto her thigh frowning at him.

"**Ohhh mmmy God, Warrick!! Now you're gonna get all dramatic? I AM FINE**!" she yelled at him as two interns were holding him back.

She gave Warrick a look like he was crazy when he began to sink to the floor unable to stand. "**Oh my God, Warrick! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane?! You're embarrassing me!**" she yelled at her brother.

She looked over at Nick, who looked pale and ready to vomit. He was pressed up against the wall, his hand over his mouth and pleading with God not to take her.

Jules began to look around and suddenly noticed that the doctors and nurses were actually working on a woman in her bed.

"_**Oh. My. God**_.," she gasped. "**THAT WOMAN! THAT WOMAN IS ME**!!

"**What the fuck**?!" she yelled.

Grams gasped. "Now Dear Lord forgive my baby's filthy mouth! Baby Girl, I taught you better than to speak like that!" she frowned.

"I'm sorry, Grams," she said putting her hand to her mouth. "But Gram, what is happening here? I don't understand."

"I need to let go of your hand now, Baby Girl. I only came here to tell Leroy to leave you be. I shouldn't have held you. It is okay to leave you here; I spoke to Him and He has given His blessing. You may stay," she leaned in and kissed her.

"What are you saying, Grams?" she still was unsure of what was happening around her.

She could see her body being shocked below her. They were using paddles on her and she was flopping around like a fish. "_How horrible_," she thought. She looked over and saw several nurses trying to get Warrick out of the room. He was screaming like a lunatic. She saw a doctor yell to the nurses to get them out of here. Nick looked paralyzed against the wall and a nurse came and tried to lead him into the hall.

"Honey, I have to let go of your hand, and when I do, your pain will come back. I wish I could take that from you but I can't, Baby, but you will heal I promise you," Grams said. "I can also promise you that you and Nick will be happy together **if **you let yourself. Don't push him away, Baby Girl. Do you hear me?" her grandmother still clutched her hand and her Aunt Bertha stood beside her suddenly holding a baby.

"Grams, why would I push Nicky away? I love him," she scrunched up her face confused.

"And Aunt Bee, whose baby are you holding?" she asked looking at the tiny baby wrapped snuggly in a blue blanket in her aunt's arms. "What a beautiful, beautiful little baby!" Jules smiled at it and, feeling drawn to it, she went to touch it.

Bertha and Esther looked at one another sadly and looked back at Jules.

"Don't push him away, Baby. Do you understand me? You will have another baby when the time is right. Don't build a wall up, do you hear me!" Grams looked her directly in the eye.

"Grams, no disrespect but I don't understand what you are saying. _**You are talking crazy**_**!" **she snapped**.**

"Baby Girl, I am going to let go of your hand now…"

"NO! No, no, Grams, I'm sorry, don't let go, I…" she pleaded.

"I have too. It will be too late if I don't and it is not your time. I am going to let go of your hand now but you must promise me…**let him love you**….don't you put up a wall like you do. **You hear me, child**!?" Grams insisted.

Jules nodded looking like a scared, little girl and her Aunt Bertha stepped closer.

"We will _take care _of **this **baby; just like we took care of you," Aunt Bertha said calmly.

"We will _take care _of **that **baby; just like we took care of you." Mr. Jackson agreed walking up beside Aunt Bee.

"We will _take care _of **your **baby…Just like we took care of you, my Baby Girl, who I was so blessed with…Don't you worry…we will love him too…" Gram's voice trailed off as she let go of Jules' hand.

Jules could see the doctors nodding and the nurses faces look relieved. One nurse named Kelly ran out into the hall. Jules hoped she was getting Nick and Warrick. She hurt all over but she wanted to see them. She could hear the steady beeping of her monitors. She felt very tired and her body felt broken. She could see both her brother and her boyfriend rush into the room.

Suddenly, she couldn't see them anymore but she could feel them next to her. She could hear Warrick telling her he loved her and don't ever scare him like that again. She heard Nick crying and trying to tell her he loved her but his throat was tight and he could hardly speak. She felt Nicky kiss her and press his mouth against her forehead hard. She wanted to tell him she loved him, too, but she was so tired.

She was just so tired and she hurt all over…


	36. Ch:36 Sometimes

CSI Affiliation: None

Rated K

Fluffy – Jules tells how it feels on her side...And what is going on around her.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Sometimes**

There wasn't a single day that went by that he didn't wake up with the hope that today would be the day it would happen. He prayed that it would be the day that Jules would wake up and he would be able to talk to her again. He missed her. Even though he spent nearly 24 hours a day by her side, he still missed talking to her; laughing with her. They always had the best conversations and never ran out of things to talk about. He loved talking with her no matter how ridiculous the topic could be. Nick missed her. He missed her terribly.

* * *

She wondered when the darkness would turn to light again. She hoped it would soon. She felt alone in the dark. She knew she wasn't alone though since she could sometimes hear the voices of her brother, her boyfriend, and her friends. She couldn't always hear their conversations, but _sometimes_, if she tried real hard or if the pain wasn't too intense, she could. _Sometimes_ the voices upset her though when she could hear the sadness in them. When any of the voices were sad or crying, it made her feel scared and unsure about what was happening.

_Sometimes_ she heard Nick crying as he talked to her. She wished she could answer him back and tell him that she could hear him and that everything would be all right. But, sometimes she wasn't sure it would be all right. _Sometimes_ the pain was so bad she thought for sure she would succumb to it. But, most of the time, she loved hearing Nick's voice..most of the time.

* * *

Nick felt selfish crying to her about his fear and pain when she was lying in a bed hooked up to wires, tubes and machines. But sometimes, when no one was with him in her room, he found it hard to keep it together. His inability to help her was killing him slowly. He couldn't bear it. Every now and then he would be weak and crumble. Every now and then he would just cry with his head on her torso. It was heart wrenching to see her lying there so helpless. Every day that went by seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Jules wondered why she couldn't see their faces. That was very strange to her. If only she could see them and reach out to let them know she was there and she could hear them. But, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't escape the dark room she was in. She knew she needed to be there to heal. But, she just wished it didn't have to be so lonely.

* * *

Sometimes she heard Trista's voice come through. Trista was funny. She loved to read her the articles from Cosmo magazines. Trista knew damn well Jules preferred to read about interesting things like the recent advances on DNA extraction or articles from her Bio-analysis Journals. Now those would always be a good choice. It was Trista that liked the relationship quizzes and the silly romance babble. Jules would chuckle alone inside herself when she would hear Trista tell Warrick or Nick that "Jules would love this month's Cosmo! Can you pick one up in the gift shop for me?" She wondered if the guys even believed her. But, each time she asked for a specific magazine, one of the boys always brought it back up to her.

* * *

Warrick paced a lot. She couldn't see him, but she could hear his feet move back and forth from one side of the room to the other. She knew it was him. Warrick had always been one to pace when he was nervous. Jules wanted to tell him to sit the hell down, that she was all right and would come back to him soon...but she couldn't.

She tried, Lord knows she tried several times to let them all know, but she never could break free from the dark tunnel. She just couldn't pull herself out from the coma she was stuck in. So, she would just have to sit back alone in her darkened head and listen to the pleas, listen to the pacing, listen to the ridiculous dribble from Cosmopolitan Magazine.

But she did get to listen to them entertain her too and that always made her happy.

* * *

Jules loved when she was able to hear the conversations from Nick when he talked to her about things he was thinking about. She found it adorable that he would act like she was answering him back. She loved how he actually knew what she would have said had she been able to say it. It warmed her heart, and she must admit, it made her fight harder to try and answer him. She would fight harder to try and break free from the empty place she was waiting in.

"Hey Darlin', remember when we went to my mom and dad's ranch? We had a great time didn't we?" Jules knew Nick would nod but she couldn't see him do it. And he always would follow as if he heard her answer.

"Yeah, we sure did." he would say.

"We were so newly dating but I knew I wanted to bring you with me. I knew you were the one for me. I was never sorry either," he admitted and she could always tell when he smiled proudly after his sentences.

"Do you want to know something?" he'd ask as if she could answer him. "Do you remember when my dad asked you if you slept okay? Well, I could tell by his expression, and the way he smirked when he said it, that he knew you and I were getting busy the night before." Nick chuckled just from the memory.

"I never wanted to tell you that because I knew you would get all embarrassed and squeal in agony at the mere thought," he laughed again as he thought about her reaction.

"I know you, Babe, you would have been mortified. But, oh he knew...for sure. I would bet money on it. I know my dad and it was his way of having his own private little joke," he told her.

"Oh God, I can see you now...you would have fallen right down on the floor if you knew," Nick laughed harder at the thought.

Jules loved listening to his stories...not exactly the one about his dad knowing they were getting down and dirty in Nick's old bedroom though. She would have a lot to say about that one had she been able to get her words out. After all, it was his damn fault. She told him they shouldn't have done it with his parents down the hall. Nick was gonna be hearing her bitch about that one as soon as she was able to talk to him.

* * *

Nick and Warrick had no idea that Jules could sometimes hear them. They had hoped she could, but they had no way to know for sure. So, they would just talk to her as if she could hear them and made sure all subjects were about something positive.

They _**never **_talked about being suspended from work. They _**never **_mentioned Jimmy Cole's name. They _**never **_talked about the baby. They tried to keep everything as upbeat as they could.

Just in case she could hear them...


	37. Ch:37 Gift Shop

Nope...I STILL don't own CSI ...I don't own it...and I don't own it's characters either. Bummer.

RATED K - nothing objectionable at all in this story. Just fluffy dribble to give insight into the lives of Nick and Jules.

Reviews are so appreciated... I have so many hits and yet only a handful of reviews...I reallllly wish I had your input on my story! :o(

* * *

**Chapter 37 - Gift Shop**

Sitting in the chair by her bed, Nick was looking up at the ceiling. He yawned and stretched back in his chair. He felt stiff and cramped. He looked over at Warrick who was flipping the channels on the television hanging from high up on the wall. There were only a handful of channels to choose from on this T.V. so Nick knew he was flipping through them just out of sheer boredom. Nick reached over to Jules and rubbed her leg a bit as a small show of affection. He did that to her quite a lot. It was almost his way of letting her know she was always on his mind and he was still there beside her.

Twisting his neck from side to side, he stood up and leaned backward to crack his back.

"I am gonna go downstairs. You want anything, Rick?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Warrick answered also twisting his neck from side to side.

As Nick was headed out the door, Trista was walking in and they nearly collided.

"Hey, Nick, where you headed?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go take a walk downstairs," he smiled as he answered her. "Do you want anything?"

"Are you hitting the gift shop?" she raised her eyebrows as she asked.

"I could, I could," he smiled.

"Jules would love a People magazine...it's the new issue," she smirked.

Nick gave her a sleepy smile and nodded.

* * *

As Nick exited the elevator on the ground floor, he decided to hit the Gift Shop first. Walking straight for the magazine rack he passed a little bear in a diaper holding a balloon that said "It's a Boy". Nick stopped short and looked at it. He picked it up and stared at it thinking about the baby...his baby. He wondered how many weeks Jules would have been by the time they realized she was pregnant. Surely she would pop by her fifth month. Nick thought back to how she complained about being exhausted, and he had noticed she was a bit pale, but other than that, she had no real noticeable symptoms.

Nick began to wonder how they both would have reacted to the news of her pregnancy. They certainly hadn't planned on having a baby. Neither one of them even _considered_ having a baby at this point in their lives. He had no doubt, they both would have been blown away and terrified. And yet now that there is a baby...his baby...their baby... suddenly that changed everything. Nick was shocked by how he felt about this baby. He hadn't expected to feel this way at all. Once again he was blindsided by his emotions.

Nick was startled from his thoughts by a perky, little, brown eyed teenager wearing a red and white apron that said **GIFT SHOP** across the front and a name tag that read *Katelyn*.

"Did you want to purchase that, Sir?" she asked him looking at the stuffed bear in his hands.

"Oh, no. No, I was just looking at it," he smiled placing it back on the shelf. "It's um, it's cute," he stuttered.

"Yeah, I think so too," she smiled. "We have the girl one too...did you want to see it?" she asked.

"No, no. I um, we don't know what it is yet," he said shocking himself with the realization that he was actually discussing his unborn baby with someone.

"You could always buy them both and then you can't go wrong, right?!" she giggled.

"Yes, I suppose that is very true, Katelyn, very true..but, I think I will just wait until it makes it's appearance," he smiled with pure Texas charm.

"Yeah, that makes more sense I guess," she smiled innocently.

Nick nodded before walking leisurely to the magazine rack. Perusing the selection he found exactly what he was looking for...the latest People magazine for Trista..

* * *

Walking up to the register to pay for the magazine, two packs of trail mix and a couple of bottles of water Nick spots a small, stuffed polar bear on the counter and he smiles at it. The young clerk yells to him from the back that she will be right there, and as Nick is waiting, he picks up the white bear and shakes it's head at himself. He smiles and adds it to his order.

"Aw, cute polar bear!" Katelyn the checkout girl exclaims when she arrives back at the register.

"I thought so, too," Nick smiles her and then at the stuffed bear.

"See! Now you can never go wrong with a white polar bear...a boy _**or **_a girl would like that!" she informs him excitedly.

"Yes, I suppose that is very true too, Katelyn. Very true, indeed," Nick says as he hands her his payment and tells her to keep the change.

Grabbing his bag Nick heads back up to the hospital room to sit beside the love of his life...and his baby.


	38. Ch:38 Tiki Bars & Trail Mix

Oh for the love of God! **I don't own CSI **and for this many hits can someone please take a minute to tell me their thoughts on my story? Is it not worth reviewing? (crying)

Rated T for a minor sexual flashback. *** Fluffy dribble…hope it isn't boring….

* * *

**Chapter 38: Tiki Bars & Trail Mix**

Nick shook his head at Warrick when he saw him sitting in the same position he was in when he left. Nick was able to get him to move though when Warrick had to lean forward in order to catch a bag of Trail Mix that Nick threw at him as he walked past, along with a bottle of water following close behind.

"Thanks, Nick.," Warrick said catching both items with one hand. Looking at the bag of nuts, Warrick squinted his eyes.

"Why Trail Mix, Man? I don't eat this shit…" Warrick said reading the back of the package.

Nick didn't answer him. He knew Warrick would eat just about anything Nick gave him. He also knew Warrick would like it, whether he would admit it or not was a different story.

"And a People Magazine…latest issue, of course…Jules would want nothing less." he smiled as he handed it over to Trista.

Nick knew damn well that Jules wouldn't care about any of the articles Trista had been reading to her for the last three weeks. Although, **if **Jules was able to_ hear _Trista's narration, he knew she would definitely appreciate People over Cosmopolitan Magazine any day. Nick began to smile inwardly thinking that if Trista _really _wanted to entertain Jules, she would be better off choosing _any _of the reading material Nick had put in the pink duffel bag for her. Nick smiled just thinking that Trista and Jules were an unlikely pair but they sure did have a great friendship.

As Nick was about to sit in the chair he saw something hanging crooked over Jules' bed. Nick squinted his eyes.

"Trist? What the hell is that?" Nick's face was confused as he leaned over and looked at a picture taped up to the wall above Jules' head.

"I didn't have a frame like you did," she didn't even look up, she was leafing through her People magazine.

"So she asked the nurse for tape…" Warrick tattled from across the room.

Nick got up and walked up to the photo.

"You stuck a picture of you and Jules at a Tiki Bar up on the wall above her head with tape?" Nick closed his eyes and just shook his head with a smile.

"Well yes, Mr. Neat and Organized, I didn't have a frame and I know she liked that picture."

"_**At a bar? In bikinis**_?" he crinkled his face up at her.

"Yeah, why? We had a great time that night." Trista said grabbing the Trail Mix Nick left on his side table.

"**_Trista_**! You two are in _**bikinis**_! You have it taped up like a poster you ripped out of one of those magazines your reading!" Nick was still shaking his head.

"I already told her it was ridiculous, Nick. You're wastin' your time on her," Warrick looked back as he shoveled Trail Mix in his mouth.

Nick leaned in even closer to the picture.

"Well, I must say, she sure does look hot in that little swim suit," Nick said making a swooshing sound. "She is one sexy, little…"

"**I'M EATING**!" Warrick said giving him a dirty look.

"You need to relax, Warrick!" Trista said as she ripped open Nick's Trail Mix. "Jules is hot…and she knowwws howww toooo worrrrk itttt," Trista sang it out to him and shimmied her chest at him at the same time.

Warrick gave her an absolutely disgusted look and said something back to Trista making Nick laugh at how the two of them bickered. While shaking his head at them, he pulled the little stuffed polar bear out of the red and white plastic bag from the Gift Shop. Without looking at either one of them, he leaned over Jules, tucked it under her arm by the side of her belly, and kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

Jules was laughing. No one could see her laughing. No one could hear her laughing, but she was laughing. She could hear that Trista actually taped a picture of the two of them up on her hospital room wall, as if she thought it was a dorm room or a locker. And Jules knew that both Nick and Warrick, who are both trained to be organized and not haphazard about anything they do, would find that just bizarre. Jules found it hysterical and true to Trista form. Jules didn't have to actually see the guys' faces to know exactly what they looked like.

And Jules also knew exactly what picture Trista had slapped up on the wall with tape. It was a pictures of when the two of went to the Tiki Bar together in New Jersey. Trista had come to visit and she and Jules hit all the boardwalks and bars they could. The Tiki Bar was a favorite because they would come up off the beach for Happy Hour. Of course, there were many favorites at the Jersey Shore. Jimmy had been in Vegas or else he would have given her a hard time about going. She could feel some heat rise to her head when she thought about Cole.

"**STOP!" **Jules yelled at herself. "_**There is no way Jimmy Cole will follow me here into this darkened, healing room. No, I will not allow him to take up space here.**_" and Jules flushed his memory away.

Jules began silently laughing again, because she could hear Warrick and Trista bickering back and forth with Trista purposely trying to aggravate him. She knew exactly what she was doing, too, and it was typical of her.

Jules heard Nick checking out the picture and she knew he liked what he saw. She heard him begin to call her a "sexy, little,…" He didn't have to finish the sentence for her to know that the last word would be "Minx". She knew because it wouldn't be the first time he called her a "sexy, little, minx". She invisibly smiled remembering him calling her a dirty one, too.

The first time he ever called her that was when she had torn open her blouse for him and ripped off all the buttons. He loved it. And she loved watching him love it.

Another time was when they went to one of Nick's college friend's wedding. Nick had rented a limousine to take them since he would never even dream of drinking and driving. And, as he told her that night, since he would be getting hammered, he wanted a limo to take them home. Jules loved to catch him off guard; get him when he didn't see it coming. So, when the two were on their way home and Nick had his head leaned up against the darkened window with his eyes closed, Jules called his name. And, when he opened his eyes to look over at her, she shocked the hell out of him when he saw she had lifted up her dress, revealing a black sequined thong and garter belt. Jules smiled to herself as she could hear him all over again, growling out the words… "Ooooh, you dirty, little minx" as she straddled him all the way home.

* * *

Jules wanted to go home with him again. She missed him. She missed her brother. She missed her friends. It was time to see them now. She needed to make fun of Trista's attempt at decorating her hospital room. She needed to tell her brother who she saw when she was sleeping. She needed a bag of her own Trail Mix. She needed to rip the picture of herself half naked at a Tiki Bar off the wall above her head. And she needed to show Nick the new pair of panties she bought before all of this happened.

Yes, it was time, and Jules needed to go back home.


	39. Ch:39 Orders

CSI ain't mine...but you knew that already, didn't ya.

Rated T for profanity and sexual innuendo.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Orders**

Ecklie was out for their heads. He never liked Warrick to begin with and while he did see potential in Nick Stokes, he made the Department look bad by beating up Jimmy Cole the way he did. Stokes knew better then to take the law into his own hands. As far as Ecklie was concerned, losing your temper and control of yourself is just as criminal as Mr. Cole's actions in his book…and the law books too.

"Gil?" Ecklie stood at the open door of Grissom's office.

"I want you to know that the investigation with Warrick Brown is at a crossroad…a dead end, if you will.

Gil Grissom nodded silently waiting for more from Conrad, knowing the man gets joy out of slamming his team.

"It seems that the LVPD Officers on the scene of the alleged beating, involving CSI Brown and Mr. Cole, claim there was, in fact_**, no **_such beating and the complaint is unfounded." Conrad Ecklie raised his eyebrow. "And Captain Brass, who was implicated in the assistance and defense of Mr. Cole, has gone on record as stating that James Cole is mistaken and the accusation has no merit."

Gil nodded and knew Conrad didn't believe the statements but he had no way of proving otherwise.

"So, while I am apprehensive of the statements made by these officers, I have no proof of any wrong doing by CSI Brown and therefore he may continue active service beginning Monday morning." he said flatly. "The victim has no way of…"

"The victim?" Gil tilted his head slightly. "Oh, right, you mean the man who beat the hell out of a young woman who is now in a coma and fighting for her life? That victim?"

"You know who I am speaking about, Gil," Conrad said glaring at him.

Gil squinted his eyes, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Now, in the case of CSI Stokes. He has bigger problems." Ecklie took a deep breath.

"Nick is accused of beating Mr. Cole extensively. Mr. Cole has apparently suffered a shattered nose, cracked eye socket, and fractured cheekbone. Not to mention extreme lacerations on his face, all allegedly by the hands of your CSI Nick Stokes."

Gil twisted his mouth listening.

"I have Days on the investigation as your Team is not allowed to interfere due to conflict of interest," he stared directly at his rival Gil Grissom. "This means you as well as anyone who works the Grave Shift is to stay clear of this investigation," he said waiting for some kind of reaction from Grissom. When he didn't get one he frowned.

"Don't you have something to say, Gil? This is a serious accusation against your CSI and this department!"

"I am listening, Conrad. Is there something you would like me to say?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I want answers!" he raised his voice loudly.

"Answers? Conrad, as you mentioned I am not allowed to investigate due to 'conflict of interest'," Gil remained solemn. "so without concrete evidence or a thorough investigation, I have no answers and therefore have nothing to say."

This shut Ecklie down tight. Gil Grissom always managed to infuriated him and it this time was no exception.

"Well, we have at least two witnesses that saw CSI Stokes beating Mr. Cole. It does not look good for him, Gil." Conrad put his hands on his hips. "In fact, I'm going to _give the orders_…I want a warrant for his arrest."

Now this rattled Grissom.

"_**Those allegations are pending investigation, Conrad**_," Grissom said forcefully but still trying to hide his worry. "_**I would think you could leave things alone until you get your proof, don't you**_**?**"

Conrad Ecklie shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we have to take action when this department is under fire. If that means arresting CSI Stokes for his actions, then so be it."

Ecklie turned and walked out of Grissom's office before Gil could even speak.

* * *

Sara and Greg walked into Jules' room together and as they said their 'hellos' they smiled at both Warrick and Nick. Lounging around in their usual places they were happy to see their friends and collegues. Nick was lying leisurely on the bed next to Jules doing a crossword puzzle in a People magazine. He looked a bit tight in his position but he made it work. He liked having her so close next to him, so he always made sure it worked.

Warrick was in "his" chair at the end of her bed, tilted with his feet propped up on the bed frame and a television remote in his hand. As Greg and Sara made their way over to them, Warrick sat up a little straighter and welcomed them both into the room. Nick put his crossword on the side table, got up from his resting position and pulled two chairs closer to the bed for his friends.

"Any change?" Greg asked Nick as he sat in the chair he was given.

Nick pressed his lips together and closed his eyes briefly as he shook his head slightly.

"No, nothing yet."

"And the baby?" Sara leaned in close to Nick and whispered.

"Same…steady," he nodded.

A knock on the door was answered by Warrick who remained seated and simply yelled, "Come in!"

"Just me again! Just me!" a happy delivery woman who they had come to know, came in carefully carrying a beautiful gift basket filled with all kinds of different things.

"Good morning, Janice! How you doin' today?" Warrick said standing up to grab the basket from her.

"Great! How are you fella's doing?" she patted Warrick on his shoulder as a gesture of thanks for taking the heavy basket from her arms. Warrick reached in his pocket and handed her a few dollars.

"Now Warrick Brown, if I allowed you to hand me cash every time I walked in here delivering something I would be mighty wealthy and you'd be mighty broke!" she laughed hard at her own joke, but she still wouldn't accept his money.

Warrick placed the basket down on the table by the window, along side the many other flowers, gifts and cards of well wishes. Warrick took the card off the top as Greg walked over and asked if he could unwrap it. After hearing Nick tell him to "go ahead", he removed the cellophane and rooted around for some goodies.

"The gift basket is from Bill and Sheila MacArthur," Warrick smiled. "Hey that was really nice of them."

"Isn't that our security guard?" Greg asked as he held up a bar of Toblerone chocolate and threw it at Nick who caught it with one hand. "Bill the security dude knew Jules?"

Nick nodded and as he put the chocolate onto the nightstand, he thought about how much Jules liked Bill and knew he loved his coffee light and sweet. Jules really had a good heart and took teh time to know people. Nick looked over at Warrick and asked him to throw the card in Jules' duffel bag so they can thank everyone later. Tossing the card in the pink duffel bag, Warrick turned and walked back to his chair. Once seated he looked over at Nick who threw him the Toblerone Chocolate bar without him even having to ask.

* * *

Ecklie smirked with revenge as he headed for Jim Brass's office. He had a chip on his shoulder and an axe to grind over Warrick and Nick. He was angry that Jim didn't side with him and give Warrick Brown up to the Under Sheriff with his head on a platter. But, as Conrad Ecklie saw it, he could at least take Nick Stokes down just out of spite for not getting Warrick. There were two witnesses that came forward and said they saw the beating. Brass couldn't slither out of this one. Nick Stokes was going down and that would make Ecklie look very good in the eyes of the higher ups. After all, the media was running with the idea of police brutality and if Ecklie was the one to clean that up, and hold someone accountable for it, then that would glitter his image and make him shine in the limelight.

Ecklie knocked on Jim Brass's closed door and, without waiting for Jim to answer , walked in.

"Conrad, what can I do for you," Brass said knowing Ecklie was there to stomp on him.

"Jim, I am sure you have heard that James Cole has pressed criminal charges against CSI Stokes for the use of unnecessary force, police brutality, and assault. I want you to give your officers _the orders _to collect CSI Stokes and bring him in to head quarters for booking," he said with satisfaction.

"Conrad, c'mon, give us time to investigate properly before arresting one of our own!" Brass was angry and it showed.

"Hey, Stokes did this, Brass. There is a little thing called consequence," Ecklie said smugly.

"And the consequence for Mr. Stokes is an arrest. Therefore, Jim, I am _**giving you the orders**_…**pick him up**!"

"So, when do you want me to have him picked up?" Brass rubbed his temple with disgust.

"I want you to send an officer…no, wait…make it two officers, as soon as possible," Conrad glared at him with arrogance.

Jim Brass nodded showing compliance with his superior's demand, knowing damn well he would stall his officers for as long as possible. He had to find a way to get Nick out of this…he knew he needed a miracle.

* * *

Sara looked around quietly at the flowers and baskets and gifts. There was an awkward silence for a minute. Sara and Greg looked at each other and Greg stayed by the gifts across the room as if he wanted to escape the conversation that was about to take place. Warrick looked over to see why there was silence. Sara caught eyes with Warrick and gave him a closed smile.

"Well, Warrick. I have some good news for you," Sara began lightly.

"Oh yeah? I could use some of that; whatcha got?" he smiled and shifted his feet on the bed frame.

"The Jimmy Cole charges are being dropped due to lack of sufficient evidence," she said calmly.

Warrick took his feet off the bed frame and turned himself completely to look at her.

"Oh man, that is great news!" he leans his head all the way back hanging over the chair and rubs his hands over his face. "Man, Sara, it took you long enough to tell me that! Whoa, this is great! What a relief…"

His happiness is short lived though when he realizes she hadn't mentioned Nick.

"You said good news for **ME**, Sara. What about Nicky? His charges are dropped too, right?" Warrick asked concerned about his best friend.

Sara looks over at Greg and then looks at Nick.

"You have got to be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Warrick yells realizing why Sara and Greg hadn't told him his news sooner.

Nick sat up and whispered.

"Hey, hey, you see this girl right here? Listen, my concerns are about nothing else but her. Anything else can wait."

"No, Nick. I don't think it will," Greg spoke up. "We got a heads up that Ecklie _has ordered _that two officers come here to pick you up." Greg looked at his feet with deep regret.

"Greg, not here," Nick whispered again, this time putting his finger up to his lips and motioning toward Jules with his head.

Nick did not want anything but positive thoughts and conversations in that room, his impending arrest included.

Greg nodded to his friend completely understanding.

Nick got up, pulled out his cell phone and walked into the hall.

* * *

"Hey Mom, it's me," Nick said calmly.

"Hi Honey, is everything all right? How is Jules? Any change?" she sounded worried.

"She's hanging in there, Mom. No change yet though," he updated her.

"Did Tara arrive okay?" his mother asked knowing Nick's sister was flying in to be by her brother's side; to give him encouragement and support.

"Not yet. She will be here soon though, I'm sure."

"Then what's the matter, Nicky?" she said unsure she liked the strange calmness in his voice.

"Listen Ma, I think you might need to either come out of retirement or call Dad," Nick took a deep breath and informed his mother…

"I'm gonna need a lawyer."


	40. Ch:40 Make A Statement

**Don't own CSI.**

**Rate K**

**Any chance I can get someone to review my work? Anyone? I dare ya!**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Make A Statement**

A short, stocky man with dark hair, wearing a plaid flannel shirt and a pair of black jeans, walked into the building carrying a brown and pink shopping bag with Delilah's written in script across the front.

Standing in front of a desk clerk, he waits.

"How can I help you, Sir?" the woman behind the Las Vegas Police Department desk asked.

"Yes, hello, I might have some information regarding the beatings that went on a couple weeks ago on East Charleston and Grand," the man said in a heavy accent.

"Ok, Sir, and when exactly would that altercation be?" she inquired.

"Um, I don't remember the exact day but…it involved those two CSI guys?" he added.

The woman looked up and instantly knew what he was talking about. It has been the talk of the precinct for weeks and it was upsetting to all who know Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown.

"Sir, I am going to have someone come talk to you right now, ok?" she hurriedly dialed the number for Captain Brass.

* * *

Jim Brass made it downstairs in record speed to meet a man who says he may have information on the James Cole case.

"Hi, how are you, I'm Captain Brass; how can I help you?" he said shaking the man's hand.

"Hello. My name is Alejandro Suarez. I was there when that girl took that beating and I know what happened; I saw it all. And I want to have it taken down"

"Come with me into my office," Brass said showing him the way. Jim Brass's heart was sinking as he believed this would be the third witness' account of Nick's beating of Jimmy Cole.

Once inside his office, Alejandro sat in front of the Captain's desk with the pink and brown Delilah's bag on his lap. Looking at him from behind his desk, Brass asked the man what it was he was holding.

"Oh, right, right, you see, my daughter had this in her room." He held the bag up a bit off his lap.

"She had found it on the sidewalk, and she didn't realize that it was something she should have not kept. When I saw this bag, I remembered that beat up girl and I could not sleep at night until I brought it to you."

"May I see what is in the bag, Mr. Suarez?" Jim asked him reaching over to take it.

Inside the bag was a pretty pair of shoes from Delilah's Destiny Boutique on Grand Street. Jim looked over at the man confused.

"A pair of women's shoes?" he said with a look of disbelief.

"You see, Sir, I was there and I can prove it with them shoes," he explained. "I saw that girl with that bag. "

"And you know she had this bag because…???"

"Because Sir, let's face it, she ain't hard on the eyes, you know what I mean?" he shrugged.

Jim Brass was not following this man's statement and was wondering if he was dealing with a crack pot.

He allowed the man to continue.

"Me and my buddies, we was watching her coming down the street and we was liking the scenery," the man said giving Brass a little wink.

Jim Brass wasn't impressed.

"Well, that's when we saw that man following her, harassing her, and then he hurt her bad. I was yelling that he hit her and them CSIs came running." the man paused.

"Captain Brass, I want to make a formal statement that the man that hit that girl? That man? He got what he deserves from that CSI, and, I want to put something into writing that…" the man crinkled his face in thought and then continued. "I want to make a report that the guy who took the beaten attacked that crime scene guy _FIRST_."

Brass leaned forward unsure if he heard correctly.

"Sir, are you sure about that? Are you sure you are ready to back that up?" Jim asked him knowing the man was blatantly covering for Nick.

"Mr. Suarez, why do you want to do that?"

"Well, because that man, he gave that girl a vicious beat down," he began his reasoning.

"I wanted to forget it but I can't. I can't because I can still hear her head hitting that wall; it sounded like a watermelon hitting the pavement. It was bad, you know what I mean?" he paused.

"And then, and then finding them shoes in my daughter's room…it made me think of my own little girl, ya know? And, and well, me and my buddies, we didn't do what we should have done and we feel real bad about that. Real, real bad."

"Oh, okay, and should you have done?" Brass asked intrigued. "What do you feel you should have done?"

"We should have stopped him, Captain Brass. We could have stepped in…me and my friends…Kenny, Paulie, Jose, Joe…we been thinking' maybe that girl wouldn't be lying up there in that hospital if we have stepped up like that CSI did, ya know what I mean?" he winced.

"_**How do we live with that, you know**_?" the man said loudly looking down ashamed.

After taking a deep breath, Alejandro continued.

"That crime scene guy… he did the right thing. I mean it, he…he stepped up. And me and my friends, we want to go on record to say it…um, to say what we seen," Alejandro continued.

"Oh, and um, those two people who said they seen the CSI guy beat that dude up?"

Brass looks at him curiously as Mr. Suarez continues.

"…well, they are downstairs retracting those statements. You see, they were um, they were under the influence of alcohol that day, you know what I mean? Me and my friends reminded them," he smiled proudly.

Brass could not believe what he was hearing. It sounded too good to be true. In all the years he has been in law enforcement, he had never even heard of witnesses arriving out of nowhere to help out an officer.

"So, sir, all five of us, all _**five **_of us saw that _**it was self defense**_," he looked directly at Brass.

"We saw that that man who beat the girl, and we saw him keep coming after the crime scene guy...he had no choice but to lay him out, ya know what I mean?" he stared at Brass with the hope that he could right the wrong that he had on his conscience for weeks.

Jim presses his lips together and nods slowly..shocked.

Looking back at his knees, Alejandro swallows hard.

"Sir, that girl? She gonna make it?" he asked softly in his thick accent.

Brass stared back at him. He wasn't sure how to answer that question since no one knew at this point. Instead, Jim avoided the question.

"I can take your statement, Mr. Suarez, but I will need your friends to come in themselves," he explained. "Are they willing to?" Jim asked hopeful.

"Oh absolutely. Yes sir, yes. Every one of them. They feel the same as I do!" he nodded with sincerity.

Brass nodded back at him, while hoping this might be just the thing to help Nicky escape not only the loss of his career but criminal charges, a lawsuit or worse jail time, as well. He couldn't believe these men were actually willing to do something like this. Brass was thinking it was a gift from Heaven.

Captain Brass wrote up the man's statement, and recorded it as well. Before Alejandro Suarez left the office he shook the captain's hand and asked him to please do him a favor.

"Captain, that girl…she was so excited about them shoes. She was on the phone talking about them," he said and glanced over at the pink and brown Delilah's bag on the captain's desk.

"Would you, um, would you make sure she has them? Maybe they will make her happy when she wakes up, you know what I mean? Can you get them to her, sir?" he pleaded almost as if it would make his conscience feel better about not stepping up when he needed to.

"I will, Mr. Suarez. I promise you, I will."

And Jim Brass meant it.

* * *

Brass couldn't be happier when he saw Ecklie heading for his office with fire in his eyes.

"Jim, can I ask why I told you to have Nick Stokes picked up **_yesterday _**and he has still not been arrested?" Ecklie demanded furiously.

"Well, Conrad, in light of the new evidence I didn't think it would be appropriate to arrest a man for a crime that has no merit," he tried not to smile.

"_**WHAT **_are you talking about, Jim! This will be open and shut…we have TWO witnesses stating they saw CSI Nick Stokes beat up James Cole!" Ecklie was furious. "And I wouldn't be surprised if there aren't more that will come forward!" He was shouting now.

"Well, see, now I would be," Jim said nodding smugly. "…apparently those men retracted their statements. BUT, on the other hand, I do have _**five **_other witnesses claiming that CSI Stokes acted in self defense."

Ecklie glared at Brass in shock and disbelief.

"Conrad," Brass continued. "...how can I in good standing go ahead and arrest anyone when the evidence is clearly pointing away from them?," he paused. "I wouldn't think that would look good for the image of our department if we are spending taxpayer dollars on arresting a CSI for defending himself against an abuser, **all **of which was witnessed by _**several **_citizens…"

Jim was unable to finish his statement.

All that could be heard was the **loud slam** of Jim Brass's door.

Now alone in his office, Jim Brass nearly danced his way back to his desk.

* * *

Before Captain Brass left the station, two of his officers got four more additional statements from "witnesses" whom each stated that they saw LVPD CSI Nick Stokes acting in self defense against a madman. Brass closed his eyes and silently thanked God for the gift Nick was given. Jim decided he needed to go directly to the hospital to give Nick the good news and to give Jules her new found shoes.

Nothing could have made Brass happier. His good friend, a talented CSI, just may have gotten himself a "Get out of jail free" card. Brass heard himself whistling as he grabbed the shopping bag containing Jules' shoes and headed down the hall to leave. Jim should have known that moods in the LVPD can change with the wind…and his just did.

"Hey, Captain!" Officer Braeden yelled out of him.

"Yeah, Shawn, I am leaving. What's up?" Brass said turning around only half way to look back at him.

"That prick Jimmy Cole?" Braeden began.

Brass nodded and squinted his eyes.

"…**just out on bail…." **


	41. Ch41 She'll Say YES!

All alone in the chair, he sat in silence, thinking about how much longer it would be until Jules woke up. It had been quite a while and he knew she had to come back to him soon. He just knew she would. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed the little black, velvet box and opened it slowly, revealing the beautiful, sparkling, engagement ring that was nestled inside. He stared at it proudly and he knew she would absolutely love it. Why wouldn't she? It was flashy and classy all at the same time. It was large and he knew it would definitely be noticed. He wanted that. He wanted the whole world to know she was his girl. He also knew **he **would be proud to have her show it off. He knew it would be an impressive refection on him, and let's face it, he liked some of the attention too. He was only human.

He sat there awhile staring at it and thought about the way he would ask her. He definitely had to take her by surprise. It had to be grandiose. It had to shock her. It had to get her attention and make her say "_**YES**_" with great enthusiasm. What a special moment it would be for them **both. **It would be one she certainly would never, ever forget. It will knock her off her feet. He smiled and chuckled out loud. He had knocked her off her feet before, several times actually. He laughed hard at that vision. It amused him.

He thought about where he should ask her. That was a tough one. He had to have it in a private place. He needed it private. It had to be someplace where they could make love immediately following. After all, he wanted to feel it too when she accepted his proposal. He needed to feel the high just as much as she did. He thought about her face when he gave it to her and he smiled wide.

He thought about how much she would scream with surprise and excitement. Yes, he knew it would make her scream; he knew that for sure. She would absolutely love it. And, he thought, even if she didn't like it, it wouldn't matter; she would still happily accept. Really, how could she resist his charm? He smiled about that.

He sure would be upset if she refused. He smirked and realized that was a stupid thought. **_She would accept_**. She would be faced with his charming smile, a man who loved her and she loved too, a man who accepted her pathetic past and loved her anyway. He likened her to a stray dog that he turned into a pedigree. He knew it was true. And how could she say no to a 3 karat ring? So what if it was a cubic zirconium; she would never know the difference. She wasn't smart enough to think that far. No, she would love it. She really had no choice.

Jimmy Cole smiled at himself proudly. No, she would accept his proposal. She would say yes whether she liked it or not.

After all, she had no choice…

**Surely she wouldn't want him to have to hurt her again.**


	42. Ch:42 One Less Burden

No Copyright infringement intended. I do not own CSI.

Rated T for a few foul words. Otherwise, K.

* * *

**Chapter 42 One Less Burden**

Walking through the lobby Captain Jim Brass flashed his badge to the woman at the front desk in order to avoid the hassle of signing in and getting a Visitor's Pass. A badge worked just as well as a Visitors Pass anyway, he thought. The captain headed into Room 507 with the Delilah's shopping bag and a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to give Nick the news. He wanted to be the one to tell Nick himself. He wanted to relieve him of one less burden he had on his plate.

Warrick got up when he saw Brass enter the room, almost as if he wanted to stand in the way of Nick; a subconscious protectiveness of his best friend. Jim reached out and shook Warrick's hand.

"Hey, how we doing in here?" Jim said smiling.

Nick was leaning against one of the tables across the room leafing through one of Jules' magazines. Looking up at Brass he gave him a closed smile. Jim was surprised he wasn't sitting next to Jules the way he usually did. Brass could tell that this time, Nick wasn't really looking at any magazine, he was actually in deep thought. Brass knew things were finally starting to break Nick down. Before he could let Nick worry another second, he quickly put his mind at ease.

"Nick, I am here as a friend not to come arrest you, okay?" he said to get that thought off the table straight away.

Both men had a look of relief on their face.

* * *

The three of them all found their seats and Jim Brass began his story. Both Nick and Warrick listened in disbelief as Brass told them "off the record" about Alejandro Suarez and the four other men who gave signed statements as witnesses to Nick's actions of self defense. He shook his head and smiled as he told them about how those same men reminded their friends, who had "accidentally" made incorrect statements about the beating. Apparently, Brass quoted them, "They were drunk and their recollections were unreliable." Jim raided his eyebrows and shrugged up his shoulders as if to say, "_I know, it's unbelievable_."

"This is crazy, Brass. I mean…" Warrick just shook his head.

"It's a gift from God is what it is! Someone up there is looking out for you, Nick!" Brass said with a sigh of relief.

Jim didn't tell the men how much Conrad Ecklie was gunning for them. He didn't want them to know that Ecklie wanted their heads in the guillotine. They didn't need to know that. They also didn't need to have Nick's good news spoiled by the new information about Jimmy Cole's release. He would tell them tomorrow. Right now, he would let them be happy. As happy as they possibly could be under the circumstances. He didn't think Jimmy Cole would be stupid enough to come around Jules anyway, especially knowing two CSIs sat by her bedside tirelessly. No, Jimmy Cole wouldn't be that dumb, and so there was no real good that could come out of telling them that information anyway.

* * *

As both men sat in their chairs talking about nothing more than sports, Warrick's eyes fell on a pink and brown shopping bag in the corner by the door.

"Hey, Brass?" Warrick asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Rick?" Brass said turning towards Warrick in his chair.

"You bring that bag in here?" he motioned with his head at the bag in the corner.

"Oh my God, yes, yes, I did!" he said jumping up to retrieve it.

Walking back to the men, he handed the bag over to Nick.

"Compliments of Alejandro Suarez and his daughter," he smiled happily.

Nick and Warrick looked at him confused.

"What?" Nick said looking down at the bag.

"Suarez bought Nick something from Delilah's Destiny? Isn't that a chick store?" Warrick said baffled.

"No, no," Brass chuckled. "...apparently Jules was coming from that store before the…" Brass looked over at Nick not really wanting to remind him of the attack but then he continued. "Well, it turns out Jules had purchased these shoes and was happy about them."

"Yea, that sounds like my sister! Her and her shoes!" Warrick laughed.

"Well, Mr. Suarez's daughter found them and had put them in her room. When Alejandro saw them, he felt it was a sign for him to take them to the Department and make a statement about the self defense claim." Brass smiled. "Looks like those shoes might be good luck!" he laughed.

"Yeah, magic shoes…like the Wizard of Oz," Warrick laughed knowing that also happened to be one of Jules' favorite movies of all time.

"Anyway, Mr. Suarez asked me to please give them back to Jules so she could have them when she wakes up. He wanted me to make sure she got them. He says he knows for sure they will make her happy." Brass nodded and Nick nodded back looking touched by the gesture.

Nick walked to the corner of the room and put the bag on the chair next to the pink duffel bag. The truth was he really needed to turn his back on his friends. He needed to secretly wipe his eyes. He his throat had tightened at the thought of her attack and knowing that she had been holding that bag when she was beaten. He knew she had to let go of her beloved shoes because of it and that is how it had gotten thrown across the sidewalk. While he was touched by the gesture of returning her shoes, it also made him remember.

Nick wiped his eyes and took a deep breath so he could collect his emotions. He began to smile as he thought about how much his girlfriend loved shoes. He always laughed and asked her what it was about a pair of shoes that could give her such a jolt of sheer excitement. He thought about their first date at Delmonico's Steak House and how he listened to her go on and on about a pair of shoes that she had just bought. He smiled to himself thinking he actually loved hearing her tell the story. Not because he gave a damn about womens shoes, but because he loved watching her eyes sparkle and shine when she spoke about them.

Looking inside the bag he looked at the shoes that were carefully wrapped in tissue paper and housed in a pink and black shoe box. Nick smiled knowing she would have brought them back to his house and insisted he look at them, hoping he would have the same excitement over them that she had. He always pretended to be interested in her shoes, when all he was really interested in was hearing the excitement in her voice and watching the sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

Brass could feel his stomach start to rumble and he knew it was time for him to head home or at least to the diner on the way. He thought for a moment that maybe Warrick and Nick would be hungry too and he asked them if they wanted anything to eat from the cafeteria before he left.

"No, no, thanks Jim, I am gonna go down in a little bit. It's my turn to buy and I know Nick over there will make sure I don't try to get out of it," he said laughing looking over at Nick.

Nick turned and walked back to the bed laughing.

_**"Yeah, Jim, you got watch this guy." **_Nick said smiling and nodding emphatically._**  
**_

Brass laughed before standing up from his chair. Turning back he grabbed his coat off the back of the chair and threw it over his arm. Brass leaned over and shook Warrick's hand telling him he would talk with him soon. Warrick pulled Brass into his shoulder and gave him a hug and a pat on his back.

"Thanks so much for coming, Jim. It means a lot," Warrick said sincerely.

"Yeah, Brass, really... Thank you so much for looking out for me. Thank you so much for everything. Really," Nick said with genuine thankfulness.

"Hey Nick, don't mention it. I didn't do anything," Brass said reaching over the bed and shaking Nick's hand from the other side.

"You looked out for us, Brass. We won't forget that," Nick told him knowing he could speak for Warrick as well.

Brass just smiled and nodded. "All right, well, just keep me posted on her progress. I want to be updated, okay?"

Nick and Warrick both smiled and nodded at their friend. Nick went back to his normal spot on the bed next to his girl and Warrick parked himself back in his chair, tilted back with his feet on the bed frame.

Stretching his arms above his head before resting the back of his head in his hands Nick yawned and said…

"Hey Rick! Get your ass up and go get us some lunch specials. I'm hungry!"

Rubbing his palm over his face, Warrick got back up from his chair and reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. Flipping through to see how much money he had he looked up at Nick and smirked.

**"_You got ten bucks?"_**


	43. Ch:43 Free to Return

Guess what...I don't own CSI or it's characters. Shocking, I know.

**So, tell me, how do you like the story so far? Do you like it enough to review? Just to say "Yea! I love it" or "Eh, It's not bad" or "Give it up, honey...it sucks." You decide. Just review :o)**

**Rated K - I cant recall it having any bad words but absolutely SMUT FREE.**

* * *

**Chapter 43 Free to Return**

The Las Vegas Crime Lab seemed empty to every one who works the Grave Shift. Of course it wasn't empty, but without Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes working among them, something just didn't feel right. All of them were worried about the two CSIs who they knew well. They couldn't imagine what it would be like working without them. Everyone has a relationship there; they all spend countless hours together; they are all like family.

It was common knowledge to everyone in the LVPD that moods can change quickly, and tonight the worried mood would do just that…change quickly. Gil Grissom and Jim Brass met together in the break room and discussed the good news. They were both so relieved and were waiting patiently to share the news with the others. They had just called a meeting for Grissom's remaining Team members, some Lab Technicians and a few Analysts that both Brown and Stokes worked closely with. They knew the word would spread even faster if they invited Hodges in on the conversation…so they did.

The first to arrive was Sara who came in smiling, almost as if she already knew what Gil and Jim were going to tell her. She walked over to the coffee maker, grabbed her personal mug from the cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the end of the table. She didn't say anything, she just waited quietly with a closed smile across her face. Soon after the rest of them started to file in. Most of them seemed to show up in pairs. Catherine and Greg walked in and sat on each side of Sara. Mandy and Bobby, both looking worried, followed soon after Archie's and Wendy's arrival. One last member finally joined them and his grand entrance was somewhat of an embarrassment. Hodges, trying to get into the break room as quickly as possible in order to not miss whatever details would be given, came flying through the door, only to trip into the garbage pail nearly tipping it over and catching himself on the counter causing the coffee maker to nearly fall to the floor. Looking uncomfortable over his clumsiness, Hodges asked "What I miss?" with hope that he missed not a single thing.

Grissom and Brass looked at each other and shook their heads at Hodges ridiculous arrival.

"We wanted to make sure you all heard the good news from us since you all are friends with Nick and Warrick," Gil said smirking a bit as he looked at Hodges. David Hodges had to know that both men wouldn't exactly call him their friend as much as they would just admit how good he was at his job regardless of being a thorn in their sides.

"Is this about Jules?" Wendy asked apprehensively.

"Oh, no, no," Brass put his hand up slightly. "I'm sorry if we worried you all. No, things are still the same with Jules. But, remember, we have no reason to lose hope. She is still holding her own and doing well."

Gil stepped back into the speaking role. "What we wanted to tell you is that BOTH Warrick and Nick have had all charges filed against them dropped. They are no longer on administrative leave and are **free to return** back to work."

Mandy did a little hop of excitement and smiled wide and Bobby Dawson yelled "YESSSSS" while firing his arm forward and back. The break room was filled with the chatter of pure relief and happiness. All of them, even Hodges, were genuinely happy with the news. They missed their colleagues and they didn't want to see them in trouble or jeopardy. They quieted down as Grissom began to speak again.

"We are still waiting to see how much time Nick and Warrick can continue to take off before coming back. Under the circumstances, I am guessing they are in no hurry to return, yet they are definitely happy they do have a job to return to," Gil smiled confident in his assumption before continuing. "but, their absence does create a strain on the Team and we could use all of your help in working together."

"But, it is a pleasure to say," Grissom looked directly at Greg, Sara and Catherine, " our Team is still intact. When they will be joining us again I am not exactly sure, but they will be joining us again soon."

The happiness and elation could nearly be seen floating around the atmosphere in the Break Room as they began to disperse.

"Oh, Oh," Brass said before they left. "Both Warrick and Nick wanted to thank you all for your support and your thoughts and prayers. It means much more to them then you could ever imagine. They said to please feel free to stop by Room 507 at Valley Hospital any time you want as they would love to see all of you."

Each of them smiled at Brass's statement and nodded knowing they would accept the offer. Especially Hodges who was thrilled to be included in the camaraderie.

"Well, I am officially off shift," Sara said while washing out her coffee mug in the sink. "and I plan on heading over to see them. Anyone want to join me?"

Catherine looked over disappointingly. "Ugh, I wish I could go with you but I am here for the duration, being down two CSIs really sucks," she said looking weary.

"I'm in! I just have to sign off on a couple reports and I am through," Greg said as he tossed a crumpled napkin into the trash like it was a basketball net.

And in an instant, the Break Room was emptied and silent.

* * *

Warrick was standing at the nurse's station talking to his friend Kelly when he saw the two CSIs stroll down the hall.

"Ok, Kell, I will catch ya later," he rapped his knuckles a few times on the top of the counter and smirked. "Looks like some losers found their way up here," he said loudly so both Greg and Sara could hear him.

Kelly smiled looking over at them and greeting them by name. She had come to know all of visitors of Room 507 quite well now.

"What are you doing over here?" Greg asked him as he walked along side him.

"Nothin', I was just saying hello to Kelly on my way back," Warrick explained matter of factly. "I went home to take a shower and to get some sleep for a couple hours. I had to get out of that room for a little bit, too," he said honestly.

Sara walked ahead of Warrick and Greg and was the first to enter the room. Nick hadn't realized anyone even came in. Sara looked over and her heart melted when she saw Nick. He was sitting on the edge of Jules' bed, leaning over her a little with his palms pressed against her mattress, one on each side of her. His back was toward the door but Sara could tell Nick was talking to Jules. She watched him lean in and kiss her forehead, her cheek and then rest his face into her neck. He was whispering to her that he loved her and to please wake up soon. It made Sara want to cry. She thought about what she would do if it were Grissom lying in a coma. She couldn't bear the thought. She couldn't imagine the kind of helplessness and pain Nick must be enduring. Sara knew that if that was Grissom she would never be able to remain silent about their relationship. She would do exactly what Nick was doing. She would be leaning over him, telling him she loved him, and begging him to come back to her. She knew she would.

Nick turned around when he heard the loud mouths of Warrick and Greg walking into the room. He sat upright and greeted them.

"Hey guys, what's up? Did you hear the news?" Nick smiled ear to ear.

"Yep, you're a free man!" Greg said laughing.

"Unbelievable story, isn't it!" Sara said amazed by it herself.

"I just thank God someone up there is looking out for me," he smiled and looked so relieved. "I just called my mother earlier and told her the good news. She was so excited the poor woman cried," Nick said looking like a little boy who just did something wrong. "I felt terrible that she cried but I know it was out of joy."

Warrick tried to make light of it. "Well did you tell the Honorable Jillian Stokes that she can hang her court robe back up and put the fuzzy pink one back on?"

All of them laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I did," Nick said sarcastically. "Be sure to tell my sister that one when she gets here!" he laughed as he used the remote to raise the bed to sit up higher. Once the bed was where he thought it should be, Nick leaned back and rested himself next to Jules.

Greg began to tell Warrick and Nick about Hodges and gave them all a reenactment of how he flew into the Break Room nearly knocking over the garbage can trying to get in on the meeting. All four CSIs laughed until they cried. All the while, Sara couldn't help but watch Nick. She watched how he always kept his hand on Jules in some way. Sometimes he would hold her hand. Sometimes he would rub her leg, graze over her stomach, or just lean in and touch her hair. They were all subtle actions but they were there and Sara noticed them. It made her think about Grissom again and it made her want to go to him.

_It made her want to hold him and never let him go._


	44. Ch:44 The Basket Case

I don't have anything to do with CSI - except to make up stories about the characters. other than that I don't own a damn thing regarding CSI.

Rated T since there are a few bad words in it but there is no smut or sexual innuendos.

* * *

**Chapter 44: The Basket Case**

Nick's sister Tara has a difficult time entering Jules' room because of the enormous basket of gifts and flowers in her arms. As she made it halfway through the door all four CSIs looked at her startled at the sight. Before Nick could even get up to go to his sister, Warrick was already up from his chair and taking it from her.

"Wow, Tara. You didn't have to do that. My God, a little over kill?" Nick laughed at his sisters show of affection and compassion.

"Whoa, Tara, this is amazing!" Warrick said holding the basket with both arms. "Oh nice! Jules LOVES pink roses!"

Nick's sister turned and put her coat over the back of a chair and hung her purse on it too. She then caught her breath and collected her thoughts.

"Whew! THAT was much heavier than I thought!" she pushed some hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear.

"If I knew it would be that cumbersome I would have had the man bring it in himself!" she sighed, leaned over and gave Warrick a kiss hello, before looking over and saying "Hello" to Greg and Sara.

Then, Tara turned to her brother and gave him a heartfelt, sad smile. The two of them hugged tightly for a minute.

"Arrgh," Nick groaned as he squeezed her tightly. "I am so happy to see you, Tara. Thanks so much for coming here." He kissed her on her cheek again. "And thank you for that amazing basket, but really, you shouldn't have!" Nick told her sincerely.

"Um, well Nicky," she said as she kissed her brother back. "I wish I could say it was from me _**but, **_because I came right from the airport, I only got that small bouquet," she gave them an embarrassed look.

"I picked it up at the Gift Shop on the way up," Tara said as she reached under the basket in Warrick's hands and pulled out a beaten and crushed bouquet of flowers wrapped in now crinkled cellophane.

"Well, they were nicer before I grabbed that other thing," she laughed as she held them up and they dropped over to the side.

Warrick cleared some room for the basket on the table by the window. Sara and Greg scurried over to take a look at what was inside.

"Can we open and look through it?" Greg asked waiting for their answer before tearing in.

Warrick nodded as he began looking for a card that wasn't there.

"Of course, go ahead," Nick answered his friends and then looked back at his sister.

"What do ya mean? I don't get it, Tar," Nick said while tilting his head along with the flowers, looking at the sorry looking bunch sideways. "Then where did you get it?"

Warrick walked back over to the bed to listen to Tara, leaving Sara and Greg alone to rifle through the enormous basket.

"Oh, from the delivery man," she said looking at both of them.

From across the room, Sara held up a black bear holding a sign that said "LOVE" and shook it from side to side to pretend it was talking "_Hello, aren't I just too cute_?" Putting it back down on the table she reached in and grabbed a little plastic trophy that said "_World's Greatest Mom_" on the base.

"World's Greatest Mom??" Sara said out loud and looked at it with a baffled look. Greg reached into the array of gifts and fresh flowers and pulled out a gift card to Lola's Luncheonette.

"A $50 gift card to Lola's! Sweet!" Greg nodded emphatically. "Wait, there's another gift card," he said and reached inside the basket for the other one.

"A $100 gift card to Delilah's Delight Boutique," he read the front of the gift card. "Wow, she'll like that too, I guess." he said squinting his face and thinking it was an awfully strange gift to give someone in a coma.

Nick's brow began to furrow and he turned his head slightly in deep thought.

"Wait, Tara, _**WHO**_?" Warrick squinted his face too. "Janice is the only one who delivers to this floor and she was just here a little while ago," he noted with suspicion.

"Oh, I don't know, it was some guy. He saw I was going down the hall and asked if I would be so kind as to grab the basket for him since he was late on his deliveries and bring it to room 507," she said sitting on the chair next to Jules' bed on the side where her brother was sitting. "I told him that was actually the room I was going to and I would be happy to take it for him," she explained. "I just didn't know it was so heavy!" she sighed.

Nick looked at Warrick and Warrick looked back at Nick. They were both thinking the same thing…something was wrong. Each of the CSIs obviously had their senses up. Warrick shook his head and told Nick there was no card attached.

Nick got up from the bed and went over to the table where the basket sat. Grabbing the basket roughly, he quickly brought it over and put it at the foot of the bed. He looked up at Warrick and both of them knew this was not going to be good. Sara and Greg hovered as Nick began to fling items out of it which quickly began to pile up by Jules' blanket covered feet.

"I don't get it, Nicky, what are you looking for?" Tara asked confused.

"What did he look like?" Nick said in a very low voice without looking up.

"What?" Tara asked still confused.

"What did the guy who gave this to you look like, TARA!" Nick was obviously upset and trying to keep his voice low. He didn't want to take any chances of Jules hearing any of this. Nick wasn't sure _**if **_she could even hear them but he was not going to upset her _**if **_she could.

"God, I don't know I didn't look at him closely because he put the basket in my hands quickly and I could barely see over it," she explained.

"_**THINK HARDER**_," her brother demanded raising his voice a bit while telling Warrick with his eyes to go with her toward the door.

"Tara, go over there, please," he said motioning to her.

"What color hair?" Warrick went into interrogation mode as he and Tara spoke by the door. Both Sara and Greg standing next to them listening.

"Blond" she answered.

"Darker blond? Light blond?"

"Just blond…not light. Not too dark." she swallowed hard getting upset herself.

Warrick looked over at Nick and Nick looked back at him.

"Anything you can remember about his features?" Warrick continued quietly.

"Blue eyes. I know that because I remember thinking what gorgeous blue eyes he had," she admitted, remembering a little more when probed.

"Short, tall?" Warrick fired out the questions.

"Normal, I guess." Tara was trying hard to remember.

Nick walked over to the door and interrupted the conversation .

"Warrick, it's fucking Jimmy Cole. I don't need to hear anymore to know," he whispered, looking over at Jules.

Nick gripped the door handle and flung the door open with fury. As he began to walk into the hall, his look let all 3 CSIs know he wanted to take this into the hall.

Warrick, Greg, Sara, and Nick gathered in the hall leaving Tara to stay by Jules' side. The look of rage on Nick's face was off the charts.

"I will kill him," Nick said meaning it with every fiber of his being. "If he comes near her, I promise all of you.. _**I will kill him**_.

"Nick, you don't know for sure…" Sara tried to be hopeful or at least diffuse Nick's rage.

"Sara! His nickname for her is "Love" and there is a fucking bear holding a sign that says LOVE!" he tensed his jaw. "There are gift cards in large amounts of money to Delilah's and Lola's…no friend is going to send $150 in gift cards alone NOT to mention Jimmy Cole beat the shit out of her between those two stores!!"

The thought of it made Nick punch the wall nearly breaking his hand.

Sara jumped. "Whoa, Nick, let me see that!" Sara reached for his hand as he shook it in pain.

"I'm fine!" he growled and pulled away from her.

Warrick had already left the conversation and was at the nurse's station asking everyone there if they saw the man with the basket. A few of them had, and described them the same as Nick's sister had.

As Warrick was walking back to the CSIs, a very young volunteer yelled back to him.

"Sir? Mr. Brown?" she said in a small, youthful voice.

Warrick turned around to look at her.

"That man you just described? I noticed him here yesterday, too. He hung around for awhile. I didn't think to mention it because I thought he was a patient's husband or family member," she said. " I don't know if that helps but…" she said unsure of herself.

"Thank you, Honey. You are a big help," he gave her a smile.

Returning to the conversation Warrick asked, "What else was in there?"

"A trophy. A 'World's Greatest Mom' trophy," Sara said slowly.

"He can't know she is pregnant. There is _**NO WAY**_!" Nick insisted with his voice raised.

"Oh my God!" Warrick rubbed his jaw. "…he is letting us know that he sent Jolene Parker to Jules to hurt her! He knew when he told her what Jules did for a living that it would send her running to Jules."

Warrick paced for a second and then continued.

"That bastard knew damn well that that low life, piece of trash would come looking for money and then turn around and leave her again," he took a deep breath to control his rage.

"He _**wanted **_to her to be rejected and hurt again the way he thinks she rejected and hurt him," Warrick said with his eyes shooting flames.

Warrick paced back and forth again before asking, "What else, Nick?"

Nick was in a state of absolute fury. His fists were balled up and his face red.

"Stupid shit, Warrick! Stupid fucking shit…. A Nat King **Cole Unforgettable **CD, Reese's peanut butter cups, a bag of French Vanilla Coffee, A Walk to Remember DVD**, **pink roses**, **the science journals she likes…all shit that means something to him or to her!" He shook his head after rattling off just some of the many items inside the basket.

"He is taunting us, Warrick." Nick looked at them and frowned. "But, how? He is in jail," Nick said confused.

All four of them looked at each other but none of them were ready to say the words. Nick finally spoke. He rubbed the back of his head and said…

"_**The son of a bitch is out on bail."**_


	45. Ch:45 Nothing

I am sure you know by now...I do not own CSI, their characters, not even Jerry Bruckheimer. None of them are mine.

Rated T for a bad word here and there...otherwise it is a K story.

_Not much happening here. Just what goes on as Nick waits for Jules. Mundane but it shoes how he loves her, which is part of this whole love story. Please let me know if it is too boring. I need to know how to continue to write my chapters and if I don't get input from you how will I know what you like? Or what will make this story better? I know you all lurk. i was a lurker too...but just a second or two will help me out. I have one more chapter in my head and then I have to brain storm to continue. Could really use your help now. Begging you guys, please!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 45 Nothing**

Sitting in the chair alone in her room, Nick rested his head on the back of the chair and stared up at the ceiling. He was thinking about how screwed up this whole situation is.

He hated when he allowed himself to think of the "what if's".

"_What if he would have called over to Jules to let her know he was there? _

"_What if he went to her immediately instead of joking with Warrick? _

"_What if he ran faster…reached her before that last blow?_

God, he only made himself sick when he thought of these things.

But right now he was adding another worry to his list…**work**. He closed his eyes and blew the air from his lungs. Jimmy Cole didn't realize it but the son of a bitch did him and Warrick a

favor by pressing charges. Both of them were able to be relieved from work _**with **_pay until the lengthy investigation was over. That definitely worked in their favor. Of course, so did the

charges being dropped. If that hadn't happened, then it would have been a fucking disaster, he thought. He wondered how much more time he could take off without it really destroying

his team. Part of him couldn't care less about work, but he was also a loyal man and his character wouldn't allow him to dismiss his responsibilities. He knew, he had to put some serious

thought into what he should do.

He thought about talking to Grissom about taking a leave of absence; then they could hire a replacement and the Team wouldn't suffer. The thought made him sick, but it would be the

right thing to do. He knew it would be a risk for him since it could push him out of a job he loves, not to mention the loss of salary. But he needed to be by her side. He knew she would

wake up and come back to him and he needed to be there when she did. He had no doubt that they were meant to be together. Their chemistry proved that. The way they were drawn to

one another from the beginning proved that. The electricity between them, the way he felt when he looked at her…so many things proved that, so there just was no way that it would end

like this. No way. She would wake up. She had to. After all, he still had to ask her to marry him.

* * *

His thoughts abruptly ended when Nurse Larsen came in to check on Jules' IV and vitals.

"All alone today, Nick?" she smiled.

"Yeah, looks like it, Rita" he smiled his beautiful Nick Stokes smile.

"Well, you look good. I see you must have gone home to shower and shave," she noted looking over at him from Jules' monitor.

"Yeah, and I even got in an hour of quality sleep," he laughed. "Warrick went home now to do the same."

"That's good. I am glad to hear that," Rita nodded and marked down numbers on her chart. She patted Nick's shoulder on her way out.

* * *

Getting up from his chair, Nick looked around the room and began thinking he should clear out some of the wilted flower baskets and the deflated balloons. It had already been a month

and some of them were looking pretty pathetic. He would leave the fresh ones of course, so she could see them when she woke up.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see these, Honey," he said out loud and began to pile them up to take to the trash. He made sure he saved all the cards. He collected them in her pink duffel bag.

Nick wasn't surprised by all the cards, flowers, fruit baskets, and gifts. Jules was a likeable girl and she had equally likeable friends. What was surprising to Nick was that many of her gifts

were from his co-workers too. Not only had his and Warrick's team sent baskets, but much to Nick's and Warrick's surprise so did Officers Young, Braeden, Harmon, the LVPD Detective

Bureau, Lab Techs, and many others. He really did work with a good bunch of people. He would hate to walk away from everything he worked for.

Nick walked over to Jules and sat down next to her. He gently stroked her face and pushed some hair away from her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Please Jules, wake up soon. Will you do that? Can you get back to me? I need you, Sunshine. I know it's selfish but **I **need you. **I** miss you," his heart was breaking as he spoke.

"But, don't you worry, Darlin', I won't leave your side, okay…I promise you." his mouth turned down a little as he spoke.

"If you can't come back yet, I will wait for you. I will be right here with you, Baby. Don't you worry."

Nick knew nothing could pull him away from her. _**Nothing**_.


	46. Ch:46 Needed

No affiliation with CSI.

Rated T for some bad words. NO SMUT or sexual innuendos. Just terrible sadness. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten! :o)

* * *

**Chapter 46: Needed**

Getting up from Jules' side, Nick walked over to the gifts and baskets that were scattered across the tables. Too many things were starting to pile up in Nick's mind and in his heart.

He fought the images in his head. The image of the back of Jules' head getting slammed into a brick wall.

The image of her being shocked with paddles to bring her back to life.

The image of the look on Dr. Harlow's face as he had to revive her.

And the image of the crap that was inside the basket that Jimmy Cole sent her.

The image of Jimmy Cole's gift basket made him think about how much he wanted to kill the mother fucker. Of course Cole's basket had long since been removed from the room and given to Jim Brass, but the memory of the flowers, the tokens of his affection, the little gifts, all of it still made him sick. How dare that bastard taunt him! How dare he send Jules any kind of sick, twisted objects of his affection! Nick thought about how much he hated him. Jimmy Cole _**did this**_. He turned their lives upside down with his vicious attack on Jules. He needed him to pay and it was eating him up inside like a cancer.

As Nick stood alone in Jules' room, leaning against the table that held the gift baskets, he imagined himself alone in a room with Jimmy for just a few minutes. He would like to have a shot at him. He imagined how he would dismantle him piece by piece.

Nick began to think about where Jimmy Cole would be. He wondered if maybe he was still hanging around the hospital. He thought about leaving Jules' side to go look for him. He _**needed **_to find him. Nick knew this desire to hurt someone was out of character for him. He knew that, but he also never felt anything like this before. He _**needed **_to destroy Jimmy Cole. He _**needed **_to…

Nick was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the crack. He had been thinking so hard and with such rage he snapped off the handle to a cute little cup that he had taken from inside one of Jules' baskets. He didn't realize he was even holding the cup, never mind squeezing it.

"Oww, ugh, sorry, Sunshine. I just broke your cup," he said out loud sheepishly, realizing the rage he had bottled up within him was spilling out.

Nick haphazardly tossed the broken cup to the back of the table.

The startling jolt that took him from his angry thoughts made him stop for a moment but, within seconds, his hatred came rushing back. He couldn't let Jimmy Cole get away with this. His mind knew he had to put Jimmy out of his head and not allow him to take over his thoughts, but his emotions were getting the best of him. If he couldn't have Jimmy Cole kept in jail, he might need to take things a step further and into his own hands. Jimmy Cole may have tried to hurt Jules again, but he sure as hell wouldn't succeed. **That **he would make damn sure of.

Nick hadn't even heard his sister Tara walk in until he felt her right behind him.

"You want me to ask for a band-aid?" she touched his shoulder.

"I'm sure they might happen to have one around here," she smiled, wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against her brother's back.

Tara's heart broke for her kid brother. She could not only see his pain, but she could actually feel it emanating off of him. She had never seen him this distraught in her life. She had never had to see him hold himself together as hard as he was doing right now. She was worried about him.

Nick looked down and saw the blood dripping from his hand. He hadn't realized the little cup had cut him. He hadn't realized he was bleeding. _The amount of blood made it look worse than it really was though_, he thought silently.

"Oh, whoa, I hadn't realized…I didn't see…" he lifted his hand up to keep the blood from dripping. He grabbed some napkins off the side table and squeezed it in his hand.

"No worries, Tara," he smiled. "I got it covered; it's all good," he tried to smile the pain off his face.

Nick wasn't in pain from a little wound, no, he was just in constant, continuous pain. Constant pain from the fear. Constant pain from the unknown.

Tara knew it. She knew it, but couldn't help him and that was the hardest part for her.

"You found your way around all right?" he asked her, referring to her staying at his place alone.

Nick had left her behind after he took his shower and nap and he worried his sister would get lost when she went to meet up with him at the hospital.

They both knew he was trying to change the subject of why he was bleeding. He didn't want her to ask him how he was feeling or if it hurt because **he **always hurt. Nothing could hurt worse, especially not a minor cut, next to the kind of pain he has been feeling for the past month.

"Yep," she said touching his shoulder to turn him around.

Looking at her brother she squinted her eyes trying to hold back her sorrow as she continued.

"Nicky…Nicky, I saw the ring on the dresser in the room I slept in," she whispered.

"I am so sorry, Nick," and she felt her own lip quiver when she saw the agony in his eyes.

"Well, I…I um, she will wake up," he stammered trying so hard to keep his emotions from showing.

"She will wake up and then…" he tried to finish but he just couldn't.

Tara grabbed him and held him with everything she had inside, and Nick held on to her clinging to her tightly. He _**needed **_his sister more than he ever realized.

They both cried in each other's arms. Nick crying from a broken heart, from fear, from guilt…and Tara crying because she wanted desperately to help her brother but knew she just couldn't fix this.

Nick finally let himself break. He let the pain loose, and he finally let himself cry his heart out. Nick had no idea how much he needed to let it all go. He had been holding it in for so long. He didn't realize that he would actually feel better to let it go. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him. The tears seemed to help wash away the torment he was hiding and he felt stronger. He felt he could handle things with the proper rationale now. He could think clearly and he was grateful for that.

Tara didn't realize it, but she just saved her brother. Nick was on the edge. He was on the verge of doing something bad. He actually had come to terms with doing something to someone that went against his core being. Doing something that he had fought against his whole career.

No, Tara couldn't possibly know it, but she just saved him from himself.


	47. Ch:47 The Truth

Rated K - if there are bad words in it I don't remember them. I think this is K all the way. Btw, CSI ain't mine and I have nothing to do with them...except that I love them. :O)

After this chapter I am a little stumped. I know I have been banging out chapters but that may change after this one. Stay tuned though; I won't leave you hanging. I just need to re-charge the brain.

* * *

**Chapter 47: The Truth**

Jules could hear voices. Her mind was still fuzzy and she couldn't make out who was talking, or even what was being said, but she could hear a quiet conversation somewhere around her.

The pain inside her was dull but Jules knew it was just waiting to strike back at her with a vengeance at the first chance it got. She remembered when the pain had gone away completely and she wondered for a minute **why **it had come back. She looked over at Nick who was sitting in the chair next to Warrick's. They were talking to each other and looking closely at something in a magazine. She loved seeing them together. She loved that they remained close friends.

Jules continued to silently watch them. She wasn't quite ready to say "_hello_". Her head hurt too bad and her throat felt too tight to squeak out any syllables never mind actual words. Instead she just soaked in how wonderful it was to actually see them again. She loved them both so much. But Nick glanced over at her and, seeing her eyes open, he tripped over himself to get up, causing the chair to literally fall backwards.

"Babe?" he wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not. After all it wouldn't be the first time they had done that to him. But, when he saw her look back at him and give him a faint smile, he grabbed her hand and held it to his face.

With his voice in utter disbelief, "**YOUR BACK??**" was all he could ask.

Warrick jumped up too and smiled the biggest smile she ever saw. He quickly made his way around to the other side of her bed.

"Hey, Baby Girl, we missed you," he said rubbing his palm over his mouth trying hard to hide that he was starting to cry.

Jules was taken back when she saw his tears; she had rarely seen Warrick cry, probably only a handful of times in her entire life.

Jules didn't speak right away. She just blinked her eyes expressionless, and tried to collect her thoughts. She wasn't sure what happened and why her thoughts were so jumbled, but they were, and she needed to take a moment.

"Warrick, hit the Call Button," Nick said motioning with his head toward the wire that hung from the wall. Warrick obeyed happily.

Jules could hear the nurse's voice come through the intercom.

"Yes?"

"She's….she's awake!" Warrick's voice was tight but excited.

"I'll page the doctor!" the nurse answered him excitedly too.

Jules thought it was nice of the nurse to be so concerned.

Jules didn't realize that the nurses and doctors there had come to know her case well since she had been under their care for over a month now.

The nurses rushed in within seconds.

"The doctor is on his way" a pretty blond nurse said.

Jules recognized her, remembering the doctors yell for her to get Nick and Warrick out of the room when Jules was being worked on. She believed one of them called her Kelly. She wanted to say hello to her and thank her for being so good to them, but she still wasn't able to speak her thoughts.

The nurses began checking her vitals and fidgeting with her machines. Jules didn't move her head, it hurt too bad, but she followed their movements with her eyes. Jules noticed the pictures of her and Nick and another of her and Warrick on the nightstand and her eyes smiled. She thought that was awfully thoughtful to put them there but unnecessary since she wasn't there all that long. Or so she believed.

Dr. Harlow came rushing in and looked over her. He shined his pen light in her eyes. She really wished he wouldn't do that because it bothered her headache. He looked over at Nick and Warrick and smiled before nodded to the nurses, who scurried over to her and began to removed the oxygen tube from her nose. Jules frowned from the fussing and commotion coming at her.

"I'm sorry, Honey" the nurse said as she removed it. "I know this is a lot to take in."

Dr. Harlow moved back over her and smiled almost as wide as her brother.

"Welcome back, kiddo. We are really happy to see you," he said.

Jules was able to smile just a little, but her eyes showed she was happy. Nick always loved the expression her eyes showed. He said they danced when she spoke and sparkled when she was happy.

Dr. Harlow then asked her a silly question.

"Can you talk to me? Can you tell me your name?"

"_Of course I know my name, Doc!" _she thought but didn't say it aloud.

Instead Jules swallowed hard. Her throat felt sore and dry and she winced as she swallowed again. The kind nurse named Kelly leaned over with a water and told her take a sip through the straw. Jules was grateful for that. As she took her sip she looked over and Nick and Warrick watching her every move intently.

"Thank you," Jules finally spoke and smiled at her.

Kelly smiled back and patted her hand.

Nick closed his eyes and his chin quivered.

Warrick took a deep breath and sighed with great relief.

"You guys all look so serious," she said looking back at them.

Dr. Harlow didn't give them a chance to answer her.

"Well, you did give us quite a scare there!" the doctor said raising his eyebrows before asking her again.

"Can you tell me your full name?"

"Julianna Brown." She deliberately left off the "Parker" in her name. Jules suddenly wanted no connection with her mother what so ever and found it unnecessary to include Jolene's name with hers. It was almost as if she had met with her mother only to find out she didn't like her one bit.

"…but no one calls me anything but 'Jules'," she added.

"Nice job, Jules!" Dr. Harlow said smiling.

She noticed everyone in the room was smiling and Jules thought they were being a bit over dramatic.

* * *

The room grew calmer as the doctor and nurses left. Jules was happy that Nick sat next to her in her bed rather than going back to his chair. She absolutely loved feeling of him next to her. My God she missed him.

Jules didn't know that sitting beside her was Nick's **usual **spot.

Both Warrick and Nick spoke to her and told her how much they were glad she was back and how scared they were.

Jules remained quiet just listening. Her head still hurt and she was debating asking them if they could go catch Dr. Harlow and ask him to juice up her pain killers.

Then, in a flash, Jules remembered.

Her eyes grew terrified and Nick jumped up.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked afraid he was leaning too hard on her.

Warrick furrowed his brow.

"What's the matter? Baby Girl? What is it?" he was startled by her expression.

Jules didn't answer his question. Instead she looked over at Nick who had jumped off the bed and was now standing next to her holding her hand.

"We lost the baby, didn't we," was all she could whisper out.

Nick stared at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He squinted his eyes and turned his head unsure of how to react. He felt like he was just kicked in the stomach as his emotions ran wild for a minute. While he was thrilled that she was finally talking to him, he couldn't help but feel hurt at the realization that she had obviously known about the baby and didn't tell him. How could she not share some thing like that with him? It was shocking to him.

"_**You know**_?" he asked. "You knew and you didn't tell me? Why wouldn't you tell me something like that Jules?"

Nick sounded disappointed in her. Jules hated to hear that tone from him and she wasn't sure why he was reacting that way. He had to know she would never keep something like that from him; she wouldn't hide _**anything **_from him. That confused her. She stared at Nick and he stared back at her. Warrick sat back down in the chair he pulled closer to her bed. Finally, Jules spoke.

"No, I didn't know until … until…" Jules was still confused and she paused looking unsure.

"Wait, wait," she stammered. "Nick, I don't think I understand." she felt scared by her scrambled thoughts.

"Neither do I, Babe," he paused. "What are you saying to me?"

"_**I'm saying that I didn't know I was pregnant before this happened**_." She stared at him confident in her statement.

"Well then why did you ask me that? _**How would you know to ask me that**_?" he said while continuing to stare at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth, Nicky." She could tell he was doubting her. It was upsetting her.

Nick took a deep breath and looked sadly down at his feet.

"Nick, I…I didn't know before... I found out when they…" she stopped confused at what she was remembering. "…because they…**they **held the baby …. _**Nick?! …Nick?!!" **_her voice grew panicked and her monitors beeped louder and faster.

"**Whoa, whoa!!**" Warrick glared at Nick to take it easy.

Suddenly, Jules burst out crying. Nick grabbed her and pulled her tightly into his chest and buried his face in her hair. My God he didn't want to upset her.

"Jules, please, please…tell me…" he whispered as he held her to him. "I don't understand."

"My Grams said… and Aunt Bee…_**she held the baby**_," she sobbed inconsolably.

Warrick jumped up out of his seat and stepped up to the bed. Once he heard his grandmother's and aunt's name he immediately included himself in the conversation . He had planned on staying out of their discussion. The conversation about their baby, and Jules knowledge or lack of knowledge, was none of his business. That was a private issue between the two of them. He knew his place and he also knew he didn't want to talk to them about their baby yet anyway. But, to hear her say Grams and Aunt Bertha, now that brought him to her side.

"Jules?" Warrick said her name slowly.

Jules turned to him. Her eyes wide and almost fearful.

"Mr. Jackson came to see me, Warrick," she said and reached for his hand.

"No, no, Baby Girl, Mr. Jackson died a few years ago. A car accident. I am sure of it, I was at the scene. I thought I told you that?" he explained to her.

"No, you never did. I didn't know but I know now because I saw him. He came here to see me."

"No, he didn't. He passed away, Baby. That's the truth." Warrick repeated.

Nick leaned in and rubbed his hand on her arm before speaking softly to her.

"Warrick is telling you, Darlin. He passed away. He couldn't come see you; its not possible, Sweetheart.

"_**Don't tell me what I saw, Nick**_!" she snapped at him and frowned; her eyes irritated by both her boyfriend's and brother's doubt.

Jules continued slowly. She was almost trying to recall the visit herself.

"Mr. Jackson came first. He came to see me. We talked for a bit," she said and looked directly at Warrick. "He reminded me of when you used to take me to kindergarten. He told me you'd be late for your own class nearly every day because of it, but you never let me know that."

She turned and looked at Nick and said, "And you, Nick, he told me you stayed here…by my bed for 3 days straight before finally being forced to go home to shower. He said you were exhausted because you rarely, **both **of you rarely, left my side."

She glanced over at Warrick before turning back to Nick.

"He told me to let you sleep, Nick." Jules squinted her eyes and remembered seeing Nick in the chair. "

You were sleeping, Nick. Right there in that chair. I was worried about your neck."

She turned back to Warrick. "You were down the hall, talking with my doctor."

Both men stared at her unable to speak. They looked over at each other, both scared she was delusional yet taken back by her accurate knowledge.

"I asked him to get you, Warrick. I wanted to tell you all my pain was gone."

Jules thought hard, trying to remember it clearly.

"He wanted me to take his hand and come with him. I told I didn't think I should move around yet even though I felt better than ever, but he persisted."

"Honey," Nick interrupted. "…maybe you should get some rest." Nick reached over and touched her face. His eyes were beginning to brim with tears of fear.

"Let me tell you, Texas," she frowned again. "Let me finish!" she said continuing.

"That is when the light came on. And Warrick, you won't believe who yelled at him!" she smiled wide.

Warrick cocked his head unsure if he even wanted to know.

"Aunt Bertha! She told him to let me be," she nodded at her brother. "And Grams…she came and told Mr. Jackson that I didn't have to come with them yet."

Suddenly, Jules began to cry and she was hardly able to speak. Warrick held her hand but remained silent, ready to cry himself.

"She is proud of us, Warrick. Of both of us. She said we were the joy of her life. She said she was proud of how you took care of me." she smiled at him.

"And Warrick, she told you to take care of me right before she passed away. _**You knew, Warrick**_. You _**KNEW **_her time was up." She swallowed hard at that realization. He swallowed hard too.

"I can't remember," she said furrowing her brow and rubbed her temple.

"Maybe you should rest, Honey," Nick said touching her shoulder gently but Jules ignored him.

"I wanted to introduce her to you, Nick. But every time I called for you, you would move around but not wake up."

Nick was startled by that comment. It was the truth, there were several times when he jumped in his sleep. He had felt her. He thought he heard her. He hadn't told anyone that for fear he would sound crazy. He looked back at her and nodded as his mouth turned down a bit.

As she continued looking at Nick she reached up and touched the side of his face.

"She said she knew all about you. She said you were a wonderful man and I changed you. I made you feel again." She watched him turn away trying to gain composure.

Nick knew she was right. He did let his guard down with her. He had let her change him and she had made him feel again.

Warrick had to sit. His legs wouldn't hold him. He had to process the information she was rattling off.

And then, Jules paused. She touched her stomach and stared at it silently.

"Nick, tell me about the baby," she took a deep breath.

Nick stared at her.

Jules stared at him.

It felt like it was only the two of them in the room.

"You…we…" he touched her face as his eyes watered. "…we're gonna have a baby, Honey."

"No." Jules said quietly. "No, we're not, Nick," Jules said and put her face in her hands and cried.

"No, no, Sweetheart! Don't cry. It's ok. The baby's heart rate is steady." He leaned in and held her as she cried into his chest.

Once Jules regained her composure she continued.

"He was too weak, Nick. He was hurting too." she could barely get the words out as she remembered.

"Aunt Bee had him in her arms and told me she would take care of him." Jules continued even though her face contorted and she began crying again. She put her hand over her mouth and then regrouped.

"Mr. Jackson said he would watch him and, and…" she took in a huge breath. "and Grams said she would watch over him, just like she watched over the baby girl she had been blessed with."

Jules wiped her face with her hands. "I…this baby…Nicky…Nicky, he's gone." Jules heart broke as she told him.

Nick was shaking his head **no **because he was **sure **she was mistaken. They didn't plan this baby but now that it was here, Nick wanted it. He wanted their baby.

Sitting silently in the chair, Warrick tensed up.

He had told the doctors not to tell Nick. He knew how distraught he already was over Jules. He told Dr. Harlow that he would give him the news when he found the right time, but the time just hadn't come yet. Warrick didn't think Nick needed to lose hope in anything right now. He planned on telling him; he did. He just didn't have the heart to tell him _**yet**_.

Warrick rested his forehead in his hands and saw his tears fall on his jeans. He knew she was telling _**the truth**_. She wasn't wrong…

_**They had lost their baby.**_


	48. Ch:48 Come to Terms

Don't own CSI.

This is about Jules and Nick learning it was true and dealing with the aftermath. Rated T for profanity.

* * *

**Chapter: Come to Terms**

As the tear drops widened, creating darkened circles on his blue jeans, Warrick grabbed hold of himself and knew he needed to face this like a man. That was always Warrick. The strong one. The rock. There never was time to collapse or crumble. What he endured the past month with Jules would last him a lifetime. There was certainly no more tears or breakdowns now that he had her back. He already had a lifetime's worth just watching them shock her back to him.

With his Grams' voice in his head, he cleared his throat and knew he would have to tell them both something that would break their hearts. "_Get yourself together,Warrick. Grab hold of yourself and do what needs to be done._" He could almost hear his Grandmother's tone.

"Nick, um, listen to me man, okay?" he began to slide into the conversation.

Nick could feel panic in his chest. It was as if he already knew that Warrick was going to confirm what Jules was saying. And sure enough...he did.

"She isn't wrong, Nicky. When they brought her back it was hard on the baby. It tried to hold on but eventually it gave up the fight..." Warrick tried to put it gently.

Nick swallowed hard and glared back at his friend, his eyes brimming with tears and his throat tight.

"Nick, I am sorry. I was planning on telling you," Warrick stuttered. "I just...I just didn't want you to lose hope or put yet another burden on you that there was nothing you could do about. I just needed some time to tell you," Warrick explained.

"You knew?" Nick frowned looking at his best friend in disbelieve.

"Let me get this straight, Warrick. Let me understand...you knew the baby was gone and you didn't tell me?"

Nick could feel anger rising; he had the feeling of being played the fool. How could Warrick not tell him that he lost the baby? Who gave Warrick the right to know the fate of his baby? He was so fucking sick and tired of Warrick inserting himself into his life and into his relationship.

"**FUCK YOU**, Warrick!" Nick yelled.

"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about, man. You just need to shut the fuck up!" Nick was uncharacteristically nasty. "_**Just shut the fuck up**_!"

Warrick put his head down. He wasn't sure he should say any more. Maybe he just needed to have Dr. Harlow come in.

Nick began to think logically about Jules' flat lining and having to be shocked back. He thought about the seriousness of her wounds. True, a baby could survive, but it was against the odds; especially once Jules had to be brought back. He knew better. He just didn't want to see it. He didn't want to try to learn the truth.

Nick stared down at the floor remembering Warrick signing off on a procedure that she "needed". Nick never asked what or why. He just assumed it was for the head injury or ribs fractures. Maybe deep down he was afraid to ask. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to know.

Jules sat silently just watching them both, with a painful expression across her tear stained face.

Warrick decided he needed to walk away. He reached over and placed his hand over Jules.

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl." was all he could say before kissing her on the forehead and walking out of the room.

Warrick hadn't come back that night. Normally that would not have sat well with Jules – the thought of him just leaving them and not coming back would normally have upset her terribly, but she was actually grateful he didn't come back. She and Nick needed time to talk. Time to discuss what happened. They needed to come to terms that they lost their baby but also come to terms with actually making one to begin with. Yes, she and Nick had a lot to sift through. And they did. They talked. They cried. And together they both made a conscious decision. They both agreed that they were going to move forward. They wouldn't let this destroy them. They were choosing instead to look ahead and be grateful that they still had a life to share with each other. They both agreed they were not going to look at what they lost.

Together, they made the decision to not let Jimmy Cole steal one more thing from them. They wouldn't allow it. That night, they grieved. They grieved hard for all that they lost, but once the final tear had been wiped away, they lay together in each others arms in the darkness of the hospital room and decided that from that day forward, they would do nothing else but be grateful for the second chance they had been given and love each other through anything.

* * *

"It was a boy, you think?" he whispered to her in the dark.

"It was," she whispered back.

"Is it crazy to feel a horrible sadness when he wasn't even planned?" Nick questioned.

"I don't think so; I feel it too."

"But we didn't even want a baby," he said feeling a terrible guilt for even saying such a thing.

"No, we didn't, but it doesn't mean we can't grieve for losing him once he was created. Let's face it, Nicky...we would have loved him," she answered with her voice shaking.

Nick nodded even though she couldn't see him, but she felt his response next to her head.

"Nick, you believe I saw my aunt and grandmother, don't you?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah, Baby, I completely do. You couldn't have known what you knew," he reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "And you know what makes me come to terms with losing him?" he asked.

"What?"

"I came so close to losing **you**. I couldn't live with that, Jules," he whispered. "I am just so grateful to still have _**YOU**_. Do you realize how close you came to..." Nick paused almost afraid to say the words out loud.

He rolled on his side and pulled her so close to him that she felt as if he wanted her inside him.

Nick couldn't finish his sentence. He just held her feeling so grateful she came back.

"Jules, we can't look at what we lost. We have to let that go and move forward," Nick paused for a few seconds. "Does it make me a horrible person to want to forget and move on?" he felt intense guilt for feeling that way.

"No, Nick. I don't think it does. And I want to tell you something," she whispered only inches from his face.

"My Grams told me not to push you away. She told me not to put up a wall like I have been known to do," she touched his face. "I am listening to her. She told me, Nick..she told me she would take care of him. And she told me...she said we would have another baby when the time was right; _**I believe her**_."

Again Nick held her tighter. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to his shoulder.

"We will do what she said. We will let it all go. We will survive this, Honey. Me and you, okay?" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I want that too, Cowboy. I want that too." she snuggled into him.

The two of them stayed silent tightly pressed against each other. Their decision to forget and move forward was the right one.

Jimmy Cole did not win.


	49. Ch:49 Zip It

I don't own CSI or anything affiliated with it.

Rated M for sexual innuendos. Probably could be rated a T but I'll play it safe. No dirty sex but suggestions of what Nick would like.

Reviews are always nice.

* * *

**Chapter 49: Zip It**

Sitting at the edge of her hospital bed with her feet dangling over the side, Jules was so happy that she was finally able to take a nice long shower and dress in normal clothes. Granted the shower was in a hospital bathroom, but hey, "_beggars can't be choosers"_, she mumbled to herself. As she began to put on her socks she thought about how far she had come in just under a week. She was even hopeful she would get to go home in a day or two. She wouldn't hold her breath, but she was hopeful. She was so eager to get back to the world. She had been locked away inside herself for far too long.

Leaning over to put on her other sock she silently thought that what she and Nick talked about several days ago was wise and for the best. She felt at peace with their decision. She knew her Grams wanted it that way.

* * *

Nick walked in and saw her dressed in the bright pink sweatsuit Warrick brought her earlier in the day. She looked so fresh and new...not to mention delicious.

"Hey Sunshine, you look amazing!" he smiled at her as he put the bag of bagels and cream cheese he brought up from the cafeteria onto the table.

"Oh yeah, I'm simply stunning!" she said sarcastically and smiled at him.

"Well, the color in your face is great and you look clean, which is a heck of a lot better than the way you have looked the last few days!" he teased her while digging through the bag looking for a cinnamon raisin bagel.

"Oh, thank you!" she smiled. "I just_** lovvved**_ having to wait _**days**_ before someone would sign off on a decent shower and normal clothing," she rolled her eyes at the thought.

Jules had been out of her coma for several days and initially needed to be watched carefully and remain hooked up to the monitor; an unassisted shower was not part of the regimen. Of course Nick offered to assist her with a shower, but that didn't seem to go over big with Dr. Harlow.

"You want a bagel?" he asked her handing a whole wheat bagel out to her.

"Not right now, Texas," she mumbled stretching her neck from side to side before lying back into her bed. She fiddled with the remote to raise herself up a bit higher.

Nick sat in the chair next to her bed and was eating his bagel and talking about Warrick having to go back to work yesterday. He told her that Warrick said he got back into the groove again easily, which was good. He also said they were backed up, which wasn't good.

"When will you go back?" Jules asked the question she really didn't want to know the answer to.

"I don't know, Darlin'. I have to go back soon, I guess." Nick looked down not liking the thought.

Jules nodded, sad to even imagine it.

The thought of leaving her to go back to work was not a happy one. He wanted her around all the time. He always liked being with her of course, but just the fear of losing her again got him a little crazy. He knew time would heal that fear. He also knew he couldn't let Jimmy Cole ruin his peace.

Nick desperately wanted to ask her to marry him but he would never do it there in the hospital. No, that had to be done someplace special. He was thinking up a plan for that moment. But still, he wanted to ask her something and he was going to take _this _moment as the perfect opportunity.

"Babe...I...I really want..." Nick got up, put his bagel on a paper plate on her nightstand, and sat on the side of her bed next to her. He put his hand on her opposite hip and felt the pink velour under his palm.

"I was hoping that maybe, when you get out of here, you would stay with me," he said looking directly in her eyes.

"I can do that; I have a lot of my stuff there. That's fine," she said shrugging her shoulders in agreement.

"No, Darlin', I want you to live with me. I want you next to me every morning; I don't want it only part time. I want to see you when I walk in from work and be able to kiss you goodbye. Would you?" he asked, holding his breath for her response.

"Oh. Ohhh," Jules' eyes grew wide and she nearly gasped. She hadn't seen that one coming.

"Oh Nick, I don't know. What is wrong with the way we had it before?" she said unsure of whether she wanted to pack everything up at Warrick's and leave. She liked it the way it was but she wouldn't mind waking up next to Nick every morning either. And really, what was the difference; she only went "home" once or twice a week anyway. But she did like that time with Warrick. She liked eating out of the ice cream container and watching movies with him like they have always done.

The Pro's and Con's flip flopped back and forth in her mind like a ping pong ball.

"Jules, seriously, look at what we have been through together," he said to her, both of them knowing they lost a lot in the past month. And they both knew they grew closer despite it.

"Nick, I guess," she paused and then her dimples showed as she pressed her lips together. "I would actually really like that too," she gave him a closed lip smile and her eyes danced which made him smile wide.

"So you will? You will??!" he excitedly said a little too loud.

"Definitely," she leaned up and hugged him smelling his neck and rubbing her fingers through the back of his hair. How could she say no to the offer, really? She was madly in love with him and he had obviously proved to feel the same. They had been together for nearly a year, not to mention the time they spent together before they actually dated, she rationalized.

Jules smiled wide thinking about being home when he came home. His home. Her home. Her heart was overjoyed at the thought.

"Ya know, Babe..." he gave her a devilish squint with his eyes. "...you aren't hooked up to that IV anymore."

"Yeah, I know," tilting her head unsure of where he was going with that revelation.

"Well, what if I close the door and pull that curtain and climb on up on here," he whispered and began to crawl up to her.

"_**NICK**_!! Are you out of your southern ass mind? **KNOCK IT OFF**!" she laughed but meant it.

Nick got off of her and then smiled seductively.

"C'mon, Baby, I'll be quick..._**trust me...I'll be quick**_," he laughed at himself knowing that, for as long as he has gone without sex, he wasn't kidding about record timing.

As Nick stood up, Jules could see that he was already bulging at the prospect of it.

"No way! Oh no, I draw the line," she shook her head emphatically and zipped up her sweat jacket to the top of her neck.

He chuckled as he walked over to the door and smacked the back of it so it would swing closed quickly.

"I am not kidding, Nick," she raised her eyebrows at him seriously.

"**NIIIICKKKKY**!" she dragged out his name as she said it. "

"**Don't you dare pull that curtain!"** she yelled as the curtain swung completely around, surrounding her bed.

"Oh Honey, no one will know. C'mon, I missed you, Baby," he stood next to her bed and reached for his zipper hoping that if he flashed her she would be enticed.

"Nick, I swear to God if you unzip that zipper!" She whispered and bolted upright to her knees and tried to jump off the bed away from him.

"No sudden movements, Darlin'" he told her smiling and grabbing her back.

"They never said that! And you are not unzipping...**NICK**!" she grabbed at his wrists to hold them back from going any farther. He had already unsnapped his jeans. Nick laughed at the thought of her grabbing his wrists to stop him. He used it to his advantage. He pulled her into him by jerking his own wrists back. Her chest bumped into his.

"Did you just chest bump me?" she said. Now she was laughing hard.

Nick didn't respond. He put his hand at the small of her back and pulled her into him and his large hard on. His other hand tangled itself in the back of her damp hair. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

The feeling Jules got when he kissed her washed over her like a tidal wave. It felt as if two souls collided and the intensity was tangible. You could almost touch it. It was absolutely deafening. She had missed him and so did her body and soul. She felt weak from his kiss. Jules wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back was such fire that he thought he might lose it without her even touching him. He started to laugh into her lips. Jules pulled back.

"Wow. That was some kiss!" she sucked in a gasp of air. "But, why are you laughing?" she asked.

"You don't want to know," he shook his head smirking as he stood in front of her.

"Yes I do," she smiled and pulled him closer to her by his belt loops.

"I was," he laughed harder. "I felt like a high school kid ready to...you know...without you even touching me!" he laughed harder still.

"Wait, are you telling me you thought you would just cum in your pants!" and Jules laughed and laughed.

"Shut it! Why do you have to be so loud!?" he gave her a panicked look.

"I'm sorry, honey," she quieted herself. "It's just funny. You are a grown man in his mid-thirties ready to jizz in his pants...._**from a kiss**_?" she covered her mouth with her hand shocked.

"Hey, I'll have you know they made a song about that! So it must be a common thing!" the two of them roared with laughter. Nick rested his palms on her mattress and laughed with his head on her shoulder.

They hadn't even heard Kelly walk in. As the nurse pulled the curtain back she rolled her eyes, shook her head and smirked.

"Ohhhh, lovely!...I caught ya's!" she continued to shake her head while her eyes looked down at Nick's unbuttoned pants and then over at Jules on her knees.

"No! No! Kelly! It's not what it looks like!" Jules was still laughing and waving her hands in defense.

"There will be no unzipping under my watch CSI Stokes!" she put her chart over her mouth and chuckled.

"Kell, Come on...give me twenty minutes...help a brother out!" he laughed teasing her.

"Yeah, more like three seconds!" Kelly choked on her words from laughing.

Nick shot her an exaggerated dirty look.

Jules' jaw dropped and she covered her gaping smile with both hands.

"Hey, I would need more time than that, Kelly!" he defended himself against her sassy remark.

"Ummm, Ohhh-kay, if you say so..." she smirked wider.

"What! It's true! Tell her Jules! " Nick's pride was showing.

Nick looked at Jules and then back at Kelly before continuing.

"Hey, all I know is I'm no 'One Hump Chump'!" he chuckled nervously knowing he just told Jules he nearly came in his pants without even touching her.

Kelly reached up to pull the curtain closed but before she did she smiled wide and said...

"Hey, all I know is that Jules is kneeling on the call button – and your damn lucky it was only _**ME **_at the nurse's station, Chump!" Kelly laughed all the way to the door.

Nick stood horrified with his mouth open even after the curtain swung shut.

Nick continued to stand there with his mouth open long after Kelly closed the door behind her.


	50. Ch:50 Tainted Pictures

**Rated T for violence, I guess**. _I like to rate my chapters T just in case I forgot about something. I play it safe. This whole story is a Mature Reader story anyway, so it really shouldn't be rated anything but M throughout but it doesn't have too much objectionable content in this particular chapter. I don't own anything affiliated with CSI._

WOW! I am on Chapter FIFTY! This story in my mind is like wildfire...

_**I want to thank the last reviewer so much b/c her review seriously made my writers block go away and I was able to bang out two chapters in one day. THANK YOU for taking the time to do that!!! Much appreciated.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 50: Tainted Pictures**

Clicking off the television on his way out, Nick asked Jules again if she wanted anything else besides coffee from the cafeteria. When she told him for the second time that a coffee with French Vanilla creamer was all she wanted, Nick gave her the lecture about how she has lost too much weight and she needs to have more than just a coffee.

"Nicky, they brought me in my breakfast earlier; I don't want anything else," she insisted as she secretly checked out his butt as he walked by. God she loved his ass in those jeans, she thought and tried not to smile.

Nick didn't seem to notice her scanning his physique.

"Babe, you took a couple of bites of oatmeal and pushed the rest around with the spoon, I saw you!" he said staring at her.

"It was gross," she mumbled almost childlike.

"Okay, I understand that, but then let me get you something else. Please!" he was adamant.

Jules knew he was right, she had gotten far too thin, but breakfast was never her thing. Finally, just to shut him up, she agreed to have him get her a banana to go along with her coffee. He gave her a disgusted look but nodded and turned to walk out of the room. Jules scanned his hot body up and down secretly as he walked toward the door. Nick was just about out of sight, when he leaned back into the room and looked at her.

"By the way, Sunshine, I know you've been secretly checking me out."

The smile he gave her was priceless. She smiled back at him admitting nothing. She should have known he would catch her; there was never much she could slip by him. One of the perks of being involved with an investigator, she thought still smiling.

Once he was gone, Jules leaned over and grabbed her laptop from the side table. Propping it up on her bent knees, she leaned against her headboard and silently thanked God for wireless internet availability. Jules thought about how she literally almost cried when Warrick brought her laptop to her from home. "_Here ya go, Baby Girl, they've got wireless in this place_!" he had said sounding excited to be the one to tell her.

She was so happy to be able to go on her favorite sites. All of the Biochemist Journals Nick had brought her had not only been read twice over, but were too out dated for her liking. Jules liked to read the newest articles and latest advances, and her favorite biochemist site gave her all of that in one place. Being able to use her laptop was a gift from God, she thought.

* * *

Jules was so completely engrossed in reading about cell division in bacteria that she never even heard the bleached blond woman come in. It was only when she spotted her, out of the corner of her eye, that made her break away from her reading.

"Oh, Hello," Jules furrowed her brow wondering is she was supposed to know who this guest was.

"Hi there, I am just dropping this off for someone. Are you Julianna Parker Brown?" she asked.

The woman looked well worn for the wear and Jules thought she looked like she had been around the block a few times in her life. Jules felt bad thinking such thoughts but the woman didn't help dispute them when she paraded around in turquoise spandex and a glittery top.

"Yes," Jules answered and reached over toward the woman who was handing her a white envelope.

"Then this is yours," the woman smiled and Jules noticed she was missing a tooth on the side. Jules smiled back at her and took the envelope from her hand.

"Thank you," she said. Jules was about to ask who she was but the woman scurried out with her bracelets jingling as she left.

Leaning forward, she placed her laptop on the bed at her feet. She smiled wondering who the card could be from this time. She had a lot of gifts and well wishes come by all the time, she just never had anything delivered by anyone who looked like that.

Sliding her thumb under the envelope flap, it popped open easily without even ripping. Almost as if it hadn't been licked shut. Pulling the card out eagerly, some pictures slid out. As she picked them up and looked at them Jules' hands began to shake.

The first picture showed Jules sitting in front of an massive Reese's peanut butter cup smiling wide. She knew when this was. It was in better times when Cole had bought her that peanut butter cup from the famous Hershey's Store on the Strip. It was enormous but she absolutely loved Reese's peanut butter cups and she ate the whole thing within a three day period.

Jules flipped to the next picture.

She and Jimmy were on the beach. He had his arms wrapped around her and a heart, in bright red marker, was drawn around their heads. Jules thought she might throw up.

The next picture was again of the two of them in happier times. And again, the red marker adorned them with a heart, but this time it read "You and Me...Forever" at the bottom.

As if from a scene in a movie, Jules got a flash of Jimmy's angry face and the spit flying from his mouth as he screamed at her. She saw his rough hand grabbing for her neck and she could almost feel him choking her all over again.

Jules closed her eyes tightly and wished away the vision. She fiercely rubbed her face with her hand, before frantically flipping to the next picture, and the next...

When she saw the picture of herself with Nick, together on the Vegas Pier, she froze. Nick was holding Jules around the waist and they were looking at each other. She was pressed up flush against him with her thumb tucked through his belt loop. Nick's face had been scribbled on with red marker. The sight of it made her insides shake and tears begin to brim in her eyes. Jimmy had been following her.

Another flash flew before her eyes. She saw his hand jolt out and slap her face. She felt his hands around her throat. Jules could feel the air become thicker in the room and she found it hard to breath. She began to scoot up the bed pulling her knees into her chest and crouching as close as she could into the headboard. She clenched the pictures tightly in her fist crumpling them with her squeeze.

* * *

Nick didn't care what she said, he bought her a large breakfast to go along with her coffee. She had to eat more or she would waste away to nothing. He wanted her well and if it meant he had to feed her himself, he would. Balancing the tray and coffee as he walked down the hall, Nick was all prepared to begin teasing her about her scoping him out when she thought he wasn't looking, and so he walked into her room with a grin.

Instantly he heard her gasping for air with sheer panic. Rushing closer to her he saw her sitting curled up with her knees to her chest, her face in her knees, and her head covered with her hands as if cowering from someone. Nick's blood ran cold.

He tossed the tray onto the table quickly and carelessly, causing the coffee to tip over and pool inside the tray soaking the bottoms of the Styrofoam containers. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and told her to breath slowly. He wrapped his arms around her completely and wouldn't let go even when she jerked back away from him in fear. He gently stroked her hair with his one hand and tried to be calm as he told her to slow down; to breathe slowly. He didn't want to ask her what happened until he got her to breathe properly before she passed out.

Jules felt Nick's strong arms around her as she leaned into his chest. She could feel him stroking her hair like her grandmother used to do. She could hear his voice calming her; telling her to breathe slower. She could feel the air getting thinner and less difficult to breathe in. His arms kept her insides from shaking so violently by holding her tightly. She was ready to open her eyes again...but she was not ready to speak.

Nick continued to hold her into his chest without letting go. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. He whispered to her softly.

"I'm here, Honey, I'm here and I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving," he repeated himself over and over.

Jules reached over and clutched his shirt making the material ball up in her fists and causing the pictures to fall from her hand and onto the bed where some of them slipped onto the floor. Nick looked down and saw them and the anger swept over him like a tsunami. He knew what happened. Jimmy Cole got to her. He waited for the opportunity and he pounced like an animal.

Nick was silently screaming profanities but never let her know how insane he was inside. Instead he just kept holding her and running his fingers through her hair. He used all his might to keep his voice calm and his eyes on her. He looked at her cowered up into his chest, clutching the material of his shirt into her fists and thought his heart was literally breaking.

Once she was able to breathe calmly, she moved away from Nick and rolled onto her side. Nick leaned over and took off his shoes, climbed into the bed and scooped her into him. Reaching his arm over her he held her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. He rested his forehead into her hair, finally asking her the question he needed to know.

"Was he here?" he whispered.

She didn't use her words to answer him. Instead, she just shook her head letting him know he wasn't.

That was good enough information for him for now. He had to know if Jimmy had been in the room, but anything else he could find out later. Nick could still call Jim and see if he can nail Cole for violating the restraining order.

Nurse Larsen came into the room and smiled when she saw Nick spooning with Jules on the bed. She smiled until she saw the look on Nick's face and Jules looking so pale and staring into space. Nick slipped from the bed and walked into the hall with Rita. He explained what happened and Rita offered to see if the doctor could prescribe her something to calm her down. Nick told her she was already calm, but he would let her know if anything changes. Rita touched his arm.

"You are so good to her, Nick. She is so lucky to have you," she told him.

"That's funny, Rita, because I think the opposite. I am lucky to have her," he gave her a closed smile. He meant it.

Turning from the nurse he called Sara first. He told her what had happened.

Sara had her own experience with domestic violence. Her mother and father went at it all the time when she was growing up, ending tragically with the death of her father at her mother's hands. If anyone could understand Jules right now it would be Sara.

* * *

Sara's hand trembled as she hung up the phone with him and prepared to go to the hospital immediately. She stopped by Grissom's office to tell him the situation. Gil understood completely and told her to inform Brass on her way out.

As she entered Brass's office she began to tell him about James Cole and asked if he could be brought in for violation of a restraining order, but Brass had already received the call from Nick and was heading there now. Sara hitched a ride with him.

While Sarah was in the room with Jules, Nick paced back and forth in the hall talking to Brass. There was no proof that Jimmy had anything to do with it. Of course they both knew he did, but there was no evidence to legally bring him in. Nick felt helpless. Brass begged him not to do anything stupid. He could dodge a bullet once, but a second time would be his downfall. Nick understood. Both of them wondered if they should even tell Warrick. They decided they would deal with that later.

Right now they had a bigger issue at hand.

They needed to get Jimmy Cole back behind bars.

_**And they needed to do it fast.**_


	51. Ch:51 The Alley

**This chapter is Rated MA for a very dirty, forceful, sexual act. **_*******WARNING SMUT*******_

_**This is a chapter that proves how rotten to the core Jimmy Cole is, in case you hadn't already figured that out. It is a dirty chapter and he is a real slime ball. He has no respect for women and you can just get ready to hate him even more.  
**_

_**I also want to THANK the last reviewer again for taking the time to review my story. Especially since she isn't one to normally review. Thanks because you made my story flow again. :o)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 51: In the Alley**

As Jules lay curled up in her hospital bed, still dealing with flashbacks and tainted pictures, Jimmy Cole waited in an alley off the Strip.

Tonya met with Jimmy as planned. Her shirt glittering from the sunlight, she walked over to him and smiled proudly.

"It's done, Hotness," she said as she touched his face.

Jimmy grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard, throwing it away from his face. He was revolted by her unwelcome touch.

Tonya frowned.

"Come on, Cole, don't I get a little something for doing the job right? I did it just like you told me!" she bragged.

"Oh, you want me to give you something?" he smirked with an evil grin.

"Really, Tonya? Yeah? You want something good?" he mocked her.

"Well, I did a good job, Cole, and I did what you asked," her eyes lit up with pride.

Jimmy laughed at her under his breath and thought she was such a pathetic piece of trash.

She reminded him of a scroungy stray dog that kept coming back around no matter how many times it got kicked.

"Sure Tonya, I understand. You need a piece of me, don't ya," he stroked her shoulder like he was petting a dog.

"Well, it would be nice, Cole. You know I love it when you do me like that and show me how much you care about me," she said remembering a time when he wined and dined her.

Tonya didn't want to face the truth that all that attention he had given her was just Jimmy trying to recruit her. Once he got her in his claws he never took her out or made love to her the same way again. She wanted him to be proud of her for a job well done. She wanted him to show her how much he still cared, just like he used to.

"Yeah, Tonya, I can give you the big one...you would like that, wouldn't ya?" he smirked.

"Well yeah, Cole, but...can't we go back to your place?" she hoped.

Jimmy laughed loudly this time and simply pulled her arm roughly, leading her behind a dumpster.

Once hidden out of sight, Jimmy unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his zipper.

"Okay get on your knees and I will let you suck my dick," he informed her.

"Oh come on, Jimmy! I was hoping...well, can't I at least get a little somethin' out of it?" she whined as her hope of feeling wanted by him was shattered.

"Knees, Tonya," he insisted while letting his hardened cock escape from his pants.

Tonya obeyed once he grabbed the back of her hair and yanked her downward where she landed on her knees onto the gravel below.

Tonya looked up at him as she sucked his dick like the pro she was. Jimmy closed his eyes, put his head back against the dumpster and imagined it was Jules. The thought made him groan loudly and clutch her hair, pushing himself deeper into her throat.

Tonya was pleased thinking she was on his mind and so she gladly took him as deep as she possibly could.

The deep throating, combined with the thought of it being Jules sucking him off, made Jimmy grab and pull Tonya's hair harder.

"Yeah, that's it...suck my big cock...take it deep, Love" he called Tonya by Jules' pet name.

Tonya didn't know and thrived at being called such a loving name. It made her suck him harder and faster as she worked up her spit to give her more speed.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it, suck it. You love my big, hard cock, don't you...you love sucking it," he groaned all the while imagining it was Jules.

The thought of Jules blowing him so intensely made him yank her hair with both hands and jam her face into him making him cum with force down her throat.

He groaned out Jules' name as he came.

Once he was finished with her, he pushed her away and she stood up.

"Did you really need to call _**HER**_ name, Cole?" she frowned. "You are **such **an asshole!" she grumbled bravely and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Normally Cole would have slapped one of his girls for speaking to him like that but he was still numb from the blow job to care.

As far as he was concerned, Jules had just sucked his dick with true dedication.

"Get out of here; go walk the Strip and come see me after your done with your next trick," he ordered as he adjusted himself in his underwear and zipped up his pants.

Tonya knew it was her job and so she obeyed. She needed the money anyway.

Fluffing up her hair and grabbing lipstick from her purse, she walked down the alley putting on lipstick as she walked...


	52. Ch:52 Go Inside

CSI is not owned by me. None of the characters are mine...surprise. Wait, except Jules. She's mine. And so is Jimmy Cole, unfortunately. No copy rite infringement implied or intended.

**Rated T for profanity**. **No sexual situations or connotations.**

A little aggravation between friends. (Jules, Nick, Brass & Sara based.)

* * *

Sara walked out of Jules' room looking very upset and rattled. It hurt her to see any man abuse a woman. And it especially hurt her deeply to see what kind of damage Jimmy Cole had done to Jules. Jules may have recovered physically, but Sara knew she had an uphill battle emotionally to fight. Jules may not realize it but she could see the fear that she was trying hard to bury within herself.

Sara tried to tell her she would not be able to just sweep it up under the carpet. She tried to explain the emotional side to domestic violence. Sara wasn't sure she was able to get through to her. Jules wasn't ready to look at what had happened completely. She wasn't able to face the reality that Cole had come very close to killing her. Sara was afraid that one day, that realization would hit her and it would crumble like a ton of bricks.

* * *

After Sara came out of the room and into the hall, Brass went inside Room 507 to see Jules. He wanted to get a description of the woman who gave her the photos even though deep down he knew they couldn't nail anybody for a crime. He also just wanted to see how she was.

Jules was sitting with her legs pulled up and crisscrossed when he walked in and she seemed to be in much better spirits.

"Hi ya, Jules," Jim Brass said in his fatherly way and he smiled at her genuinely happy to see her looking so well.

"Hey Jim," she said as she clipped her hair up and away from her face.

"Are you up to talking to me?" he tread softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was a little upset there for a minute but I pulled it back together. What do you need to know?" she stared at him willing to give him any answers he needed.

"The usual things...who gave you the pictures, was anything said..."

Jules gave him all the details she remembered about the bleach blond who gave her the photos.

She spoke to him about everything that happened without flinching or blinking an eye.

Jim was able to roll through the mini interview with ease.

He had taken her statement, got a description and even took away the photographs, but they both knew that there was nothing that could be done. Unless Cole came in and confessed to everything, including harassing her, there wasn't a thing they could get him on. Brass told her it was still better have it recorded though, then to not have it documented at all; so Jules told him the answers to whatever questions he asked. No one ever told her about the gift basket Jimmy Cole sent but there was documentation on that harassment too.

Before he headed out, Jules and Brass just sat together talking as friends when they both heard an argument coming from Nick and Sara out in the hall. Jules tilted her head and furrowed her brow. Brass did the same. They were both able to pick up most of what the argument was about.

"Do you want me to tell Nick to come in or tell them to stop arguing?" Jim asked unsure which she would like him to do.

"No." Jules said flatly and got up from the bed and walked to the door.

* * *

When Sara had come out of Room 507 and into the hall she asked Nick what happened and how Jules got the pictures. Nick was only able to tell her what he saw when he walked in. He was unable to describe how the pictures got into Jules' hands but only how she was cowering and found it hard to breathe.

"Did you get a doctor in to see her?" Sara asked staring at him.

"What? Oh, no, no," Nick said shaking his head about to tell her it was okay.

"**Why Not**!? Why wasn't psych called, Nick? Why wasn't her doctor informed that she was cracking from this episode?" she scolded.

"Because I handled it; I talked to her and held onto her until her breathing calmed down. And Jules was able to calm down quickly," he nodded at Sara. "She was still upset, but she returned to her normal breathing and she was okay; she did't "crack".

Sara looked at Nick and rolled her eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her, taken aback by her sudden look of disgust.

"Because you seem to think that she was able to regroup...able to 'calm down quickly' which is bullshit, Nick," she said.

"What? _What are you talking about, Sara_?" Nick said confused at where her annoyance was coming from.

"She broke down but she 'snapped' out of it quickly? _**IS that**_ what you are telling me, Nick?"

"**Yeah**! Yes, that is what I am telling you! She and I worked through it. It didn't last for hours, Sara!" Nick said frowning. "I held her in my arms until she calmed down," he explained again.

Sara scoffed at him.

"_**WHAT**__ is your problem, Sara_?" Nick was getting annoyed too.

"You think you can hold her and everything is gonna be all right, Nick? Your arms are going to make **evvvverrrrything** disappear? Wow, I didn't know you were a magician, too," she turned and walked a few steps before turning around and pointing at him.

"_**She was beaten within inches of her life, Nick! She was beaten. Do you hear me? She was brutally beaten by that man!**_"

"_**I KNOW, SARA, I WAS FUCKING THERE, REMEMBER!?"**_ Nick was furious at her reaction.

"_**Well, you are a professional Nick. You should fucking know that she needs more help in order to get though this than a fucking bear hug from her boyfriend. You are looking at the physical picture. **__**What about the emotional one? Is annnnyone looking at that?**_" she said with her face steely and cold.

"_**I AM NOT THE ENEMY HERE, SARA!**_" Nick was getting louder and angrier.

Sara threw her arms up in the air and walked away.

"Sara! Why are you mad at **ME**?" Nick asked as he kicked the wall in frustration.

Sara felt tears in her eyes. It was bringing up a lot for her.

Nick decided to not let her get away with her outburst so he called after her.

"Answer me, Sara! _Why are you mad at me_?" he implored.

Sara turned around and walked back to Nick.

"Because **YOU** should know better than to even _think _about letting her leave here without a session with a therapist. Because **you**..."

Sarah couldn't finish her sentence because the door to Room 507 flew open and an angry Jules stood in the door way. Both Nick and Sara looked over at her.

"**SARA!**" Jules stepped into the hall to look at her directly. Jules was pissed. She was mad because she didn't need a psych evaluation and it was ridiculous for anyone to even imply that Nick hadn't been beyond attentive to her needs.

"Sara, **that **man," she said pointing toward Nick. "... has done nothing but sit by my side for over a month. **Why** are you treating him like he hasn't done what he should have or isn't doing enough? That is just simply untrue and it's unfair," she stared defensively.

Sara closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. She knew Jules was right. She was letting her own emotional experience cloud her thoughts and made her rattle off her opinions and judgments. Sara realized she was being harsh to the wrong person.

"_Don't worry about it, Jules_," Nick turned and said to his girlfriend. "_**Just go back inside**!_"

He wasn't trying to protect Sara from Jules as much as he just wanted her to go back inside and to let him handle it. _HE _had it covered and didn't need her protection.

Jules looked over and gave him a dirty look.

"I'm not fighting **your** battle, **Nick**!" saying his name with disgust. "She is talking about **me, **and** MY needs, **TO** you. **And I want to address it!" she frowned.

"_Fine! Go ahead then! Do what you want!_" he flipped his hand upward with annoyance and walked to the opposite wall and leaned against it.

The truth was the two of them needed out of the hospital. The walls were closing in. It was wearing on their nerves and they were getting testy with one another needlessly.

Sara quickly stepped up and disregarded Nick's comment to Jules. Instead she admitted _she _was out of line.

"No Nick, she is absolutely right," Sara said nodding at Jules before turning toward Nick.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Nick. I shouldn't take this out on you. You did nothing wrong," she said feeling genuinely sorry.

Nick just nodded with a pissed off look, annoyed by the whole issue.

Jules reached over and hugged Sara tightly. She was truly grateful that she came to help her through her fears. Sara was a big help to her even though she didn't agree with her thoughts on her mental well being. She just had a bad moment, but she would be fine. Sara hugged her back and once they let go Jules explained her thoughts.

"I really do appreciate all you have said to me in there. I appreciate it, Sara, I do. I just don't think Nick deserved to judged on his decision regarding **me**," she nodded as she spoke. "He has been incredible throughout this whole thing **but **_**I**_ am capable of deciding if I need to reach out for help. I know what is going on _inside_ my head. I promise you, I will get help if I need it, okay?"

Jules looked over at Nick, who was still leaning against the wall across the hallway, and just stared at him. She didn't smile. She just looked at him expressionless but she was not feeling angry, she was actually feeling admiration and crazy love. True, she wished he hadn't tried to shoo her away with disregard and tell her to go inside, but she understood him. He was used to handling everything on his own.

Sara nodded in agreement with Jules.

Nick said nothing.

Brass came out to say his goodbyes.

And Jules walked back inside her room alone.


	53. Ch:53 Needed

CSI isn't mine.

**Rated M for SMUT.** I figured we needed a little sex for poor Nicky & Jules. They have been under a lot of stress. So, for those of you who like dirt...here ya go.

For those of you who aren't a fan...wait for the next chapter. **And if anyone wants to review...I'd love it.**

Until the next chapter...enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 53: Needed**

Once Sara and Brass had turned the corner of the hallway and out of sight Nick looked at the floor and took a deep breath before walking back into Room 507. As he opened the door and stepped inside the room, Jules was coming out the bathroom; she had just changed into her pajamas. Nick just watched as Jules walked past him wearing the cute pink pajamas she had bought when she went to his parent's house in Texas. He smiled inwardly remembering her calling them her "respectable pajamas".

Nick wasn't sure what he should say to her after being so nasty with her in the hall. So, while he was thinking of the right words to explain away his behavior, he sat on the arm of the chair and took off his shoes and placed them neatly in the corner.

Jules walked over to the nightstand and opened the top drawer, dug around and pulled out a scrunchie for her hair. She reached up, pulled her hair back and up in a ponytail. Nick couldn't help but finding everything she did sexy. Just standing there in pink pajama shorts and matching top, with her blond hair flowing from a ponytail holder, made him find her hot. What is it about this girl that makes him unable to take his eyes off of her, he thought. What he felt for her was rare. It was the kind of feeling people can only wish for; the kind of thing you see in the movies. He knew it and he knew he was lucky to have found it.

Jules walked away from the nightstand and went to the table under the window. She obviously was on a mission to find something she must have seen in one of the gift baskets. Sure enough, Jules dug into one and grabbed a scented hand lotion she obviously knew was in there. He could hear her pop it open and squeeze some into her hand. As she rubbed her hands together and rubbed the remaining lotion up her arms, Nick walked up behind her. Sliding his arms around her waist he pressed his face on the side of her hair and whispered into her ear.

"You mad at me?" he said softly.

"For what, ordering me back into the room like a puppy?" she pressed her lips together trying not to laugh as she waited for his reaction.

Nick sighed loudly aware that he did do just that. But, before he could answer or apologize she spoke.

"Actually," she tilted her head and leaned it backwards onto his chest. "...no, I'm not."

"Yes you are," he said smelling her hair.

Jules turned around in his arms and looked into his deep brown eyes. Reaching up she stroked the side of his face. She trailed her finger from his temple to his cheek to his jaw and over his lips.

"No, I'm not," she laughed softly. "So, you were a dick out there, but whatever, I'm a girl from the hood, Cowboy, it will take more than that to hurt me," she smirked.

"What? You what? You wanted my dick out there?"smirked back and raised his eyebrow. "**Yeahhhh NNNICE**!" he yelled.

"Not what I said and you know it," she laughed as his hands slid from the small of her back and over her ass where he grabbed it hard and pushed her against him.

Nick was happy he didn't have to go through any bullshit with her. The girls he had dated before would have created some kind of huge drama over him getting snippy or grumpy. Nick wasn't normally that way but sometimes he was tired from work, or in this case feeling like people were coming at him at all angles. He wasn't perfect and it didn't seem to bother Jules. She let it go and he was grateful for that.

He also loved the feeling of her soft, passion fruit scented finger trailing over his face and over his lips. He kissed the tip of her finger but kept his hands firmly planted on her butt. They stared at each other silently.

"You're not leaning against any call button are you?" he chuckled quietly.

"No, why do you ask that?" she smirked knowing that she humiliated him the last time she knelt on the call button.

"Because I want to tell you how sexy I think you are right now, but I would rather the nurses not hear me this time," he gave her a crooked smile and then leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips.

Jules wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She loved him; he could feel it. He could also feel the excitement coming from his pants.

Nick really needed to get it on with her already. He went from making love to her a few times a day to nothing in over a month. Maybe that was why he was getting nasty, he thought.

"Oh yeah, Cowboy?" she smiled at him. "Well, I think you're pretty sexy yourself. And I cannot wait until I am out of this place," she gave him a sexy smile.

Nick leaned over her, grabbed the curtains, and pulled them completely shut. He kissed her neck on his way back to his original position and in a raspy voice he spoke close to her ear.

"What makes you think I can wait until you get out of here?"

The husky voice took her breath away. My God he was so irresistible, she thought closing her eyes and sucking in a huge breath of air.

Nick couldn't take it. He let go of her and walked away to the foot of her bed. He picked up the chair that Warrick had sat in for weeks, and grabbed it by the arms. Lifting it up parallel with his chest, he brought it over to the door and jammed it under the handle. He gave the door one more tug to be sure it was secure and, when he found that it was, he turned and looked at her from across the room. Jules was still leaning against the table. Her eyes grew wide and she was stunned by what he just did.

"Ohhhh, wait a minute. I know that look!" she said biting her lip trying not to smile. She didn't want to encourage him, but he really didn't need any encouragement at this point anyway.

Nick walked toward her scanning her from her feet to her face and back down again.

"Cowwwwbbbboy?" she said dragging out his nickname. "What are you up to?" she asked knowing damn well what he had on his mind.

He stood in front of her silently. Leaning in, he rested his palms on the table, one on each side of her and looked directly in to her eyes.

"Do you know how bad I have missed you?" he asked her in that same husky voice that gets her hot every time.

She didn't speak, she sucked in her breath again and blew it out slowly.

"Do you know how badly I want you?" his raspy voice was making her heart beat faster. She missed him too.

She swallowed hard and she began to breath deeper with anticipation.

His face was grazing hers slightly. His lips nearly touching hers but not quite. He was seducing her; she knew it and it was working.

"But..." she tried to protest. She wanted to say 'what about the nurses' but she couldn't. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"But what, Darlin'?" he said just before he kissed her lips once softly and tenderly.

"But the..." she went to say it again but he kissed her lips again, this time leaning into her backing her up against the table.

Jules ran her hands over his arms and shoulders and his firm toned arms made her crazy. She interlocked her fingers behind his neck.

Moving his hands from the table he rested them on her waist and lifted her up easily onto the table's edge. Once she was perched upon it he used both hands to grab her face and the passion had been ignited. There was no turning back now. Their intense fire had already been lit.

Jules reached for his belt buckle and unbuckled it with impressive precision. Also with great speed she unsnapped & unzipped his jeans, and shimmied his pants down enough to unleash him. As she was working on him, he had already managed to wiggle her out of her pajama shorts and they had already slid off and onto the floor beneath her.

Nick pulled her forward just enough to bring her over to the table's edge. Once he was satisfied with her location he grabbed his hardened cock and guided it into her. She winced for a second and he instantly froze.

"Am I hurting you?" he said concerned.

Although he could feel how hot and wet she was for him he could also feel how tight she was too.

"Don't stop, Cowboy," she said and grabbed his face with one hand and held onto his neck with the other.

Nick obliged and pushed his way into her gently until he got it to slide in and out with flawless motion.

"Oh God, Baby, I want you so bad," he moaned as he thrust into her greedily.

Jules threw her head back and gasped with pleasure. With her eyes closed and her mouth open Nick's movements made her want to scream and moan but she held it inside her with all her might.

"Oh, Babe, oh my God, you feel so amazing," was all he could say as he buried his face into her shoulder and slid in and out of her, careful not to go too fast for fear he might cum too soon. He was determined that he would **not** be that "_One Hump Chump_".

The table began to bump back and forth into the wall and Nick and Jules stopped and looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

Nick pulled out and stepped back from her, kicking his jeans off of his legs. Once his jeans and boxers were on the floor by Jules' pajama bottoms, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it down too. Jules was staring at him in awe of his chiseled body causing her to forget to take off her own top. Without skipping a beat Nick went back to her, pulled her top over her head before scooping her up into his arms, and carrying her over to her hospital bed. Once he laid her down on the bed, he looked around for the call button and, when he found it, he put it up on the nightstand and grinned widely at her before crawling on top of her.

Within seconds their naked bodies were wrapped around each other and their hands roaming every inch of each other. They had missed one another in every way imaginable. He didn't want to just get himself some much needed sex, he wanted to be inside _her_. He wanted to love _her_ with his whole being. And he knew she wanted the same.

"I love you so much, Nicky," she whispered to him. Between his kisses he panted out how much he loved her too.

They needed this. They needed each other more now than ever. And each movement they made together showed it.

They inhaled each other. They were consumed by one another. And when they brought each other to climax Nick covered her with his body and they remained infused together as one. If they could have, they would have stayed like that for a little longer, just wrapped together naked, but, with their luck, they were not taking any chances and so they quickly got their clothes back on before they found themselves in another embarrassing predicament.

* * *

As Nick buckled his belt, and Jules put her disheveled hair back up in a ponytail, the door banged into the chair but it wouldn't open.

Nick laughed and Jules waved him over frantically and told him to hurry up and move it.

"Yo, what's with the door?" Warrick yelled in.

Nick opened it within seconds while fighting off a smile.

Warrick took one look at him and sighed loudly while throwing his head back in disgust.

"Uuckkk, I swear to God I am gonna puke," he shook his head and squished his face with his hand.

Jules yelled over from her bed, pretending to be sitting pretty in her pink pajamas innocently looking through a magazine.

"What's the problem over there?" she asked coyly.

"Don't play dumb, I know that disgusting smirk on my homeboy's face over here. Ugh, don't even look at me, Nick! I swear to God you will make me vomit!" Warrick pushed Nick in his arm to move him out of his way.

Warrick wasn't serious. He was just messing with them. Of course he didn't want to ever see such a thing, but he wasn't angry like when he walked in on their last escapade coming out of the shower.

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you mean, Warrick, but... _whatever_," she said fighting off her laugh and flipping through the pages of her magazine.

Nick didn't say one word.

He had just made love to his girlfriend for the first time in over a month, he didn't give a thought to anything else because he couldn't think of anything else.

All he could think about...was her.


	54. Ch:54 Just Teasing

First, I would like to thank the last reviewer for seriously making me feel like a real writer. THANK YOU for taking the time to tell me what you liked about my writing!!!

Secondly, I don't own CSI...surprise. This chapter includes Warrick, Nick & Jules...

Rated M for sexual situations. **WARNING: SMUT!! **

* * *

Sitting on her bed, with his back leaning against the headboard, Nick had his legs opened so she could sit in between them. She wasn't resting with her back on his chest as she had been earlier, this time she was hunkered over and lining a bunch of cards in between her own legs.

"I bet I can do it faster than you did," she taunted him with her Solitaire skills.

"Yeah, sure ya can," Nick answered her sarcastically watching her line them up.

Jules tilted her head back to look at him and smiled.

"Well, I _**can**_…you'll see!" she laughed softly.

"Uh huh, and do you think I have a timer handy or something?" he smiled even though she couldn't see him and put his hands behind his head and leaned back. He had to laugh at her competitive streak. She was definitely a "Brown" regardless if there was any actual DNA in her body.

* * *

"Hey, anybody home?" Warrick came walking in carrying a pizza.

"Hey, that was nice of you!" Jules smiled at her brother when she saw him walk in with the pizza box. She was actually just happy to see him more than she cared about the pizza.

"Oooh, is that from Giovanni's?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes it is, Baby Girl," he smiled at her knowing they both loved Giovanni's pizza.

"Whatssup, man?" Warrick said as he nodded to Nick.

"Well, we have some good news," Nick's face lit up as he told his buddy.

Warrick placed the pizza at the foot of the bed and opened the box. The smell of fresh pizza permeated the room instantly. Grabbing a couple slices and placing them on a paper plates, Warrick closed the box and held the pizzas in his hand a minute as he waited to hear what Nick and Jules had to say.

Jules looked at Warrick and smiled happily, interrupting Nick to tell her brother the good news herself.

"Yep, Dr. Harlow came in and went over some things with us," she said leaning back on Nick. "He is very happy with how well I'm doing **annnnd **is considering letting me go home as early as tomorrow… aside from any unseen issues and blah, blah, blah." Jules raised her eyebrows feeling hopeful. Nick rubbed his hands up and down her arms feeling very happy about the possibility.

"_**Oh my God, that would be amazing**_!!!" he yelled excitedly before heading for the door.

"Where you going?" Nick asked him as he scooted up to sit a little higher and began to twist some of Jules hair between his fingers.

"I gotta answer to _you _now?" he laughed. "Nah, I'm going to go give Kelly and Rita a couple slices of pizza. "They're out there alone," he said as he kept walking out the door.

* * *

Nick just watched her as Jules put the cards that were in her hand face down and off to the side. She leaned forward to investigate the pizza. Nick was happy she was showing some interest in food since it wasn't easy to get her to eat much. In fact, Nick wondered if that was why Warrick brought in a Giovanni pizza; he was pretty sure it was and he was very happy he did.

When she couldn't reach the box by leaning over, she propped herself onto her knees and leaned forward to crawl over to the box easily. This made Nick shake his head, smile hugely, and chuckle.

"Baaaabe?" he asked slowly, dragging out his term of endearment for her.

"What? You want some?" she had the box open and while on all fours she looked back to see his answer.

"Um, yeah," he said staring at her ass in that position. "Yeah, uh, I sure do, Darlin'," he was laughing quietly.

"How many?" she asked completely oblivious that Nick wanted a piece of ass not pizza. She was oblivious **until **she felt his hand reach between her legs and trail his finger over the crotch of her white jersey shorts. His finger traced in between her in just the right spot, and it made her jump upright on her knees and gasp.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"What? What I do? What?!," he laughed.

"_**NICKY**_!" she gasped out with her mouth open.

"Wwwhhhat?" he said laughing. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me bending over like that with your sexy little ass just begging me to take you?" he said with his eyes looking at her lustfully.

"You're a pervert," she laughed, unsure if she should lean in to grab herself a slice of pizza with him on the prowl.

She looked back at him contemplating what he might do if she went for it again. She looked at his crotch and could see the slight bulge beginning to manifest.

"Something is _**wronnng**_ with **YOU**!!" she said smirking as she looked at his bulge and back up to his eyes.

She wanting to burst out laughing but she held it back instead and decided to mess with him a bit, just for kicks.

Jules leaned to the box again this time spreading her legs a little wider apart as she knelt forward and pushed her small hips up just a bit higher. She was exaggerating her position and he knew it.

"You dirrrrty, little minx," he said in his southern drawl. "**You are teasing me**!"

She smiled wide trying not to laugh.

Jules had foolishly thought that **she **would be the one to tease **him**; she was about to find out just how wrong _she _was.

In an instant, Nick's hand shot out; her little cotton jersey shorts were no match for him. He flawlessly pushed the crotch of her shorts and panties to the side with his thumb, reached forward to the top of her clit and dragged his middle finger backwards before quickly inserting it inside her. The feeling was incredible. She immediately felt hot and breathless. She knelt upright instantly but his finger wouldn't leave her. She closed her eyes and didn't want to move, knowing it would send tingles down her spine if she did. She couldn't believe how fast Nick was and she was definitely at his mercy in this area.

Nick leaned forward next to her ear, still keeping his finger inside her, and he whispered to her asking her how **she **liked to be **teased**.

"C'mon on, Darlin', aren't ya gonna sit back?" he said smirking knowing that it would make him go deeper.

She remained still and didn't respond to his questions.

Nick pressed his lips together trying not to laugh before he pushed another finger inside her.

Jules loudly sucked in a huge breath of air.

He whispered again in her ear.

"How do _**you **_like to be **teased**, Darlin'?"

She still didn't answer. She stayed motionless with her back to him and his fingers inside her.

"Still not gonna answer me?" he growled into her ear and began to use his index finger to rub around on her clit.

"Oh…. My…._**you **_**gotta stop**, _**seriously **_you can't do this to me!" she finally spoke and squirmed as he moved his two middle fingers back and forth slowly.

"_**Nick**__! You are going to make me have an orgasm right now if you don't stop it!!" _she told him as she tried to reach behind her and grab his wrist.

"You're a pervert," he laughed repeating what she had called him only a few minutes ago.

"_**NICK**_! My brother…please!" she panted attempting to move away.

Nick reached forward and used his other hand to grab the side of her hip keeping her in place. He began to move his fingers in and out of her faster, knowing she was enjoying it from how wet she had become. He was desperately wishing Warrick wasn't down the hall because he would fuck her madly right then and there.

He had intended on teasing **her **when the fact was now they were _**both **_nearly out of control. Nick's mind spun. He couldn't leave things like this. He couldn't have her scream his name as he fingered her from behind, in the middle of the afternoon, with everyone around **including **her brother. It was insane. Yet _another _situation they were in that could get them in trouble. Nick just had to shake his head and smile.

Nick leaned forward again and whispered in her ear.

"Bathroom? Now?"

"Abso-fuckin-lutely!" she said breathlessly.

"If I move my fingers out you will come with me into the bathroom **or **is this an escape attempt?"

Jules shook her head completely breathless.

Nick whispered in his sexy southern drawl. "You promise me, Darlin? If I move them then you can't go back on your promise."

Jules was still unable to speak. She was afraid if she opened her mouth she would moan loudly from the feeling of his fingers moving in and out of her and his fingertip sliding around on her clit as he whispered to her.

Nick couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her small frame squirm around in front of him and her hair trail down her back even farther as she leaned her head back with pleasure, made him pull his hand away and jump off the bed in an instant.

Nick grabbed Jules hand and together they scurried quickly into the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Nick grabbed the bottom of her tiny white shorts and yanked them down.

He stopped for a minute and stared at her pretty white lace panties while she pulled off her shirt.

"_My God, she could make me melt just from looking at her," _he thought as he slid the panties down and off of her.

Holding on to her hips Nick lifted her up onto the edge of the sink where she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him hard. As their mouths attacked one another's, Nick lowered his sweatpants with ease and, at that moment, was very, very thankful he hadn't worn jeans.

They were wild in that hospital bathroom. They were ferociously kissing like teenagers after the prom. Nick was aching for her. He kept her steady with one hand, and guided himself inside her with the other.

"Ohhhggghhh," he groaned as he made his way deep inside. "Ohhhh, Baby, you feel…ohhgggoddd" he groaned and couldn't even finish his sentence.

As he thrust in and out of her rapidly, Jules cruised his shoulders and upper arms with her fingers and his defined muscles made her hotter. She found him so incredibly sexy she could hardly breathe. She held on to him tightly, buried her face into his neck and gripped his shoulders with intense passion.

Nick tried hard not to groan too loud not wanting to chance anyone walking into the room and hearing them inside the bathroom. It was all he could do to stay quiet; the pleasure she was giving him was intense. He knew she felt the same way because she was breathing heavily into his neck and moaning softly. He wanted to make it quick but at the same time he didn't want it to end. It just felt that amazing.

Jules began to kiss his neck again and move upward toward his ear, she licked his earlobe before whispering...

"I am so in love with you, Texas. I'm talking crazy love…mad love…I can't take it…"

The sound of her whisper, the words she spoke, made Nick grab her roughly by her hips, turn and lean her up against the bathroom wall. The cold tiles against her hot and sweaty back made her gasp. Jules smiled at him seductively and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. The bathroom wall held her in place firmly giving Nick the ability to pound into her rapidly. He could feel her intense orgasm squeezing him inside her making his pleasure that much more intense. She grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him with such passion he could no longer hold himself back. Her lips on his helped muffle both their moans, and he let himself go with a deep groan of sheer ecstasy.

The two of them stayed locked together for a few minutes and continued to kiss lovingly before Nick finally pulled out of her and lowered her down. Jules stood in front of him, breathing hard while pressing her forehead against his chest and inhaling his scent. Nick moved his hands to the small of her back and pulled her even closer into him.

Jules looked up at him and started to laugh.

"I swear we have a problem," she smirked.

"Oh...Yeah?... What?" he asked kissing her softly a few times between his words.

"We can't keep our hands off each other! We are seriously out of control," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't consider **THAT **a problem, Sweetheart," he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "In fact, it's when we…" Nick's sentence was cut off.

"_Jules_? You in there?" Warrick yelled in as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah!" she said startled out of her conversation.

"Oh, okay," he said leaning against the wall beside the door. "I came back in and no one was here. Where's Nicky at?" he asked.

Nick mouthed to her "_I'm in here…banging your sister_."

Jules put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, as Nick's smiled wide and tried not to laugh out loud too.

Once Jules thought she could speak without laughing she answered Warrick.

"Gift Shop" was all she could get out before she started to laugh again and bury her face into Nick's T-shirt.

"Really, for what? I just got food, what did he need?"

"_**WARRRRRICKK**_! I don't friggen know, can I go to the bathroom in peace?" she shrugged to Nick and mouthed "_what else was I supposed to say_?"

Nick tried not to smile by resting his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Oh," Warrick said before walking away from the door and grabbing himself a slice of pizza on the way to "his" chair.

"_How am I supposed to get out of here_?" Nick whispered still smirking.

She smiled and yelled... "**Hey Warrick, can you go downstairs and get me…um, get me…some coffee?**!"

"Yeah, yeah," Warrick yelled over while sitting down with his feet up on her bed frame, just about to bite into a slice of pizza .

Jules nodded at Nick proudly giving him the thumbs up.

Warrick wanted to finish his pizza and didn't feel like getting it if Nick was already down there, so he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

He figured if he could catch Nick, before he came up from the Gift Shop, he could grab her a cup of coffee on his way.

Holding his slice of pizza with one hand, he used his other hand to hit the speed dial for "Stokes".

Biting into his pizza he suddenly heard the sound of a ring tone he knew well. He tilted his head and thought it was Nick's phone coming from the hall.

"_Shit, I missed him; he's already back up_," he thought.

Getting up from his chair to go get her a coffee himself, he tossed his pizza back in the box, and walked into the hall but he didn't see anyone.

Nick looked around frantically for his phone which was in his sweatpants pocket all along.

By the time he got to his phone Warrick had already realized the familiar ring was coming from the bathroom.

And suddenly…it clicked.

"_**OH. MY. GOD**_**! **_You have GOT to be_…**GOT TOOO BEEE**…_**fucking kidding me**_!" he yelled in to them.

Jules covered her face with her hands and lost the battle to not laugh. She cackled her crazy laugh that Nick adored. He shook his head while smirking and reached over and held her face in his hands and kissed her as she laughed. He hoped it would shut her up…and it did. She could never resist his lips and she stopped laughing to kiss him back.

"_I leave the room for a little while and you guys get…_" he paused smirking behind the door.

"**YA KNOW, ****THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" **he made a face of disgust but was really just _teasing_ them about their behavior..

**"I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU TWO HAVE PROBLEMS!!!"** he started to laugh quietly because of how typical this was for them.

It was just their luck...they always got caught.


	55. Ch:55 Leaving

CSI not mine, never was, never will be. Neither are the CSI characters. I light up when I get nice reviews so if you can...please review for me ;o)

*****THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE LAST REVIEWER WHO MADE ME FEEL SO GOOD ABOUT MY STORY THAT I KEEP READING HER REVIEW OVER AND OVER!!!*****

**RATED K **

This is not an exciting chapter but a necessary one to move our friends along. This chapter has a little underlying sadness in a way. If you read into it you will see them all going in different directions and the underlying message is change. Change for Nick. Change for Jules. Change for Warrick. Change even for Nurse Kelly who won't be seeing them anymore. Change in different ways and yet all the same. Hope you can see where I was going with it.

* * *

**Chapter 55: Leaving**

Slinging her pink duffel bag over his shoulder and taking the last gift basket in his arm, Nick gave her a sweet peck on her lips and told her he would go bring his truck around front.

Waiting alone in silence, Jules closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she sat in a wheelchair by the door of Room 507. It was very early in the morning and Jules was tired but she didn't care. When Dr. Harlow gave the okay last night for her release, she and Nick were up and ready to get out the door by 5 am. Both of them couldn't wait another minute.

As she leaned back Jules thought about the wild ride it had been being at Valley Hospital. It had almost been her last stop before the cemetery. _That was a morbid thought_, she realized.

Lifting her head back up and glancing around the room she had spent the past month in, Jules felt not one bit of nostalgia or sadness about leaving it. It wasn't a terrible room, but it sure was one she never wanted to see again in her lifetime. She was ready to _leave_.

She looked at the wall above the bed and saw the remnants of tape that had once held a picture of her and her best friend. She smiled inwardly. Her eyes fell to the chair that Warrick sat in tirelessly at the end of her bed. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "_No, there was nothing she would miss about this room_,"she said to herself silently.

* * *

"Okay, Jules, we got everything?" Kelly asked coming in behind her and grabbing the handles of the wheelchair.

"Well, if I know Nick and Warrick, every inch of this room has been dusted, printed, and processed," Jules laughed at the vision of it. "So yeah, I am sure nothing has been left behind."

Kelly chuckled in agreement as she began pushing her out of Room 507 for the last time and rolling her down the hall.

"Come on, Kell, I can walk out of here ya know! I feel like an invalid," Jules complained as she tilted her head back and looked up at Kelly.

"I know, I know. Protocol...you know how it is," the nurse explained. "I am glad you're getting out of here, Jules," she said sincerely as the went down the hall. "...but I really will miss you guys though."

"Well, Kelly, we will all have to go out together soon, for sure," Jules told her and then smiled. "Just no '_one hump_' jokes for my man, you hear me?" The two women laughed like school girls as they entered the elevator.

* * *

Nick's black Jeep Grand Cherokee pulled up in front of the main doors and he waited patiently for her to arrive. He smiled wide when he saw her being wheeled out the hospital doors.

"Thank you, God! She is finally free," he whispered quietly to himself.

He was so elated to see her out in the real world, away from the confines of Room 507, IVs, and monitors. Leaving his motor running, Nick got out and walked around to the other side of his truck to meet her.

Kelly smiled at Nick and gave him a hug, before turning back to Jules.

"I really am glad to see you all put back together, Jules," she said and gave her a hug as she stood up from the wheelchair.

"Me too, Kelly, me too," she said looking over and smiling at Nick. Nick looked back at her and winked. He was happy to see her "all put back together" too.

* * *

Warrick pulled up behind Nick in the black Denali. He was just finishing his shift when Nick called and told him he and Jules were getting ready to leave. Warrick decided to swing by and see them before heading back to the lab.

"Hey, my Baby Girl, look at you!" Warrick hopped out of the truck and jogged over to his sister. He smiled seeing her in a blue baseball cap and a blue sweatsuit with BEBE written in rhinestones across the front of the jacket. She looked like her old self again.

"Hey back!" she said smiling. "And look at you rockin' all up in your CSI digs hawkin' the crime!" she grinned, goofing with him using ghetto talk.

"Yea, no doubt, you know it, Baby Girl. Had to catch a case of Hood Rats and Block Ballers last night," he chuckled giving the ghetto talk right back to her.

Nick laughed under his breath, looked over at his best friend and girlfriend, and shook his head at them.

"Hood Rats and Block Ballers... Nice" He rolled his eyes and took Jules' hand in his.

Nick knew ghetto terminology very well because of work, he just wasn't used to it flowing from his girlfriend's mouth with such ease.

Warrick laughed out loud before turning and looking over at Kelly who was also laughing at their conversation.

"Ahhhhh," he made the loud noise toward Kelly as he held his arms open wide before scooping her up and giving her a big bear hug. "Thank you **so **much...for everything."

She gave him a genuine hug back. Kelly really would miss all of them. She was Jules' head nurse for over a month and came to care very much about all of them.

As she walked back into the hospital she heard her name being called and she turned back around.

"Kelly!" Warrick yelled and walked quickly over to her as she headed inside. "Listen, maybe um, maybe you and I could go out sometime," he said as he handed her his card, "My number is on here," he smiled.

She smiled sweetly back at him, nodded and the automatic doors closed behind her.

* * *

Warrick turned back to Nick and Jules, both of them pretending not to notice he just hit on Jules' nurse.

"Are you headed back to Nick's or are you going home?" he asked, deep down already knowing the answer.

Jules smiled at her brother. She didn't have the heart to tell him she would be moving out. She would tell him after she spent a few days at Nick's. She figured staying at Nick's instead of going back home right away would break him in and it wouldn't feel so weird for her to be there and then suddenly gone.

Nick looked at Jules to see how she would handle Warrick's question. He would accept whatever answer she chose to give him.

"Nick will take me back to his place," she nodded, "Call me when you get home if you're not too tired. Maybe you can come by and we can all go out and grab something to eat before your next shift?"

Warrick nodded. He knew. She didn't have to tell him. The way that she and Nick were, it was obvious they wouldn't be able to stay away from each other. And he was absolutely okay with that. In fact, he was more than okay with it. He was happy about it.

Warrick had only been rough on them in the beginning because of the promise he made his Grams. He had been afraid for his sister to get involved with Nick. He was afraid he wasn't keeping his promise to Grams if he just sat back and watched her get involved with a guy he knew was a player. But once time went on, he had no doubt that Nick was not the same man he was before Jules. He had changed. And when Warrick saw that Nick wasn't just playing with his sister, he was fine with the two of them together.

But now, after going through what they all went through together, Warrick knew he could not only trust Nick with _his own _life, but with _his sister's_ life, too. If he had any lingering doubts that they might not last before this, he sure as hell didn't now. He saw the way Nick treated his sister with such love and respect, and that alone was enough to make him want to see them together for the rest of his life.

And now he knew for sure that his Grams approved; he didn't have to worry about keeping his promise to her anymore... he already had. She was in good hands and his Grams was proud of him. That was all he needed. He was truly happy for both of them. No, he wasn't upset that Jules would be leaving and moving in with Nick. He really believed it was the best thing for them both.

But, Warrick decided he wouldn't let them know he knew. He knew his sister would feel guilty and want to explain, even though she didn't have to, so instead he would just let her have a stress free moment with the love of her life. He wouldn't dare take that from her. He wouldn't ever take anything from her again. Warrick knew he had a lot to be thankful for. He almost lost his baby sister and he would never waste time worrying about any kind of nonsense again. He just wanted her happy. And since Nick made her _very_ happy, he was happy, too.

"Yeah, Baby Girl, that sounds good. I'll call you," he smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Nick opened her door and she hopped into his truck. Closing the door behind her, Nick nodded upward at Warrick who reached out and shook his hand.

"She's all yours brother...take care of her, okay?" Warrick said as he patted Nick on his shoulder.

Nick didn't know that Warrick truly meant it. It was _**Nick **_who was her "Superman" now, and that was the way it should be.

Nick gave him an assured smile, "I'll call you later, man," he said nodding.

Warrick nodded back and turned to get into his truck.

Both vehicles pulled away... and headed in opposite directions.


	56. Ch:56 Silent Thoughts

Do I have to keep saying I don't own CSI or CSI Characters for every single chapter? It's so annoying!

**RATED K - no sex. no profanity. Just a fluffy and fuzzy chapter about their silent thoughts.** How can anyone just NOT love Nicky? :o)

I loved my last reviews so feel free to keep them coming!

* * *

**Chapter 56: Silent Thoughts**

She sat quietly in the passenger's seat as Nick drove away from Valley Hospital. She almost felt a little choked up. Not because she was sad to leave the hospital by any means, but choked up at the sight of everything around her. She had been out of this world for over a month and that was time lost; brutally taken away. Stolen. Never to be given back. That hurt her.

But suddenly Jules remembered something that made her feel at ease. She knew she there was one good thing that did come out of it. She got to see her Grams and her Aunt. She knew that sounded crazy since it meant she was literally at death's door, but none the less, it was an amazing experience. It was her own personal experience she shared only with Nick and Warrick. She actually felt lucky to get one more chance to talk with her Grams. She had always wished she could just have one more day, one more minute, one last hug…no one ever gets that kind of wish to come true **and **live to tell about it. So, if she were to find at least one positive thing, then it would be the short time she had with her Grams and she would hold on to and treasure it forever.

* * *

As happy as Nick was that she was finally sitting next to him and they were out of the hospital, he also felt a tinge of anger. He was not angry at her. Not in the least. He was angry at the time that was stolen from them. Time that he could have spent with her. Talking with her. Laughing with her. Just doing things together.

He looked at the stores he passed as he drove. He knew several of them were ones she would have liked to have gone shopping in. He looked at the restaurants that the two of them could have eaten in together. He passed the Comedy Club they used to go to on the Fridays he had off.

He looked out the window at all of what they missed together because of Jimmy Cole. He thought of the pain she endured because of Jimmy Cole. The agony they felt over what happened to her, the fear, the heartache and…the loss of his baby. All of it because of that bastard.

Nick tightened his grip on the steering wheel with rage. Jimmy Cole was to blame for all of it and he felt the anger. He wished he didn't, but he did. He loosened the grip on the steering wheel slightly when he realized Jules was being very quiet too. He looked over at her and saw her staring out her window. He wondered what she was thinking about. He wondered what had her so quiet. So, when he stopped at a red light, he asked her.

"Why are you so quiet?" Nick said startling Jules back from her thoughts.

"Oh, I don't know," she looked over at him as she answered. "Just glad to be outside of that hospital, I guess."

Nick nodded understanding completely. He reached over and touched the side of her face. He couldn't help it. He was just so thankful she was finally next to him in his truck. She made any anger that had been brewing inside him disappear. He loved the way she smiled back at him. My God, he loved her so much. He loved how she could make him feel this way just by looking at him. She amazed him. She had from the moment his eyes met hers.

"Are you hungry, Babe?" he asked her as the light turned green.

"Yeah, kinda." She nodded.

Her answer surprised him. He was glad she actually wanted to eat for a change.

"Do you want me to stop at the diner because there is nothing, _and I mean nothing_, in my refrigerator," he said looking over at her and then back to the road ahead.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," she answered quietly.

* * *

Nick pulled into the parking lot of the Bay City Diner. Once parked he looked over at her and grinned as he smacked the brim of her baseball cap, making it move down to her eyes.

"Hey!" she pretended to frown at him, and put it back to the way she had it.

Nick smiled and then asked her if this place was okay or did she had a specific craving for something.

"This place is fine, Texas" she said as she opened her door and hopped out.

Nick got out of his truck and together they walked inside.

As they sat across from each other in the booth, a very friendly waitress came to take their orders. Once she was gone, Nick reached his hand over to Jules and held her hand in his.

He couldn't help staring at her. He wanted her to know that he had been wanting to ask her to marry him since before she was attacked. He could barely keep his secret; it was bursting from inside him. He just wanted to show her how much he loved her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked smiling. "Let me guess, you are gonna tell me how happy you are that I am eating." She tilted her head and gave him their "knowing look".

She was wrong. She didn't know that Nick was trying to refrain from screaming out how much he loved her. How grateful he was that she didn't leave him. How he waited every single day for her to wake up, dreaming of when they could sit together like this again.

But he _**especially **_didn't want to blurt out how much he wanted her to be his wife.

How much he wanted to hear her being called "Mrs. Stokes".

How he wanted to see her last name match his on the mail in his mailbox.

How he wanted to make reservations for "Mr. and Mrs. Stokes".

My God he couldn't take it. He could barely contain how much he wanted a life with her. He had never imagined wanting such a thing, but there he was, sitting across from the love of his life, wanting it all.

He knew he was jumping ahead of himself. But he had been dwelling on this for the last couple of months. He would have asked her to marry him before she was hurt had he not tried so hard to think of a special way to ask her. Part of him didn't want to waste a single moment again and just tell her. He wanted to just blurt it all out - "_Please marry me. Be my wife. You are the best thing that ever came into my life, my best friend, my lover, so please, please tell me you will be my wife too."_

But he didn't.

He just answered her question.

"I am definitely happy you are eating, Darlin'," he gave her his "Stokes Smile" that she loved so much. "…but I am actually staring at you because I am madly in love with you. I am staring at you because I can't wait to take you home."

Nick was able to control himself. He was not going to blurt out a marriage proposal in the middle of the morning rush at the Bay City Diner. No, he had something else planned. He would do it right. He wanted it to be special. And so he hid his thoughts from her behind his smile.

"That's good, Texas," she said smiling back at him. "That's good because I happen to be madly in love with you too."


	57. Ch:57 Grateful

I have no affiliation with CSI the show nor the actors on the show. No violation of copyright intended.

****THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY ABSOLUTELY MAKE ME DO THE HAPPY DANCE! :o)**

**RATED K** - Nick and Jules arrive home. This is some fluff to show how happy they are to be out of the hospital and back to their life together...

I hope you will keep reviewing because believe me I read them over and over and they keep me writing - and they help my imagination flow....

* * *

**Chapter 57: Grateful**

As she closed the passenger side door Jules stood in the driveway for a minute just absorbing her surroundings. She was finally free and had so much to be thankful for; she was truly _grateful _to be back in the world again.

Jules watched Nick hop out of his truck and use the remote to pop the trunk before stuffing his keys into his pocket. She could see him leaning inside the back and grabbing her stuff so she walked over to help him. Jules couldn't help but to check out his ass before reaching over him to take a couple baskets herself.

Nick looked over and shot her a dirty look.

"_**Whhhaat??**_" she asked giving him a dirty look back.

"Why are you grabbing stuff?" he said taking a basket back from her.

"Um, maybe to help?" she said snidely with sarcasm.

"I got it covered, Sunshine, and I can carry more in then you," he told her as he added another basket to his collection.

"_**Oh no you did not just say that to me**_!" she held her mouth open pretending to be utterly horrified at such a statement.

He looked up and over at her, "**Well, it's true**!" he said adamantly.

Nick and Jules didn't know it, but _both _of them secretly found it very funny how they didn't even step foot into the house yet and already they were bickering and teasing each other at the same time.

"**I will have you know that I am just as strong as you!!" **she insisted loudly.

Nick stopped what he was doing and stood upright. He looked directly at her and smirked.

"_Ohhh reallllly_?" he chuckled at the lunacy of that comment.

Jules looked him up and down, and while she was loving looking at his body, she tried hard not to show it, but her face failed her and she broke out in a huge smile. She knew she was not going to get away with that bullshit so she just admitted the truth.

"_Ok, ok, well maybe not_!" she laughed and shrugged her shoulders at him.

He laughed softly at her and shook his head slightly finding her so adorable he want to squeeze her tight right there in his driveway. Reaching into the back of his truck a little farther, Nick pulled out her pink duffel bag, smiled, and tossed it to her as a show good faith. He figured it would keep her quiet and satisfied.

"_Oh, why thank you!! You are **mmyyyy **Super Hero_!" she said in a exaggerated southern drawl as she threw the back of her hand across her forehead pretending to be a weak and needy woman.

Before she walked away she added, "And by the way, Cowboy, if I carry **_just _**this bag in without helping you with the rest, then I get to clean up that house I am about to walk into, because I know damn well it's filthy, and I want **no **help from **YOU! **And that includes looking over my shoulder to see what I'm doing!"

Jules didn't wait for his response, instead she leaned over, reached into his pocket, and grabbed the keys out of it.

Nick looked at her with a sexy smirk.

"Do that again… I got something else in there for ya, Darlin'!!" he laughed devilishly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do!" she laughed back at him and he slapped her ass as she turned and walked toward the front door.

As Jules fumbled with that finicky lock on the front door, she smiled wide, realizing that it was now _**their **_lock, _**their **_door, and _**their **_home. She loved it.

* * *

Walking into the house she hadn't seen in over a month she stopped in the living room and looked around. She hadn't realized how much she missed it. How much she missed living life in it. Just doing the simple things in it.

She shook away the subtle pain it brought. She was adamant about not allowing anything negative about what happen keep her from feeling happiness. She put everything behind her that day when she and Nick grieved together. She left it all in Room 507.

There was nothing good that could come out of grieving about the pain and suffering she endured. No reason to continue to grieve about the things she lost…not for the time she lost, not for the things she missed, and not for the baby that was gone. Nothing positive could come from looking back. The only positive thing she could do was to look forward to the life she had in front of her. She was blessed to have a second chance, and she was _grateful _for it, so she made sure she shook those hurt feelings away. She was stronger than that.

Jules had endured a lot in her life, but she didn't let it destroy her. She never let it keep her down. She was tough; she had to be. Both she and her brother got out of a rough neighborhood. That didn't happen to a lot of the people she grew up with. Most of them became drug dealers, drug addicts, runners, prostitutes, or just had nothing to show for their lives. Jules wasn't raised to be the type to let things destroy her. And this experience would not destroy her either. Besides, she had promised her Grams she wouldn't build any walls. If she let this eat away at her, she would have to, and that was not an option now.

* * *

Jules threw her pink duffel bag down on the floor and walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the pictures of her and Nick and his family. She touched the award he got in college and smiled. She also wiped the dust off her fingers on her pants and made a face as she did.

Nick soon walked in with his hands full. He looked down at her duffel bag that she had thrown on the floor and shook his head.

"Why'd you put that there?" he asked looking at the bag and then back to her.

"Wait, I'll get it, Cowboy," she said barely looking over at him.

Nick was the organized one and, for him, everything had the right spot. Jules was a thrower. But even still, they both knew they would have no problem living together. They actually complimented each other in a weird way. They just worked well together despite their differences.

"And by the way," she looked directly at him, "I wouldn't throw stones at glass houses if I were you," she smirked.

"What?" he gave her a unsure look. He wasn't sure where she was going with that comment.

"I may be sloppy, but I can't stand **dirty**," she ran her finger across his shelf and held the dust covered finger up at him.

He smiled wide and raised an eyebrow, "_**I'll give you dirty**_!" he tossed the baskets quickly and carelessly onto the couch and went towards her.

He hadn't wanted to, he had a lot of things to do, but he couldn't help it. Something about this girl made this normally very controlled man lose all control. He wasn't used to it, but there was no sense fighting it.

"Don't make me run, Texas! I am an injured woman!!" she joked and watched as he headed her way.

He caught her with ease, wrapping both of his arms around her and diving his face into her neck making her screech.

"_**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You are not dirty**_!" she screamed while laughing at the same time.

"Oh, no, no you were right the first time, Sunshine…_**I am dirty**_!" he wrestled her to the ground.

Once they stopped wrestling, and he quit attacking her neck, their laughter died down and he propped himself over her. He looked down into her eyes and pushed some of her hair off of her face, trailing his finger down her cheek as he did.

"I am so happy you are home, babe," he said, but he didn't smile. He just stared at her sincerely. "I have wanted this for so long."

She looked back at him and her eyes dampened with tears that she refused to let fall.

She knew he had dusty shelves and un-vacuumed floors because he spent all his time by her bedside.

She knew that when he did come home he was too numb and immobilized to even think about cleaning up.

She knew and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with absolute adoration. And he kissed her back with absolute gratefulness that she was in their living room lying beneath him.

The two of them stayed there together doing nothing but kissing for quite awhile.

Everything else could wait. They were together. And they were _home_.


	58. Ch:58 Love Notes

(Don't own CSI) **Rated T** -- **THANKS AGAIN FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

_*********Oh Boy, this is the moment you've all been waiting for ******* **_

_* Are you ready for Nick to lay it on the line? How will he go about it? Did he think up a unique way or will he give the old generic proposal??*_

_*Well read on and find out but I beg you to please review this chapter. I want to know if it met your expectations or if it was anti-climactic and a sheer let down. _

_I sure hope not but I still want to know. ENJOY!*******_

* * *

**CHAPTER 58: LOVE NOTES**

Something had to be leaking, she thought, as she held the grocery bag on her left arm and tried unsuccessfully to open Nick's front door. The bag wasn't terribly wet, but just enough that she was afraid it would make the bottom break, so she tried to fumble with the lock as quickly as she could.

She was going to have to remind Nick to do something about that lock because it never opened smoothly. He always said she had to know how to jiggle it but this was getting annoying, especially when carrying a ripping grocery bag.

* * *

Inside, Nick was tying the last knot of the thin, black, satin ribbon he had attached to the wide, red velvet ribbon that was flowing throughout their home, when he heard her trying to unlock the front door.

"Damn it," Nick grumbled under his breath, surprised that she was home earlier than expected. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed the bag of pink rose petals off the floor next to him and shook them out of the bag as he hurried down the hall to his bedroom, scattering them in a trail as he went. Nick's heart was pounding when he closed his bedroom door behind him, it felt as if it would blow a hole through his chest. This was it, he thought, this was the day he had been planning for a while now. Nick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He sat down on the edge of his bed and waited.

* * *

Jules walked in, kicked off her shoes and turned toward the living room, all while juggling the breaking bag. She jumped when she saw the room glowing from the tiny flames of so many tiny candles placed just about everywhere.

"Ahh!" she yelped and held her chest. She had been home from the hospital a few weeks already, and still she couldn't help but feel a little jumpy sometimes. Sara explained to her that those feelings might come up out of nowhere for quite a while. She said it wasn't uncommon with domestic abuse. Jules tried to tell Sara Jimmy Cole wasn't a domestic anything. Jules remembered Sara just staring back at her, knowing full well that Jules was just playing the semantics game. The fact was she was physically abused by an ex-boyfriend. Like it or not, that is considered domestic violence and she needed to come to terms with that. Jules remembered how annoyed she was when Sara suggested speaking to someone about it. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Jules reached for the light to get a better look at what was going on, and felt the soft fuzziness of velvet on her finger tips.

"What the heck??" Jules squinted looking closer. Without turning on the light, instead letting the candles light her way, Jules placed the grocery bag down on the floor by her feet. She let her fingers trail down the ribbon and her eyes followed it until she couldn't see it anymore as it disappeared down the hall. Along the way it hovered over a trail of pink rose petals. All the way down the wide, red, velvet ribbon were little notes held on to it by thin, black, satin ribbons. Tilting her head confused, Jules went to the first one and untied it. Her hands were shaking. For a split second she worried it was Cole up to one of his sick tricks again, but she read the note out loud to find it was something very different. She knew his handwriting instantly.

*

_**You are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me**_

_**I am so in love with you - something I hope you already know**_

_**I want you to play this game with me**_

_**I'll ask a question & you tell me if the answer is YES or NO.**_

_***  
**_

Jules smiled wide, looked around the dim, empty living room, and nodded to herself as she looked forward to playing Nick's sweet, silly, game.

She walked a step and took off the next note.

*

_**I can't hear you.**_

_**Pick up the radio under this note**_

_**Then go to the next one **_

_**To see what I wrote.**_

_***  
**_

Jules looked down at her feet and recognized Nick's small, back 2 way radio with the LVPD emblem on the top. She bent down and picked it up, her smile never leaving her face.

Jules reached over and removed the next note, her eyes danced as she read it.

*

_**You'll have to read each carefully**_

_**And know I am somewhere near**_

_**But you'll still need to read each into the radio**_

_**So that I can hear…**_

*

Jules smiles and goes to the next note.

Untying the ribbon she takes off the note and reads it to herself softly.

*

_**But I'm nobody's poet**_

_**So I think it's about time**_

_**Before you read into the radio**_

_**I gotta stop with the rhyme**_

_***  
**_

Jules smiled wide and bit her lip. _"He is so adorable_," she thought.

She was anxious to read the next note. She knew she had to read the next one into the radio and so she clicked the button and began...

*

_**Okay, Baby, are you ready for my question?**_

_**I want to ask you...**_

_**Did we ever have pizza sauce on a shirt mistaken for blood?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

Jules rolled her eyes and spoke into the radio, "_Yes, but you'll have to do better than that, Cowboy!"_

She went to the next note and read it into her radio.

*

_**I want to ask you…**_

_**Did you ever threaten an old girlfriend of mine with a knife?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_**What**?! Oh my God**, NO**__!" _she gasped,_ "...a glass of wine, yes, but **not **a knife!" _she said laughing into the radio.

"_**AND, **__for the record__**, **__she wasn't a 'girlfriend' either!" _

Jules gave a insistent nod and grabbed the next note.

*

_**I want to ask you…**_

_**Have you and I ever made love in my old childhood bedroom?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_I would say '__**Yes' **__to __**you**__, but '__**No' **__to your __**parents**__," _she answered truthfully moving on.

*

_**I want to ask you if…**_

_**you almost made me wreck my truck by giving me an amazing blow job as I drove?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

Jules laughed loudly. She was loving every bit of this game. She loved the thought he put into it. She loved his ingenuity. My God, she simply loved this man.

"_Yes, sir! You know it!" _she chuckled before adding_, "And let's not forget humiliating myself when Shawn Braeden snagged us_!" she shook her head and sighed as she untied the next note.

Nick interrupted her, **_"Just answer the question, Sweetheart!" _**

He was enjoying this as much as she was.

"_Oops, sorry!" _she said while laughing into the radio and added, _"You are crazy!! You do know that, right?"_

"_**I **__**ask the questions**, Darlin',"_ he laughed too.

"_Yes, Sir, Mr. Interrogator,_" she teased back at him.

Nick chuckled at the other end of his radio.

Walking into the living room where the ribbon wrapped itself around the coffee table leg, Jules knelt down, and removed the next note and read it.

_*****_

_**I want to ask you if we…**_

_**ever have wild sex on my coffee table?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_Yes, and it was absolutely **ammmmazzzzing**_!" she laughed all the way to the next note dangling from the ribbon strewn across the couch.

_*****_

_**I want to ask you if…**_

_**you ever answered the door naked in front of my pizza delivery man?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_No, I did not__. **I was not naked, Nicky!** I was scantily dressed but **not **naked_," she answered moving onward.

By now Jules reached the kitchen where the ribbon was threaded through the refrigerator door handle.

*

_**I want to ask you…**_

_**Did you almost ripped my arm off with this refrigerator door because I wouldn't answer you?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"Okay, _YES_, **but **you deserved it!" Jules smirked and followed the velvet ribbon farther into the kitchen where it looped around the oven handle.

She put the notes she already read on the counter as she untied the newest one.

*

_**I want to ask you…**_

_**Have you ever made me a recipe on this stove, that you learned from Rachel Ray, and I pretended to like, but really it was nearly inedible?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_**I will absolutely say NO!" **_she yelled_._

Nick laughed as softly as he could and then said, _"__**Wrong **answer, Sweetheart__."_

"_**NICKY!!** You are such a jerk! How could you not tell me?"_ she said shocked._ "I made that a few times! And __**YOU ATE IT**__!" _she yelled.

"_Yeah, uh huh, __**I know**__…" _he chuckled back at her.

Jules made a sad face to herself and followed the ribbon out of the kitchen and into the hall and continued to read into the radio.

*

_**I want to ask you…**_

_**Will you admit that we raced down this hallway to see who could get to the end first and **__**I won**__**?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_Nope, I will not admit to such a blatant lie; __**I won**__." _she smiled remembering that horrible storm when they were so bored they made up stupid games just to pass the time. She smiled wider knowing she was lying and that he beat her fair and square.

"_Liar_," he whispered smiling to himself.

Jules followed the ribbon into his bathroom where it looped around the shower door handle, over the faucet and tangled itself back into the hall. Jules decided to read the one attached to the shower first.

*

_**I want to ask you if…**_

_**we nearly broke the shower doors from making love against them way too many times?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_Yep, that is true, true, true_," she sighed remembering while reaching for the next note.

*

_**I want to ask you…**_

_**Will you will admit that when you watch me shave in the mirror it turns you on?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_Oh, for sure! I totally admit it. Yes it does, Texas! **Ohhh yesss it does**_!" Jules said and she meant it. She loved watching him shave. Something about the manliness of it would excite her every time.

She followed the ribbon back into the hall where it draped over a picture frame.

*

_**I want to ask you…**_

_**Did you seduced me while I was shaving causing us to fall on the floor into this hallway where I made love to you while getting shaving cream all over your face and hair?"**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_True story…and I smelled like a manly man for days," _she giggled and followed the ribbon to the spare room where it was wrapped around the doorknob. Realizing she didn't give him a "yes or no" answer she quickly added,_ "**OH! so, yes**. The answer is Yes."_

_*  
_

_**I want to ask you…**_

_**Will you love me forever?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

*

"_**Oh my God, Texas**! **Of course**! __**Yes, Yes, Yes**__!" _she yelled_._

The next note was wrapped around the bedpost.

*

_**I want to ask you…**_

_**Would you let me cuff you to these bedposts?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_Texas, don't you know by now you can have your way with me? **Especially **dressed in your CSI gear," _she laughed.

"**Yes **or a** No?**_" _he teased.

"_Yes, Nicky, of course I would, __**if**__ you wore your Las Vegas Police Department Crime Scene Investigator uniform," _she smirked_._

"_**Ohhh, you dirty, little, minx!**__" _he growled to her over the radio as he was sitting on the edge of his bed in their bedroom; he couldn't help it, he just had to say it.

His comment made Jules laugh out loud and by now Nick could hear her from the next room. He was smiling with anticipation.

Jules followed the ribbon to the small mirror on the wall and began reading the next note.

*

_**I want to ask you if…**_

_**you know that I think everything about you is beautiful?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_Yes…__so you've told me_," she closed her eyes and smiled_**.**_

The next note dangled over his old childhood trunk his dad had given him.

She slowly read it's question into the radio.

*

_**I want to ask you…**_

_**Will you make memories with me for a lifetime?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_Silly question, Cowboy, but __**YES**__, I would like that very much," _she told him as she walked to the note that dangled over a lamp.

*

_**I want to ask you…**_

_**Do I find you the sexiest when you are all dressed up?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_No. You think I am the sexiest when I am in __**your **__clothes," _she bit her bottom lip as she smiled.

"**_Oh, so, sooo true, Baby_**," he said into the radio with a raspy, southern drawl.

Nick's palms were sweating, his knee was shaking up and down and his heart was pounding at full speed as she got closer to his closed bedroom door.

Jules headed back into the hall and removed the next note reading it into the radio excitedly knowing he was going to be at the end of the ribbon soon. She wondered if he would be naked and waiting for her. He was such a sex machine so she really wouldn't doubt it. She liked that idea a lot, and after the fun game he put together, she would absolutely make it worth his time and effort.

*

_**I want to ask you..**_

_**When I tell you I will love you forever, do you believe me?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_Yes_," she answered simply. She was touched by his heartfelt question.

As the ribbon danced with the pretty pink rose petals along the hallway floor, she bent down and picked up one of only a few notes left.

*

_**I want to ask you…**_

_**Do you know how much I need and want you in my life?**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

"_Yes_, _I think I do_" she whispered into the radio, suddenly becoming a little bit emotional. "As much as I need and want you?"

Jules didn't get an answer back so she went on to the next note.

Her palms were sweaty as she carefully untied the soft, satin, black, ribbon and continued reading.

*

_**I want to ask you one last question…**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

_***  
**_

Jules smiled thinking of her Cowboy behind the door. _Knowing _he would be naked and surrounded by candles. His muscles glistening in the candlelight. His deep brown eyes looking at her lovingly yet lustfully.

"_Oh my God how she wanted him_," she thought closing her eyes and breathing deep.

She thought about taking her clothes off right there in the hallway, but decided to let _him _do the honors. She knew his last question would be about letting him have his way with her. He was such a dirty, dirty, man, she smirked.

Following the red velvet ribbon as it crept up their closed bedroom door and wrapped itself around the doorknob, the last little note, tied with the satin black ribbon remained.

Biting her bottom lip she untied the ribbon, removed the note and began to read it into the walkie talkie feeling very hot and excited to see him. She couldn't wait to hear his "last" question.

*

_**The last question I want to ask you…**_

_**Sweetheart, I love you...Will you marry me??**_

_**Will you say…Yes or No?**_

*

Jules heard herself gasp loudly. She hadn't expected that to be his question!

She felt instant tears fall down her face. She saw her trembling hand reach for the doorknob. As she gripped it, she took a deep breath, and opened the door.

There he was. Her prince. Her Cowboy. There he was on one knee, amid candlelight and rose petals. There he was with tears brimming in his eyes as he held out the most beautiful engagement ring she ever saw, nestled inside a pretty velvet box. There he was looking incredibly handsome.

There he was… absolutely _**everything **_she could ever ask for and more.

Jules lip quivered and she tried to contain herself by pressing her lips together hard. The tears flowed from her eyes and she threw the radio down on the floor. She sunk to the floor in front of him and reached for his face with both hands. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly and he kissed her back softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She could feel a tear pool at her thumb and she wiped it from his face softly.

She pulled away from their kiss and with her hands still holding his face, she put her forehead to his.

"_I love you more in a minute than most people love in a lifetime, Nicky. You take my breath away. I want to marry you. I would love to marry you. I can't think of anything I want more in my life than to marry __**YOU**__!"_

Nick's face wilted as he was losing the fight to not cry. "_I take that as a yes?" _he stroked the side of her face with the back of his fingers.

"_**Oh **that is a **YES, **Cowboy. A thousand times…** YES" **_she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two of them just held each other while kneeling on the floor absolutely consumed by what they were feeling at that moment.

Nick leaned into her and he kissed her deeply before pulling back.

"_What? What's the matter_?" she wondered why he stopped so abruptly.

With his hands shaking he reaches down and picks up the box that had fallen to the floor during their embrace. Pulling out the ring he had selected for her, he is hopeful that it will be everything she has ever wanted. Jules gasps again at the sight of it. She thought it was beautiful when she saw it in his hand before, but she never dreamed it could be even more stunning up close.

"_**Nick**__…__**NICK**__!" _she screamed. "_**Oh my God**__, __**NICK**_!" was all she seemed to be able to say.

She wanted to tell him how much she loved it and how she couldn't have chosen anything better, but all she could say was his name over and over.

Nick gave her the most handsome "Nick Stokes' Smile" she had ever seen. He reached for her left hand and brought it forward. Her eyes locked with his, and his eyes locked with hers. And as he guided the ring onto her finger he looked her square in the eyes and revealed to her his inner thoughts.

"_Baby, I worked hard to close myself off, to make myself not feel anything, because it made it easier to just shut down. I didn't know that somewhere along the way I made myself dead inside_," he paused, took a deep breath and continued,_ "I didn't know I wasn't feelin' anything anymore until…until __**you **__brought me back to life."_

Jules couldn't take her eyes off of him and he continued to stare back at her.

"Honey, _I can't imagine livin' like that now. I can't imagine not feelin' what I feel when I'm with you. You have changed me. __You __rescued __ME__. And I love you so much for that."_

Jules could feel the ring on her finger and the lump in her throat. She couldn't look down at the ring because her eyes were so mesmerized by his. _Never _in her life did she know this kind of love. Never in her life would she have believed it even existed.

Without breaking her eye contact with him, she leaned in, and held his face once again.

"_Nicky, I don't think I can put into words what I am feeling right now. I am so crazy in love with you it actually hurts from exploding inside me." _

She kisses him softly on his lips. Moving back away from his face she stared into his eyes again and asks him, "_Did you feel it? Can you feel what I'm feeling, too_?"

He gave her a closed mouth smile and nodded at her. She was right. It was like fireworks inside her. Nick could feel it.

He reached his hand around onto the back of her head and, being careful not to hurt her nearly healed wound, he wrapped his fingers in her hair, and pulled her into another kiss.

Leaning into her as they kissed, Jules rests her back onto the floor and Nick's body hovers above hers. He slowly unbuttons her blouse one button at a time as she starts to unbuckle his belt.

No words were spoken because there was more power in their silence than any word could possibly have.

As they both began to slide out of their clothing, there was a static coming across the walkie talkie. Nick and Jules still didn't break from their kiss until they heard Catherine's voice…

"**Well, don't leave us hanging, Nicky! Did she say Yes or No**?"

Nick looked down at Jules and tilted his head, unsure if he heard correctly.

Jules looked back at him confused.

Then another voice came over the radio.

"**C'mon guys! Yes or NO???" **Officer Young asked. He and his buddies were still waiting anxiously from when the last question had been read.

"**Way to go Stokes, does the silence mean she left you or she is under you…which is it?" **Officer Braeden's voice quickly followed.

Nick hopped up onto his knees. And Jules sat up while grabbing her shirt closed as if someone was in the room. Both of them stared at the radio that was on the floor a couple feet across from them. Jules swept her hair off of her face, tucked it behind her ear, and listened carefully.

"**Nick, come on…is there gonna be a wedding or not?" **Nick recognized Greg's voice immediately.

And Jules recognized the next voice even faster.

"**Baby Girl…are you gonna marry that sorry ass fool or what?" **Warrick asked slowly.

She covered her mouth with her hand as Nick crawled over towards the radio.

"_Nick? What is happening right now_?" Jules whispered to him.

"_Babe, you won't believe this…I, I, I forgot to change the frequency," _he stuttered_. "I meant to set them both to a different channel but when I heard you coming in the door I forgot!" _

Nick looked at her and shook his head. Running his hand over his face in horror he can only mumble out, "_**FUCK**!!" _

"_Wait, Nicky, what are you saying?" _Jules' eyes were wide and she began to bite the nail on her thumb.

"Jules, _those questions…those questions you read... were just broadcast across every LVPD radio in my building. Anyone carrying an LVPD radio…just heard them all." _he winced his face and ran his palm over his face again.

"_**No, you are lying**_**!!!" **Jules said knowing he sure as hell wasn't.

Suddenly another voice came through.

"**Nick, I just walked into the break room. I have a group of people here that just informed me that apparently you forgot to change the channel frequency on your radio and just broadcast a series of questions leading up to a proposal?" **Grissom paused and rolled his eyes before continuing,** "Look Nicky, you have a whole building full of people waiting on the edge of their seats…you might as well tell everyone what her answer was so they can ALL get back to work!" **Grissom said getting right to the point.

"_Why do we keep getting caught with everything we ever do??" _Jules screeched pretending to pull out her hair.

"_Well, not exactly evvvverything_," Nick winked and tried to make light of this newest embarrassment.

* * *

Jules thought for a minute and stopped panicking. She suddenly realized how funny they must have sounded. She also realized that **that proposal** was something she will never forget and she simply didn't care what anyone heard or thought. She was not going to let it ruin this moment. She was alive, she was madly in love... and she was going to be Nick's wife! _**HIS WIFE! **_Jules' smile grew huge at the thought.

"_You're smiling_?" Nick looked at her like she was crazy.

Jules didn't even explain why. She just reached over and took the radio from Nick's hands.

Squeezing the side button she smiled happily and said, "**I said YES! YES! Oh. Hell. YES**!!!!!"

The entire LVPD Crime Lab erupted in a cheering roar.

In the Break Room Catherine patted Warrick on his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Warrick …looks like you got Nicky as your brother in law!" she smiled and winked at him.

He laughed and looked up to Heaven and said, "**What is she doing to me, Grams?"**

But Warrick was just playing. In his heart he couldn't be happier for his sister and for his best friend. True, he wished he had never heard about how they banged on Nick's coffee table or how Jules blew him in his truck, but he would just have to forget he ever heard that part. He laughed at how embarrassed Nicky must be now that he knows his entire sappy marriage proposal was just broadcast live. _"Only **Nick **could have this happen to him,"_ he thought laughing out loud.

* * *

Nick smiled at her proudly realizing there really was _nothing _more important than the fact that she just said she would marry him. He didn't care about anything else. He grabbed the radio from her hand and, making damn sure he turned it off, threw it to the floor. He grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up and over to the bed. He tossed her sexy, little body onto the bed and pulled his shirt over his head immediately.

He was filled with intense desire for her. Jules stared at his chiseled chest as he flung his shirt behind him.

"_My God this man was gorgeous_," she screamed silently. She smiled again as she thought, "…and this man is going to be _**my husband**_."

Filled with her own intense desire to make love to him, she sat up, finished unbuckling his belt and unzipped his pants as she stared up at him. He smiled back down at her and leaned her back down so he could remove her pants. Once her pants had been pulled down, Nick stopped abruptly and stood upright.

"_**What**? **What's the matter**_?" Jules was startled by his reaction.

"_I don't believe it…" _he smiled like only he could.

"_What?" _Jules asked as she sat back up and looked down.

A smile spread across her face too and she bit her lip and raised an eyebrow.

"_What are the odds_?" she asked seriously.

"_With the __**thousands **__of panties you own? I'd say pretty slim_," he laughed as he nodded adamantly.

Scooting out of them, Jules held them up like a trophy.

She had been wearing the black and purple thong panties with black lace trim.

**The panties that had started it all…**


	59. Ch:59 Light It Up

CSI is not mine.

**THANK YOU for the reviews that help me write. **Without them I don't have my story flow as easily. Nothing like motivation to keep me going & keep my from getting stuck.

Believe it or not, I check my email A LOT just to see if I got a review. Pathetic I know...but true.

**I wrote this Chapter quickly so I wouldn't leave my last reviewer hanging... :O) I made sure to include the Smut, the Love, the Fluff, and the Mystery **

**RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND PROFANITY. ****WARNING DIRTY SMUT ******

A routine day for Nick and Jules --- or is it?

* * *

**Chapter 59: Light it Up**

She especially liked to watch it glitter as she rinsed the dishes in the sink. She loved how it sparkled through the water drops and dish soap. It really was a striking ring. She couldn't have chosen a prettier ring for herself if she tried. It made it even more touching knowing he knew her so well that he was able to find the exact ring she would absolutely love. He really out did himself with this ring.

Looking up from her thoughts she stared out the window and into the evening. It was just getting dark and Jules knew Nicky was going to be working tonight which meant she only had a few more hours with him. That made her decide to leave everything there in the sink and walk away from them. She could do them later, right now she wanted to spend the rest of the time she had _with her man_. She hated that he went back to work last week. She loved having him home for as long as she did, but she knew he wouldn't be able to continue on like that if he still wanted a job to return to. And he really did love his job.

Turning off the faucet she grabbed a green dish towel off the counter and wiped her hands. Jules stared out into the new darkness as she dried them. She wasn't really looking at much of anything, she was just thinking about spending time with Nick.

He grabbed her ass as he walked by her in the kitchen making her jump. She turned sideways and leaned against the counter with her hip blocking his access of another sneak attack.

"Did you tell me you are going in early?" she asked him unsure if she heard him say that earlier.

Nick was drinking from a bottle of water and let her know that he was with an "Mmm Mmm" as he drank.

"Awww darn," she said sounding more Texan than she ever did. "And when do you have off again?" she asked turning back to the sink and staring out the window.

Pulling the bottle away from his lips he turned to her and walked behind her at the sink. Placing his hands on the side of her hips lightly, he answered her,

"Sorry, Darlin, I'm going in at ten tonight and I won't have off until Thursday **and **I am pulling a couple of doubles in between."

Jules leaned her head back on his shoulder and sighed loudly. Nick moved his hands from her hips and wrapped them around her waist, hugging her as he leaned his cheek next to her head.

"Maybe we can meet for breakfast? Maybe you can stop in and surprise me? Or mayyybeee you will just happen to bring Warrick a double espresso and find me in the Break Room?" he rattled off ideas.

Jules smiled still gazing forward.

"That sounds like a good idea. But maybe…maybe I will be out on the town living the wild life with Trista at the bars while you are out bringing home the bank roll," she laughed at her how ridiculous that sounded.

Nick didn't answer, he was too busy burying his face in her hair like a love sick puppy.

"Hey," she said moving on to another subject, "I didn't know the Bermans were back from Florida already," Jules noted matter of factly as she gazed out the window and as Nick began to try and sneak his hand down the front of her jeans. Jules knew their Florida routine now too.

Nick was unsuccessful at getting his hand to fit into the front of her tight, little, blue jeans. So he placed his hands back on her hips and turned her around to face him, instead.

"They're not," he mumbled as he began to kiss her neck and slide his hands up her t-shirt.

"Then why was their light on before?" she said trying to look back out the window.

Nick kept her right where he wanted her though by reaching under her bra and caressing her breasts. His mouth was still enjoying her sweet smelling neck, and rather than break away and answer her, he simply mumbled again, "On a timer."

"Really? I never noticed their…" Jules sentence was cut off when she gasped as Nicks thumbs grazing over her bare nipples. He loved her reaction and he lifted his face from her neck and smiled. She gave him a soft, seductive smiled back and they began to kiss softly.

Jules mumbled through their kisses, "Is there a day… that goes… by… that you… don't… make a move on me?"

Nick answered with an inaudible sound which she knew meant "no".

"You really are a maniac," she insisted as Nick kissed her cheek, trialed his lips down to her neck again and let his fingers swim through her thick blond hair.

"You are no different than a dog in heat! I'm telling you!" she laughed as he began to tickle her neck again with his scruffy face.

Jules suddenly had a terribly immature and oh so wicked idea. As Nick continued to ravish her neck she reached her arm back and grabbed the faucet sprayer.

"_Poor Nick would never see it coming until it was too late_," she thought to herself.

"Nicky?" she whispered.

"Mmm hmmm," he barely answered as he began to unbutton and unzip her jeans, his face still kissing and tonguing her neck.

"Nick?" she whispered again.

Nick mumbled out another barely audible comment as he began to slide his hand into the front of her open jeans and under the top of her panties.

"Texas?" she whispered again as she used her elbow to turn on the water.

Nick didn't look at her. He just slowly removed his hand from her pants and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Once his arm was in place he looked at her smiling. Jules squeezed the trigger and a small amount of water manage to directly spray Nick's shirt before he spun her around, maneuvered the sprayer from her hand and into his with ease, and held her hostage with the hose.

"Baby, you gotta try harder than that to shoot me," he laughed as he aimed the nozzle directly at her breasts.

"Awww come on, Cowboy!" she whined, "how come you have to be so quick at disarming me! _How did you know what I was gonna do_!" she complained.

Nick just laughed still aiming the hose at her. "Babe, if I can't disarm someone from a kitchen sprayer, I better get out of my line of work!" he smiled. His accent made her melt.

Jules smiled at him, and raised her eyebrows in agreement. "Well, um, you wouldn't shoot an unarmed woman now would you?" she bit the inside of her cheek with a worried look.

"Oh, typical! It's just like all you bad asses…you want mercy once you lost the power, huh!" he laughed and held her tighter with his arm.

"No, no, I swear, I am innocent…I wouldn't have done annnnything," she mocked.

"They always are," he winked.

"Ok then, Darlin, I am gonna let go of you and you are gonna back up slowly," he said smirking knowing full well she would cheat and run as soon as she had the chance.

Nick let her out of his hooked arm and held her hand as she took two steps back.

Slowly letting go of her hand he watched her every move with his sprayer aimed.

"And hands where I can see 'em, Darlin" he said slowly. "You'll need to put your hands on the top of your head," he started to laugh knowing he was going to nail her as soon as she did.

Jules raised her hands and hesitated wondering if putting her hands above her head was a wise decision.

Jules tried to distract Nick in order to hope for any chance of escape.

"Oh look! You were right!" she said staring behind him.

"Ohhh yeah, really?" he laughed at her lousy attempt.

"Yeah, the Berman's lights **_are _**on a timer! They just went off," she pressed her lips knowing she didn't have a chance in Hell for an escape even if it was true about the Berman's light. It didn't matter, there was no distracting her CSI so she just gave it up.

"I'm a dead man, aren't I?" she smiled wide.

"Yeah, pretty much," he laughed hard as he hit the trigger and sprayed her wildly with the water, drenching her shirt, making it completely translucent. Her bra had become fully visible…just the way Nick wanted it.

Jules squealed and screamed, "You are horrible! Okay, okay!"

Nick lowered the hose to her pants and she screamed louder feeling the cold water hit her open jeans and drench the front of her pants.

"**OH. MY. GOD!! **_**I hate you**_!" she tried to run but he grabbed her with his free arm.

"_**You have water allll over the floor now, Nicky**_!" she yelled looking down completely soaked.

"Well then…," he squinted his eyes with a sinister grin. " We will just have to wipe up that floor now won't we," he laughed and used his foot to make her lose her balance and easily, but gently, took her down to the floor.

"_NICKY! I swear_!" she screeched, "_now my back is wet_!" she laughed hard at what he was doing to her.

"I have a feeling your back is not the only thing wet, Sunshine," he said as he struggled to get her dampened jeans down; it wasn't an easy task.

"Oh please, I don't walk around horny with a constant dirty mind like you!" she insisted.

"No, now that's not true," he defended himself, "I only walk around with a dirty mind when I am following **YOU**!" he laughed as he peeled her shirt off. "Now, let's get these wet clothes off of you…after all we need something to dry the floor with," he advised.

"Oh yeah? I can help you out with that then," she offered, suddenly very turned on by his seduction, and she scooted out of her jeans for him.

* * *

Both of them were quickly stripped of their clothes and entwined with one another, completely naked in the puddles on the cold tiles of their kitchen floor. Neither of them cared about the coldness, because they were quickly warming them up with heat of their own.

Nick was so aroused by how she was up for letting him take her on the wet kitchen floor that he thrust into her with great passion and lust. She slid easily around the floor until she skid up the wall. Putting her hands over her head and palming the wall, she used them as both a buffer for her head and leverage for his thrusting. Jules let herself moan loudly without a worry of anyone hearing her like she had to in the hospital.

"Oh Baby, I love it when you moan," he whispered as he breathed heavily into her ear.

"I can't help it, Texas, you make me feel so good," she managed to pant out.

"Yeah? How good my dirty, sexy, minx," he egged her on.

"Oooh," she smirked at him still with her arms above her as he slowed his pace inside her. "_You want dirty sex don't you_!" she asked knowingly.

Nick looked at her and smiled.

"You want me to tell you how much I want you to fuck me hard…," she whispered, "you want me to tell you how fucking good you feel….how I want to cum with you inside me and beg for you to make me cum again and again." she teased him and yet she meant it.

Nick started to groan loudly as he continued to jam himself inside her with extreme passion.

He really was making her feel incredible.

"_**Oh yeah, Cowboy, fuck me harder….I want you…oh…" **_she was moaning and begging him, "…_**you make me so hot…fuck me, Nicky…Ohhhhhh, Nicky…Oh Yessss…I want to feel you inside me…harder…harder…," **_she dragged her nails up and down his back.

Nick slammed inside her and grunted with pure animalistic pleasure. He was so hot for her he couldn't fuck her hard enough without smashing her head into the wall. He would never take it to that level. He could never hurt her.

"_**Oh YES…Nick…Oh fuck me…yes….yes…**_**I'm cumming**_**….Oh Nicky… you are making me cum hard**_," she screamed and held unto the wall with all her might.

Nick couldn't take how fucking sexy she was. He loved it. He loved being on the wet floor, he loved hearing her talk dirty and begging him to fuck her hard. He loved feeling her walls clamp down on him and pull him in with intensity. He could feel that her orgasm was incredibly strong and she was screaming his name with pure desire. It was every man's dream scream and he got to hear it and be the one she was screaming for. He loved it. He loved her.

After Jules came she slid herself over and on top of him.

"Your turn, Cowboy," she smiled as he slid onto him, "your turn…I want to make you cum just as hard. I want you to cum inside me, Cowboy," she moaned to him, both knowing she was faithfully taking the pill and protected.

Nick was so horny he could barely stand it. She slid up and down on his hard cock while rubbing her breasts for him. He watched himself slide in and out of her and he grabbed her hips roughly helping her slam onto him harder.

Jules had planned to work solely on pleasuring him, but when he took his one hand off her hip, stuck it into her mouth to wet it thoroughly and brought his thumb down to stroke her clit she could feel the heat wave wash over her.

Nick stopped watching his cock going in and out of her, instead choosing to watch her throw her head back, her hair dangling behind her, rub her breasts, and close her eyes tightly. He loved watching her out of control and begging him not to stop. As he began to rub her clit faster , he could feel her shuddering on top of him. He had her yelling out her moans and it was making him lose complete control. Nick felt himself beginning to release himself inside her and he heard himself groan.

" **OH BABY…OH RIDE ME…THAT'S IT… FASTER…DON'T STOP…. OH GOD THAT'S IT…OHHHHHHHH" **and, as she screamed, "_**Oh Nick, Nick, **_**I'm cumming again**!!" he felt himself shoot inside her with such extreme intensity that he swore he would pass out from the force and sensation.

Jules flopped on top of him completely exhausted and still quivering from the wild ride. Nick reached behind her and dragged his fingers up and down her back giving her tingles of pleasure. As he wrapped his arms around her completely covering her back and engulfing her with his arms, he told her how much he loved her and how he loved that dirty sex.

She gave him a muffled laugh from his chest and told him to shut up…don't talk…not until she could breathe again.

____

The two of them laid on the floor together without getting up. They were just too immobilized to move.

Had they gotten up off the floor they might have noticed.

Had they gotten up maybe Nick would have rethought his "lights on a timer" theory.

Had they gotten up they might have seen that the Berman's light turned back on again briefly.


	60. Ch:60 Obsessions

How many times do I have to say I don't own CSI? I mean is anyone really trolling the internet to sue people for copyright infringement for writing entertaining stories about their characters? Whatever..I don't own CSI.

Rated T for profanity and sexual connotations. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR HELPFUL REVIEWS! You faithful readers ROCK! **I reallly was worried I was stuck but it flowed today and I credit your reviews for it. Thanks!**

**This chapter revolves around Jimmy Cole and his point of view about Nick and Jules. Let's just say...Jimmy Cole is NOT happy. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 60: Obsessions**

The nearly empty beer bottle shattered as it hit the wall with tremendous force spraying beer foam and backwash across the flowery wallpaper. It was followed by an ugly rooster cookie jar, and a glass fruit bowl was not far behind. Shards of glass and ceramic pieces were strewn across the kitchen floor, along with fake apples, pears, and purple and green grapes . The smell of old beer and savage rage filled the room completely and the profanity flew around violently.

Jimmy Cole was furious. He had been watching her from the window. He watched her rinsing dishes in the sink and staring back at him. She might not have known she was staring at him, but she was. He knew she had to feel his presence. They would always have that connection with one another. They both knew it. After all, that is why she stood at the sink so often. He saw her gazing out in deep thought about him. He knew she felt him and he knew she missed him too. She needed to meet with him on a spiritual level; he understood that.

He had been watching her for the past few days and he had the best view too. The Berman house gave him plenty of places to watch who came and went into Nick Stokes' house. Different rooms in Sid and Sylvia Berman's house gave him a clear view of certain rooms. He loved it when she stood in the kitchen because then he was able to watch every move she made with the most clarity. Night time was the best time. When they kept the lights on it lit them up like a movie screen. The only bad part is sometimes he needed to turn on the lights to move around, and he never wanted to draw unnecessary attention.

He loved watching her, but what he witnessed tonight was unacceptable. What he saw tonight was absolutely revolting. He cringed at the mere thought of that bastard's hands roaming around her body as if he owned it. He watched Nick manhandling her. Touching her. Hugging her. He watched them playing and spraying water. He saw him wet her down. He saw them slink to the floor and he was sure it was because Nick was having his way with **his **girl. He had to put a stop to this soon. He just had to have patience. He had to wait for the right time. He wouldn't be sloppy about it. He had to stay under the radar. Cole gulped down his entire beer within seconds and threw it against the wall to add to his collection of shattered glass.

Jimmy thought about his obsession with her. He didn't want to be so drawn to her but it wasn't his fault. They were meant to be together and Jules said it would be him and her together…forever.

"_**You told me, Jules, right before you walked out on me in Jersey. You said forever, you lying Bitch!" **_Cole yelled out in the empty house.

Jimmy hung his head and cried like a baby before wiping his tears on his sleeve. He did love her. In spite of her short comings. He didn't know why. Maybe it was fate. Of course she was a pretty little thing and that always turned him on. Cole could feel a deep love and connection with her and he hated it. He felt hurt at that moment. Hurt that she seemed to move on with that worthless investigator.

Cole walked away from the window and turned on the light again. He wanted to cut himself a line of coke to numb his pain. He also needed it because he had a long night ahead of him. He wanted to watch their routine, and if that meant staying up all night to do it, then nothing like a little cocaine to give him that edge. His eyes teared a bit, but this time it was from the snort of the cocaine and not because of the sadness he felt over her _pretending_ to walk away from him. In fact, he was already able to numb the hurt she was causing him, and he was getting angry at her again.

Jimmy began to talk to himself out loud again.

"_What the hell did Nick Stokes have to offer her_," he grumbled. "_How much could a piece of shit CSI make a year anyway? She could live the high life if she stayed with me_. _Doesn't she realize how much money I make pimping the girls and dealing dope?"_ he frowned as he threw another empty beer bottle against the wall.

Cole always thought about money. It was what enticed him from being that sweet, respectable local boy into the hardened criminal he was now. Everything swirled around his need for money and control. And right now, he couldn't stand that he couldn't control what Jules was doing. He could stand that Nick Stokes was fucking his woman on the floor like she was a dog.

He was seething again. He hated him and it was making him infuriated at the thought of him touching her, fucking her, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it as he sat in the empty house alone. Nick Fuckin' Stokes still needed to pay for breaking his nose and messing up his face. How he managed to get out of the charges he filed on him was beyond him but if the law wasn't going to help him then he had no problem taking it into his own hands.

Cole couldn't believe that Jules would even stay with Stokes after what that guy did to him. That angered him too. What a slap in the face that was to him. She had a lot of fucking nerve leaving **HIM**. He knew she was doing it just to punish him and deep down she didn't mean it. He knew she would come running back to him once she felt his kiss again. It pissed him off to think she was making him beg. She was nothing when he met her. All she had was her looks and a black dude who she pretended was her brother.

"_Oh please_," he thought. _She was fucking adopted…that didn't make her a Brown. And she was too stupid to know she shouldn't even love that family so much. She was too stupid to know that she should have been put in a well to do family, not the projects. She just got lucky that she was able to make it out." _he told himself.

He never could figure out how she managed to get her all those degrees. She had to have cheated her way through school, that dumb bitch. It made Cole sick to think of the reputation she had as one of the best. It made him even sicker to think of her making the kind of money she made. A dumb bitch from the hood had no business making well into six figures. But, he rationalized, she couldn't have done it without his love and support. She always gave credit to Warrick's support; how he was her big hero. It made him sick that she didn't give him the credit **he **deserved. After all, if he hadn't loved her the way he did, she wouldn't have felt as secure with herself to move ahead. Dumb Bitch didn't even know **he **made her what she was today.

Cole snorted a second line of coke just to get his thoughts away from her success that he was so secretly jealous of. He needed to focus on what was important. He needed to focus on getting her alone so he could have the chance to talk to her and make her see that they belonged together. If he could just get her alone. If he could just let her feel his kiss again. She would remember and she wouldn't be able to resist him. He just needed to get her alone…


	61. Ch:61 Behind Closed Doors

**Rated T - for profanity. **

This may be a very boring chapter for some.

It is mundane but gives insight to what is going on behind closed doors and inside the minds of Nick, Jules, Jimmy and the Stokes family in Texas. 

**Please review and let me know if it is too boring and I will try to leave these type of chapters out. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 61: Behind Closed Doors**

The family always gets together on Sundays, and this Sunday was no exception. Although this Sunday the family had only one main topic of conversation. Bill and Jillian Stokes sat at their long dining room table amongst their three daughters, eldest son, and their spouses and children. This Sunday, instead of talking about the football teams, rodeos, and what's been happening in the world, they all wanted to hear about Nicky.

"Tara, tell the truth, did you know?!" Lynn asked across the table.

"**NO**! I only knew what I told you…I knew he had a ring and I knew he loved her enough to take the plunge, but that is it! I swear. I did not know he popped the question before you!" Tara admitted looking at several open mouthed faces at the table.

"**TARA**!!" Nick's oldest brother Brian yelled over at her. "_**You never said one word to us about a ring**_!" he said as his wife and two daughters stared at her disappointingly.

"_I only told Lynn and Laurie_!" she said looking over at them.

Tara tried to explain to each of them why she kept her mouth shut.

"Come on guys, cut me some slack, **_Nicky was a mess _**when I was there. I didn't know what the outcome was going to be," she explained, "why tell anyone anything if it things didn't go well?" Tara looked at her father for help.

"Tara is right," Bill Stokes spoke firmly, "she saw Nicky at a horrible time, and coming home and talking about an engagement would have been extremely inappropriate. You did the right thing, Tara. Nicholas needed to be the one to tell us and he did."

The family chattered throughout the entire meal about how happy they were that their little brother finally found the right girl and was settling down. They all wondered if they would have a long engagement or a short one. Would they have a Texas wedding or a Vegas wedding? A big wedding or a small one? The chatter was endless and Bill Stokes wondered if Nick's ears were ringing all the way to Las Vegas.

* * *

There was no Sunday family dinner going on at Nick and Jules' place, instead they were still lying naked on the kitchen floor. Surprisingly, though, the conversation was the same as the one going on in Texas. The two of them were discussing their wedding. Wondering if they should have it in Las Vegas or Texas. Jules didn't have the big family like he did, actually she only had her brother to think about. Nick would like his friends there, but he thought the wedding really should be in Texas.

"I don't care where we have it, Cowboy. I just can't wait to be your wife. So you can decide whatever you want and wherever you want it. I will just fly my brother to Texas then," she smiled and leaned over and kissed him. His heart melted hearing those words from her lips.

Jules began to sit up from Nick's arms and noticed that the two of them, with their wild motions, actually did dry up the majority of the water on the floor. Their clothes, on the other hand, which had long since been discarded on top of that water, had now fallen victims to the saturation.

"Guess my clothes are too wet to wear to work now, huh?" he smirked as she held up his wet shirt.

"Ya think?" she laughed answering sarcastically.

"Well, since we are already out of them, and since we already had some _dirty sex _today, what do you say I bring you back to our bed and make _love _to you now?"

"You are kidding, right? Please tell me you are kidding or else I am seriously taking you to a therapist," she laughed.

Nick laughed too. The truth was he loved that she thought he was a sex maniac. Truthfully he never really did have _**this **_much of an insatiable sex drive before he met her. Of course he liked his conquests and the different ladies who came over for a good time, but no, he never had this kind of stamina in his life. He just wasn't about to admit that to her; he would just enjoy living up to his "reputation."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Cowboy...look at the time," she said looking up at the clock on his kitchen wall.

"Uhhhhg," Nick groaned and ran both hands over his face before making the attempt to get up. "Okay, okay, I better get up and get ready."

* * *

It was nearly time for Nick to go into work. His shift normally started a little later but he was going in early because of a big case they were working on. She hated him gone at night; it made it hard for her to sleep soundly. So, Jules had her night planned doing things she needed to get done. She preferred to stay up for as long as she could so that she could go to sleep with him and keep the same hours as he did. Sometimes it worked out; sometimes it didn't.

Jules had already begun one of the activities she had planned for the night. Sitting on the floor in the living room, she was very comfortable wearing pink flannel pajamas that had cows jumping over moons splashed all over it. She sat with her white, fuzzy, socked, feet tucked under her and she was leaning over his coffee table writing out thank you cards for some of the gifts she got while she was in the hospital.

"Hey Nick? How do you spell Shawn Braeden's last name? Is it 'an', 'en' or 'on'?" she asked biting the end of her pen trying to remember his name tag.

"I never noticed. I think 'an' but I don't know…it's just Shawn Braeden…that's all I know," he yelled back from the bedroom.

"_**THAT **_does not help me," she grumbled and contemplated getting up and digging through her duffel bag to see if he wrote his full name on the card, but she didn't exactly feel like getting up to go looking.

Looking up she saw Nick coming down the hall. She smiled wide when she saw him. He was wearing his black LVPD CSI shirt, tucked into his jeans, and his black baseball cap that had the LVPD badge and Forensics embroidered across the front; he was carrying his crime scene kit. She especially loved him in his vest but he didn't usually take that home with him. It was actually funny how she absolutely went wild for him when he wore his CSI gear. She would have thought she would be over that 'zing' she felt but even after being with him for over a year, she still grinned like a schoolgirl when she saw him dressed as a CSI.

Nick walked down the hall prepared to look over the contents of his CSI case and to check what needed to be replaced. He liked to double check to be sure everything that needed to be in it was there. He was meticulous when it came to work.

"Oh," he said when he reached the living room.

"Oh? Oh what?" she asked confused.

"I didn't know you bogarted my whole coffee table," he said looking over at the thank you cards, envelopes and papers strewn across.

"I can move them…you wanna sit next to me?" she smiled at him.

Nick nodded back at her. He had a headache and really wasn't in the mood to go to work tonight. He would prefer to throw on some sweatpants and snuggle with his girl. He couldn't help but smile at her in her flannel pajamas and fuzzy socks. No matter what that woman wears he finds her beautiful. He thought about Warrick calling him pathetic and whipped. He always denied it, but the truth was… he is.

Jules scooped up the messy array of stationary and put it in a neater pile. Nick knelt down across from her and propped his case on the table and began checking off his list. Jules secretly watched him and shamefully wanted to fuck his brains out again right then and there. He looked over at her and smiled. He knew she was checking him out and he liked it.

Once Nick checked off the list for his case, he walked into the kitchen, popped a couple Tylenol and prepared to leave for work. Jules' heart sunk as he leaned in to kiss her goodbye, knowing he wouldn't be back until the morning and she would be home alone all night. She hated that feeling. She never used to when she lived alone or when she lived with Warrick but ever since the beating she endured from Jimmy Cole, staying home alone at night made her uneasy. It was silly, she knew, since Cole had stayed far away from her after their altercation. She wondered if he finally just gave up or if he was afraid Nick or Warrick would kill him instead of just breaking up his face next time. Whatever the reason, she was just glad he was out of her life for good. She didn't look forward to having to see him again when it was time for his trial, but she would make sure she saw him there. She was hell bent on making him go to jail for what he did to her.

Nick threw his coat over his arm and grabbed his case. He leaned in and kissed her before he walked out the front door.

"Come lock it, Babe," he stuck his head back in and told her. She jumped up off the couch and did just that.

* * *

Jimmy Cole saw Nick leave his house and head for his truck. He got up from his chair and tripped on the coffee table and kicked it over in frustration. He grabbed his binoculars and note pad. He looked at his watch and jotted down the time Nick was leaving the house. He wanted to keep a record of the times Nick came and went. He wanted to keep a record of everything they both did and what times they did them. He wasn't going to be sloppy. He was not going to screw up his chance of winning her back.

"9:45? Why 9:45?," he asked out loud as if he would get an answer. He looked at the other times he had written down from the past few nights and they were all at 10:45pm. Jimmy squinted his eyes and twisted his mouth.

"Don't worry, Stokes, I will be patient. You won't trick me into not knowing your schedule," he slurred his speech as he spoke. "I'll take my time, asshole. You aren't gonna fuckin' confuse me! You can't beat me you mother fucker!" he yelled out.

* * *

Nick pulled away from his house unaware that Jimmy Cole was watching both him and Jules from his own neighbor's house.

Jules walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She wanted the caffeine to keep her awake.

Cole pressed the binoculars against his eyes and had a private conversation with her in his head as he swayed back and forth from his drunkenness. He began to talk to her out loud slurring his words as he spoke.

"This is the third time you made yourself some tea after that douche bag left for work. Is that your habit now, Love?"

Jimmy wasn't sure but he jotted it down in his notebook just in case.

He needed to know _everything_.


	62. Ch:62 Out of Control

Rated M for sexual connotations and profanity. Don't own CSI.

Please review because I really do write better when I am encouraged :o)

* * *

**Chapter 62: Out of Control**

She was standing at the stove making him something he could take into work with him in case he got hungry in the middle of the night. She knew he loved her chicken parm and so she was making her sauce and frying up the cutlets now so it would be all ready and packed up so he could grab it on the way out. She wanted to have it done before he woke up from his evening nap. He was pulling a double tonight and he needed to sleep before he went in. She hated doubles but at least she knew he would be rested and fed.

Jules had just hung up the phone from talking to his sister Lynn when Nicky walked into the kitchen. She felt his hands move around her waist and she smiled.

"Sleep well, baby?" she asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I did. What are you making?" he asked checking out what was in front of her.

"That recipe I learned from Rachel Ray, Texas, I know you love it so much and you can take it to go now," she smirked.

"Oh" he said grimacing his face behind her back," really?"

Jules laughed as she flipped a chicken cutlet over that was already golden brown on one side.

"No, I'm just teasing you, Babe," she chuckled, "I'm making you chicken parm to take to work."

"Where have you been all my life, Honey?" he said wrapping his arms around her completely and squeezing her tightly.

"Actually, I ask myself that question a lot," she smiled as she leaned her head back into his chest looking up at him.

Jules forked the last of the fried cutlet and put it on the paper towel lined plate. Turning off the burner she opened the pot of sauce, looked in, then lowered the flame before tuning around in his arms to face him.

"I love you," she said to him and smiled. "Have I told you that today?"

Nick pulled her into him and kissed her softly before saying, "I'm not sure so maybe you can say it again?"

"I love you," she leaned into him for another kiss.

Nick kissed her lovingly before pulling back from her lips.

"Ohhh, so **now **who is the one who is making the moves?" he smiled wide.

"Who said I was making a move? I can't tell you 'I love you' and give you a kiss without having to strip you down and make love to you on the kitchen floor again?" she gave him a closed mouth smile.

"Oh wait, no, no," he said holding his hand upward and shaking his finger as he smirked, "the kitchen floor is for _**dirty **_sex not making love, remember?" he grinned and lifted her off the ground by her waist, away from the stove, and over to the other side of the kitchen to the counter. Placing her on top of it, he reached for the sink's sprayer again. She grabbed his arm and tilted her head.

"Don't you even think about it," she pretended to frown. " or I will give you a ghetto girl beat down this time," she laughed out loud in his face.

Nick was only joking. He had no intentions of wetting her down. But he would like to take her to bed before he left for a double shift. Putting the sprayer back in it's place, Nick grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her deeply. Jules kissed him back with the same devotion and ran her fingers through the back of his hair before dragging them down over his shoulders and waist where she grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to lift it upward.

Nick pulled away from her kiss and smiled seductively.

"You **ARE **hitting on me you little, sex kitten," he laughed at his new name for her.

"Have I told you I loved you today?" she smiled asking him again and ignoring his comment.

"Um, I'm not sure, maybe you better tell me just in case…better yet, you wanna show me?" he smiled raising his eyebrow as he asked.

"I would love to," she whispered seductively to him before grabbing his face in her hands and laying a passionate kiss on him.

Nick reaches down and pulls his shirt off for her and then grab hers and lifts it off too. Running his hands up and down her bare skin made him feel himself become very aroused and hard.

"You are right," he said starring at her in her bra.

"About what?" she asked as she began to kiss and lick his neck.

"We really are out of control!" he laughed and grabbed her under her legs, propping her up on his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her off to their bedroom.

* * *

The first dining room chair flew fast and furiously before hitting Sylvia Berman's china cabinet splintering the chair and smashing the glass doors at the same time. The second chair flew with equal force and hit the china cabinet again this time destroying all the fine china and knick-knacks inside. The rage was so intense that Cole was out of control and losing his mind completely . Grabbing the dining room table with both hands he flipped it over letting out a primal scream as he did. Rubbing his face with his hands he paced the floors and mumbled words of hatred and profanity.

Cole walked back to the couch and sat down leaning over with his face in his hands.

"Think Cole, calm down, it will be over soon, you'll see," he said as he rocked back and forth. "You'll see; she just wants to piss you off. Don't let her get to you, man. She is just fucking with you, you know that!"

Jimmy sat back and leaned his head on the back of the couch. Staring up at the ceiling hot tears escaped from his eyes and down his cheeks. He swallowed hard and tried not to replay the image of her at the stove. The image of him walking up behind her and hugging her before carrying over to the counter. He thought Jules had probably told Stokes to do that so she could make him mad. She wanted him to see her kissing that scum bag. She wanted him to see them take their shirts off and grope each other.

"I'm on to you, Love! I know how you operate. You just want to show me you could move on if you wanted to," he said out loud. "But you don't want to move on. You just want me to beg. Well okay, you win, I will beg you. You and me…we will sit and talk this out," he yelled out and nodded emphatically before leaning down to do a line of cocaine off Mrs. Berman's coffee table. Wiping his nose with the back of his hand he lets out a quiet laugh.

"By the time I am done with you, you will want to marry me and be Mrs. Jimmy Cole. I know you will, Love, and I got the ring right here for you," he smiled proudly patting the ring box that lay on the end table.

Jimmy looked at the clock and wondered if he should make a beer and coke run before the CSI leaves for work. He would have another long night of him. He needed to scope out the night to make sure that loser wasn't prone to surprise visits or 'lunch' breaks in the middle of the night. He also wanted to watch Jules' routine when her CSI Boy is off at work.

Cole decided now would be the best time to get the stuff. He called one of his girls to pick him up an eight ball of coke and a couple of 6 packs of beer. He ordered her to have it waiting for him at the hotel room that some of his girls use.

"And Lynette, pick me up a couple bags of chips, too. And make it the big bags, not the small ones like last time. You think you can get it right this time?" he said to her with a nasty tone.

"Sure, Cole, I'll get you what you need and meet you back at the room…is twenty minutes good?" she asked him unaffected by his disposition.

"Yeah, that's good. And look for Janelle and tell her to have her money ready for me," he ordered.

"You got it, Cole," Lynette told him as she stuck another piece of gum in her mouth.

Grabbing his backpack, keys and helmet, Jimmy goes out the back door to his motorcycle hidden in the backyard, hops on, and quietly sneaks off into the night like a sewer rat.


	63. Ch:63 Sing Me A Love Song

**Rated M for SMUT **

***Thanks to the reviewers who took the time to review and told me what I needed to hear to keep going... *  
**

This chapter consists only of Nick & Jules... It is a purely soft, fluffy, loving, smut chapter that just makes you want to go "Awwww" and secretly wish Nick Stokes loved you like he did her... ;o)

**I also want to say that I went looking for the perfect wedding song for them. AND, being a city girl, I was happy to find this country song for Nick. I had never heard it before but I think you will agree it is perfect for them both. PLEASE PLEASE do yourself a favor; give yourself the chills...****and listen to the song and think of our chiseled, handsome, CSI listening to this song everyday and thinking of his girl. (**It won't let me paste the address in here but go to youtube and type in the search bar**: Only you can love me this way **by** Keith Urban)**

You won' t be sorry. I wasn't, and I am no country girl.

* * *

**Chapter 63 Sing Me a Love Song  
**

Nick had grabbed Jules off the kitchen counter, and when she wrapped her legs around him, he carried her down the hall to their bed.

And, as she promised, she **_showed _**him how much she loved him, rather than just telling him.

As usual they weren't quick to get up and dressed. Instead the two of them stayed in each others arms under the mounds of blankets and talked softly about their wedding. They had a lot to discuss but right now, Jules was thinking about songs.

"'You and Me' by Lifehouse?" she asked looking up at him with her chin on his chest.

"That's good," he said covering his mouth with his forearm and he yawned.

"Are you just saying that? Or do you really like that for our wedding song?" she questioned.

"Whatever you choose is good, Sweetheart, you know it doesn't matter to me," he stroked his finger tips up and down her arm.

"You don't care?" she propped herself up on his chest and gave him a sad face.

Nick laughed at her. "**_I didn't say I didn't care_**! I just know that whatever you choose will be much better than what I choose!" He still chuckled even after she put her head back down on his chest.

"All right," Nick said trying to appease her, "then how about that 'Halo' song you made me listen to a long time ago? That was good and the words were perfect," he began to play with her hair as he spoke.

"No, I don't think that would be good for a wedding song and plus I think you are just saying it because you think that's what I want to hear you say," she smiled inwardly.

"Ya know, Cowboy, you can tell me a song **you **like," she told him as she traced a line up and down his chest.

"Okay, okay, Sunshine, I actually **do **have a song, but you won't like it because it's country and you don't like country," he paused, "To be honest…I have the CD and I listen to it in my truck almost everyday. It reminds me of you," he said quietly a little embarrassed to admit it to her.

"Really? You do!! What song?" she perked up completely flattered that there was a song **_he_ **had for **_her_**.

"Keith Urban has a song called '_Only You Can Love Me This Way' _and I…" Before Nick could finish Jules' sits upright quickly, covers her bareness with a blanket held to her chest, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"**_You never told me that, Nicky! How come you never told me that?_**" she interrupted him with her throat tightening and her eyes becoming damp.

"Aww Baby, I'm sorry, I feel stupid about that type of stuff," he said noticing her face looking like she was holding back her tears.

"_Why do you look like you want to cry, Honey_?" he asked reaching over and pulling her back onto him.

"I guess I don't know whether to be extremely touched or a little sad that you felt too embarrassed to share that with me," she whispered. "I never even heard of it. I don't even know how it goes," she felt bad about that. She wanted to share these type of mushy things with him.

"If I sing you a part of it will you forgive me for not telling you about it?" he negotiated, "**But**, you **can not **laugh that I can't carry a tune," he ran his fingers up and down her back.

Jules bolted back up again, and with the blanket to her chest, she smiled with anticipation.

In all her life, she had **never **had a man sing to her a love song.

Nick felt like a real dumb ass. If his friends knew what he was about to do, including his own brothers, they would _**never **_let him live it down.

But here he was, about to sing her a part of a love song because he knew it would make her so happy and he loved seeing her happy.

Warrick was right, he was pathetically wrapped around her finger.

"Okay, okay but…" Nick took a huge breath and sighed loudly feeling very uncomfortable with being a sappy wimp. And without finishing his sentence, he sang her Keith Urban's song softly.

_Well, I know there's a reason_

_ And I know there's a rhyme_

_ We were meant to be together _

_That's why We can roll with the punches _

_We can stroll hand in hand _

_And when I say it's forever You understand _

_-  
_

Nick paused, reached over and stroked her face with the back of his hand and then continued.

-

_That you're always in my heart _

_You're always on my mind _

_And when it all becomes too much _

_You're never far behind _

_And there's no one that comes close to you _

_Could ever take your place _

_'Cause only you can love me this way _

_-  
_

Jules let her mouth fall open as she heard him sing the first few words. She smiled wide and her eyes sparkled and danced with emotion just the way he had hoped.

Nick knew then, that the look on her face was worth any embarrassment he had about singing to her.

And then suddenly, as his verse went on, he was surprised as he watched Jules swallow hard, press her lips together, and give him a closed mouth smile as her tears slid down her cheeks.

She just let the tears roll. She couldn't take the amount of emotion she felt at that moment. She was a girl who grew up having to learn how to be harder than most, and yet, as she sat listening to him sing to her, she just couldn't help the tears from falling.

Nick watched as her mouth quivered and her eyebrows furrowed; her face looked like a little girl's. He didn't sing the rest of the words. He knew them by heart but he stopped and leaned up and grabbed her face. He wiped her tears with his thumbs.

Jules wanted to tell him how it touched her so deeply. The words, his willingness to sing to her, his thinking of _**her **_when he heard that song… but she was too overwhelmed with emotion to tell him anything. Instead, she just threw her arms around him, buried her face in his neck, and held him tightly.

"Hey, hey, hey, no crying on my shoulder, Honey," he said holding her shoulders and pulling her out of his neck.

"I sang it to make you happy, not sad," he gave her a soft, sad smile.

When he pulled her away from his neck to keep her from hiding her face, her blanket slid down to her waist exposing her bare breasts. She didn't even notice until he moved his hands from her shoulders and let his fingers trail down to them. Nick began to caress them before running his tear soaked thumbs over her nipples. Jules closed her eyes enjoying his touch.

Nick leaned into her, kissing her while pressing her back onto the bed. He was already hard and wanting desperately to make love to her again. Moving his body completely on top of her, he wet his finger tips with his tongue and used his spit to rub over her clit. The sensation made her suck in a huge breath of air.

Feeling that she was completely wet, he grabbed his cock, and slid it into her. Jules closed her eyes again from the amazing feeling of him inside her.

Nick propped himself up with his arms, hovered above her and pushed himself in and out of her while staring directly into her eyes.

"_I love you, Honey,_" he whispered down at her. "_I love you so much that I will sing for you any day_," he smiled.

He was hoping it would make her smile too...and it did.

But Jules didn't answer him, instead she let her kiss do the talking for her. She reached her hands behind his head and pulled him into her, giving him a heated kiss.

Nick continued to thrust himself in and out of her while his hands roamed her body before finally tangling his fingers in her soft hair. He grabbed a clump of her hair and began to pull it back gently, making her neck better exposed so he could suck on it softly.

Jules closed her eyes once again. Nick Stokes was an incredible lover - the combination of him thrusting inside her, the gentle pull of her hair, and the soft sucking on her neck, made her moan and shudder and cum within minutes. He made her deliriously happy in every way.

Nick continued to make love to her for awhile before she heard him groan out loudly and cum inside her.

He let his perspired body fall on top of her and she stroked his dampened back with her fingers.

He stayed on top of her speechless for a few minutes before he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling breathing heavily.

Jules rolled over and rested her head on his chest so she could feel his heart pounding in his chest and listen to his heavy breathing.

They held each other quietly before Jules finally whispered up at him.

"Keith Urban it is, Cowboy...Keith Urban it is."


	64. Ch:64 Back Off!

**I am so thankful for your reviews!! **

This is a Nick and Jules only chapter. It is about the things they do daily which I think adds depth to them.

Nick has something weighing on his mind and it is eating at him.

**Rated T** just because she is naked and I don't think that is K material.

Did I mention how much I love reviews?

* * *

**Chapter 64: Back Off!**

Sitting up, with her back against the headboard, Jules watched Nick pull his jeans over his black boxer briefs, followed by a navy blue, long sleeve shirt. She liked that shirt on him. It wasn't quite a sweater but not exactly a shirt. She continued to watch as he slid his belt through his belt loops and buckled it. He could feel her watching him.

"What are you looking at, Sunshine?" he looked back at her.

"You," she said.

"Yeah? Why's that?" he asked coming over to sit on the edge of the opposite side of the bed.

"Um, because you're sexy," she smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm glad you think so," he said as he smiled and put on his socks.

Once he completed his tasks he crawled across the bed to her, "Well, Darlin', give me a kiss and tell me you love me because I gotta go," he said just before she kissed him.

"Wait, wait, Nicky, I want to give you the chicken parm I made so you can take it with you," she said throwing off the covers. He watched her small naked body jump put of bed and he smiled as he looked at her. This time as she grabbed a pair of pink and white flannel pajamas from her drawer and put them on quickly. She looked cute as she clipped her hair up as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

Nick followed her down the hall. She went into the kitchen but he went straight into the living room and sat on the couch as he put on his shoes. He could hear her as she told him she wasn't melting the cheese on it, it will melt when he heats it.

"I know, Darlin'," he shook his head as he began to stand up and walk to the kitchen. "I know, I know how to eat chicken parmigiana!" he rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see him.

Leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, Nick watched as she placed two containers into a little shopping bag, before turning around and handing it to him.

"You put two in there!" he frowned. "Let me guess, the other one is..."

"**Yes**, give the other one to my brother," she said cutting him off from any snide comment he planned on making.

"And here I thought you made it especially for **ME,**" he grumbled taking the bag from her.

"I did, Handsome. I did, but there is enough for him too," she shook her head at what a big baby he could be. "Don't be jealous that he is getting some, too. Think of it as **YOUR** sloppy seconds...does that make you feel better?" she laughed at him and slapped his ass as she walked past him.

"Yeah, kinda," he nodded and smirked as he leaned over and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into him for a big kiss.

"I gotta go, Honey, it's getting late. I will be home in the morning to sleep a little bit before going back out for the double, okay?"

Jules just nodded, hating even the thought.

"I will call you in a little while," he told her as he closed the door.

Jules locked it behind him, and went into the kitchen to make herself some tea.

* * *

The television was still on when she opened her eyes. She had tried to stay up as long as possible, but she must have dozed off.

Getting up from the couch and clicking off the TV, she decided to just go to bed and try to get some real sleep.

Jules was a too hot in her flannel pajamas and wondered if she felt secure enough to open the window a crack for some air. She told herself to stop being so paranoid in her own home and just get the air she wanted. Walking over to the window, she pulled the curtain back and opened the window a little bit, immediately feeling the refreshing night breeze.

She crawled into bed pulling the blankets over her shoulders. She stuck her arm out from under them and grabbed Nick's pillow pulling it close to her. She loved the way it smelled. It smelled like _him_.

* * *

The cool air blew softly through the opened window making the curtains blow slightly every now and then. The movement of the curtains startled Jules awake and, when she saw it was just the curtains blowing in the breeze, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She quickly reached over and gently laid her hand on Nick's arm. She was happy when she saw him lying in bed next to her. She was surprised she hadn't heard him come in.

Jules looked at her other hand and stared at the ring on her finger until her heart stopped pounding so loudly. Looking at her engagement ring always seemed to calm her down. She knew what it symbolized.

Jules rolled over on her side and watched Nick as he slept. She was known to do that quite often. A dirty little secret that wasn't actually such a secret at all. He knew she did it because he had caught her on many occasions. But he loved it. He loved how much she loved him.

Jules smiled at him and wondered if he was really asleep. As she stared she saw the corners of his lips rise upward. He was trying hard not to smile and tried not to give away that he wasn't sleeping at all.

"Awww, look at my Cowboy sleeping," she whispered knowing it would get his smile to break. "Such a handsome cowboy. So strong, and…"

The smile broke. It included a chuckle. Nick rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand.

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?" he asked just staring at her.

"Because your mouth gave it away," she admitted smiling herself.

"My mouth?" he said in his sexy drawl, raised and eyebrow and began to lean toward her but she moved back.

"Don't start!" she laughed. "I told you, it's not normal!"

Jules grinned as he reached his hand over to touch her breast. She pushed his hand away and rested her head back in her hand facing him.

Nick didn't mind that she was dismissing his advances, he just wanted to tease her because he found it funny how she thought he had a sex addiction with her. But the truth behind his smile was that he wasn't sure he even wanted sex this morning. Although part of him was thinking that maybe getting laid would rid him of his tension, deep down, he didn't even feel like doing it. Nick was actually glad she shot him down.

"Why are you awake?" she asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I don't know," he said in an slightly irritated tone.

"Well, what time did you get in?"she asked curiously.

"Um, normal time. Around 4:30 or 5:00, I guess," he answered twisting his mouth up as he thought.

Jules flung herself across his torso and looked at the clock.

"It's 9:00 in the morning, Texas. You need more sleep than that, no?" she asked moving back to her original position.

"Why the questions?" he asked rolling his eyes at her. "Why are you even counting how many hours I sleep?"

"_**Because**_, I know you are pulling a double and I was just hoping I hadn't accidentally woke you up, _**nasty**__,_" she squashed her face up at him.

"You didn't, so you don't need to worry about when I go to sleep or when I wake up, okay?" he shook his head at her disgustedly.

"See, you are **nasty**. _**You are**_! Go back to bed..." she gave him a dirty look.

"**What**? Why am I nasty? _**All I said was…," **_he was getting a bit louder in his tone.

"Okay, let's hear it...what happened at work last night?" she interrupted and raised her eyebrow up at him.

He grimaced and rubbed his palm over his face. She knew him too well.

* * *

Nick did have a rough night. It was bothering him too. He found it hard to sleep because it kept playing over in his mind. It sucked not sleeping when he was pulling a double. He only had a limited time to sleep before going back in, but he was investigating the death of a baby boy and it was making him sick. This was the bad part of letting Jules bring him back to life and expose his heart. _This is_ _exactly_ _why_ he closed himself down years ago...because being open left him vulnerable for things to bother him and he hated that. It was easier to be closed off. Then he could lean over a corpse without feeling anything but the need to find justice for the families. Yes, of course, he felt bad for the descendant, but he didn't take it home with him like he was now.

It was really angering Nick that he was finding it so difficult to leave it all at the lab. It was annoying him that he let Jules open his heart, and now he had to feel this kind of deep, deep sadness. He was pissed off about feeling it. Pissed off that he couldn't sleep over it. Pissed off that he had this vulnerability that he hadn't felt since he was a Level One.

Yeah, Nick was pissed off and it showed.

Nick looked over at Jules with a dead stare and said, "_**Telling you I don't want to talk about it isn't going to make you back off is it**_?" he said flopping back onto to his pillow and throwing his arm over his forehead.

"Hmmm, still not liking the tone, but I won't take it personally," she spoke out loud to herself.

"_**Whatever**_, do or don't...Take it however you want," he said flatly and sat up in the bed.

"_Nick_!" she said surprised at the way he was speaking to her.

"**Whaaaattt**!? _**Just back off would ya**_?" he said shaking his head with annoyance.

Without speaking another word, Jules watched as he threw the blankets off of himself and walked out of the room wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs. She heard the bathroom door close and the shower go on.

She flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He already took a shower. He always does before he comes to bed. He just wanted to get away from her and she knew it.

"_**Jerk**_," she said to him even though he wasn't there to hear her.

* * *

Nick felt a little bad for getting nasty with Jules. Probably not as bad as he should feel, but he did know she didn't deserve it. He knew he was taking his frustration out on the wrong person. That was why he walked away. He didn't need the shower, he had showered when he came home, but he did need to get away, and so he stayed in there a while until he felt ready to come out again.

Nick dried himself off using the same towel he had used for the shower he took a couple hours earlier. Wrapping the towel around his waist he headed out to survey the damage he caused to her mood.

"**Babe**?" he called out to her.

When she didn't answer he figured he was going to get the silent treatment. He wished he didn't have to deal with that bullshit now on top of what was bothering him inside. He should have just talked to her about it and let it out, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

"Babe, you're not gonna answer me?" he said rolling his eyes.

When he got to the bedroom he saw that she wasn't in it, so he walked down the hall in his towel and went into the kitchen.

"Honey, how mad are you?" surprised she would take it to the level of not speaking to him. That wasn't normally her style.

Nick looked at the counter and saw a note.

*

"_**Later, Cowboy. I went shopping. **_

_**If you want me to "back off" then I will, but next time please be a little nicer about it. **_

_**If you do want to talk about it then give me a call when you're ready. I have my cell phone and I'll be here if you need me. **_

_**Otherwise I will just meet up with you later.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Jules**_

_*****_

Nick sucked the air into his lungs and blew it out loudly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like an asshole but he was actually glad she gave him his space. He loved that she wasn't one to react to him with huge drama. It was true, he didn't need to get nasty with her, but he also wouldn't have needed any bullshit right now either. Jules was absolutely right about him being nasty, but her way of handling it made him figure that out _**without**_ her yelling at him. He appreciated that.

He really was sorry. It was just that baby. That baby boy who didn't deserve to die.

He didn't mean to be nasty to _**her**_.

He just felt nasty _**inside**_.


	65. Ch:65 Running Through My Mind

**Rated K but I like to say T just in case a bad word slipped in. **I don't own CSI.

This chapter is Nick and Warrick only. We begin to see that Nick is battling emotions that are a little depressing...

_**Thank you again for the reviewers who keep me going. And for the new reviewer who told me her thoughts. THANK YOU!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 65: Running through my mind  
**

Sitting on the bench in the empty locker room, Nick stared at his locker not really even seeing it.

He was just thinking.

Thinking about hurting her feelings.

Thinking about that beautiful baby boy who was now deceased.

How could someone not want him? How could someone hurt him like that?

It was eating him up inside and he couldn't stand it.

* * *

Warrick came in and threw his bag down on the bench beside Nick.

"What's up, man," he said opening his locker.

Nick only said one word back to him, "Nothing."

"What's got you looking like you lost your best friend?" Warrick asked as he put his vest on.

"Nothing." he repeated the same word flatly.

"What happened, bro...you have a fight with my sister?" Warrick sat on the bench next to him.

"Yeah, yeah pretty much," he said before looking over at him with an annoyance, "_**You** _gonna get pissed off at me now for it?" he rolled his eyes.

"No, _w_hy would I? It's _**your**_ problem," he scoffed.

Nick nodded slowly before taking a deep breath.

"I was a jerkoff to her, Rick, I know it, but this baby case, it is wearing on me, man," Nick confessed as he looked down at his feet.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about her, she'll get over it; she doesn't get hurt that easily" Warrick shrugged as he got up and grabbed his case.

Turning around he looked at Nick and said, "_**BUT**_ she is a runner."

"A runner?" Nick looked back at Warrick.

"Yeah, she will leave and not come back for hours thinking you will need your space. Usually it's a good move but when a **huge** fight breaks out then you gotta watch her, because she will stay gone...sometimes for a couple days."

Warrick gave a slight chuckle remembering how he would get so pissed off when she did that. It made him feel like shit until she came back. She never held a grudge when she came back though which he was always happy about. Instead she just took her time and left the negativity and aggravation behind. If the fight was bad enough, than that time was usually a couple days.

"I actually liked it when she left," Warrick laughed. "It gave me time to chill out and when she came back we were both always over it," he told him.

"Yeah, I hear that." he nodded. "We never really fight so I haven't had the 'couple of days' thing. Now _**that would bother me**_," Nick frowned. "That would **not** make me feel relieved, I can tell you that!" he paused. "_**If anything it would piss me off more**_!"

"Yeah, our Grams used to have a fit when she did that," he smiled remembering her Grams calling all over creation looking for her.

"But, it's different for you two. She is my sister; I didn't have to look over and find that the woman I love was _not_ lying next to me. For me it was an 'Oh whatever, she went to stay with one of her friends'. Usually it was Trista or Natalie," Warrick explained. "But don't worry about it...that's only when _fireworks _are flying," Warrick laughed .

Warrick sure as hell wasn't gonna be the one to remind Nick that Jules ran all the way out of Vegas and went to live in New Jersey when fireworks turned into a bomb. _"So yeah,_" he thought silently,_** "Jules is most definitely a runner**.** And always has been**." _

Instead, Warrick simply leaned over and patted his buddy on his shoulder and said, "It'll be fine, chief, don't worry about it."

Nick nodded and tried to give him a smile.

Warrick stopped, looked directly at Nick, "And that baby case, Nick... we'll get whoever is responsible, you know we will," he said adamantly.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but it won't bring the little guy back now will it," Nick said not expecting a reply.

Warrick took a breath knowing he was right and feeling bad that Nick was rattled over this case.

"I'll be in the truck; we can ride back to the scene together," Warrick said walking out.

* * *

Nick put his vest on and ran his fingers through his hair before putting his cap back on his head.

Nick secretly knew why he was taking the baby case hard.

He didn't tell anyone, but it made him think of the baby boy he lost. The baby he didn't know he wanted until he was actually created.

He lost him.

His _son_.

It bothered him more than he let _**anyone**_ know.

And here was someone's son who was also lost...but **purposely** lost. It made his eyes well up.

Nick cocked his gun and looked in the chamber before placing it into his side holster.

Slamming his locker door shut, he shook off the sadness, grabbed his case, and left the locker room in silence.


	66. Ch:66 Bottled Up

I don't own CSI or any part of it. **Rated T**

**I CAN'T STOP THANKING MY REVIEWERS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO LET ME KNOW THAT I AM DOING FINE...IT IS A BIG HELP GUYS!! THANK YOU!!**

Uh oh...Nick is unraveling...

* * *

**Chapter 66: Bottled Up**

They were nearly at the crime scene when Nick began to clench his jaw. Warrick looked over and could see the tension on his best friend's face.

As the black Denali turned right onto North Mojave Road, Warrick finally broke their silence.

"Nick, you gotta let it go, man," he advised, "This case has you rattled. It is written all over your face."

Nick nodded without looking at him.

"Dude, I haven't seen you like this since you were a Level One," he told him.

Nick nodded again in agreement, "I know, Rick, I know, and it sucks," he admitted with disgust in voice. "_I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me_!"

"Yeah well, it happens. And it's a baby, man, no one likes a dead baby case," Warrick said while pulling in front of the house with the yellow crime scene tape across the front door.

Nick winced hearing the words "dead baby" but he didn't say anything.

He just grabbed his case from the backseat and got out of the truck.

* * *

Nick and Warrick continued to sift through the evidence in the house, looking for anything they could have missed. Warrick began lifting more prints and Nick was flipping over couch cushions when they both got texts about a DB at a motel on Tropicana.

"Nick, you take it, you could use the break from this scene," Warrick told him.

"No rock, paper, scissors?" Nick smirked for the first time all day.

"Nah, go ahead…Catherine will be swinging by to grab one of us…you go, I'll find what we need here," he told him.

Nick just nodded appreciatively as he packed up his gear to leave.

* * *

Catherine and Nick rode up to the Best Value Motel on Tropicana Avenue and parked in the lot along with the many flashing police cars and the web of yellow crime tape. They also saw Brass standing in the lot waiting for them.

"Hey Brass, what'ya got for us?" Nick asked as he hopped out the truck before Catherine even shut the engine.

"Gunshot victim. DB is in Room 12, located on the second floor," Brass said before adding, "complete with a lovely view of the highway."

Nick laughed under his breath. Brass was funny. He always had the best one liners and he made Nick laugh every time.

As Nick and Catherine walked up the crumbling concrete stairs to the scene, they nodded and said hello to the officers standing around. Nick heard one of the officers say under his breath, "Can someone please shut that kid up?" but Nick paid it no mind and just went into the room to begin processing.

Nick finished photographing the scene and knelt over the body next to Catherine. Looking over at her, he shook his head and asked, "What is with that baby crying?"

"It's endless," she answered rubbing her temples.

Nick tilted his head and squinted his eyes as if something just occurred to him. He stood up.

"You got this?" he asked.

Catherine nodded wondering where he was going.

"I'm gonna go see what the problem is because that cry has been going on too long, don't you think?" he said as he headed for the door. Something about that baby's cry was gnawing at him.

"Well, I know I wouldn't have let Lindsey cry like that when she was a baby so I think you should check it out; I got this."

Nick listened by the door of next room but he heard nothing. He walked to the next room and heard only the faint sound of a television, but finally, at the third motel room door, not only did he hear the cry but he smelled that revolting odor that he had come to know well over the years.

"Brass!" He yelled over the railing to Brass, who was down below in the parking lot talking to the manager. "I think we got something here." Nick told him

Brass waved an officer along and he and the manager came up the stairs quickly.

"_**Open it**_," Nick said staring at the dirty looking manager who smelled of stale marijuana.

As soon as the door opened the smell of decomp was so strong that the officer who went in to clear the room came out and vomited over the railing.

Nick went in and saw the decomposing corpse of a woman who still had a needle stuck in her arm and a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. On the floor beside her bed was that crying baby still buckled into it's carrier.

Catherine came in behind him to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh my God!" she said covering her mouth from the shock.

Brass covered his nose with a crumbled up tissue he found in his pocket.

"I'm sorry guys, but this is your department. I will wait till this door remains open for awhile," he mumbled as he walked away from the room. They could hear him calling the coroner to tell him they got a double and need another bag.

Nick went straight to the baby, while Catherine went to the dead body. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and called Grissom to brief him on their findings. Grissom told her he would call Social Services and he would meet them there to help out.

Nick took several photographs of the baby's positioning, as well as the surrounding area of the carrier, as quickly as he could before placing his camera down on the night stand. Leaning over he picked the carrier up, walked it to the other side of the room, and placed it on the dresser.

"Hey, hey, it's okay little guy," he said in a soothing voice and a thicker southern drawl than usual.

He unbuckled the baby, who was dressed all in blue with a matching infant cap on his head. The cap had the name **_Chase_** embroidered in blue across the brim.

The baby sucked in air as it tried to calm down. Once he was unbuckled, Nick pulled him out of the carrier and held him to his chest.

"It's okay, It's okay…I got ya…I got ya…You're okay now, Little guy…I got ya…" Nick whispered as he patted the baby.

The baby stopped crying as Nick continued to talk to him and pat him softly.

* * *

Grissom walked in and stared silently for a few minutes as Nick spoke softly to the baby.

"Nick…" he finally spoke. "Nicky…" When Nick didn't answer he called his name loudly. "**NICK**!"

With his eyes teary, Nick looked over at Grissom and shook himself out of his frozen daze.

"Did you photograph that baby and the carrier position?" he asked sternly.

Nick nodded and continued to give the baby the comforting shushing sounds.

"Good job. Listen, the Social Worker is standing outside the door. She cannot come in because of the smell. I need you to bring her that baby, Nick," he stared at him.

Nick swallowed hard while still patting the baby and rocking him gently. Nick nodded but he still didn't move toward the door.

"Catherine…" Grissom called over to her.

Catherine looked over from across the room. She saw that Nicky was not moving to the door, but instead continuing to talk to the baby. She looked at Grissom who was staring directly at Nick and she knew that he needed her to take the baby from him. Walking over slowly to Nick she looked at Grissom and he stared back at her. They both knew at that moment that Nick was taking all of this very hard.

Grissom realized then and there that Nick was beginning to crack from everything he endured the past few months. Strangely Grissom knew what Nick was thinking as he rocked that baby and spoke to it softly. He could see that even though Nick might not have planned on having a baby, he still hurt from losing it. Grissom knew at that moment that the devastation Jimmy Cole caused in Nick and Jules' lives had scarred Nick.

Grissom could hear Sara's words in his head…"Jules needs to talk to someone after what happened to her. She needs help to let it go," Sara had told him.

But as he watched Nick, who still hadn't handed the baby over to Catherine, he took a deep breath knowing that it was **Nick**, _**not Jules**_, that was keeping everything bottled up.


	67. Ch:67 Running On Empty

I do not own CSI

**Rated M for language and innuendos. **

**Ok, for you faithful reviewers that keep me going, **

**I wrote this for you quickly because of your anticipation. **

**I hope it lives up to your approval :O)**

_**Oh...and just get ready to feel some pain and heartache...**_

* * *

**Chapter 67: Running on Empty**

She was brushing her teeth when the phone rang at 5:30 in the morning. She knew it would be Nick so she quickly turned off the faucet, wiped her mouth, and ran to get it.

"Hello?" she said wondering why he wasn't home yet.

"Hi, Baby," he said to her not sure if she would still be mad at him for being nasty to her that morning.

"Hi, Nicky," she smiled to hear his voice.

She knew she should be angry with him for telling her to "back off" and getting so snippy with her that morning but she was over it. Actually, she was not only over it, but she missed him. She hadn't seen him when he left for his second shift. She had been out shopping. She and her girlfriends called it "shopping therapy". When she came home from her shopping session she felt sad that she hadn't seen him off.

"I just finished logging in my evidence and I am going to get something to eat with Greg. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't wonder where I was," he explained.

"Oh, okay, thanks," she said, secretly thinking he sounded so tired.

"Babe?" he said.

"Uh huh," she answered.

"I'm sorry... I am sorry for this morning," he said softly.

"It's okay, Nicky. Really," she replied hoping he didn't sound so down because of their spat this morning.

He remained silent. She couldn't help but ask him, "You okay, Cowboy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine," he said flatly.

"All right," she hoped he was telling the truth since he sounded off to her. "Hey, I may not be here when you get in. I am heading over to the gym. I won't wake you when I come in," she told him.

"You can," he said before she heard Greg walk into the room and say he was ready. "Okay, Sanders is waiting for me. I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too, Cowboy," she smiled.

* * *

It was a nearly 11:00 am when Jules pulled into the driveway. She parked her car next to Nick's Jeep and grabbed her gym bag from the backseat. Jules had gone to the gym for a couple hours before meeting her friend Natalie for breakfast. She ran a bunch of errands before heading home figuring Nick would be dead asleep by the time she walked in.

Pulling the keys from the ignition, Jules hopped out of her car and hit the alarm. She started to walk up to the front door but stopped in the middle of the walkway. She looked around. She couldn't shake that feeling; she wasn't sure what it was. It almost felt like someone was watching her. She shrugged off her "ridiculous" thoughts and fumbled with the pain in the ass lock on the front door.

* * *

She could smell it as soon as she entered the house. It smelled like a brewery; the smell of stale beer mixed with new beer. It reminded her of Cole for a second and it made her stomach churn.

Closing and locking the door behind her, she threw her gym bag on the floor next to the wall and looked around .

Nick walked into the living room to meet her. He didn't actually walk in, it was more like a stumble.

"Hey, Sunshine, what's up?" Nick smiled.

Jules furrowed her brow and squinted her eyes and silently wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

"Uh, hi?" she tilted her head as she said it.

"What's up?" he repeated himself.

"Nothing, what is up with you?"

Jules started to walk past him, baffled at why Nick wasn't already sleeping and why he was obviously drunk. She wasn't ready to ask him about his drinking yet though.

"I'm just happy to see you, Honey. Com'ere" he slurred and reached for her before stumbling just a bit.

She was stiff as he hugged her. Not because she was mad at him so much as she was confused as to what the fuck would possess him to drink this much right after a shift. She was hoping they could go to dinner since this was his night off but they sure as hell wouldn't be going anywhere if he was this inebriated. It was still early, but she knew once he sobered up he would **not** be feeling like going out on the town. She could tell just by looking at him.

"Come here, Baby," he repeated even though she was already in his embrace.

Jules didn't say anything. She felt his hands groping her. He rubbed her back and moved to her ass before his other hand copped a feel on her breast. Nick was blatantly feeling her up and she was beginning to feel very insulted by the way he was grabbing and handling her.

She pushed out of his arms and stared at him. He stared back at her before asking her what was wrong.

"What's the matter, Honey?" he said moving toward her again. "Aren't you happy to see me? What is it? I can't love on my girl?"

She scrunched her face up feeling very disgusted by his sloppiness and smell.

"Nothing is the matter with me, Nick," she said raising her eyebrows, "Looks like something is the matter with you though."

Nick suddenly threw his arms up in the air.

"Don't start with me, okay! I worked hard all night, and I stopped at the pub on the way home with Sanders. There is nothing wrong with that, Jules," he said with an argumentative tone.

"So, I had a few drinks, big deal" he pointed at her.

She was a little taken back by his defensiveness.

"I never said it was a big deal, Nick," She looked over and noticed beer cans stacked into a pyramid on the coffee table.

"Creative centerpiece," she rolled her eyes as she began to walk past him knowing he obviously brought a "few drinks" home with him too.

"I can have some beers if I want to, Jules," he grumbled.

"That's fine," she called back to him as she began to walk to the bedroom to get ready to take a shower.

She had been at the gym and needed to get her work out clothes off and jump in the shower. Besides, she wasn't about to argue with Nick. She doesn't waste her time arguing with drunks.

Nick followed her into the bedroom.

"Why are you walking away from me?" he frowned.

"Because I want to take a shower," she answered him and gave him a closed mouth smile still not engaging in a conversation about his drunkenness.

"**Yeah righ**t, you just want me to follow you around like a fucking dog…" he said following her over to the dresser.

"_**What**_?" she almost laughed in his face when she turned and he was right behind her.

Jules threw a pair of clean panties and a matching bra on the bed before reaching into the dresser drawer to grab her clothes.

She was going to put on something nicer but she decided to just grab a sweat outfit since it didn't look like they'd be going anywhere after all. That disappointed Jules a little bit because she had purposely gone to the gym early this morning so that once Nick woke up they could spend the entire evening together like they normally do. Instead, he stopped off at the bar before coming home and obviously didn't go to sleep at all yet.

Nick squinted his eyes and answered her, "Yeah, you just want me to chase you around and follow you and fall hard for you…" he trailed off.

Jules gave him a very confused look.

"Yeah, _**you**_, _**you**_…**typical**…" he growled.

She didn't normally like to even talk to someone who is this confrontational when they are drunk. She has found it is always best to wait until they sober up before even trying to understand them, no matter what they say to provoke you. But she was feeling a little bad for him. This was not something Nick does. It was very out of character and she wondered why.

"You okay, Nicky?" she couldn't help but ask him.

"_**No, I am not okay and it is YOUR fuckin' fault I am not okay**_**," **he stumbled as he yelled it.

Jules tried hard to not ask him what he meant. She knew better. It would only be like talking to a bottle not her fiance. But she was so confused about where this was all coming from. She couldn't help it. She wanted to know what he meant.

"Why is it my fault?" she asked in a calm voice.

"_**YOU. YOU...you're killing me! You didn't save me... You ruined me! You are killing me slowly!" **_he yelled as he pointed at her.

Jules felt that statement dig deep into her heart. She wasn't sure what he meant by it but she knew what she heard…"_she was killing him slowly_." Ouch. But, she wouldn't answer him. She felt the sting of his words but she took a deep breath and walked toward the bathroom silently.

"_Don't let him get to you…don't let him get to you….he's been drinking_…." she thought all the way into the bathroom.

Just as she closed the bathroom door she heard Nick say something even more hurtful.

"**I would have been better off just giving you a parting gift and pushing you out the door like the others**," he yelled to her, _**"In fact, now I wish I did! I should have just shown you the door from the start! **_

When she still didn't curse him he tried to bait her with yet another low blow by yelling at the bathroom door, _**"I **_**NEVER **_**WANTED THIS!"**_

Nick wanted to hurt her because he wanted her to lash out at him and hurt him back, but she wasn't even trying.

He wanted her to fight with him.

He **needed **her to hurt him, to beat him up worse than what he was doing to himself already.

He needed her to punish himself for everything he has and hasn't done.

He just couldn't seem to beat himself up enough and he wanted her to add to it.

_"God damn her, why won't she lash out at me? Why won't she even try to hurt me?" _he silently screamed.

* * *

Jules leaned against the inside of bathroom door and held her hand over her mouth. She was shocked by his sharp, cutting words, but she refused to let herself cry. She refused to let it hurt. Jules felt her protection mode kick in and she was hardening herself. She didn't want to, but her first reaction was to run for cover and surround herself with her walls so she wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

Nick could hear the shower running. He paced the hallway back and forth. He waited for her to come out so he could say something to make her rip him into shreds. He hated himself.

He hated himself for feeling the pain of his cases.

He hated himself for joking with Warrick and not getting her away from Jimmy Cole when he had the chance.

He hated himself for not being man enough to protect her.

He hated that he didn't even know he got her pregnant and once he did, he didn't even know how to protect that baby. He didn't even want a fucking kid so how dare he even be upset now that he lost it. How pathetic.

Nick was abusing himself so badly, he didn't even need for Jules to add to it, but he **wanted **her to.

He walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and grabbed another can of beer. Cracking it open, Nick chugged half of it, burped loudly, and put it on to the counter to return to pace the hallway.

* * *

Jules sat on the edge of the toilet still fully dressed as the water continued to run in the shower. She was staring at the water hitting the glass doors. She felt tremendous sadness. She hurt for the pain Nick was obviously in, she hurt for the cutting words he used, and she hurt for what he actually felt inside. She felt sadness that he is obviously going through something right now that she didn't even know he was feeling.

She began to get angry with herself for not knowing how Nick was feeling inside; for not knowing that he was even hurting. Why didn't she see he was hurting? What was wrong with her that she couldn't see her own fiancé holding in terrible sadness. She should have known!

She realized she beating herself up, so she stood up and turned off the water. She would not allow it. She was not going to beat herself up for not knowing what was going on inside Nick's head. It was his place to tell her, to share it, to trust her with it. She was not a mind reader and she always made herself available to him. She was not to blame for this and she refused to take it.

She wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at her reflection. She leaned closer before pulling back noticing her hair was beginning to frizz from the steam. Jules opened the vanity drawer and pulled out a hair scrunchie and a lipstick. Putting her hair back in a ponytail she followed with the lipstick. As soon as she put it on her lips it brightened up her face.

Grabbing the doorknob and opening the door, she jumped when she saw Nick pacing in front of it.

"_**YOU didn't even shower**_?" he slurred loudly.

"No, I didn't. I was going to but…" she stopped her sentence and decided she didn't owe him an explanation about what she was doing in the bathroom, especially when he was this drunk.

* * *

Jules walked into the bedroom, went straight to the dresser and pulled out a pair of her favorite worn out blue jeans from the middle drawer. She stripped off her black work out pants quickly and pulled on her jeans. Nick stared at her ass as she slid her jeans on over her thong panties. His eyes slowly went up to her bare back as she fumbled to get her tight white shirt over her head. Once she managed to pull it off, she threw on a pale blue shirt and turned to the door. She balled up her clothes and threw them on the chair in the corner.

As she went to leave the room, Nick stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me," she simply said, but he didn't move.

"Excuse me," she repeated.

"Let me guess, you're gonna leave," he snarled.

"Please move," she said calmly staring directly into his eyes.

"_Yeah, why am I not surprised. Warrick said you were a runner,_" he stared back at her.

Jules raised her eyebrows and jerked her head back slightly with surprise. Warrick and Grams always called her that, which meant Warrick **did **tell him.

Jules chose to not even acknowledge the comment.

"Nick, I want to get out of the bedroom and you are in my way," she said calmly.

Nick moved to the side, because even at his drunkest he would never push her around and keep her confined.

Jules began to walk from the room, feeling her throat tighten and fought her mouth from turning down at the corners.

"**Go ahead, Jules, walk away! Walk away - LEAVE!" **he slurred his words as he yelled.** "Good! Get the fuck out! I wish you would have walked away a long time ago! It's what **_**we should have done from the start**_**," **he yelled. **"You are not the best thing that ever happened to me...you're a huge mistake!"**

Nick was sure she would lace into him for talking to her like that. He was hoping for it.

* * *

Jules felt his words stab deep in her heart. My God, they had fought so hard to be together. They jumped through hoops to be together. She fought her brother to keep what they knew was a rare find. And he fought to bring her back to life.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the end of the hall. She knew he was drunk. She knew she should not engage him in conversation when he was loaded, but she stopped and turned around. She looked back at him with pain in her eyes, but she didn't yell and scream at him. She didn't call him dirty names, or say mean things that **he **secretly wanted and hoped for. She just asked him _why_.

"_Why are you hating me this much_?" she whispered and swallowed hard, "_Why did you need to get drunk to tell me what you were __**really **__feeling inside_?" she asked him quietly as her voice cracked, "_Why didn't you just tell me the truth...that you changed your mind and I was a mistake? What did I do to make you hate me this much?"_ she repeated.

Her eyes dampened with tears, but she wouldn't cry and she bit her lip as hard as she could to keep it from quivering.

Every part of her was screaming inside her that _**she should have known**_. She should have known it was too good to be true. She should have known he would walk away eventually. Damn her for not preparing herself for something like this. She should have known better. She was a mistake from the day she was born, of course she would be a mistake for him too.

* * *

Nick felt her questions sting him. Her words stung him in a different way though, **not **in the way he had hoped. He wanted **her** to berate **_him_**. He wanted her to confirm what he was feeling…**that he failed her**. That he failed to _protect_ her **and **their unborn baby. But instead she thought it was **her **fault and that destroyed him from the inside.

Nick put his hand on the wall to steady himself. Her questions nearly knocked him over. He squinted up his face with pain and could only say two words.

**_"I'm sorry," _**he said softly.

He wanted to grab her and hold her, but all he could do was turn and walk into the bedroom thoroughly drunk and ashamed of himself.

She steadied her own self by holding on to the top of the couch and sucked in a huge gasp of air.

Jules took his "_I'm sorry_" to mean he was sorry he didn't tell her these feelings earlier. That he was sorry he didn't realize that all of this was too much for him. That everything went too fast and he had just gotten caught up in the moment and, now that the dust had settled, he realized she was not what he wanted after all...that she was his biggest mistake.

He said the words he told her he never wanted her to say to him…He told her '_he was sorry_.' She heard him loud and clear…**he was sorry that he had ever let her into his life. **

What Jules didn't realize was that Nick wasn't sorry for _**any **_of those things.

Nick was actually sorry _**for talking to her that way **_and _**for not telling her what was really in his heart**_. He was sorry_** for telling her to get out**_. He was sorry _**for getting this drunk **_and sorry _**for not letting her help him. **_

**_But he was never sorry he loved her._**

* * *

Her hands shook as she grabbed her gym bag off the floor and threw it over her shoulder.

Jules walked out the front door, and lived up to her reputation…she was a "runner"

...and so** she ran**.


	68. Ch:68 Just Watch Me

I don't own CSI or CSI's characters.

**Rated T for profanity. **

**I REALLY CANNOT BELIEVE I HAVE WRITTEN 68 CHAPTERS ALREADY! **

**I never knew I could write a story!**

**_Please review because I read them over and over for encouragement to keep going...THANK YOU!_**

***You might need tissues.**

* * *

**CHAPTER: 68 Just Watch Me**

He stood in the bedroom and watched her through the window. He saw her stop and stand alongside her car in the driveway. He watched her hold her chest with one hand while the other rested on the hood of her silver Infinity.

He saw her move her hand from her heart and then place it over her mouth. He saw her shoulders droop and he watched her crying. It was blatantly obviously she was hurting. She was obviously hurting **bad**.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He could see the pain that she was feeling. He knew Jules was not one to cry hard like that. For her to cry out in the open, in the driveway, meant she was heartbroken and devastated.

_He left her crying in his driveway? _

_He left her so upset she had to steady herself by holding onto her car? _

_He put her in a vulnerable place and he didn't even go to her? _

_**NOW who is the scumbag**__?" _he said to the empty room.

He wasn't sure if he would laugh or cry.

He decided to laugh. And laugh hard.

After all it doesn't get better than this. Nick-fucking-Stokes put his own nail in his coffin.

Jimmy Cole laughed louder as he watched from the Berman's window. He saw her car running but not moving and Cole knew she must be crying inside her fancy little car. He was beyond thrilled.

"_**I should have known it wouldn't last**_**," **he scoffed. "_I can't believe I didn't see this coming_!" he laughed loudly.

"_Well I am happier than a pig in shit, Love_!" he said out loud as if she could hear him.

"_Looks like I won't even have to force you to come sit and talk with me about our relationship and taking it to the next level... Looks like I won't have to beg you for anything,_" he literally clapped his hands and shook his fists with delight.

"_I should have known you wouldn't be able to keep him. I told you no one else would love you like I do!_" he smiled wide before leaning down to do a celebratory line of cocaine.

"_Did you really think he would love your sorry ass the way I do? _

_Didn't you think he wouldn't realize that you are damaged goods sooner or later? _

_Come on, Love. I mean reallllly! No one will love you like I do!_

_Not everyone can look past your flaws, Love," _he said rubbing his hands together.

"_Of course_," he thought silently, "_**you will have to beg ME now**__. You will have to suffer the consequences of making me shed a tear and have to endure watching you get it on with that clown," _he grimaced at the memory_. _

"_Oh Yeah, you will have to pay the price for those mistakes, Love. But don't panic. I will still let you be with me again." _he told her in his own mind.

_**"After all, it's you and me…forever. Remember**_**?"**

* * *

Nick pushed the curtain aside and watched her pause in the driveway and rest her hand on the hood of her car as if to keep her steady. He saw her other hand move up to her face. He watched as her shoulders slumped and shook several times before she stiffened herself back up and took a deep breath.

He watched her wipe her tears with both hands, before getting in and starting her car. He saw her buckle her seat belt, and grip the wheel before losing her tough girl battle. She tried to hold it together but he watched as she no longer could and slumped over with her face in her hands…weeping.

He saw her from his bedroom window, but he was too drunk to go get her. He was too drunk to tell her how much he loved her, that he couldn't breath without her, and how he would die if she left him.

He needed to tell her that **she ****was _his _rock**.

Nick could only watch as he made the _**only **_girl he had ever loved sit in the front seat of her car, with her face in her hands, and cry with sheer heartache.

He didn't need to watch to see her pain, he could feel it all the way to where he was standing.

Nick could hear his words screaming loudly in his head.

**"_GOOD! GET THE FUCK OUT!"_**

He closed his eyes as tight as he could, but he still heard them.

**"_I WISH YOU WALKED AWAY FROM DAY ONE"_**

He held the wall to keep himself standing.

**"_YOU'RE KILLING ME SLOWLY!"_**

"What did you do, Nick? What did you do?" he said out loud to the empty room.

Only the voices answered him.

**"_YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME…YOU RUINED ME!"_**

"I did this,_" _Nick whispered as he felt the tears rush down his cheeks_. "_She didn't care that I said I was sorry_…"_

**"_I SHOULD HAVE GAVE YOU A PARTING GIFT AND PUSHED YOU OUT THE DOOR LIKE THE OTHERS"_**

"She didn't care because she doesn't believe me…she can't trust me…I promised I would never hurt her." he told the empty room.

**"YOU WERE A MISTAKE!"**

Nick cringed just hearing himself call her a mistake. She was never a mistake. She was the best part of him.

He leaned his head back and heard his empty room whisper her last words...

"_What did I do to make you hate me this much?"_

_

* * *

_

He really was so, so sorry.

He never should have told her to get out...when she is the one he wanted to stay with forever.

He never should have told her he wished she left from the beginning...when she is the one who he wants to come home to.

He never meant to compare her to all the others...when she is nothing like them.

He knew she wasn't killing him slowly...because she is the one who saved him.

He knew she could never be a mistake...because she was the best thing that ever happened to him and without her nothing in his life can be right.

He really didn't want to hurt _**her**_…he wanted **_her _**to hurt _**him**_.

Nick's world was spinning. He wasn't sure if he was just overwhelmed with the sadness or if he was going to pass out from the alcohol.

Nick looked back out the window and watched her pull out of his driveway. With his hand clutching the curtain, he begged her not to go. He closed his eyes, and held his breath, in order to hold back his sobs.

**He did this**. _**He failed her again**_. **Except this time he devastated her heart**.

* * *

Nick continued to stare out the window long after he saw her taillights fade out of sight.

As he stared out into the emptiness, he thought he saw Mrs. Berman's blinds move.

"**Fuck you, Mrs. Berman**! _**Mind you own fucking business for a change**_!" Nick yelled to her.

Of course she couldn't hear him yelling from behind the window inside his home. Of course she couldn't hear him…because Mrs. Berman was in Florida.

"**How does it feel to lose her, Douche bag?**" Jimmy Cole laughed hard and loud as he looked through his binoculars and watched that tough CSI cry.


	69. Ch:69 The King's Empire

I still do not own CSI so don't even think it.

RATED M for profanity, sexual memories, and drugs usage.

***I also mean no disrespect to any of the places I name in my stories. Especially the U of Nevada which is a fine university. I just needed a landmark school.***

I am writing this chapter specifically for "**NickyFan**" who asked, "_Why can't Jimmy just leave them alone_?" Your question made me think about that... and so I decided to take you on a trip down Jimmy's memory lane. You will see that Cole can't leave Jules alone for no other reason than...he is A SCUMBAG. I hope his background adds to your imagination of how he thinks. Just be sure you don't throw anything at your computer screen.

**ALSO, THANK YOU AGAIN MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS. **

**I AM WRITING FASTER NOW THAT I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU WAIT FOR MY UPDATES **

**:O) Please keep them coming!**

**I hope this chapter is good...I'm not sure about it but...here it is anyway.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 69: The King's Empire**

Moving away from the window, Jimmy leaned over, picked up the fallen coffee table, and put it back in an upright position. He sat down on the well worn sofa and put his feet up on the table.

He was tired. He had barely been sleeping the past several days. He had been high on coke to stay awake, and drunk on beer to pass the time. He was completely worn out and so he leaned his head back on the sofa cushion and yawned loudly.

Coming down from his cocaine high, Jimmy let his thoughts run wild and began remembering things from his past. He thought about how far he made it. How he was the epitome of an alpha male. He laughed when he thought about seeing that shrink who didn't see his amazing abilities.

Cole had to go to court ordered therapy after the last altercation he had with that bar whore. It wasn't his fault, but the judge was a real prick and didn't see it that way. But, Cole did not have to spend one night in jail just as long as he went to listen to some head doctor tell him he was a possessive controller, a master manipulator, and a narcissist. Jimmy shook his head remembering it. Those titles were suppose to help him recognize his issues and work on his character and flaws.

Instead, Jimmy Cole wore those titles like badges of honor. He saw them attributes. Qualities that helped him get ahead. After all, he didn't get to be where he was today by being a pussy. By being a pushover. He fought his way to the top and created a small empire of whores and drugs.

He was like Elvis…he was the King.

* * *

Jimmy Cole came from a middle class home. He was good looking, a football star and a popular kid that everyone flocked to. He got a football scholarship to the University of Nevada. He was the Golden Boy.

Suddenly, Cole broke out in a loud laugh remembering how sad he was to leave Jules behind while he went to live in a dorm on campus. He was so pathetic with her. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why he adored her so much. She was from the wrong side of the tracks but, when he took her to his town, they were Ken and Barbie...the couple everyone wanted to be like.

But the University of Nevada wasn't what Cole expected it to be. It was hard work. He couldn't just slide by like he was used to. He wasn't expecting to be a small fish in a big pond. He was used to being the big shot. Instead, he was a nobody there. The football team didn't even have him playing first string and his grades were barely passing.

Jimmy had a rude awakening once he got out of his little fishbowl of middle class yuppies that thought he was the All American Star.

* * *

Cole decided he got nothing out of college and it was for the weak. School was for the sheep. He was no sheep…he was the shepherd. College was for the average. It was for the mainstream…he was no main streamer. He was bigger than that.

"_Although_," he thought as he nodded emphatically to himself, "_the University of Nevada did teach him one thing…he learned how to deal drugs right out of his dorm. Hell, he was a regular convenience store open 24/7." _He laughed proudly.

He built his "mini-empire" by selling Xanax and pot. He soon moved up to ecstasy and Oxycontin. But where he really made his killing was with the roofies.

All those frat boys used to come looking for them on Friday nights. They would pick up their little fan girls and slip them a roofie after making them feel special. Thanks to **him**, he gave those boys the green light to take turns fucking those whores. Those chicks never knew what hit them. They woke up in the morning sore as hell and thought they got drunk and fucked a hot Greek. Some of them felt ashamed, of course, but they got over it. Too bad the bitches didn't know that they weren't just fucked by one Greek…they were fucked by a bunch of them. Jimmy smirked thinking back to those days.

Sometimes the frat boys would call Jimmy to bring them some other stuff, and if a chick was still passed out, Jimmy Cole gave her a trip around the world. He found that funny; so did the fraternity brothers. A trip around the world meant Cole would flip those passed out girls into so many positions it was a wonder he didn't snap their necks. He spun those bitches and fucked them in all positions. Sometimes he thought it was actually a shame they weren't awake for it…they would have loved it.

Of course Jules knew nothing about any of it. She was back home like a good girl. She was usually waiting for his emails and phone calls. She thought he was studying when he didn't answer his phone…of course she would, that's what he told her. Jimmy shook his head and smirked, "Just because you were always studying your ass off, didn't mean I was, Love."

But, the dorm room empire he built came to an end when the University threw his ass out. He had to quickly slip away or they would have had him locked up for selling drugs. He didn't care though, he made enough cash and learned a lot about dealing so that when he came home he started it up in the real world.

When he saw all the money coming in, he laughed at the losers in college studying to find a career that would pay them shit next to what he was earning.

* * *

He remembered how disgusted Jules was with him once he came back and started flaunting all his money around. He had everyone, including her, believing he was a distributor for some of the top casinos. He smirked. He wasn't technically lying. He did distribute to most of the hotel rooms in those casinos...it just happened to be whores and drugs that he distributed.

He remembers vividly when she told him he became arrogant and materialistic and she couldn't be with someone like that. He told her he didn't give a fucking shit what she thought and he drove away from her in his flashy Porsche.

"_The bitch didn't cry for **him**_," he recalled angrily.

But, soon after, he shamefully begged for her back. He toned down his arrogance, and they managed to pick up where they left off.

But that same year, Jules wanted to go away to college. She was so fucking driven it made him sick. He warned her if she left for Princeton University he would **not **wait for her.

He remembered her whining, "But Cole, I got an academic scholarship... But Cole, I want to get my degree... But Cole, I want to be a chemist." Jimmy rolled his eyes just thinking about her whining her excuses about why she had to go. He told her she would **never **be able to make it, but she went anyway. Jimmy began to think back to that day and he grit his teeth and sucked back a beer.

"_You never cried over me! You didn't need to brace yourself against a fucking car from the pain of leaving me! You left and didn't look back, you stupid bitch!_" he frowned and kicked the Berman's coffee table over again.

* * *

After Jules finished her schooling, she came back home and got a job at a Lab in Nevada. Jimmy always told her it was fate that they bumped into each other at Lola's Luncheonette. He told her that was how he knew that they were meant to be together.

Jimmy smiled remembering, stood up and went into the kitchen to get himself another beer. He was not pleased when he saw there were only two left from the two 6 packs he had gotten earlier. Cracking the beer open as he walked back into the living room, he sat back down on the couch and continued to mull over his memories.

It still pissed him off to think about the degrees Jules earned while she was away. He never thought she was smart enough to do so well. It enraged him because he thought for sure she would fail out like he did.

The fact was Jimmy was jealous that **he **couldn't make it in college but **she **wound up excelling and going on to get her Masters and then her PhD.

**"You arrogant little bitch! You fucking cunt! You don't tell people you have your doctorate...Fucking fool. '_Oh look at me...I'm so humble I don't want to be called Doctor outside of work_'...Fucking stupid, phony, little bitch! You're too dumb to know that title gives you prestige...but nooooo, 'Julianna Pretend to be a Brown' wouldn't dare want any prestige...ohhhhh she is just to 'Average Joe' for that...Stupid cunt!" **he screamed loudly into nothing.

He just couldn't figure out how someone like her could do it. He hated that she succeeded in her profession.

"**YOU don't deserve it! You just don't deserve it**!" he yelled out into the emptiness and gulped back some beer.

* * *

He remembered when he first had to slap Jules. She left him no choice really. She had no business looking at his cell phone and questioning who the girls were that continued to call him. Cole pictured her face the first time he slapped her and he smirked.

Leaning his head back on the cushions again, Jimmy thought about the first time she caught him selling drugs from the hotel room on Tropicana Avenue. She had no right following him. She always was a nosy, little, bitch.

He smiled remembering how long he got away with it before she caught on. It was the whores that kept coming and going that tipped her off. Once she found out he was pimping, she blew a gasket. He had to teach her a lesson for that one. He had to knock the crap out of her to get her to shut the fuck up.

Jimmy sighed loudly. The worst part about that episode was he had to fight hard to get her back after that one because she up and left Las Vegas and took that job in New Jersey.

Jimmy began to grit his teeth again as he thought about how hard he had to work to get her back. He had to go all the way to Jersey and **still **she shut him down completely. It took him a long time before he got her to trust him again. But of course the nosy, dumb, bitch heard him talking on her balcony and found out he was still pimping and pushing and she had a huge melt down.

Cole squinted his eyes deciding if that might just have been the worst beating he ever gave her. Yes, it definitely was. He felt a little bad for that one, **BUT** she really did provoke him. He didn't mean to hurt her...well, not really. He just didn't want to lose her again and he snapped. It was only human; everybody gets angry. He just took his anger a little too far is all.

She didn't have to sneak away in the night to get away from him though. She left everything and _poof _she was gone. It pissed him off just thinking about it. Cole threw back the rest of his beer, crunched the can in his hand, and whipped it across the room with anger.

"**You are one dumb mother fucker, Jules! ANYONE who walks away from that job in Jersey without looking back is a fucking idiot!" **

He shook his head adamantly before continuing to yell out to no one.

"**$200,000.00 a year****, while you're still in your twenties, **** and you walk away just to get away from ME! ****Only a stupid fucking assssholllle would walk away from a salary like that!**" Jimmy screamed out into the Berman's living room and he shook his head. It made him sick that she would walk away from that position.

Once again Cole was on a jealous tear about Jules. **Money and prestige meant everything to Cole** and he could not understand how it just didn't seem so important to her. It pissed him off so much.

He tried to teach her the importance of wealth but she was too dumb to listen to him. He always told her if she had any brains she would flaunt her money...brag about her position...show the world that she made a shitload of money. But no, the dumb bitch never bragged, never flaunted...Hell, she let herself live in a modest apartment in Jersey, and was fine with it for God's Sake. She only drove a sharp car because she liked it, not because it was prestigious. Nothing angered Cole more than to see her so carefree.

_**"It's just not fair! She doesn't even appreciate it!" **_he yelled out again.

_**

* * *

**_

Jimmy looked at the end table and contemplating doing another line of coke but decided to go to bed instead. He yawned as he stood up, took off his t-shirt, threw it on the couch, and stretched his arms out. Walking over to the window, he pulled the blinds down to peek out. He didn't think she would be back and he was right. Nick Stokes was probably in there crying like a little bitch. Poor bastard.

Suddenly, Cole let out a diabolical laugh out of nowhere. Once his laughter stopped he bragged, "You have it all, Cole! You made yourself an Empire. No one is better than you, man! You did it all on your own. You don't need no fucking degrees on your wall!" He nodded with pride convincing himself that he was better than her **and **that CSI in every way.

He stopped into the bathroom to take a piss before heading into Sid and Sylvia Berman's bedroom. As he made his way over to their bed, he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror that hung a bit crooked above their dresser. Looking at his shirtless reflection Jimmy Cole smiled.

"Oh yeah, Cole, you added whores to your empire and became the new Hugh fucking Hefner, baby!" he winked at his reflection.

Turning away from the mirror, he kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jeans and tossed them on the top of the dresser. Standing only in his underwear, he grabbed the floral comforter, pulled it down and crawled under the covers. He fluffed up Sid Berman's pillow and sighed.

"Ahhh, I can finally get some sleep! No more snorting coke for you tonight, Cole. You can take it easy, man. You don't have to watch their every move, because that loser blew it and you'll be getting Jules back the easy way," he said out loud before rolling over onto his side.

Looking over at the nightstand, Jimmy squishing up his face in utter disgust. A picture of Sid and Sylvia was displayed right there beside him.

"Uck, get your ugly, mother fuckin' mugs out of my face!" he complained and reached over, grabbed the picture, and whipped it across the room hearing the glass shatter against the wall.

In no time, Jimmy was snoring like a chainsaw and dreaming about getting high and making money.


	70. Ch:70 Kiss Me

I gotta still tell ya...I don't own CSI. **Rated K** - nothing objectionable, I don't think. *I'm gonna need some reviews again soon - I need them to get my brain moving. I can feel myself slowing down and I don't want to keep you guys hanging!!!

In this chapter...**NICK TALKS TO JULES!!!!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 70: Just Kiss Me**

His hands were still shaking even after he hung up the phone. He ran his cold palms over his sweaty face. His stomach still felt sick but he didn't care. All he cared about was he got to talk to her. He would never be able to fully express just how thankful he was that she agreed to meet him at the diner. He cannot remember exactly what he said to get her there, but all that mattered was she agreed to show up.

His head was still aching but he shook away the pain. He refused to let himself feel anything but gratefulness that he had this chance.

He didn't waste anytime before heading for the door. As he reached for the doorknob his stomach churned. He ran back to the bathroom and managed to make it over the toilet before throwing up all of the liquor he had consumed.

He felt better.

He was always adamant about never drinking and driving but he didn't feel drunk anymore. Maybe his adrenaline had cleared his head. He wasn't sure but he suddenly didn't care either. He needed to get to her and he needed to get there fast.

* * *

When he pulled in to the diner parking lot, he spotted her instantly. He always said he could never take his eyes off of her, and tonight was no different.

She was beautiful. It was as if she was the only one who existed in the world.

All he could see was her standing at the diner door… waiting for **him**.

He doesn't remember parking the truck. All he cared to remember was himself standing by her side and reaching for her hand. He kissed her. She kissed him back and they walked inside.

He was so happy __she didn't make him explain.

He was thankful she didn't need to hear him tell her again how sorry he was.

He was just so relieved she wasn't mad or hurt or broken.

His words failed to express just how elated he was that she was sitting there across from him, holding his hand.

His heart melted when she smiled at him softly.

"_Just kiss me_" he told her.

And she leaned in to give him a soft, loving, kiss. Her kiss seemed like it made everything all right again.

He couldn't remember what he ordered to eat, he wasn't even sure he took a bite of whatever it was. He knew he needed to eat something, but his head still hurt and his stomach was already torn to shreds. He didn't care about himself though. All he could think about was her eyes. Her eyes showed so much compassion. It was as if she already knew what he was going through and she was going to make **everything **go away.

Looking into her eyes from across the table, Nick knew she was going to bring him through this. He just knew things were going to be okay. All he cared about was that she forgave him and that she would stay by his side.

He looked away from her ashamed when she told him she knew he didn't mean any of the horrible things he said to her. She leaned in across the table and brought his eyes back to hers. She promised him she would never leave him and whatever he said to her didn't matter…she didn't need him to explain.

He didn't need to tell her how he can't stop the flashbacks of her attack.

He didn't need to admit that he sometimes wakes up in a cold sweat because he still see's her head hitting the concrete wall.

He didn't have to try to explain how he can feel such sadness about losing a kid he didn't want to begin with.

He didn't have to tell her that he has secret thoughts of blowing the brains out of Jimmy Cole's worthless head.

He didn't have to tell her anything, because she understood.

* * *

He couldn't remember exactly how long they stayed at the diner or what made them decide to go to the pier, but he was just grateful she agreed to walk it with him.

He reminded her of the conversations they had at the water's edge and she laughed letting him know she remembered them clearly.

She reminded him that he told her he loved her right there at that railing. He smiled. He remembered too.

He would never be able to explain the feeling he had when she told him she would go back home with him and forget any of this ever happened.

She kissed him before she walked ahead of him to his truck and, as he knelt down to tie his shoe, she looked back at him smiling because she knew he was checking out her ass. Nick smirked because he got caught. As he watched her cute, little, body walk to his truck, he silently wondered if she had Tylenol for him in her purse. His head was still pounding.

He smiled wide when he saw her inside his truck already. It made him so happy to see she was eager to go home. His home. Her home. **Their home**. He needed her there and he smiled knowing she wanted to be there too.

He raised his hand to knock on the window to ask her if she had Tylenol, but his hand seemed to buckle. He tried to hit his knuckles against the glass but they refused to knock. He was getting frustrated so he just pulled the truck door open and began to tell her how weird it was that his knuckles wouldn't knock.

But when the door to his truck opened she tumbled out and landed on his feet. The back of her head was bloody and gashed. She wasn't moving. Nick could feel the scream inside him but he couldn't get it out.

"_Put her down, Nick, the ambulance is coming_," he heard Captain Jim Brass say.

He looked over and wondered how Brass managed to get there so fast.

Warrick pushed him out of the way, and told him to step aside, that he had already done enough damage.

"_I have always been her rock, Nick. You could **never **be her Superman_.

It all just made no sense.

"_**Baby, get up! No, no, please don't do this again. Why is this happening?**_" he cried out.

Jimmy Cole laughed at him. He looked up with hatred and saw Cole sitting in the driver's seat.

Nick felt the fury boil into his head as Cole held up a stuffed white polar bear and wiggled it at him.

Nick reached for his gun. _**Nothing **was going to stop him this time_, he thought.

His gun wasn't in the holster.

And Cole laughed harder.

Nick lunged for him. _This time he would do the job right_, he told Cole.

But as Nick lunged for Cole's neck he slipped on the gravel and he fell hard to the ground.

**No…**

…he **fell hard **off of his bed. He fell hard onto his bedroom floor.

* * *

Nick realized immediately that he had passed out on his bed in a drunken stupor.

His head pounded like nothing he had ever felt before. He was so nauseous, and he had obviously puked in his sleep.

"_**No God, please. Please tell me she is back**_," Nick called out to the empty room.

"**_Please God, she told me everything was gonna be all right. She told me…oh…God…don't tell me she didn't kiss me!_**" Nick let his head fall back to the floor, he covered his eyes with his hand and cried.

Finally, Nick sat up, leaned against the side of his bed, and pulled his knees against his chest. His heart was pounding as loud as his head. He held his aching head in his hands and he closed his eyes.

He knew...

She was still gone.

He was still alone.

Everything was still **not ****all right**.


	71. Ch:71 I've Been There

Rated T for profanity.

In this chapter Warrick hears about Nick's drunken tangent. How will he react? Will he be a friend or foe?

* * *

Chapter 71:

Warrick wasn't sure how he should handle this. Normally he would have blown a gasket if Nick treated his sister the way Trista told him he had. He would have gone straight to Nick's and most likely hauled off and punched him in the face.

Who the fuck did he think he was talking to like that? "_**'A parting gift'? Is fucking kidding me?**_" he said out loud. "**My sister is no Wham Bam kinda girl, asshole**!" he said out loud as he rubbed the back of his neck.

But Warrick wasn't really feeling angry. He didn't like what Nick had done, of course, but the truth was he was more concerned about this friend than furious at him. He knew something was wrong. This was not Nick just suddenly being a scumbag to his sister. It was more than that. Nick already proved himself. Warrick knew Nick was madly in love with Jules.

"_He asked her to marry him for God's sake!"_ he thought silently.

No, this was bigger than that. Nick was cracking and Warrick knew it. He should have seen it when they went on that deceased baby case. He had never seen Nick take a case that hard in all the years he worked with him. Nick was always the emotional one, but never to that degree.

Warrick needed to go see him. Not to go freak out on him. Not to punch him in the face and bust him up. Not to scream and berate him. He needed to go see him, **not **as Jules brother but as Nick's best friend.

* * *

Nick was still sitting on the floor leaning against his bed. The smell of booze and vomit was getting to him. He knew it was bad when he couldn't stand the smell of himself. He wanted to get up and take a shower but he just couldn't stop staring into space. He knew he needed to clean himself up and not to mention change his sheets, but he didn't have it in him to do it. So he just continued to sit on his floor and stare.

His zone was interrupted when he heard his doorbell ring. He jumped up fast which surprised him since he was so immobilized just seconds before. He thought it might be her. Just like in his dream. She was coming back and to tell him everything was going to be okay.

He quickly left his room and flew open the front door without even looking to see who it was first. He felt disappointment and relief at the same time. He looked back at his best friend and nodded.

"I can't handle it if you start yelling, let me just tell you that right off the bat, Warrick," he said rubbing his forehead.

"I'm not here to yell at you, Nicky. I am here to find out what is going on with you," Warrick answered and walked past him without being invited in.

Warrick went straight to the living room window, unlocked it and pushed it open. He did the same to all of them until the air blew fluently. The house needed to be aired out and Warrick was not going to sit in that room talking to his buddy with the smell of stale booze and puke.

Warrick walked over to the couch and he stared back at Nick.

"You wanna tell me what is going on?" he said quietly.

Nick sat down in the chair Jules picked out to accent his furniture. For a brief minute Nick's thoughts went to when they went to pick it out together. She said he needed it because that chunk of space looked empty. She had a a good eye because as soon as it was delivered and placed where she wanted it, it completed the look he originally was going for. Shaking his thoughts away to answer his friends question, he replied honestly.

"I don't know," was all Nick could say.

"Well I do know...You are crackin', Nick, **THAT **is what's wrong. You are cracking under the pressure of it all," he explained to him.

Nick began to shake his head to dispute Warrick's theory.

"Look, it doesn't mean you are weak, Bro," he told him. "_**You don't think I have been there at one point in my life**_?"

Nick looked up surprised. He furrowed his brow and looked at him with confusion.

"What are you telling me?" he questioned.

"I'm telling you that when I had that gambling problem, when I was in deep shit with that judge…it didn't just go away because that mother fucker was arrested." he confided. "I carried that with me. I kept having nightmares of drowning. Of not being able to get out of the water."

Nick just stared at him thinking about his own nightmares. Thinking about how no matter how hard he would try to run, his feet would stick to the pavement, and he could never get to her in time. Thinking about how her head would hit the concrete over and over and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Warrick continued, "Hey, I know how it is to wake up in cold sweats, Buddy… Waking up thinking I was fired… Waking up thinking I was locked up with the criminals I helped put away," Warrick grimaced thinking about those dreams. There were more examples he could give Nick but he stopped at the few examples he shared.

"I went to see the in house shrink, Nick," he said staring at him unashamed.

Nick squinted and tilted his head.

"I never told you, I never told anyone, because I was embarrassed to admit I needed help dealing with that disaster," he said nodding as he spoke.

"I cannot believe you wouldn't tell me, man," Nick said a bit insulted that Warrick didn't think he could share that with him.

"Nick, that isn't the point! The point is I needed help and I got it. And I gotta be honest with you... I think you need it too."

Nick swallowed hard at the thought. He thought maybe Warrick was right, but at the same time he thought he couldn't bear to talk about it to **anyone**.

"You need to do it **not **just for my sister, Nick, you need to do it so you can sleep at night. So you can be at peace. So you can ditch those voices in your head," Warrick told him.

"You know about the voices…" Nick didn't ask him, he just simply said it knowing Warrick did.

Finally feeling understood, Nick told him everything. Staring at Warrick he could feel his throat tighten. He was ashamed to cry in front of Warrick but he couldn't seem to help it. He hid his face by looking down at his feet, and let some tears slip down his cheeks before looking back at his best friend.

"Nick, there is no shame in crying, man. There is not shame in feeling the pain," Warrick reached over and touched Nick's arm.

"I can't stand the dreams, Rick," he shook his head slowly. "I can't get rid of the voices."

"What are they saying to you?" Warrick asked sincerely caring and wanting to help.

"They tell me it was _**my **_fault. I couldn't protect her. I don't deserve her," Nick let another tear fall.

Stopping for a minute he continued, "Sometimes they tell me that if I ran faster. If I called out to her sooner. **It was MY fault, Warrick**!"

Tears streamed down his face. Warrick gripped his arm.

"_**It was **_**NOT **_**your fault, Nick**_! Trust me. If I thought for one minute it was your fault, you think I wouldn't kill you myself?" he tried to smile at him.

Nick sighed deeply and continues.

"The voices tell me I am pathetic. I got her pregnant and didn't even know it," he looked over at Warrick. "And that I have no right to cry over losing that baby, because I didn't want a kid to begin with. _**I'm a hypocrite, Warrick**_**. A fucking fraud**!"

"That is **not **true, Nicky. Please trust me on that. You are right, you probably wouldn't have been happy she got pregnant. And guess what…I wouldn't blame you, man!! But once she did, and the shock wore off, you would have had the kid, and then wondered what you ever did without him. Deep down you **KNOW **that_** and THAT**_ is why you feel so bad! You are not hypocrite. You are a good man who cared about his girlfriend and his unborn baby," he leaned back into the couch and took a deep breath hoping he was getting through to best friend.

They sat in silence before Nick finally spoke words of bitterness.

"But the worst voice…the one that haunts me…," he swallowed hard, "is the one that tells me to find him. The one that begs me to get my gun and go find him. And when I do, I need to blow Cole's God damn brains out!" he stared back at Warrick.

"Been there too," Warrick said staring back.

Nick was surprised to hear Warrick say that but he continued, "Everything I believe in…everything I work to fight against? _**All of it **_is **bullshit **because I _**want **_to be just like those killers…**I want to BE one**," he growled.

"You don't want to be one of them, Nick, you just want revenge. _**Nick, that is normal**_!!" he said as Nick nodded and tears ran down his face.

"Nicky, listen to me, who wouldn't feel that way? He nearly killed the woman you love! He nearly killed your career! He took away the chance to meet the kid you made with her! He basically chained you to the side of her bed for a month and filled you with fear," Warrick grabbed his arm again, "_**ANYONE would want to kill the bastard**_. **Hell, I WANNA KILL THE MOTHER FUCKER!" **he yelled. "And guess what, Nicky, I hear that voice too. Sometimes, when I am cleaning my gun, I grip it so hard my hand goes numb, because every part of me wants to shoot the cock sucker through his heart," Warrick shared his own secrets.

Nick looked over at Warrick.

"We won't do it in the end, Nick. We will make him pay, I promise you that. One way or another we will get him, but we won't go to jail for him either," he nodded.

Nick nodded silently.

"What else, Nick?" Warrick waited for his reply and when he didn't get one he questioned him about getting drunk.

"You got drunk to numb the pain and silence the voices. But all it did was create more. You said some nasty things to her, Nick. I know you didn't mean any of them. I saw you by her bedside. I saw how much you love her. You don't turn that shit off...You love her, man."

"I do," Nick said running his hand over his tightly closed eyes. "I am so crazy about her, Warrick, sometimes I think I can't breathe without her in my life," he looked over at his best friend. "_**I didn't mean to hurt her**_**…I wanted her to hurt me**," he throat tightened as he spoke and he put his face down.

He closed his eyes and said, "I chased her away because I can't deal with knowing I couldn't protect the only thing I have ever loved this deeply and...and if I can't protect **HER**, Warrick, I have no business being around her," he continued to hang his head staring down at the floor.

Warrick suddenly stood up and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He opened it up and took out a picture of Jules as a little girl. She could only be about5 or 6 years old.

He handed it to Nick.

Nick looked at the picture of the little girl with blond pigtails, whose gigantic smile showed that her tooth front teeth were missing. He stared it for a minute before looking up at Warrick.

"This is Jules, right?" he asked knowing it had to be.

"Yeah," was all Warrick said back.

"She was beautiful even then but…why are you showing me this?" he asked confused as to what the hell a childhood photo has to do with anything.

"Because that little girl was the only thing I had growing up. She was my "Baby Girl". I loved her more than anything on this earth," he stared sternly at Nick.

Nick was still confused and just nodded.

"Nick, if you think, for one fuckin' second that I couldn't trust you with **my **Baby Girl," Warrick paused and stared directly at Nick. "…if I thought you weren't worthy or could not keep her safe, then you are really _**out of your fuckin' mind**_." he looked down at the photo Nick was still holding. "**NO ONE **loved her more than I did, man…. **No one**….**until you**."

Nick stared down at the picture of that little girl Warrick loved so much and took care of from the day he found her.

Her eyes danced in the picture the same way they danced when she would tell Nick about her newest pair of shoes. He slightly smiled at the thought.

Nick handed the picture back to his friend and nodded.

Warrick put it back in his wallet and dug around for a second. Once he found what he knew was in there, he pulled it out. It was the LVPD psychiatrist that Warrick had seen when he needed him.

"Call him, Nick. He's a good guy and he can help shut those voices up. He can restore your peace and he will make you see that you should be with my sister _**because you are a good man **_and you love her," Warrick patted Nick's shoulder before walking toward the door.

Nick gripped the card in his hand and stared at it before looking up. He nodded back at Warrick.

"**Thanks, man…Thank you**."


	72. Ch:72 Knock, Knock

Do not own CSI or their characters. Rated K - nothing objectionable that i can think of...maybe a bad word.

I am starting to rust up so i could use some reviews and would love to hear your thoughts.

**Knock Knock...who's there**

* * *

There was a knock at the door and when he opened it he saw her. She had been crying. He tried to think if in all these years that he knew her, if he ever saw her crying and this shaken. He didn't think he did.

"Oh My God! Jules, what is the matter, honey!" Brett said ushering her into his home.

Jules went in and sat down on his fancy zebra print couch. She loved Brett's apartment. It wasn't her taste and she would never think to decorate her own place like that, but she loved it. It was funky. No one would see Brett as someone to have such eccentric décor. After all he was an established lawyer usually wearing straight laced suits. He certainly didn't come across as the type.

Brett rushed into his bar area and poured Jules a glass of white wine and hit it with a splash of club soda, just as he knew she liked it. He didn't even ask her if she wanted one, he just brought it over and handed it to her. She tried to give a smile for a thank you but her lips just couldn't seem to go in any direction but down. Tucking his one leg under him, Brett sat down next to her on the couch, leaned over to her and brushed some hair out of her face.

"What happened? Is it Nick? Is it Warrick again?" he rattled off three questions at once.

Jules couldn't tell him yet why she was crying. She couldn't tell him because her words refused to leave her mouth. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She just looked down, drank her wine in less than three gulps, and continued to wipe away the free fall of tears.

Brett waited.

Finally Jules told him about Nick. She could only tell him bits and pieces...just the worst words that stung the most. She told him about "get the fuck out" the "tossed out with a parting gift" and the gist of him wanting her to leave. She couldn't tell him anymore without thinking she would cry again.

After fifteen minutes of just rubbing her arm and listening to her, he finally patted her knee, stood up and covered her with a velvet, leopard print, blanket. Brett walked over to his sofa table and grabbed his red, cordless, phone. Walking into the kitchen, Jules could tell he was calling Trista. Jules couldn't hear what he was saying but she could hear his voice talking softly. That was the last thing she remembered. She felt safe on that zebra couch and she was tired. She was thoroughly exhausted from getting up early. She was exhausted from working her ass off at the gym. But mostly, she was completely debilitated from the blow out she just had with Nick. Jules felt the wine soothe her, combined with the lull of Brett's voice from the kitchen, and she fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Nick had just finished getting dressed after his extremely long shower when he heard the knock at the door; for a second he thought it might be Warrick coming back to chew him out after he thought about the nasty things he said to his sister, but when he opened it he saw her. She looked terribly troubled. He tried to figure out why she was there, but came to the conclusion she was there to see Jules. He was so disappointed. He had tripped over the edge of the bed to get to the door when he heard the knock. He was desperately hoping it was Jules coming back to him.

"Jules isn't here," Nick said flatly.

"I came to see you. Invite me in," she said just as flat.

Nick ushered Trista into his home and she sat down on his couch staring at him. She could see he had been crying and that touched her. She had come there to ream him out, but when she saw the look on his face she realized he was hurting badly too. She changed her disposition and decided to talk to him with a different tone.

"Nick, what happened?" she said as he sat down on the over sized chair.

Trista watched in disbelief as Nick let tears fall down his face.

"You okay, Nick?" she asked him softly.

Nick couldn't speak. He couldn't understand what was going on in his head, how was he supposed to explain it to her?

"Why did you do this to her, Nick? I know you love her. I know you do. I saw you sit at that girl's bedside for over a month," she stared at him. "Do you think I didn't see you talking to her? Did you think I didn't see you pat her leg, stroke her hair, just touch her to let her know you hadn't left? I saw, Nick. I was there. And you love her."

Nick nodded in agreement. His face looked like a little boys. His was grimaced in pain as he cried.

"Then why, Nick? Why would you get so drunk and tell her those things? Why would you tell her to get the fuck out? I want to know what the hell you were thinking, dammit," Trista got loud and stern. Her anger began to brew thinking of Brett telling her how upset Jules was.

"I want to know, Nick, why the fuck you would try and break her down like that," she stared at him. "What do you think she did that would make you tell her to get out, that you should have tossed her out like the other tramps you had before her?"

Nick looked back at her. "I never said that," his voice cracked.

"Pretty damn close, Nick. She is not stupid. When you say you 'should have pushed you out the door with a parting gift like all the others' that pretty much sums it up." she shook her head with disgust. "So can you tell me what happened that made you think you can't be with her anymore? What happened that made you want to hurt her so bad?"

"I don't know," he looked down at his feet. He had already tried to explain it all to Warrick. Nick felt like Warrick understood but he was not so sure Trista would. She didn't have a clue about the stressful work that goes on in his investigative world. Not that Nick was blaming his job but it did add to the stress of his meltdown. He thought about the dead baby; he thought about the abandoned one too. That definitely helped throw him over the edge.

"You have to know, Nick," she frowned. "I think I even know."

"What do you think you know, Trista?" Nick was getting a little annoyed from having to explain himself again.

"I know you love her but after what happened to her... it was horrible and you were terrified. You went through a **huge **ordeal, Nick," she touched his arm. "But don't toss her out because you don't think you couldn't protect her."

Trista was right. And Nick felt as if he didn't deserve her. She should never have been hurt like that and it was his fault he let it happen.

"Nick, you can't save the world. You do your best...you investigate all that shit you do, and yeah, you do a lot of good by getting scumbags to pay for their crimes, but it doesn't mean it is your job to protect the world and evvvverybody in it." she gripped his arm before continuing. "I want to tell you something that I swore to Jules I wouldn't tell," she stared at him looking sad that she had to break her promise.

Nick looked up at her surprised there was a secret he didn't know about.

"Listen to me, you cannot tell Warrick this and believe me I wouldn't even tell you, but I think you need to know that you were not to blame for not protecting her."

"Okay, just tell me. Trista!" he was getting nervous.

"Nick, if Cole wanted to get to her he would have whether you were there or not. He is an animal and this is **NOT **the first time he beat her up," she bit her lip like Jules does.

Nick took a huge gulp of air and held it before speaking, "What do you mean? What?"

"When she came back to Vegas, Nick...she left everything behind. I am talking _**everything**_…her furniture, her home, her friends, her fancy position. She left it all and sneaked out in the middle of the night. When I picked her up from the airport she looked so fucked up, I cried!" Trista winced at the memory.

"She never…" he choked on his sentence.

"No, and she would never tell you or Warrick. She was ashamed. She blamed herself and she thought she should have known better and that she shouldn't have let that happen."

"So you are telling me this because you think he would have gotten to her regardless," he questioned her logic.

"**Yes**, **he would have** gotten to her regardless. You just happened to witness it…that is all. **You **are not at fault, Nick. And why are you taking it on? Warrick was there! He couldn't get to her either. He isn't blaming himself. **STOP **taking the blame. Put the blame where it belongs…on Jimmy Cole!" she said with her voice adamant.

She was right, Warrick was there too and he isn't blaming himself. And this wasn't just an angry Cole snapping out of nowhere. He was determined to get his way and he would have kicked her ass when he had the chance. Nick took a deep breath mulling his thoughts over.

"Nick she stayed with me for three weeks before the purple left her face. She wouldn't tell you. She never even let her brother know she was back in Vegas until she was completely healed. So do not think for one minute, that if you had gotten to her, that at some point the wouldn't have found her. He came from Jersey to get her back and Cole wants what he wants."

"So, do you think he is finished with her now?" Nick said becoming a bit afraid to hear that answer, "Did he learn from this...almost killing her? Is it done NOW?"

"I wonder that everyday," she answered honestly. "And guess what, Nick, you cannot be there every second of everyday, so now tell me…IF he did get to her, are you going to blame yourself just because you may not be there?"

"I have to kill him," Nick mumbled.

"Oh yeah, great plan. So you can leave Jules forever? So you can get locked up and never have a chance to be with her? That's just grrreat! Yeah, good thinking…Checkmate, Cole wins." she said nodding.

She was right again.

"Nick, he needs to go to **jail**. That is how we protect her," she stared off thinking about Jimmy Cole.

He listened to her and he knew she was right. It helped ease his blame and it helped make him feel he deserved to be with her and love her. But it did not ease the haunting voice that tells him to blow Jimmy Cole's head off. If anything, it made that voice worse.

* * *

The smell of tomato sauce cooking woke Jules up with a start. For a minute she thought she was in Nick's house. She thought she fell asleep on the couch and forgot to turn off the burner for the sauce she was cooking for him. But after bolting upright, she saw the leopard blanket and realized this was definitely not Nick's house. Nick didn't _**own **_anything with a leopard print.

Jules stared down at the blanket, following the pattern with her eyes. She was thinking about her dream. She was with Nick at the diner. She told him everything was going to be all right. She realized he was in pain and feeling tremendous guilt over not protecting her. He was pushing her away for something he had no control over. Jules thoughts were interrupted when Brett walked out of the kitchen and saw her sitting up.

"Hey, Sweetie, I didn't know you were awake. Do you feel any better?" he asked.

"I do, actually. I was wiped out, huh?" she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah you were. I am glad you slept," he said before adding, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess. What time is it?" she said as she rubbed her temples.

Brett sat down next to her on the couch and he and Jules talked a bit longer before they made their way into his kitchen and ate dinner together.

Over pasta primavera and a glass of red wine, Jules told Brett about her dream.

"So **then **what did he say?" Brett was eager to hear and felt dreams were very important and he was trying to interpret hers.

"He told me he loved me and to please not leave him. He told me he didn't feel he deserved me and that he couldn't protect me," Jules looked across the table at Brett. "**Why **would he think he needed to protect me?"

"I don't know, honey, it's not like you are a shrinking wall flower who can't take care of yourself," he smiled, "**BUT **he is used to taking care of people, the big crime fighter who protects our city."

Brett had a point, Nick was used to putting puzzle pieces together so that he would be prepared to put a stop to horrendous crimes. He saw a horrendous crime happening to someone he loves and he didn't fix it.

"I think that was a very powerful dream and I think you are on to something. Cupcake, he doesn't want to give you up…he thinks he is doing what he _**should**_. Doing what is right," Brett nodded sure he had interpreted her dream correctly.

She thought long and hard about it before she answered him.

After she was finished with her food, she put her fork down, looked over at Brett, and smiled.

"I know what I need to do, Brett" she said, " You are right, I am no shrinking wallflower. I am not a child who needs a superhero. What I need is a partner and not a protector. I can protect myself just as much as anyone else can," she said sternly.

"That's right! You go girl!" he pointed at her, "Now there is the Jules I know!"

Jules stood up and went over to Brett. She leaned down and hugged him tight before kissing his hard on the lips.

"I LOVE YOU!" she smiled.

"Oh now, Sugar, you know I don't swing that way!" he smiled.

They both laughed as she walked from the kitchen and into the funky living room. Brett slapped her ass as he followed behind her.

"Do you mind if I leave you with the dishes?" she looked back at him.

"Go to your man, Cupcake! You go to that big hunk of man!" he winked at her.

Jules grabbed her purse and her keys and walked to the door. Turning back she smiled at her friend.

"I am going to...I am going to go get that big hunk of man!" she smiled, hugged Brett with all her might, turned and closed the door.


	73. Ch:73 Time Has Come

I don't own CSI as I am sure you know. **Rated T for profanity and violence.**

_**THANK YOU REVIEWS for kick starting my brain. My apologies if you want our couple together…but patience is a virtue…and makes for good story telling**_ ;oP

* * *

Chapter 73: **Time has Come **

He pulled the slat on the blinds down slightly to peer out the window. He had heard a car door slam and, for a minute, he was afraid it would be Jules begging like a dog to come back to Nick. Cole laughed when he saw it was Trista who pulled up in the driveway. He should have known she would make a move on Nick as soon as Jules left the premises.

"Look at her just sashaying up to his door; that girl was always running around," he said to himself. His thoughts went to how she would come to visit Jules in New Jersey and drag her to all the bars and boardwalks. He hated her for being such such a bad influence on Jules.

Cole watched as Nick answered the door and Trista went inside.

He shook his head, "Maybe the CSI will fuck **you **now, Trista!" he said out loud, "Well, I couldn't blame him there…I know I would if I had the chance!" Jimmy laughed loudly at his own joke.

Walking over to the couch he flopped down and squashed up his face as he went into deep thought. He was thinking that Trista might **NOT **there to make a move on Nick. Maybe she was there to work on getting him and Jules back together. That pissed Cole off even more.

_**"Stay the fuck out of it, Trista!**_" he growled.

Cole had this sinking feeling that maybe Nick and Jules would be harder to break up than one major blow out. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair with slight panic.

"Fuck it, man, I am gonna go ahead and nail it up then. Why take any chances, Cole?" he said out loud to himself and went down to the Berman's cellar.

The Berman's had a nice sized basement. The ceilings were low and the brown paneling and carpet were outdated but it wasn't a bad little room. At least the old geezer made it a finish basement, complete with a well worn plaid couch, table and a small old television that probably didn't even have cable hooked up. Not bad for a hide a way. "That old dude probably needed to find a place to get away from that annoying looking wife of his," he figured in his head.

Jimmy walked to the corner of the room and lifted the two plywood pieces he had found in the garage and brought it over to the two tiny, basement windows that that faced Nick's house. After nailing a board to each of the windows, he stood back to admire his work.

Cole didn't nail those boards up because he wanted to keep anyone from getting in or out, because no one could fit through those tiny windows anyway, he did it to cover the view in and out of Nick Stoke's house. He didn't need any attention drawn to the Berman's residence and Jules would be the type to break the window and scream for her Knight in Shining Armor to come rescue her.

"Damn she could be so pathetic at times," he thought rolling his eyes.

It angered him because he hadn't planned on having to bring her right across the street from Nick's but after thinking about it, there probably was no better place to grab her and hide her quickly than right under that dumb fuck's nose, he concluded.

* * *

Trista stood up and waited for Nick to stand up too. He looked up at her and got the hint and stood up too. She leaned in and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and whispered "thank you".

"Don't thank me until you go get her back, Texas," she said smiling and trying to lighten up the somber mood by using one of Jules' nicknames for Nick.

"What? What exactly do you want me to do?" he didn't understand.

"I want you to get your ass in your car and go to Brett's house. I want you to swoop in like the knight you want to be and grab her and tell her that you love her and not to leave you and that…"

"Okay, I got the idea, Trist," he said cutting her off, knowing she was about to go on one of her romanticized, soap opera type tangents.

She laughed realizing she was on a roll.

As Nick headed to grab his keys he thought of something important.

"I don't know how to get to his house," Nick said stopping short.

"I'll drive with you. Or, even better, do you want me to drive you?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I do," he smiled and she grabbed her keys and headed out, both with smiles plastered across their faces.

* * *

The sound of the car alarm beeped twice before Jules reached for the door handle and got inside. She grabbed her purse and rummaged through it looking for some makeup to fix herself up. She needed to redo her eye makeup and brighten up her lips before going to see Nick. She was sure now that she could talk some sense into him. He needed her and she was not going to bail on him whether he thinks he will push her way or not. She wasn't going to let it happen. She wasn't about to run away that easily. She might have been a "runner", as Warrick and Grams labeled her, but she wasn't anymore. She found the piece of that puzzle and she fit perfectly. She wasn't going to run from him ever.

As she put her car in reverse and backed up she smirked and chuckled to herself when the radio went on blasting one of Kelly Clarkson's old songs. Instead of turning it down she sang quietly along with it.

"**Cause we belong together now….Forever united here somehow….You got a piece of me…"**

The next verse Jules busted out loudly.

**And honestly, My life would suck…without you.**

It was true, she thought, finally turning the music down to a normal level. Jules knew her life would suck without him in it. She wasn't willing to live a life that sucks and she wasn't about to let him live one either.

"Let's face it, Cowboy, your life would suck without **ME **in it too," she smiled confidently.

Jules gripped her steering wheel with anticipation as she drove quickly to his house.

* * *

"Now where the fuck are they going?" Cole said as he looked between the blinds.

"If I could get my hands on you, Trista, I swear, I wouldn't fuck ya**, I would choke you to death **for being such a nosy little bitch," he said to himself.

Suddenly he spoke out loud with a laugh…"Okay, okay…it's true…you're right…I would fuck ya, too,"

Jimmy found his own joke funny again as he went to the fridge and grabbed another beer out of the refrigerator. Looking across to the kitchen table he saw the fresh stash of cocaine he left there the night before.

"Eh, what the hell, I might just have to keep watch to make sure Love doesn't come sniffing around that douche bag again," he said using Mrs. Berman's cheese knife to make a thin, long line of coke on her table.

Snorting back the coke in a flash, Jimmy pressed the back of his hand to his nose while he walked back to look out the window. His mouth fell open in horror as he saw Jules' little gray convertible Infinity pull up in front of Nick's house. He was nauseated that he could actually see Jules was smiling when she saw Nick's Jeep in the driveway. She had no idea he just left with Trista. Cole watched as she unlocked and opened his front door and walked in. He shook his head back and forth.

"**No, no no no no…you will not do this…you will not go back to him…no, NO, NO, NO, NO!!**" he began to yell.

Jimmy Cole had had enough. He was not about to wait another minute.

With his cocaine high pumping him up, he walked over to his leather jacket that was slung over the couch and he stuck his hand into the inside pocket. Pulling out his small, loaded handgun, he held it up and rechecked it's bullet supply.

"I am sick and tired of waiting... this is bullshit. Enough is enough," he yelled as he walked to the garage.

Hitting the garage door opener button, the garage went up slowly. He left it open as he walked across the street. Walking straight up the lawn and to the front door he opened it knowing it wouldn't be locked.

As soon as he closed the front door behind him she came rushing into the living room with high hopes of it being Nick.

When she saw Cole standing in Nick's living room she froze and the blood drained from her body.

"C-C-Cole?" she stuttered.

Cole walked straight to Nick's computer table and grabbed the notepad that he spotted next to the keyboard. He grabbed a pen and held it in his hand. Jules began to back up in preparation to run, but Cole knew she would try so he smiled at her.

"Ya know, Love. You might not think I would use this," he said holding up his gun, "but I am thinking, in fact I have thought long and hard about it actually, if I cannot have you, then I can promise you…that loser won't have you either. I mean, it just wouldn't be fair, ya know?" he told her and he meant it.

Jules knew he meant it. She could feel it permeating off of him.

"No Cole, please," she gulped. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come right here to this counter and write him a note. I want you to write what I tell you. Do... You... Under... Stand... Me.?" he said it slowly as if she was unable to understand English. "**AND **if you don't, _**you **_will leave me no other choice but to blow your gorgeous fucking head off, Love," he smiled sweetly, just before pressing the cold, hard tip of the gun into her temple, "Do we understand each other?"

She could see he was coked up. She knew the way he was clenching his jaw and his eyes looked wild. She knew better than to not take him seriously. Jules took the pen and note pad and looked at him ready to write what he wanted.

"**Nick**," Cole began to dictate the letter.

"**THE MORE I THINK. ABOUT IT, THE MORE I REALIZE THINGS. JUST AREN'T. MEANT TO BE. **

Jimmy stopped dead as he watched her writing. He spotted the engagement ring on his finger and grew enraged.

"_**Get it off. Get it off right now before I fucking cut it off!!!" **_he said looking around for the butcher block.

Jules wasted no time. She knew in his state of mind he would do it, so without provocation she quickly removed it and placed it on the counter.

"Good. Now write this…" he ordered.

**I DON'T. WANT TO SPEND. THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU. **

**I DON'T HANDLE CONFRONTATION WELL. NICK. SO I AM GOING TO JUST GO.**

**DON'T FOLLOW ME WE'RE DONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE LET ME BE.**

Jules looked at Jimmy as he thought if there was anything else he wanted to add but his mind was getting too fried out to think.

"That's it. Sign your name!" he said. "Wait, sign your name and the dumb fucking nickname he calls you! I know he calls you something. Put it on there so he knows its you!"

Jules didn't hesitate. She picked up the pen in her trembling hands and she signed her name Jules and then added **"Ladybug"** in parenthesis below it.

"Ladybug? The fucking clown calls you LADYBUG?" Cole roars with laughter.

Jules took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. _**Never once in their entire relationship had Nicky ever called her Ladybug.**_ She wasn't even sure where she came up with it so fast, but she needed to show him something was off. She also screwed with the punctuation.

Jules purposely used messed up punctuation because Nick knew that she would never do that under normal circumstances. Jules was a stickler for proper writing style and punctuation, and a period or a comma out of place would make her cringe. She knew Cole wouldn't notice something like that.

Leaving the note on the counter with her engagement ring on the top, Cole jammed his pistol into her ribs and told her to go grab some of her shit and make it fast. Together they went into Nick's room and as she began to grab some clean clothes and throw them into her pink duffle bag, Jimmy stared at her up and down.

"I would love to fuck you right here on this cock sucker's bed…but, we don't have time. Let's go," he said as he grabbed her bag and her arm and pulled her to her car.

"Give me your keys and get in." he told her and she obeyed.

Jules' mouth hung open when she saw Cole quickly drive her car into the Berman's garage and close the door behind them. Once he had her out of the car and into the house Jules could not believe what was happening.

_Jimmy Cole had been living in the Berman house this whole time? _She remembered the night she saw the light. She remembered when she felt like someone was watching her. She stared at the window in the living room, and Jimmy started to laugh.

"Yeah, I saw you. You know I did. And, I know that is why you stood by that window so much. But I really don't think we need to have a talk about what that douche bag did to you on that counter!" he grit his teeth as he spoke.

Jules remembered her and Nick stripping their shirts off and mauling each other before finally slinking to the floor to have "dirty sex".

She closed her eyes feeling like she just might vomit.

She began silently praying and asking God to help her.

She also silently spoke to Nick.

"Please help me, Cowboy. I am right under your nose.... Just look for me."


	74. Ch:74 Dilusional Thinking

**Rated M -**

**See how influential reviews can be? **

**I just banged out another chapter for you. **

**Although, some of you may NOT be happy with it. **

**Patience…remember to have patience.**

* * *

Chapter 74: Delusional Thinking

Walking her by the arm into the kitchen, Jules looked around at the shattered glass and broken furniture.

"What the hell happened in here, Cole?" she said with her voice trembling.

"You pissed me off. That's what happened," he stared at her.

As he looked at her his emotions took over his mind. he thought about how much he loved her. He didn't want to. She made him so angry sometimes but he did. He loved her. He couldn't live without her. Well, actually, he couldn't live with knowing she was living her life with another man. No, he had to get her back. He had to or she wouldn't have the chance to go live her life with someone other than him. It wouldn't be fair to him.

"Jimmy, why do you even want me?" she whispered as she sat down at the kitchen table in front of the cocaine.

"I ask myself that question all the time, Love" he nodded as he looked at the coke in front of her. "Do you want me to cut you a line?" he asked motioning his head toward the white powder.

"You know I don't do coke, Jimmy," she scrunched up her face in disgust.

Drugs are what ruined the Jimmy he once was...the Jimmy she used to know. Jules hated what drugs did to people.

"Oh yeah, you don't do those things, Miss Priss," he rolled his eyes and contemplated forcing her to do a line so she could see how great it really was.

Jules took a deep breath and tried to get her stomach from churning.

"No really, Jimmy. You hate everything about me... You think I am stupid. You think I can't drive. You even hate how I chew gum. You think I don't appreciate money. Everything about me pisses you off," she said looking up at him with her eyes looking sad.

She didn't mean to say her next statement but the words left her mouth before she could stop them. "Nick loves everything about me."

She felt the sting on her cheek. He slapped her; she knew he would as soon as she said it.

"Fuck that scumbag. He is a piss on CSI. What's he make a year, Love? Sixty grand? Seventy tops?" he scoffed.

"Ya know, I really couldn't tell ya," she said knowing she couldn't care less whether he was rich or poor. "You wanna know why I don't know, Cole?" she paused, "I don't know how much Nick makes a year because **I DON'T CARE!**" she yelled the last part of her sentence.

"Why am I not surprised," he shook his head with disgust. "Does he know how much YOU made a year? Maybe that is why he is with **YOU**…did you ever think of that?" he frowned.

"He never asked. It isn't important to him how much money I make a fucking year like it is to **YOU**, Cole!" she was so fed up with him and his money issues. "I don't even care! I love what I do. Period. I wouldn't care what they paid me!" she paused thinking about how she hasn't gone back to work because she was getting burned out from the hours she put in and just wanted to take time off. She still loved it, but she just didn't want to go back yet. She just wasn't going to tell Jimmy her business or feelings.

"Yeah, right. Like I believe that. Just like I don't believe he doesn't know about your income. He knows; trust me! He probably looked it up somehow," he thought out loud. "Does he know about your shore house in Jersey? How about the house you rent out?" he inquired hanging on her every word.

Jules swore Cole was getting a hard on just thinking about the things she has that generates money.

"Maybe it was mentioned but it isn't important to us. It is no big deal, Cole. SO WHAT! I have some real estate...woohoo!" she yelled sarcastically so revolted by his money obsession. "AND guess what! I wanna sell them. I don't want a rental. I don't need a shore house in Jersey…all I need is…" she stopped short.

She was afraid to say all she need was Nick.

Jimmy put his hand up and stopped when she stopped.

"Wise choice," he said referring to her not saying Nick's name.

"Cole, I haven't even gone back to work. I don't care if I am losing money from not working. I can live off what I saved...I can sell off my properties if I want to...I can live comfortably and be fine with it. Why is it so important to **YOU**? Why can't you just live normally and be happy with that? When is enough enough for you, Cole?" she said almost feeling sorry for the pathetic loser.

"You are ridiculous. And let me tell you something else. **You are NOT selling ANYTHING! **And when we get married and move away from here, we will need that shore house to take our kids there for the summers. And** I want that rental**. And you **ARE ****gonna go back to work** as soon as we go back to Jersey. You can't earn that kind of money in Vegas," he was in deep thought about the plans he had for them.

"Whoa, whoa…marriage? Kids? **WITH YOU**!' You cannot be serious!" she was getting angry at his delusional thinking. "**COLE**! Listen to yourself! You almost killed me…you have me here against my will…you do not love me, Cole or you wouldn't want to do those things to me. It is your control…you want what you can't have!"

"Oh, you're mistaken, Love. You are mine. Forever, remember?" he pushed her out of the way and snorted a line of coke right in front of her.

"Your heart is gonna explode if you keep snorting that shit, Jimmy," she thought maybe that would be a good thing.

"See, you still care about me," he said and kissed her on the top of her head.

She cringed.

"How many lines have you done today?" she asked.

"None of your fucking business, how about that?" he growled.

He looked at her sitting on the kitchen chair and wanted to be with her.

"Ya know, Love, you are wrong. I do get mad at you, yes, but I do love you," he paused and looked at her up and down. "I wanna show you," he grabbed her arm and lifted her up out of the chair.

Jules heart began to pound and she instantly started to cry.

She had tried not to cry.

She didn't want to show weakness.

Cole pulled her out of the kitchen and through the living room, past the broken chairs and shattered china cabinet. He brought her into Sylvia and Syd's bedroom and over to the unmade bed. Pushing her down onto it he laid on top of her. She could feel his hard on through his pants. He began to kiss her mouth violently. His hands cruised her sides before reaching up her shirt to grab her breast. Jules winced.

He brought his hand back out of her shirt and reached down to unsnap her jeans.

Jules refused to beg him to stop knowing it would do no good.

And the truth was she didn't think she could speak because of her extreme nausea.

Suddenly her stomach churned.

She pushed him hard off of her.

She got him up just enough to turn her head and vomit across the bed; all over Mrs. Berman's floral comforter.

Jimmy jumped up in horror. "You fucking bitch! You puked in my bed!" he screamed. "You are so fucking disgusting. That's it! Get up!" he grabbed her and pulled her up.

Dragging her along with him he takes her to the basement door, opens it and kicks her in her back and she falls down the stairs. As she lay at the bottom of the stairs she looked up and saw the basement door close and heard it lock.

Jules didn't care. Actually, she was relieved. The thought of him touching her made her literally sick.

She dodged that bullet as far as she was concerned and bought herself some time for Nick to figure out she didn't leave willingly and that note was a bunch of bullshit.

"Please figure it out, Nicky. Please do it fast," she silently begged.

"Please..."


	75. Ch:75 Turn Around

CSI is not mine...never was and sadly, never will be. I own only my own fictional character.

**Rated K**

Ok, faithful readers. This chapter will make three in ONE DAY so I think you can reward me with some reviews, no? Pretty please? I hope this one keeps you interested. I hope it isn't too boring for you...I needed to explain what is going on while Jules is being held by Jimmy next door.

Also, please remember that if I threw this couple back together again so quickly the story wouldn't have you checking for updates (you know you have been!). Don't worry...everything in due time. You just have to wait and wonder...unless of course, you decide to quit reading their story...and then you will never know. Stick it out and ride their roller coaster! Hopefully it will be worth it all in the end. Thanks again for the reviews. I need to them to keep going forward :o)

* * *

**Chapter 75: Turn Around**

As Trista backed her car out of Nick's driveway she turned on her radio. It took Nick a minute to realize that the words to Kelly Clarkson's song was quite fitting. Trista got it before he did and looked over at him. He was resting his head back on the headrest.

"Hey, here's your theme song, Cowboy," she wise cracked, and then laughed like a teenager.

Nick lifted his head off the headrest, and listened in time to hear that _his life would suck with out her_ and he laughed softly.

"Shut up, would ya?" he laughed at her joke and at her calling him Cowboy. "But, I must admit, it is true. My life would suck without her," he smiled over at Trista.

Trista and Nick were idly chatting when she heard the ring of her cell phone coming from her purse.

"Nick, can you grab that for me?" she asked.

Nick grabbed her cell and handed it to Trista.

"Hey Brett," she said just before her face furrowed. "No, no, uh uh,…He's in the car with me. _**NO WAY**_! Oh man, I will turn around then," she rattled off answers to questions Nick couldn't hear. He gave her a nudge and mouthed to her "_What_?".

Trista hung up the phone and began to pull into a McDonald's parking lot.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked her confused.

"Turning our ass around; Jules is already headed to see you!" she smiled over at him, happy her best friend is coming for her man….just like in the movies she thought to herself. She was such the romantic.

* * *

Nick and Trista looked at each other a little confused when they didn't see Jules' car at the house.

"Huh, I would have thought she would have been here already," Trista commented.

"Yeah, me too," Nick looked disappointed.

"I'll come in with you then, okay?" she asked feeling nosy.

"Yeah, of course, sure," he nodded.

Nick and Trista opened the front door and Nick was a little taken back that it wasn't locked. He always locks his door which means Jules had to have been there already. He mentioned it to Trista as they walked into the living room. Trista yelled out Jules' name but Nick knew she wasn't in there. He went to the counter and found her note.

He stared at it and his hands began to shake. Trista leaned over him and read the note from over his shoulder.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!**" she yelled in Nick's ear,"**Is she out of her fucking mind? She told Brett she wanted to go get you!**"

Nick wasn't listening too much to Trista's rant. He was holding the engagement ring in his hand and staring at it with heartache. He felt sick.

"Nick? You okay?" she asked quietly worried about Nick's demeanor. Trista wasn't sure what was going on but she knew Nick just took a big kick to his heart. She planned on reaming into Jules for this cold act, but she also was hoping Jules hadn't really run for the hills like she tends to do. If that were the case, Trista wouldn't be able to ream her for at least a few days before she got a call.

Nick placed the ring back down on the counter and looked back at the note. Grabbing it with great emotion, he crumpled it up into a ball, and whipped it against the kitchen wall, where it fell to the floor.

"Trista, can you see yourself out?" was all that Nick could say.

She nodded feeling deep sorrow for her friend. She cared very much about Nick. They had spent a lot of time together the month they spent at the hospital. She felt really bad for him. She felt bad for Jules. She just felt horrible for her favorite couple.

"Yeah, Nick. But...I can stay if you…"

Nick cut her off.

"**No**, no, I just need to be alone," he whispered with pain in his voice.

Trista just nodded and patted his shoulder.

* * *

Nick heard his front door close as he was walking down his hallway to his bedroom.

He threw himself backward onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He felt sick.

A tear escaped from the corner of his eye and dripped down into his hair.

"Maybe this is for the best," he whispered into the emptiness.


	76. Ch:76 LadyBug

CSI is not mine. ******** Rated T for profanity.

**THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENTS! AND FOR READING MY STORY! THANKS SO MUCH!**

I love reviews and check for them probably as much as some of you tell me you check for my updates :O)

Please keep the reviews coming b/c it is keeping my story rolling. In this chapter we see the light bulb go off…

* * *

**Chapter 76: LadyBug**

He was glad he didn't have to work tonight. He would have gone in and done his job of course but he just didn't have his mind set to where it should be when he is trying to solve cases. He wasn't sure how much time passed since Trista left but he was still in the same position as the sun began to set. He could feel his cell phone ring in his back pocket. It wasn't the first time it rang, but it would be the first time he would actually answer it.

"Stokes," he said calmly.

"What is this crazy shit I am hearing? You okay man?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine," he said flatly.

"Good, open the front door. I am standing in front of it and have been for the last ten minutes, asshole. I gotta take a piss, man! Don't you answer doors?" Warrick snarled.

Nick was surprised. He hadn't even heard the doorbell. He groaned as he pulled himself up and off the bed. He walked down the hall and glanced at the kitchen counter where the note had once been. He shook his head with disgust.

Opening the door, Warrick walked inside and nodded to his friend.

"Now, what the fuck did my sister do?" he said as he walked directly to the bathroom. "You're lucky I didn't piss in your bushes, man," he yelled out and Nick rolled his eyes from the other room.

"Show me the note," Warrick said while drying his freshly washed hands and heading out to the living room.

Nick was already sitting on his couch with his head back and a bag of pretzel rods leaning against his leg. One pretzel rod was balanced in the side of his mouth as he held the bag out to offer them to Warrick. Instead, Warrick shook his head and went looking for the note.

"It's on the floor in the kitchen…in a ball," he mumbled. "Grab me a water, while you're there."

Warrick grabbed both and was happy his friend wasn't in a devastation of booze and vomit but was wondering why he seemed so calm this time. He wondered if his friend was giving up…_**defeated**_.

* * *

She sat on the floor at the bottom of the basement steps for a few minutes before getting up and looking around the room. Her knee stung a little bit, but basically she wasn't hurt from the fall. Jules looked up and saw that the two front windows were covered with plywood and she frowned knowing Cole had put some thought into this.

She knew Jimmy Cole. She knew him before he turned into this beast and she knew him after he got mixed up with the drugs and prostitutes. But, this newest Cole she did not know. She couldn't even recognize him anymore. He was out of control. She never saw him like this in her life. He had become a real psychopath. He went from from the controlling, abusive, narcissist that she thought was bad enough, to now turning in to a complete homicidal, kidnapping, stalker. This was just too crazy even for him.

She could hear the sounds of a car pulling up. She wondered how she could find a way to see what was going on over at Nick's. She tried to pull the plywood off the window, deep down knowing that that would never happen. But she did see some knots in the wood. There was a bunch of small and medium size, brown knots in the wood, scattered throughout the board. Jules looked around for something to bang with. She didn't want to be loud because she was afraid he would come down to get her. She searched under the couch, in the corners of the room, but couldn't find much of anything. She sat down on Sid Berman's couch, pulled her knees to her chest and bit her nails while she thought of ideas.

* * *

Warrick threw a bottle of water to Nick as he sat down in the chair across from the sofa. Nick caught the water and nodded his "thank you".

"This is the note she wrote?" Warrick held up a crumpled, ball of paper.

Nick nodded again and took a big swig of his water before putting another pretzel in his mouth.

Warrick got back up from his chair and knelt on the floor in front of the coffee table. As he flattened out the note with both hands, he had a split second recall of Jules admitting to banging Nick on the coffee table and he fought back the look of disgust.

"Okay, I don't get it. Why the hell would she decide to leave? Brett said she wanted to come and talk to you. It makes no sense…my sister is cracking the fuck up too, I guess!" he shook his head. "Did she take anything?"

"Yyyep." he said drawing out the one word. "She took some clothes and shit and she kindly left me her ring on the counter." he said before swigging back his water bottle again.

"Whaaaat the fuck is up with all these periods? She wrote it like she was a first grader!" he squashed up his face.

Nick said nothing. He bit off a piece of his pretzel rod and shrugged.

"Well, "ladybug" really wrote this like a dumb ass! With punctuation like that coming for HER, yeah, she has cracked the fuck up. You know how SHE is! She corrects errors on the Specials Board at the diner!" he said shaking his head confused about that little detail.

"What Ladybug?" he chuckled.

Warrick laughed too. "**YOUR **Ladybug," he smirked wanting to make fun of Nick for giving her such a corny nickname.

"Who is ladybug? You call her Ladybug?" Nick started to laugh at his friend for the same reason. "You call your sister Ladybug?" he shook his head and rolled his eyes at such a ridiculous thing for a brother to call his sister. "**AND YOU** make fun of me for calling her Sunshine and Darlin'?"

"**_Whhhhaaat are you tallllking about?_**" Warrick looked at him as if he was stupid.

"**What the fuck are YOU talking about**?" Nick said confused as he got up and leaned over the table to see what Warrick was looking at.

"Didn't you read the damn thing? It says 'Love, Jules (Ladybug)' See! Right here," Warrick pointed to it.

"Rick, please, I have been with your sister for well over a year and in that time I have never, ever called her **LADYBUG**!" he frowned, tilted his head and gave his buddy a strange look.

"**And **my sister has her PhD in chemistry. I know she knows where to put a fucking period. Something is wrong, here." he said looking up at Nick from the floor with a very concerned face.

"She is trying to tell me something is wrong, Rick. The punctuation. The nickname. Both are not right."

They both felt the fear at the same time. And they both said the name at the same time too.

"**JIMMY COLE"**


	77. Ch:77 Please Find Me

**Rated M**

Don't own CSI

Not a favorite chapter of mine…tell me what you think. I will still post it though to move the story along. Any thoughts???

Also, I have over 1,000 hits which means I have readers but only a handful of faithful reviewers. To those reviewers...Thank you so much!!

Can you guys who haven't reviewed tell me if you like it and if so, what is it you like?? I'd appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 76 Please find me**

The two men stared at each other horrified when they both came to the conclusion that Jules was not off running away from her relationship with Nick, instead she was forced off with Jimmy Cole. The thought was terrifying for them both.

"Could it be, man? I mean, _reallllly_?" Warrick shook his head in shock, "I know Cole is a real bastard who obviously has no problem beating on women but…I never saw **this **coming, I gotta tell you that," Warrick said shocked. He couldn't believe that kid who Jules used to bring around when they were young actually morphed into this psychopath.

Nick stared at the note. He hadn't really seen it before. He was so busy letting his emotions burn his heart out that he wasn't even sure he read it to the end. All he focused on was the "_I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you_", along with the ring on the counter, that he barely saw anything else before he crumpled it up. He felt bad about not seeing it, but he felt worse about the thought of what could be happening to her. He felt desperate to find her.

* * *

Jimmy stood at the foot of the Berman bed and looked at the vomit strewn across it. He was so disgusted by it.

"She is such a fucking, low class, pig," he said.

He grabbed the comforter and wrapped it up and threw it outside the back door. Walking back to the room he noticed the vomit hadn't had a chance to go through that ugly comforter and he was happy about that.

He walked to the basement door and yelled through it.

"**It didn't go all the way through, Love! Thank God...for YOUR sake!**"

She heard him and thought about how she didn't really give a shit, and if anything, she wished it **had **gone through to the mattress for him to sleep on, as far as she cared.

"**Oh and Love?"** he yelled.

She didn't answer him; she waited for what he was going to say.

"You and I **WILL **be fucking like rabbits tonight once you see what I got you! You are gonna beg **ME **for it!" he yelled down laughing and feeling excited about the thought.

Jules winced at the thought.

* * *

Jimmy walked over to the end table in the living room and picked up the black box containing the fake engagement ring he bought her. Picking it up and looking at it he imagined slipping it onto her finger. He imagined her loving how big and flashy it is, and how she would be so enamored by it that she would take her clothes off for him. He imagined him fucking her on Sid Berman's dirty, worn, couch. Cole could feel his hard on growing again. He thought about going down there to fuck her now, but decided to go do another line of coke and grab a beer first.

Jules could hear his footsteps. She heard him walking into the kitchen and figured he would do more drugs. He is pathetic, she thought to herself. She started to look around for something she could smash his head in with or stab him with in case he tries to rape her again. She refused to let him have her and she refused to give up without a fight. He made her physically ill.

Jimmy looked into the refrigerator and saw he had only one beer left and that made him angry.

"FUCK! I fucking drank them all? DAMMIT!" he said cracking his last beer.

Cole decided he better go for a beer run now while he has Jules downstairs locked in. Grabbing his coat off the kitchen chair he stopped and cut a line of coke...he wanted to snort one for the road as he called it. He snorted a short line this time, and then went out back to his motorcycle. He pushed it out from behind the hedge and started it up. Cole decided he wouldn't go through the front, he would take the route behind the house and through the neighbor's yard. He sped off quickly.

Jules heard the door slam and Jimmy's bike start up. She wiped the perspiration off her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief feeling as if that would buy her at least a little more time to be found. She was hopeful but worried too.

Jules continued to search around for things to hurt Cole with. She came across Sid's pipe and unscrewed the tip off of it. She brought it over to the plywood and tried with all her might to bang the knot of wood from the board. She smiled proudly when a chunk of it fell off. She didn't get the entire knot out but she did get enough of a hole to peek through. She tilted her head just the right way and she could see the bottom of Warrick's truck parked in Nick's driveway. She wondered if they figured out the clues she left. They weren't the best, but they were all she could do. She hoped they both knew her well enough to know she was no "_ladybug_" and knew how to use proper punctuation.

Jules knew screaming would be a waste of time. So she hopped down from the folding chair she had placed under the window and walked to the couch. She sat down hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees. She was scared. She was very scared.

* * *

Warrick stood frozen staring at the note. Nick wasted no time, and sprung into action. He grabbed his cell phone and called Brass immediately. He told him the story about the note, and about the issues with it. He told Jim Brass that this was a sign that Jules was giving him. She was leaving him a clue to know that she was in trouble. Brass took Nick seriously and told him he would be right there.

* * *

Cole came in the back door and put two new 6 packs in the fridge. Well, actually two beers were already missing from the one six pack. He had guzzled it on the way back.

Grabbing two beers and the engagement ring he headed to go see Jules.

Moving the chair away from the basement door and unlocking the lock, Cole headed down the stairs. He spotted Jules curled up and sitting on the couch and he smiled at how child like she looked.

"You look scared, Love," he said walking toward her.

"You don't scare me, Cole," she mumbled, lying through her teeth.

"Good. I shouldn't. You know I love you, I really do," he smiled and handed her a beer.

Jules decided she better drink one and maybe she could pretend to bond with him. Popping it open she said thank you and took a gulp. He did the same.

"Listen Love, we need to talk. We need to put the anger away and forget your mistakes and my mistakes, okay?" he began.

"You're right, Cole, I would like that," she took another gulp trying to get through this bullshit.

Jules decided to bring up memories of a better time. A time when jimmy wasn't such a bastard. The Jimmy Cole she knew before this one.

She pretended to laugh and enjoy the conversation and watched him guzzle his beer. She handed him hers when he finished his.

"You don't want it?" he asked. "It is still nearly full," he held it back to her.

"Nah, my stomach hurts, remember?" she smiled.

She watched Jimmy slam back the rest of the beer. As soon as he was finished she pretended to reach for the can.

"Ohhh, you drank it all?" she whined.

"You said you didn't want it, Love!"

"Yeah, but I wanted some of it. I just thought I would share it with you," she giggled as if she thought it was cute. "Can you get me another one?"

He looked at her suspiciously and when she smiled back at him he decided he could use another one too.

"Hell Cole, we're gonna be here a while, bring the whole six pack! We have a lot to talk about!" she acted giddy.

"Yeah, you're right!" he stumbled toward the stairs. Jules could see he was already half in the bag.

* * *

Jules heard a car door slam outside the house and so she hopped up on the couch and peered out. She smiled wide when she saw Brass and Sara Sidle walking up to Nick's front door.

"That a boy, Nicky, you knew!" she said excitedly to herself. "I have a chance to get out of this!" she sighed. "Oh, Texas, please find me…"

She hopped back down and scurried back to the couch to sit down.

* * *

Jimmy leaned into the fridge and grabbed the full six pack instead of the three beers left from the other. He figured he would be proposing soon so he might as well bring the whole six pack.

Stumbling down the stairs he saw her sitting in the same position. He smiled sweetly at her and cracked open a beer, handing it to her.

"Thanks, Cole," she smiled.

"Love, I have something I want to talk to you about," he held her hand and her skin crawled.

Looking at her with his eyes glazed he whispered to her,

"I have something I want to ask you."

And he reached into his pocket.


	78. Ch:78 Glimmer

I don't own CSI. **Rated T for profanity & sexual references.**

I'm sorry for the late update. I was out all day :o) I just got this one together. I hope it is good. Let me know :o) I think I will have more time tomorrow so hang tight if you can.

I don't think Jimmy is redeemable at this point. His goodness has long been gone. Read on and you will see how hardened he truly is.

Will Nicky find her? Will Warrick? Will Jules escape? Oh what will happen???????? Hold on for the ride...

* * *

**Chapter 78 Glimmer**

She couldn't believe he was serious. He knelt in front of her, smelling of beer and sweat and asked her to marry him. To live a life with him. To be his wife and have his children. She stared at him, and thought she saw vulnerability in him at that moment. She saw a _glimmer_ of the old Jimmy and it made her sad. Her mind went back to when he was eighteen and full of life. She felt sorry for him in a weird way. He really turned a promising boy into a pathetic excuse for a human being. Who Jimmy Cole chose to ultimately become made her sick.

She tried to get the look of disgust off her face; she didn't want him to see it, but it was plastered to her face.

"Why aren't you answering me? Why are you looking at me like that?" he finally asked. "I know you are loving this ring…it's 3.5 Karats, Love!"

Jules tried to speak. She tried to tell him he could give her a diamond the size of an golf ball and it still wouldn't matter. She wanted to tell him she would slit her wrists before she would spend a lifetime with him. She wanted to tell him he revolted her. And she really wanted to tell him that she was madly in love but it wasn't with him. She wanted to tell him how happy Nick makes her and that Cole could never measure up to a man like him. But she couldn't say any of that. All she could do was squint her eyes in disbelief and stare.

"I just asked you to marry me, are you fucking deaf?" he slurred his words profusely.

Jules closed her eyes thinking about the way Nick proposed to her. She secretly smiled remembering the fun questions he had written for her on little note cards hanging from ribbons that cascaded through the house. She remembered his voice through the 2 way radio telling her to "_Just answer the question, Sweetheart_". She could feel her heart flutter when she remembered him kneeling on the other side of their bedroom door with tears in his eyes. Nick's proposal was a girl's dream. A proposal that took a lot of thought and a lot of love. That was Nick, and she wished she was with him right now.

"_**I SAID WILL YOU MARRY ME…are you an idiot**_?" he demanded his answer and startled her from her vision of Nick.

"**No**," the word slipped out of her mouth and she tried to take it back but it was too late.

"_**DID YOU JUST SAY NO**_?" he snarled.

"Yes, I mean no…I…I…" she stuttered.

No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't say yes. She wanted to say yes…she thought it would buy her more time but her mouth refused to cooperate.

Cole got up from his knees and stood in front of her. He grabbed the beer off the coffee table and guzzled it completely. He threw the empty can across the room.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" he said grabbing the back of her hair and lifting her to her feet.

"I said…**WILL. YOU. MARRRRRRY. MEEEE**?" he stretched his words out obnoxiously.

Tears began to stream down her face. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but she just couldn't take him anymore. He was wearing her down. She knew she had to tell him "yes" , that she would buy herself some much needed time if she did.

She knew what she had to do.

And so she opened her mouth to tell him yes. She would tell him YES, she would marry him.

"**I said NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!"** she found herself screaming NO over and over before she felt the sting of the back of his hand hit her mouth.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"_**NO. Not now. Not ever. I hate you!" **_she screamed and could taste the blood in her mouth.

Cole was so angry he wanted to punch her in her face and beat her to death but… he loved her. He loved her…he kept reminding himself. And he was so drunk he could hardly stand.

"Ya know what, Love? I need to remind you why you **do** love me. I need to remind you how good I make you feel," he said unbuttoning his jeans.

"**NO! No**!!" she yelled.

"_**NO? No, don't stop? Okay but you don't need to beg!"**_ he laughed and pushed her down on the couch.

Finally he was going to feel himself inside her. Finally he was going to feel her warmth and the incredible sensation of himself sliding in and out of her. Finally he was going to thrust himself so deep inside her that she will scream out with pleasure and pain.

"I said **NO, JIMMY**!" she felt his crushing her with his weight on top of her.

Jimmy Cole managed to pull her jeans down enough to expose her flower print panties and he smiled. Jules squeezed her eyes shut tight as he reached into his underwear to unleash himself. As he did she opened her eyes to try to beg him one last time to please stop.

When she opened her eyes she saw that Jimmy was pulling at his penis but it wouldn't get stiff. He was getting frustrated and angry. He wasn't getting an erection; he was too drunk and too high. He looked back at her almost with an embarrassed look.

Cole jumped up and zippered himself up.

"**You look like shit! You don't even turn me on right now,**" he spat and with that he turned, tripped over the coffee table, grabbed the rest of his six pack and staggered to the stairs. He tripped on a few steps on the way up but finally she heard the door slam and lock.

Jules grabbed her jeans and pulled them up crying hard and gasping for air. She curled herself into a ball and covered her face and cried.

"Why is he doing this to me?" she whimpered. "Why can't he just leave me alone? Why?"

* * *

Jules managed to compose herself again and sat up.

Brass and Sara sat on the stools at Nick's counter as Nick pointed to what he and Warrick knew was suspicious. Brass took notes and Sara nodded understanding where the two CSI's were headed with their findings.

At first Sara had worried that Jules had left and Nick couldn't face it and was in denial, but knowing Nick didn't call Jules "Ladybug" and knowing Jules was highly educated and would never write like that, she agreed with their theory. She also knew domestic violence offenders and knew they didn't give up easily.

"Nick," Brass began his questioning, "I want you to think back. I want you to tell me anything you can remember," he spoke slowly.

"Jim, what's to remember? She was coming here according to her friend Brett and she was going to talk sense into me," he explained.

"I am gonna put out an alert to the media. I don't want this scumbag fleeing the state," Brass told him and walked outside to make the call.

* * *

Jules could see the darkness through the tiny windows at the back of the house. She had been curled up on the couch for a while and knew Cole had passed out upstairs. She knew for sure because she heard the thud. She knew that was two hours ago according to the clock on the wall, but she figured he would be out for at least the rest of the night. At least that was what she was hoping.

"You're gonna be all right, Jules, you hear me, Baby Girl?" she whispered to herself.

Jules got up and walked over to the old television set and clicked it on with the hopes of taking her mind of the horror of what was happening to her. She was not expecting to see what came on the television. Jules covered her mouth with her hand when she saw her picture flash on the screen. She turned up the volume to listen.

_"**The fiancé of an LVPD Crime Scene Investigator has been reported missing**…"_

Jules felt the hot tears run down her face knowing Nick and Warrick knew and were out there looking for her.

"_**Juliana Brown was last seen wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. She drives a 2010, silver, Infinity convertible…**"_

She sunk to her knees when she saw the picture of Jimmy flip on screen. She took a deep breath realizing they **knew **Jimmy had something to do with this.

"_**The authorities are looking for James Cole as a possible suspect. This man is wanted for questioning in Ms. Brown's disappearance …**_"

Jules quickly turned off the television before hearing the rest of the announcement, afraid Cole might sneak down and hear that the police were on the lookout for him.

Jules sat silently on the floor, biting her nails and feeling a _glimmer_ of hope.

She knew they were going to find her.

She knew…she just hoped they would hurry... before it was too late.


	79. Ch:79 Wheels Are Turning

As we all know CSI isn't mine. RATED T for profanity.

Sorry for the slower updates dear readers. haven't felt well but i won't leave you hanging, i promise. Sure could use some reviews to clear the fog out of my head though. Nothing like reviews to speed me up!

**A special thanks to NickyFan, goldengrl421, SuzSeb, Detzer for keeping me motivated with their reviews! **

I hope this chapter is good because i feel like i am losing steam. Am i losing steam? :-O

* * *

**Chapter 79: Wheels Are Turning**

Warrick paced the floors trying hard to think of all the places Jimmy could have taken Jules. He tried to recall any of the places Jimmy and Jules used to go together regularly. He came up empty.

"Nicky, think back," Brass said again, "Have you seen anything around the house out of place? Has there been anyone snooping around? Any cars in the neighborhood you didn't recognize?" Jim Brass rattled off questions in hopes to jog anything from Nick's subconscious that might be useful.

Nick leaned his elbows on the counter and put his head in his hands, wracking his brains. He turned his eyes away from the Day Shift CSIs who were dusting for prints on his computer table, while another one was photographing that crumpled up note Jules wrote. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't stand even seeing it.

He stared out the kitchen window into the newly forming darkness. It was just starting to get dark and that bothered him. He preferred the daylight last a little longer. His mind kept switching gears and it was driving his insane. He went from thinking about daylight to thinking about how much he loved her. He imagined her smile and the way she would bite her lip in order to try and hide it. He thought about her laugh and how it always made him laugh. He closed his eyes a minute just wishing he could touch her face again. He wanted to play with her hair and snuggle up with her on the couch like they always did. God he missed her so much it hurt inside.

Nick remained silent. He opened his eyes again, staring out the kitchen window above the sink. He swallowed hard remembering how sexy she looked when she stood at the sink and how he would grab her ass every chance he had. Nick didn't want to have his mind wander; he knew he needed to focus, but he couldn't help it. He was remembering her standing at that sink and him walking in and copping a feel. He remembered her turning to the side so she could avoid another one of his sneak attack. He thought about the "dirty sex" they had on the floor…

"Nick, I need you to stay with me here, okay, buddy?" Brass said to Nick startling him away from the thoughts he was having.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Nick said and took a deep breath.

Nick looked down at the floor and stared at the ceramic kitchen tile just trying to think about any cars or strange people. Staring at the kitchen tile made him think about how hard they laughed together when he unarmed her from the sink sprayer. He almost smiled when he imagined her squealing from being squirted. He slightly shook his head thinking about her lame attempt at diverting his attention from her by telling him about the Berman's lights…Nick's blood ran cold. His hands trembled.

He jerked his head up and stared at Jim and Sara.

"What are you thinking, Nicky? What did you remember?" Sara asked walking closer to the counter next to him.

"Brass, my neighbors, Sid and Sylvia Berman…they go to their Florida house a few times a year. They should NOT be home now, but Jules said she saw a light," he paused and squinted his eyes trying to think hard, "I think the lights are on a timer though," he said, "But what if they're not? What if Cole has been over there watching her? Watching us?" he put his fist to his mouth to hold back his profanity.

"Okay, well it's a start; I will have it looked at," he nodded and called for an officer to check the house.

"Wait, let me go, Jim, I will…." Nick said beginning to get up from his stool.

"_**Whoa, no, no, no you won't do anything, Nicky**_," Brass told him adamantly placing his hand on his shoulder to sit him back down. "Officer Bryson will go see if there is anyone home. Listen, there is nothing I can do unless we see something that warrants an entrance. Our hands are tied. _**You know that, Nick**_!" he insisted.

"**Brass! **_**We do not have time!" **_he growled at the captain_**. **_

"_**I will knock the fucking door down and see if she is in there. And if she isn't there, then I will buy the Bermans a new fucking door, okay?" **_Nick yelled jumping up.

"_**No! Nick! Brass is right**_, do it right, so we can convict the son of a bitch later, got it?" Sara jumped in front of Nick and he sat back down.

Warrick stopped pacing long enough to look across Nick's counter to his answering machine. He noticed the light was blinking.

"Nick? You check those messages lately?" he asked knowing Nick rarely checked his house phone messages.

"Nah," he said as he put his head back in his hands, "…everyone calls my cell phone. I check this one every now and then, but people know where I…"

Nick stopped short and lifted his head out of his hands. He looked over at Warrick and understood now why his friend had asked. _Maybe Jules left a message? Maybe she left him a hint to what is going on?_ His mind started racing.

Nick nodded to Brass who reached his hand over the machine and hit the button to review the messages.

"_Hi, Nick, it's me, Zack, I thought maybe you would want to go play some hoops this afternoon. If you can, let me know, okay?"_ the teenage voice said.

Nick's hope of hearing Jules' voice was dashed when he heard Zachary Bennett's voice. He was the kid a few doors down. Zack was a good kid and could play a great game of basketball. Nick felt bad for him since his dad died a few years ago and he doesn't have anyone around but his mom. So Nick started to play basketball down at the courts when he had the time. Nick felt sadness as he could hear Jules laugh at him, _**"Cowboy, you wouldn't turn down a game of hoops no matter **_**who **_**asked you to play, would you!" **_Nick would smile back at her and say, "Why, **you **askin', Darlin? You wanna play with me?" he would grin.

***BEEP***

The beep for the next message made Nick focus again.

"_Hi Nick, uh, this is Zack again. I forgot to ask you if you wanted me to start delivering the newspaper back up again at the Berman house. Um, uh, I know they weren't supposed to be back this early and, um, you said would tell me when to start up again but…uh, well since I've seen their lights on I guess I should um…"_ the boy pauses, "_well, anyway, I wasn't sure if I should start up delivery so if you can let me know…um, ok, thanks!" _The kid rattled off his question and it made all the adults in the room tilt their head unsure of what he said. Nick knew exactly what he said.

"Brass! This kid has seen the lights on too! I can feel it, Brass…I already know he has her and he was in there. I just need to know if he has her still in there!" Nick got up from his seat.

"Nick, slow down, I am gonna need you to give me that boy's number," Brass stood up in front of Nick.

Nick reaches over his kitchen counter and opens the drawer from the other side. Leaning in he reaches for the little phone book he always keeps in the same place. Grabbing it out he slaps it on the counter next to Jim.

"Under B for Bennett - Zack, find it yourself because I am out of here…" Nick headed for the door. Warrick was right behind them.

"**NICK! PLEASE**!" Brass yelled. "**USE YOUR HEAD**!"

Warrick looked at Brass, **"We cannot just stand here and wait until some judge signs a fucking warrant when he damn well gets around to it!" **he yelled.

"Listen guys, if you force my hand on this I will have you barred anywhere near this place, that place, any place having to do with this case!" Brass didn't want to have to say that but he needed the men to cool off and use level headed thinking.

Nick bit the inside of his cheek and had the look of deep thought on his face. The wheels in his mind were turning and he decided he had an idea.

"You're right, Jim, You're right…I get it…" he said calmly before looking over at Warrick.

"Warrick let's go to your place. I cannot stand around here," Nick stared at Warrick with a look only his best friend knew. Warrick knew Nick was up to something and Sara would have too had she had not gone outside to call Greg, and Grissom. Nick walked back into his kitchen and opened the same drawer he keeps his telephone book in neatly. Taking the small, black leather phone book back from Brass, who had already retrieved the Zack's number and began dialing, Nick puts it back in it's proper place.

Brass was unaware that while Nick put back his phonebook he also reached farther into the drawer and grabbed Mrs. Berman's house key. Nick jammed it in the front pocket of his black jeans and walked back to the front door where Warrick stood waiting, watching Nick's every move.

"Jim, you know where to find us if you hear anything!" Nick said as he elbowed Warrick in the arm and nudged him along.

Both men walked silently to Nick's truck and got in.

Backing out of his driveway, he dodged the yellow crime scene tape and police cars, and drove away from the horror scene behind them.


	80. Ch:80 The Key

I do not own CSI or the CSI characters. **Rated T for profanity. The words are pretty filthy so I could even say an M..**.but maybe that's just me.

PLEASE review for me!:o) I will try to get you out another chapter ASAP.

In this chapter... Our boys have a plan and they are willing to break the rules. They want to go rescue her...will they be able to?

* * *

**Chapter 80: The Key**

As the black Jeep Grand Cherokee made a right out of Nick's street, Warrick turned and stared at his friend.

"Wanna tell me what your plan is, Chief?" Warrick asked.

Nick put his hand in the front pocket of his jeans and grabbed the key that was stuffed inside. Pulling it out he held it up like a prize he won at the fair.

"_**My plan **_is to find your sister. _**My plan **_is to go get my girl!" he smiled still with pain in his eyes.

"What's with the key?" Warrick was not sure where Nick was going with it.

"The Berman's house key. We are going in on a sneak attack, Rick. I am not about to wait for them to give him warning. I know that mother fucker is in there; _**I can feel it**_," he grit his teeth at the thought, "and I know the fucking bastard is holding her against her will," he stared back at Warrick with hatred that Warrick could see.

Warrick smiled in agreement.

Nick made a left onto the next street and headed down to the house that was behind the Berman's.

* * *

"**SON OF A BITCH, MOTHER FUCKING, ASSHOLES**," Jimmy screamed from the Berman's living room.

Jules could hear his wrath and soon heard the basement door unlock and Jimmy stumble down the stairs loudly.

Jules took a deep breath in preparation.

"How the fuck did they know? Why are there cop cars and crime tape outside that cock sucker's house?" he paced like a wild animal.

"How would I know Cole? I am in here with you," she said soothingly, hoping to calm him down.

Jimmy walked over to the plywood and pulled it making sure it was secure. When he found that it was he looked back at her.

"I am glad you didn't try anything stupid like pulling this plywood off. At least I know he didn't see your light on," he growled.

"Why would I do that, Cole? I've had some time to think and I, well, I thought about everything we've been through," she took another deep breath, "and I thought about how long we have tried to make a go of _**us**_…I'm not sure I am ready to give that up," Jules looked at him.

What Jules had really come to realize, once she saw the news report and crime scene outside, was that Jimmy Cole would sooner kill her than let her run into Nick's arms. He would sooner kill her than let himself go to jail without going out with a fight. She knew him. If he couldn't have her, Nick sure as hell wouldn't either. And if he had to sit in a jail cell for this, then he sure as hell was going to make it worth his while and go down for a reason. No, she was sure of it, he would either shoot her or stab her, but either way he would take her out in a heartbeat now that he was cornered.

"You better hope to God, Love, that they don't know we are in here!" he said ignoring her comment.

Jules jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. Jimmy did too. He was edgy and jumpy anyway from all the cocaine he snorted.

"_YOU STAY QUIET, DO YOU HEAR ME_!" he whispered but the words came out strong.

Cole grabbed her by her hair and pushed her into the corner to the floor. He sat beside her.

* * *

Outside Officer Bryson rang the bell and knocked on the door loudly. The shades were drawn and he couldn't see in the front windows. He began to walk the perimeter of the house but stopped before he reached the back because another officer yelled to him. Instead of the officer doing what he was assigned to do, the rookie went back to answer the other officer's call. Apparently the other officer wanted to show his some trampling in the landscaping in front of Nick's house.

Jimmy Cole got lucky…and maybe Jules did too, because there would have been some real trouble if that officer decided to poke around and see Jimmy's motorcycle in the bushes, or the destruction inside.

Jimmy had turned the light off in the basement and Jules was thinking about how dark it would be as soon as the sun finally set, and it was already half way down. She could hear Cole's breathing was labored and she reached over and put her hand on his. He jumped, but then let her touch him.

"Jimmy, did you hear me before?" she whispered.

"What?" he snarled.

"I am not sure I am ready to give up on you. I…I…still care about you…a lot," she paused to try and think of what else she could say to convince him and to soften his mood. "And, ya know, sometimes I wish I could get you out of my head but my heart always seems to come back to you," she squeezed his hand gently.

"Really? You think about me…still?" he looked directly in her eyes.

Jules could see his pupils were still dilated and he was looking stoned.

"Sometimes…yeah," she whispered softly. "I wish I didn't, Cole."

"I do love you, ya know. I don't know how this all got so out of hand, Love, I really don't," he looked down at their hands together.

"It's the drugs, Cole. I knew you before them. You weren't this person. You are angry all the time now," she told him.

"I just do coke and pot, Jules," he looked guilty.

"I've told you the compounds that make up cocaine, Cole, it's gonna stop your heart if you keep it up," she sounded caring. "I don't think I could bear it if something happened to you."

"I know, I know," he paused as the darkness began to fall. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small flashlight that had a key ring on the top. He turned it on, and placed it on the floor between them.

"If you care so much about me then why are you with that loser?" he questioned her.

"Because you hurt me bad, Jimmy, You nearly killed me. And you hurt me in Jersey, too. I thought you didn't love me anymore," she pretended to get choked up.

"I am…I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have…"

It was the first time she ever heard Jimmy apologize and mean it and not blame her for his actions. She was hoping she was actually breaking him down. She took a deep breath and shook with fear and disgust. She knew she had no choice if she wanted to get herself out of this mess. Jules reached up and touched the side of Jimmy's face and held it in her palm. He stared back at her with tears in his eyes. Jules leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. She could smell the stale liquor and wanted to vomit again. This was a performance of a lifetime, she thought.

Cole kissed her back and Jules tried hard to pretend she was kissing Nick. It was the only way she could get through the kiss. She wanted him to feel loved and accepted. She felt safer knowing he was too coked up and drunk to try to have sex with her again after what happened earlier. She had to kiss him and make him believe her and the only way she could get through it was to focus only on Nick.

On the floor, in the barely lit basement, in the corner by the old worn couch, Jules kissed Jimmy Cole. She suddenly was able to trick her mind into believing it was Nick. Her mind couldn't handle any other thought. She kept her eyes closed tight, ran her fingers through his hair and he held her face in his hands.

Suddenly Cole pulled away from there kiss and whispered, "I love you so much, Jules."

With her eyes still closed tightly, Jules whispered back lovingly, "And I absolutely love you too, Nicky," and leaned in to kiss him again.

Cole pushed her so hard she fell backwards and felt her head hit the floor.

"_**Hey**_!" she yelled.

"**You fucking, dirty, whore! You fucking, lying, little, bitch**!" Jimmy screamed as he leaned over to grab her throat.

"What did I do??" she pleaded.

"**YOU CALLED ME 'NICKY'? You were pretending I was HIM to get through that bullshit kiss! You fucking cunt!" **Cole was furious and betrayed**.**

Jules didn't even realize she had called him Nicky. She didn't mean to, it just came so naturally. She loved no one else in the world more than Nick and it showed deep in her heart and trickled out into her words.

* * *

Nick and Warrick both cocked their guns and checked them twice.

"Let's do this," Warrick said nodding to his best friend.

He put his loaded gun in the back of his waistband to keep it concealed, and headed out of the truck. Nick kept his gun in the front of his jeans for easier access. Together they made their way through the backyard of the neighbor's house.

The two of them hopped the fence in one swoop. They crouched down and sneaked their way to the back door.

Nick looked at Warrick and with his head motioned to the motorcycle poorly concealed in the bushes.

Warrick nodded.

They both looked down at the vomit covered bedspread that had been tossed out the back door and lay crumpled on the ground. Warrick looked at Nick and took a deep breath. Nick closed his eyes and swallowed hard with concern. They both shook off their worry and continued on, remaining focused.

Jules didn't know that as Jimmy Cole had her by the neck in that brown paneled basement, the two men she loved most in this world were coming to get her…


	81. Ch:81 Fight Back

I don't own CSI.** Rated T for profanity and violence. **

**WHERE ARE MY REVIEWERS?? :O( **

The story is winding down and wrapping up. You have only a few chapters left so hold on to your seat and enjoy the finale.

This might have you on the edge of your seat but don't worry, I already wrote the the next chapter so I won't make you wait too long to find out what will happen to Jules, Nick, Warrick or Cole. **PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE!!!**

* * *

Chapter 81: Fight Back

The rage he felt inside him was so intense he never heard anything or anyone creeping around in the backyard. Although, the way Nick and Warrick moved with experience and precision it was unlikely Jimmy would have known anyway. Still Cole's lack of focus was an assurance that things might go smoothly.

Nick was completely fixated on his plan. He was going in and getting Jules and if he had the opportunity he would take Jimmy Cole down without a minute's hesitation. In fact, he would prefer it that way. With the key sliding slowly into the locked back door, Nick's flawless accuracy was nothing short of impressive. Nick looked back at Warrick and nodded his head letting him know silently that he had unlocked the door.

Warrick had begun surveying the house by peering inside the living room and bedroom windows without being detected. He tried to absorbed the layout of the house in his mind. He nodded back at Nick and mouthed the word "_**clear**_" and motioned to go ahead. He had seen the destruction but no sign of Cole or his sister. he did not want to peer into the tiny basement window knowing it was too easy for him to be spotted.

* * *

As Jimmy continued to choke her, her hands grabbed at his hands hoping to lighten his grip on her neck. She kicked him with all the might she had in his knee cap and she heard it pop. Cole let go of her neck and hunkered down screaming in pain.

"**YOU BITCH**! You broke it! You broke my knee!" he screamed limping in circles.

"And _**YOU **_said kickboxing was a waste of time, remember?!" she said before punching him in the side of his bent over head.

Taking advantage of her upper hand she managed to acquire from her kick to his knee, Jules swung her fist and nailed him again in the side of his head. Seeing him hunched over, she gave him an uppercut to his face causing blood to squirt from his nose. Jules cocked her arm back to hit him again but Cole reached up and grabbed her by the hair pulling her down to the floor.

"**You think you're a tough girl? You piece of ghetto trash**!" he screamed and spit on her. "**How many times have I warned you not to fuck with me**?"

* * *

Warrick and Nick both heard the screaming and fighting but they stuck to their objective. It took every bit of control that they had in them not to rush the scene prematurely. They did not have a lot of information to go on, so they needed to follow their plan with focus and precision as a team. They were trained professionals and they could not let their emotions get to them. They both knew that.

Nick was the first one into the house. He came into the kitchen slowly and cautiously. He saw the cocaine on the table and shook his head with disgust. Warrick was only steps behind him, being careful not to step on broken beer bottles and ceramic pieces; he didn't want to make any unwanted noises.

Nick looked back at Warrick and took a deep breath and blew it out when he heard the battle coming from the basement. With his gun in one hand he used his other to motion downward to Warrick indicating the fight was in the basement.

Nick and Warrick made their way into the living room and looked at each other again when they saw the broken table, chairs and china cabinet. They both shook their heads at the same time.

* * *

"**FUCK YOU, JIMMY! YOU ARE THE TRASH! I MADE SOMETHING OF MYSELF…YOU…YOU ARE A NOTHING MORE THAN A TWO BIT DRUG DEALER AND PIMP! WOW! HOW PROUD YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE!" **Jules screamed at him as he had her by the hair.

Cole picked her back up to her feet by her hair and Jules was actually glad. She needed to get up. She knew she could fight back if she got on her feet. She no longer felt the pain of him pulling her hair. Her anger and her fight for life was stronger than any pain.

Once Jules got to her feet, she kicked him again. She kicked him this time directly in his balls. Jimmy let go of her hair and screamed again going down to his knees. Jules kneed him in the jaw and turned to run to the stairs. Cole's own anger mixed with the coke was making him harder to fight than she would have liked. He didn't let the pain stop him either.

* * *

Hearing the commotion downstairs, the two CSIs knew if they ran down there with guns blazing they could get Jules killed. They could hear them coming toward the stairs and Nick tore off silently down the hall and into the Berman's bedroom where he hid behind the wall with his weapon drawn and ready. Warrick took the other side and used the broken china cabinet as cover. The two men made eye contact and silently affirmed that no matter what Jimmy was going down if they could help it.

* * *

As Jules made it to the end of the stairway she found it harder to see. The little flashlight had rolled away and the only light she had was coming from upstairs. She stumbled on the first step but broke her fall with her hands and continued up. Cole was right behind her grabbing her ankles and pulling her down with a thud as she hit each stair.

"**I hate you, Cole! Do you get it**!" she screamed.

"**Then why should I bother trying anymore? If I am going down for this, you are going down with me!**" he pulled the knife from his back pocket and it snapped open. "**I am going to cut your evil fucking heart out, you lying piece of shit!" **

Jules felt the blade against her neck and she stiffened up. Cole pulled her head back by her hair and whispered in her ear with the blade slicing her skin just enough to make it burn.

"_**Now, I bet you'll beg!" **_he scoffed_**, "The only reason I ain't cutting you right here is because I want that douche bag boyfriend to watch! And I want that fake brother of yours to see you die right in front of him. Home Boy won't be able to save his Baby Girl now!" **_He screamed those words into her ear and she felt like her ear drum would burst.

* * *

Nick could feel the rage and his veins bursting in his neck. He was going to kill that bastard if it was the last thing he did. He cared about nothing else but taking Cole out.

Warrick felt the heat of pure anger rise to the top of his head and could feel the burn in his face from the redness that crept up it. He needed to get his hands on this guy.

Both of them continued to wait. They heard him say he wanted them to watch him slice her in front of them. They knew he would be bringing her upstairs to kill her in the front window. Nick began to rethink his positioning.

* * *

"**MOVE…UP, UP, UP**!!" Jimmy screamed as he pushed her up the stairs, still holding the knife to her throat.

Jules refused to beg this time. She knew it wouldn't do a damn bit of good. She still resolved to fight him to the end. She would fight him hard and make sure he killed her before he had the chance to make Nick and her brother watch it. If she was going to go, it would be on her terms.

"**FUCK YOU, COLE!" **she screamed. "**JUST REMEMBER THIS…I DON'T LOVE YOU! GO AHEAD AND KILL ME BUT JUST KNOW THAT I DIED LOVING NICK STOKES WITH A CRAZY, MAD LOVE." **She screamed as Jimmy tightened his grip but she wouldn't let up. She knew what she needed to do. She had to torment him into doing it her way.

"**REMEMBER THAT, COLE…I LOVE HIM… NOT A PATHETIC LOSER LIKE YOU!!" **

Jules winced as she felt the knife cut her a little deeper. She made sure he would hear her truthful words.

"**AND KNOW THIS TOO, ASSHOLE…I WILL DIE WITH THE LAST NAME "BROWN" WHETHER YOU AGREED WITH MY FAMILY OR NOT! SO FUCK YOU, COLE…YOU WON'T WIN**!"

Jimmy roughly pushed her to the top stair, and then she knew for sure that he was taking her to the front window…He wanted to kill her in front of an audience of Nick and Warrick. She couldn't let that happen. She would have to make him lose control and she needed to do it now before she let Warrick and Nick have to live with seeing her die. She would not let them see her get her throat slit and live with that vision forever. She could not allow him to take her to that window and so she continued to torment him and started yelling at him louder.

"**YOU ARE A LOSER, COLE. GO AHEAD AND KILL ME, COLE!" **she egged him on. **"AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT EVEN AFTER YOU KILL ME YOU WILL STILL BE A LOSER. AND YOU WILL LOSE ANYWAY!" **she growled with hatred and continued, **"I WILL STILL LOVE NICK STOKES AND I WILL HAVE THE NAME "BROWN" ON MY HEADSTONE. WHY? WHY, COLE?" **she needled him, **"BECAUSE I AM A "BROWN" AND I AM 100% WARRICK'S **_**SISTER**_**…AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE EITHER FACT…EVEN AFTER I AM DEAD!" **she took a deep breath **not knowing** that Nick was standing behind the open basement door waiting for her to step out just another step and he was ready to pounce.

"**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU COWARD …" **she screamed hoping Cole would just do the job.

Jules felt the knife run deeper and could feel blood starting to drip down her neck.

She knew she would need to say one last sentence.

She could only whisper it:

"_I am Warrick's sister whether you believe it or not…And I will love Nick Stokes to the end…you live with those words."_


	82. Ch:82 I've Got Ya Now

I do not own CSI. I know, that's shocking. **Rated T for violence and profanity**

**I thank everyone for their reviews…the story is coming to an end. I hope you will still take the time to review if you enjoyed my story. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 82: I'm Here Now**

She was almost disappointed she wasn't dead. Not because she wanted to die, quite the contrary, she wanted to live more than anything, but she desperately did not want Warrick or Nick to witness her death. She could not allow them to have to live with that image. She knew neither one of them would be able to move on without being haunted for the rest of their lives. She knew both of them, and she knew they would never forgive themselves for the crime Jimmy would commit. They would feel like they failed her and worse… they would see her die brutally.

But, she wasn't dead yet. She knew he cut her because it burned like hell and she could feel blood, but he didn't cut her deep enough to do the job yet. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted her in front of that window. He had a mission and he was on it.

Cole helped her get to the top landing of the stairs and she was afraid she wasn't going to be able to fight anymore. She felt worn and beaten, but she wanted to give it her best shot again. She was mentally gearing up for the fight of her life when the basement door swung hard hitting both Jimmy and Jules knocking them both to the side and then forward onto the floor.

Warrick jumped out from behind the China cabinet and wanted to tackle Cole but he had a grip on Jules. Warrick's split second decision was to tackle him even if it meant going over Jules to get to him. Warrick dove onto the both of them and Jules scurried out from underneath the fight. Nick couldn't get to any of them because Jimmy and Warrick's scuffle in front of the door made it impossible to move because of the positioning with the hallway. Nick was freaking out, but no one could see or hear him because of the vicious struggle going on between Warrick and Cole.

Warrick could feel the sharp pain in his side from the blade going in but he didn't care. The forceful stab made his gun fly out of his hand and skip across the room. Warrick lost his footing at the top of the stairs and tumbled down. He could feel himself hit each step and knew with every one he was getting farther and farther way from his sister. Jimmy watched as Warrick hit the bottom landing and grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

Jimmy Cole was not expecting Nick Stokes to be on the other side of it with a gun pointed at his head.

"_**Give me a reason, Mother Fucker,**_" Nick aimed his gun directly into Cole's temple. "Drop the knife…**or don't** so I can blow your fucking head off," he stared at Cole with great intensity and yelled over to Jules, "**You okay, Baby**'?"

Jules was crying and nodded before telling him yes.

"**RICK? YOU ALL RIGHT**?" he yelled through the door.

"Yeah man, do what you gotta do," Warrick managed to yell back while holding his side to keep from bleeding out.

"Honey, I want you to go get the officers outside. Let them know we are in here. _**Go**_!" Nick ordered her.

He never took his piercing eyes off of Cole's head.

"No, Nicky, please…" she began.

"Babe, go outside and get the officers. Go outside now," he repeated himself calmly.

"**NICK**_**, don't shoot him**_…" she pleaded with Nick. "**Please, Nicky, please**, **please**," she was hysterical now.

"Jules, I need you to go outside **now**," his voice was deep and intensely focused. "Everything is gonna be all right now, Honey, okay?" he said calmly.

Warrick tried to get up from the bottom of the stairs but he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was thinking his lung was punctured. He could only stay still and hope to God that Nick shoots that bastard.

Jules cried harder and clasped her hands together as if to beg Nick to think this through; begging him not to do anything crazy that would cause them to be separated forever.

"_**Nick, if you shoot him they will say it was a bad shoot. They will lock you up and you and I…we…I can't lose you, Nicky, please**_!" she begged him with sheer panic.

"_**Nick, Nick, PLEASE Nicky…I have to be with you after all of this…please Nicky, please,**_" she begged and begged as she sobbed.

"Honey, then go get the police officers and I won't have to worry about a bad shoot," he still spoke calmly with the barrel of the gun pressing hard against Cole's head.

Cole had cowardly tears running down his face. Nick's face was steely and his jaw was tight.

She saw Nick lean in closer and taunt Cole, "_**Give me a reason…come on, just one**_."

Jules ran to open the front door, still holding her neck. Unlocking and swinging open the Berman's front door Jules commotion caused the officers to all look over. Jim Brass could hear her screaming all the way from inside Nick's house, and he ran outside onto the front lawn. Without hesitation, Sara Sidle started running towards the Berman house. Brass began yelling out orders and a frenzy of officers burst forward. Jules ran back to Nick and Cole and stood against the wall paralyzed watching Nick hold a gun to Cole's temple.

Sara burst through the door first and saw Nick with Cole.

"You okay, Nick?" she asked him slowly.

Nick nodded and never took his eyes or gun off Jimmy.

"Where is Warrick?" she asked concerned.

"Downstairs" was the only word Nick replied.

"Jules? You okay? _**You're bleeding**_!" she said moving toward her.

Jules waved Sara away as she stared at Nick. Her neck was bleeding, but it wasn't as deep as it looked. Jules knew she wasn't cut that deep or she would have passed out by now.

Sara looked away from Jules and over at Nick.

"You are going to back off of this asshole now, _**right Nick**_?" she stared at him.

"Do you think I am gonna leave my girl for this loser?" he said calmly.

Sara smiled and pulled her gun.

"I got him covered now, Nick, you want to toss his sorry ass over here so you can go to Jules?" She wanted to quickly get Jimmy into custody before Nick had any crazy ideas about killing him for everything he had done to them.

Nick backed off and began to put his gun in the back of his waistband of his jeans. Sara smiled with relief and grabbed Jimmy with her gun aimed at him.

Brass came in with several officers and as Sara handed Jimmy off to one officer as she headed down to the basement to check on Warrick.

Jules still remained pressed against the wall and she could hear Jimmy Cole being read his Miranda rights.

She breathed a loud sigh of relief.

Suddenly Jimmy jerked around and looked at her.

"_**You think I can't get to you whenever I want? You think I can't reach you from inside? **_**You are not free of me, Love!**" he smirked and shocking everyone around him, Jimmy lunged for her.

Officers grabbed Jimmy by the arms quickly, but he still gave it a good shot to get one last swipe at Jules. It all happened so fast. Jules wasn't even sure how it all happened.

Nick began reaching for the gun in the back of his jeans. She knew what was about to take place. Cole was not taunting Jules, he was taunting Nick! He wanted Nick to go to jail with him!

Jules took in a huge gasp of air watching in slow motion as Nick reached for his gun to shoot Cole dead once and for all. She knew Nick would go to jail to keep her safe if that is what needed to be done.

She instinctively cowered as an un-cuffed Cole tried to break free to get to her. Looking down at her feet she spotted Warrick's gun that had flown out of his hand during the struggle. She bent down in a flash, held the gun out at Cole and watched the smirk fall off of his cocky face.

Cole stopped fighting the officers; Nick put his own gun down to his side but, when he saw the other officers aiming their guns at Jules instead, it made him look over at Jules in horror. Nick's head jerked over to see why and he saw Warrick's gun in Jules' hand directly pointing at Jimmy.

Nick started to yell, "**NO, NO! NO!!!"**

_Everything was in slow motion._ He watched as Jules stood up, gripping the gun with both hands, and holding it straight out in front of her. He saw her finger move onto the trigger. Everything happened in seconds and yet it seemed like everything was moving so slowly. He could feel himself moving toward her, but the sounds that came next jolted the slow motion into fast forward. It all seemed surreal.

**BANG ….. BANG …BANG**

The last shot hit the ceiling because Nick unarmed her almost instantly. Nick's tackle slammed Jules into the wall causing the gun to fall on to the floor. He grabbed her by her shoulders looking at her in disbelief.

"It's okay, Baby, it's okay…It's over, Honey" he pulled her forward to his chest and held onto her tightly. "It's over now…I got ya, Baby." Nick said over and over softly to her.

She was stiff in his arms and didn't hug him back; she was staring at Jimmy on the floor.

Nick pulled her back and held her at arms length by upper arms, staring directly into her hardened eyes.

"Look at me, Baby, look at **ME**," he pleaded with her in order to get her eyes away from Jimmy.

Jules still watched as Brass leaned down and checked Jimmy's vitals.

"Get a paramedic up here!" Brass yelled knowing the other EMTs were downstairs with Warrick.

"**Baby, right here**…right here, look at _**ME**_," Nick repeated placing his palm on her cheek and guiding her face up to meet his.

Jules finally looked away from Cole and looked into Nick's face. She looked at his brown eyes staring at her. Her eyes stared at the features on his face that she loved so much . She looked at his eyes, then his nose, his jaw line, and his lips, before looking back into his eyes as if she was confused as to who he was. As she stared back into his eyes, they brought her out of her daze and she suddenly felt overcome with emotion and began to cry. Nick grabbed her face with both hands.

"I am right here, Honey, I am here, you are gonna be all right," he began to choke up with enormous emotion.

The room was still and soundless. Everyone's eyes were on Jules and Nick. They watched as Nick morphed from the steely CSI into a man filled with immense love and compassion. They watched him melt into her and hold her. They witnessed her cling to him knowing she was safe now that she was in his arms. Every officer in that room stood frozen with emotion as Nick pulled her head to his and kissed her cheek, forehead and then her lips.

Nick felt her sink to the floor under his arms, and he sunk down with her. He scooted next to her and leaned against the wall as she buried her face into his arms and wept. He wrapped both his arms completely around her. He just kept repeating softly to her that he's got her and everything is gonna be all right now.

It almost reminded him of the beginning…the night he found her in the LVPD parking lot kicking her car and crying. That night when he held her and she cried in his arms. The night he took her home…that night that was the beginning for them both.

As Jules lay in his arms crying, he held her tightly. He kissed the top of her head knowing that they could make it through anything, just like they both knew from the beginning…

They were meant to be together.

_They were written in the stars._


	83. Ch:83 Proven Love

I don't own CSI. Rated K - all audiences.

This is it. Believe me, I am sad to see this end too but I suppose 83 chapters pretty much summed up a huge piece of our characters' lives, right? I thank the faithful reviewers again for reviewing my story; it made me want to keep going.

*I have continued on and on in a new story...go check it out. It is long so you'll have plenty of Nicky and Jules to keep you busy. Look for _"An Affair to Remember" _

Well, without further ado...I leave you with the final chapter ff _You Found Me.._.

* * *

Chapter 83:

She wasn't expecting to see him this afternoon but apparently something must have happened on the water or at least on the pier because there he was, standing with Sara, on the end of the dock. He was pointing to something in the distance and the two nodded their heads in agreement to whatever it was they were figuring out. She smiled when she saw him standing there wearing his CSI vest. Lord knows she still loved seeing that on him even after being together for years. She rolled down all of the truck's windows so the cool breeze would blow through. Truthfully, she wanted her window down especially so she could get an even better look at her sexy man.

He was so handsome in his black cap, vest, and blue jeans. She smirked knowing she always loved the way his butt looked in those jeans. She shook the desire from her head but it wasn't an easy task since she still thought he was the hottest man she ever laid eyes on and had the physique of a Greek god. She smiled at the school girl crush she still had on her husband. She continued to watch him and smiled with pride. She was proud of him. Proud of who he is, and proud of what he stands for. She felt truly blessed to have him in her life. She adored him. They went through a lot together. They fought hard to get where they were today. Sometimes, back then, she wondered if people were supposed to have it so rough. If people were supposed to have to fight to be together. But she **never **doubts anything about him now. They got through everything hand in hand to see it to the end. They really were written in the stars. They really were meant to be. They proved it with their undying love, their hot chemistry, but mostly they showed it through the dancing eyes of the little girl in the backseat.

"**_It's Daddy_**!" the little, blond, girl with pigtails screamed and pointed from the car window.

"Shhh, Honey! Daddy is working," Jules told her daughter.

Nick's head jerked up, and she saw him look up and around until he spotted her SUV across the way. His smile lit up the sky. She could see it all the way from the docks. Nick heard his daughter from across the parking lot and that made Jules' heart melt. She loved how much he absolutely adored his little girl.

Jules thought back to when she found out she was pregnant. They were very happy with the news. They had been married a little over a year when they found out she was pregnant. She and Nick were planning on waiting another year, but somehow their little girl decided a surprise would be fitting for both of them.

Jules smiled as she looked in the rear view mirror at her daughter getting so excited to see her daddy. The two of them were crazy about each other.

Nick thought for sure she would be a boy, and Jules decided if it was he could name him, especially since Nick told her there was no way "Warrick" was in the running. In fact, he insisted, there was to be no "W" names either. She smiled thinking about it.

"Okay, okay, well, if he's a he, then you get to choose the name...but may I just add that your father's name begins with a "W" for William!" she pointed out proudly thinking of it at the last minute.

"Well, then maybe we will both be happy and just go ahead and name him William!" Nick gave a nod at the possibility.

"Hmmm," Jules wasn't too sure about that. "Well then, if she's a she then I get to name her!"

"Hmmm," Nick was a little nervous about that.

By the end of their conversation, they both agreed that **_BOTH _**of them had to at least like the name each other picked and agree.

* * *

When the two of them found out that the baby was a girl, Jules remembered worrying he might be disappointed that "he" was a "she". Of course he wasn't. He loved his daughter instantly and Nick's reaction was like nothing Jules had ever seen before.

As Jules sat in her car watching her husband walk up the docks, she inwardly smiled thinking about how she reminded him that a deal was a deal, and **she **wanted to pick the her daughter's name. Jules let out a little chuckle thinking about Nick's reaction to the name she chose. Not because he didn't like it, but because of the reasoning behind it. Jules could see his face just like it were yesterday.

"Wait, say this again?" he said squinting his eyes and tilting his head. "**WHY **do you want to name her Emma?"

"Because, Emma Perry Carr was a pioneer for women in chemistry in the 1800's. In fact, Mr. Stokes," she smiled giving him the "knowing look", "Emma Perry Carr made it possible for women to study chemistry right along with the men **and**…"

Nick cut her off.

"I know who she is, Darlin'. I am just surprised you want to name our daughter after a woman from the 1800's," he said laughing.

"No, I do not want to name her after just a woman from the 1800's, I want to name her after a woman _**chemist **_who paved the way for women like **ME**!" she grinned proudly.

"Well Sunshine, I happen to really like the name," He smiled and pulled her into his chest as best as he could with a big belly standing in between them.

Jules smiled just remembering his comforting arms around her.

* * *

"**Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, it's ME, it's ME**!" she squealed with delight as if her father wouldn't know that it was his daughter screaming "Daddy'," Jules smiled wide at her through the mirror.

Emma's eyes met her mother's in the mirror and she yelled, "Look Mommy, Uncle Wick is here too!"

Jules was surprised when she said that and looked over into her side view mirror and saw her brother heading to the window. He stopped at his niece's window first.

"Well hello there, Tiny!" he reached in and pressed the tip of her nose before going to the driver side window

"What are you doing here, Baby Girl?" he asked his sister.

"We were coming back from Swim Class and we thought we would feed the ducks before heading home…looks like today wasn't a good day, huh?" Jules squinted from the sun in her eyes.

"Yeah, not a good day. Didn't you see the tape?" Warrick gave his sister a look as if to say it was an obvious crime scene down by the docks, but he was careful not to mention anything in front of his niece in the backseat.

"Why not a good day for ducks? Why?" Emma asked Warrick.

"Well, um, I think they went home already to take a nap," he smiled at her.

Warrick looked back toward the docks and when he saw Nick walking up the pier, he quickly reached into Jules' window and hit the unlock button.

Jules rolled her eyes at him knowing full well he was going to grab Emma before her father arrived and had the chance.

"Hey, Tiny, wanna come out?" he asked her.

"I do! I do!" she smiled with excitement.

Warrick smiled back at her just as excited to see her as she was to see him.

Emma reminded him of Jules all over again. It wasn't so much because she looked like her, but it was her personality that he recognized so well and, of course, those eyes that sparkled and danced just like his sister's. But she also had her daddy's nose and his wide smile; both of those features she definitely got from Nick.

Warrick opened the back door and unbuckled her. Lifting her up and out of the car seat, the little girl looked even smaller next to her uncle's huge frame. She wrapped her arms around Warrick's neck and giggled when he pretended to drop her.

Although Jules could hear Nicky's feet on the gravel as he walked into the lot and up to the car, it was mostly her daughter's squeal at the sight of her father that made her know he was coming to see them. Emma's little legs swung back and forth from her Uncle's hip and she bounced with delight.

"Hey! How's my pretty girl?" he smiled and put his arms out to his daughter who jumped into them with excitement. "Whatcha doin' here, Sweet Pea?" he asked her before walking over to Jules' window.

"We wanna feed the ducks, but Uncle Wick said no ducks today... Ducks went to take a nap." Emma wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and tilted her head and squinted her eyes just like he does, "Why ducks go home today, Daddy? They sleepin'?"

"Well, I don't know if they're sleeping, Princess," he shoots Warrick a look before continuing, "I just think today they wanted to go swim somewhere else," Nick smiled his perfect smile as he looked into her daughter's eyes. He couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't tell her there was an unidentified body that just floated under the docks either, so technically the ducks did need to go swim somewhere else.

Nick held his daughter on his hip as he leaned into the window and kissed his wife.

"Mmmm," he said enjoying her soft kiss, "Hi, Babe."

"Hi Cowboy, it's good to see you," she smiled at him with desire in her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "You look very handsome today, CSI Stokes." she gave him a lustful look.

"Oooh you been checkin' me out over here?" he smirked. "Why you dirty, little…" he began to say knowing how much she loves him in his CSI gear.

"Uh, **HELLLLO**, brother and daughter here!" Warrick cut Nick's comment off as he leaned over and grabbed Emma from Nick.

"Come on, Tiny, let's go learn how to count cards…" Nick's head jerks back and then he rolls his eyes as he saw Warrick jokingly laugh and walk towards a police car to show his niece.

Nick leaned over and kissed Jules again.

"Ooooh, you just slipped me the tongue, Texas! While on duty? For shame!" Jules laughed.

"Guilty. I couldn't help it," he winked at her. The two of them still had that chemistry.

Changing the subject, Jules looked down toward the dock.

"What happened here?" she asked as she unbuckled her seat belt, preparing to get out of her car.

"DB under the dock, that's all I got until we collect everything," he nodded as he spoke.

"Aww, I was hoping your second shift would have been quieter," she gave him a crooked smile.

"Darlin' my job is nevvver quiet," he opened her car door for her.

As Jules got out of the car she said, "Well tonight's your night off so we can make it nice and quiet for you, Cowboy."

"Now Darlin', I don't wanna have quiet with you…With _**you **_I wanna make some noise."

Nick reached over and held her hand as she got out of the car. He smiled as he looked down at her belly.

"Hey, you're starting to show a lot more now, Darlin'," he happily announced.

"Ya know, I thought so too!" she said rubbing her baby bump.

Nick pulled her into him to steal another quick kiss before he turned her around in his arms. She leaned her head back onto his chest and he rested his hands on top of her belly. He leaned his face into her hair and loved the feeling of it on his face. Jules put her hands over Nick's and together they just stared silently out at Emma holding her uncle's hand.

"How about Wyatt?" she said out of nowhere.

"What?" he chuckled as he said it.

"Wyatt…if we have a 'he' in there?" she smiled and Nick knew she was smiling even though he couldn't see her face.

"Why Wyatt, Babe?" he began to shake his head.

"Well, because it's Texas-ey."

"Texas-ey? What the hell does **THAT **mean," he was laughing now.

"I don't know, it's…it's cowboy-ish" she grinned.

"**OH NO! OH NO! You are slipping a "W" name in there you dirty dog, you**!" he said catching her trying to give homage to Warrick in some small way.

Jules bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh but it didn't help. She laughed and then laughed harder as he buried his face into her neck. She squealed from his tickle and it made Warrick and Emma turn around and look back at them. Nick and Jules both could see Warrick's exaggerated expression of disgust and they laughed. Emma, seeing her parents both out of the car, ran toward them. Nick removed his arms from around Jules' waist and knelt down to his daughter's level. Emma ran right into his arms and he lifted her back up with a toss in the air.

Jules looked over at the way Nick was looking at his daughter and it filled her with emotion. She _**knew **_that look.

She might not have had a father growing up but she had Warrick. And he looked at her that way her entire life.

Jules looked away from her husband and daughter and over at Warrick who smiled at her. She smiled back at him and, remembering what she used to do with him as a child, she kissed her hand and blew it to him. And…

he pretended to catch it.


End file.
